The Darkest of Roses
by littlemija69
Summary: Abigail Jones had always been just an average Jane type of Ravenclaw, besides her outstanding grades like any other Ravenclaw but when one of her professors does the unthinkable, an unheard of friendship grows and she's left to questioning herself. DrXOC
1. Hogwarts, here I come!

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **1**: _Hogwarts, here I come!_

* * *

Darwin Jones got up bright and early that day and he had immediately jumped from his bed, pulling on one of his robes and heading out the door and down the hallway to the next door on the right. He peeked in and grinned at the hump lying in the large bed. Her hair was sprawled all along the pillow in a dark curtain. He heard light snoring and giggled before slamming the door open and rushing in. He scurried onto the trunk at the foot of the bed before springing himself onto the hump with a triumphant yell. The person moaned out, squirming a bit and he heard some talking but couldn't make it out as he straddled the hump, grinning and shaking the person. "Come on, sis! It's September fifth!" he screamed, shaking the lump of lazy mass under the covers.

"The sun hasn't even risen yet. Leave me alone," the person mumbled and Darwin grinned, shaking her harder. She began fake whimpering before she turned onto her back, causing Darwin to flop onto the other side of the bed. She looked over at him with narrowed eyes as she glared playfully. "I don't see how you're so excited to go to school, Darwin," she stated before yawning. Darwin grinned and knelt beside her.

"It's Hogwarts, Abby. What more is there to ask? I'll be studying magic finally," Darwin stated, getting more and more excited. "Mom said the train leaves sharply at eleven o'clock." Darwin smiled as Abigail sat up and ran a hand through her tangled hair before sighing. She looked over at her alarm clock and groaned. It was only seven o'clock; she had a good three hours before she could've gotten up and gotten ready. "I bet mom's downstairs, making breakfast. Get up with me!" Darwin reached out and grabbed her forearm, tugging.

"Ok, ok. Just stop yelling," Abigail stated, peeling her covers off and stepping up from her bed. She stretched and yawned as Darwin grabbed her robe, rushing over to her and handing it to her. She eyed him. "You're going to fall and hurt yourself if you keep running in little outbursts like that, Winnie." Darwin blushed and shoved Abigail slightly, pouting.

"Don't call me that, Abby! If anyone at school hears you call me _Winnie_, they're going to make fun of me," Darwin pouted. His bottom lip flipped outward and Abigail smiled, pulling on her robe.

"Ok, I'll try not to call you that, Winnie Pooh," Abigail teased and Darwin shoved her again, causing her to fall backwards onto her bed, laughing. Darwin rushed from the room, yelling for their mom as Abigail got up and shook her head, heading out of her room and down the hallway where she heard Darwin's loud ranting as he told their mom the story. Abigail rolled her eyes as she stopped at the top of the stairs before slipping up onto the railing and sliding down the long staircase. It brought a smile to her face as she hopped from the end and began heading toward the kitchen where she heard some small laughter. She stopped before the double swinging door and poked her head in to see both her parents in there and Darwin, who was sitting at the table, waiting for his breakfast.

"Come on in, Abby," her mother stated without glancing behind her. Abigail smiled and walked in, heading straight to the seat next to her dad who hugged her good morning with a kiss on the forehead. Abigail smiled and muttered 'good morning' as her mother slid a plate of food in front of Darwin, who instantly began eating. He was way too excited over going to school. "Darwin tells us you called him Winnie," her mother stated, smiling over at Abigail who grinned.

"Yes, I did," Abigail stated. "It's been his nickname for years. Why would I stop suddenly because he's joining Hogwarts?" Her dad chuckled. Abigail looked over at him and saw him reading the _Daily Prophet_ while the _Quibbler_ was lying on the table. Abigail knew he'd read the _Daily Prophet_ and then move onto the _Quibbler_ for comparison. Her dad, Roger Jones, was a very political man. He loved drama in the work area and was always reading up on the news for that day. He worked in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; he was an auror. He wasn't the best but he was up there. Before the sudden controversy against headmaster Albus Dumbledore by the minister, Cornelius Fudge, Roger Jones was a very loyal auror to the Ministry but now he's swaying and only doing bare minimum to get his paycheck every month.

"It seems Fudge is still paranoid that Dumbledore wants to take over the ministry," Roger stated, sighing and folding the newspaper as Abigail's mother, Ginger Jones, slid a plate of breakfast in front of him. "Thank you, dear." Abigail reached over and grabbed the newspaper, frowning as she skimmed over the title and began browsing through the articles.

"Why is he pointing fingers?" Abigail asked, glancing up at her father who frowned and looked over at her. Abigail noticed how different her parents were from last year; they seemed a bit more on edge than normal. Her mother baked constantly which meant she was worried and her father drank only three cups of coffee instead of his normal five cups. It was real strange to see them like this.

"Because he's scared of the truth," Roger stated. "_He-who-must-not-be-named_ was prophesized to come back and now that he's faced with it, he doesn't know what to do so he's pointing fingers. No one can blame him but he doesn't have to make it so blatantly obvious that he's off his rocker." Abigail giggled slightly as her mother slid a plate of breakfast before her. It was a platter of sliced potatoes, bacon, and eggs. Abigail smiled in thanks and began eating.

"What's Hogwarts like, Abby?" Darwin asked out of the blue and everyone looked over at him as Abigail sipped at her milk, shrugging. How could she explain Hogwarts? It was a fun and wonderful place, full of pricks and losers with the exceptional badass and wannabe celebrities with your usual side order of nerds and bookworms. Abigail sighed.

"It's like every other school, Darwin, like in the movies," Abigail explained. Darwin frowned. "There's not much of a difference…" Darwin seemed disappointed but Abigail didn't care. He'd figure it out for himself if Hogwarts was exceptionally cool or not. Abigail was in the middle; it was school. Her repot card was sent home at the end of the year and showed how many times she slacked off during the year, spending her study time snogging with her new crush or covering for her best friend who was off sneaking around with her new boyfriends. Her father understood more than her mother.

"Are you two both packed?" Ginger asked, looking over at her children. Abigail nodded; she had finished it all up last night. All she had to do was pack up her toiletries after she took her shower and brushed her teeth this morning. Darwin grinned, nodding furiously as he finished his breakfast and got up to put his dish in the sink, which began washing itself. Abigail watched her younger brother and sighed.

He was incredibly short for someone eleven years old, like Abigail was her first year and if it hadn't been for Chelsea Andrews, her best friend, she would've gone a couple years without friends. Chelsea Andrews was a girl who was real skinny and bony but she ate like a cow, all the time. The two got along real well with Abigail's premature growth and Chelsea's stick thin waist and large head. Together they bloomed into real people, at a much slower pace than the others. This year was probably the best for Abigail; she had become a woman over summer vacation and it made her mother excited and her dad freak out, subconsciously. Now, Abigail looked identical to her mother in build and her face was a copy of Roger Jones's face. It was clear this family was all related.

Abigail finished off her breakfast and put her plate in the sink before giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast, mom," she stated. Her mother smiled over at her as she began eating her breakfast. Abigail left her parents in the kitchen and began heading up the stairs; she wished she could slide up the railing. She hated the stairs at her house; they were so obnoxiously long. Her mother adored stairs so her father had to make large paychecks so Ginger could have her dream two story house. Abigail would've liked it if her mother wasn't a material girl so much and settled for their first house, which was a one level with three bedrooms and two bathrooms and a large family room. It was perfect but now they lived in a large mansion with six bedrooms and four bathrooms with one large master bathroom by the master bedroom that her parents slept in on the second floor at the end of the hallway with large doors. Abigail never walked into her parents' bedroom; it freaked her out at the end of the hallway.

Abigail headed into her bedroom, which was the second door on the left while her brother's was the first on the left. Abigail stared around at her large, plain bedroom. She had a few posters of her favorite bands up on the walls but unlike normal teenagers, they were in frames and hung perfectly straight since her mother was anal about pictures. She had shelves lining one wall that had most of her pictures on; they were all in frames standing up on the shelves against her crème colored walls. Most of the pictures were of her and Chelsea; the rest were of her family with the greater amount of them being her and Darwin. Abigail's bed was a large king sized bed that she hated; she wanted a full since it was the perfect size for her smaller height. A king was just too large for her height of five feet and four inches. Maybe if she was married it'd be the perfect bed but that wasn't going to be for a while…

She had a large armoire against the wall that she knew held all her dresses and gowns that were stock full of assorted colors, all color coordinated by her mother. She had a trunk at the foot of her bed that held her extra blankets and trinkets. She had two dressers under all her shelves that were identical and to her left was an open closet full of her plain Jane clothes and where her uniforms would be if they weren't packed in the large luggage trunks perched in the closet. Abigail smiled and walked to her semi empty closet (since most of her favorite clothes were packed away for school) and grabbed a plain outfit of blue jeans and a raspberry shirt. She grabbed some undergarments and headed out to take a shower, brush her teeth, and comb her hair. It took her a while to apply her make up since she was a normal teenage girl obsessed with looking good.

Abigail stood back from her full sized mirror on the back of the bathroom door and smiled. She had filled out over the summer vacation of her birthday month of fifteen years old; she officially looked like a female instead of a little girl now. She had grown more in the bust area and her hips actually swayed out from her still narrow waist. Her dark hair had grown over the summer since she refused to cut it after her mother cut it too short for her first year and it looked disgusting. It was to her lower back now. Her eyes had darkened, if possible, and were pools of dark brown that she inherited from her father while her brother got their mother's beautiful lush green eyes that Abigail was jealous about.

Abigail nodded at her reflection and gathered her toiletries before heading to her bedroom again, shoving them inside one of her trunks. She sighed and looked over at her alarm clock; they'd be leaving soon. Her mother liked to be ridiculously early to the train station. Her mother had serious OCD problems sometimes.

"Sis!" Darwin screamed, knocking on her door hard. Abigail opened her door and made a face when Darwin was in a ridiculous outfit of a plaid shirt and his neon green pants. "I can't seem to pick out the right outfit. Help me!" Darwin sobbed with tears streaming his face. Abigail smiled.

"Of course, I'll help you. Come on," Abigail stated, placing a hand on his upper back to follow him to his bedroom.

Another year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy thought as he smoothed out his black suit jacket. He had a black turtleneck shirt underneath and a pair of black slacks. He didn't slick his hair back anymore and it fell on his head like limp blades of silver. He had gained a lot of muscle this summer and he looked sharper in black this year; he smirked at his reflection before grabbing his wand and pushing it in the pocket on the inside of his jacket. He ran his fingers over his hair once more before turning away from the mirror and grabbing his black duffel and wheeled luggage, heading out of his bedroom—which he was glad he wouldn't see for another ten months. He headed down a hallway and down the three flights of stairs to the first level of his three story house. He loved his house; it was grand and large and screamed they were wealthy. His mother was waiting for him at the foot of the steps with a forced smile.

"You look very handsome, Draco," she cooed, checking his suit once more before smiling. "Your father had to go into work. I'll take you to the station if you'd like." Draco smirked. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, tried so hard to be the perfect mother. She took Draco to the train station and brought him home for the holidays and summer vacation. She hosted parties every Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's, occasionally a summer party and of course, Draco's birthday that happened to be last week.

The two headed out the door and to the black limousine that was waiting for them. Draco handed his bags to the chauffeur with a slight scowl as he opened the door for his mother and helped her scoot in before sliding in himself. The door was shut behind him and they were heading off when the chauffeur got in the driver's seat. It wasn't a long ride to the train station, but a very quiet ride. Draco could feel his mother's pride starting to rise as they neared the train station. Narcissa was very proud of Draco for getting into Slytherin and this year, she knew a new professor would be taking over the defense against the dark arts spot once more and she knew who it was, even though she didn't tell Draco just yet.

They stepped out and the chauffeur handed Draco his luggage. "Wait here," Narcissa snapped. "I'll be right back." Narcissa placed her hand against Draco's lower back and the two headed into the station, toward the platform where they crossed through without hesitation. They didn't want to go through the floo network and Narcissa didn't like apparating to the station in case they appeared next to unworthy folks.

The train was its usual maroon and black color with the gold trim and Draco looked down at his mother who was dressed in her dark hunter green business suit that had large cuffs with a knee length skirt. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and as she smoothed out his already smooth suit, she smiled up at him and hugged him briefly. "Do well, Draco," she mumbled. "Make us proud." Draco nodded and leaned down slightly to kiss his mother's forehead before turning and heading toward the train. He didn't look back as he stepped on the loading bus and instantly, he was accompanied by his posse consisting of Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. He was slightly thankful Pansy Parkinson wasn't with them at that moment; he didn't want to deal with her obsessive worrying and pampering.

A loud laughter rang through the train as the group walked passed a compartment and Draco glanced inside to see two girls sitting on the benches. One had her leg tucked under her butt with a mini skirt on, showing more leg than he wanted since she wasn't that attractive to his eyes but the other girl was indeed his quota. She had dark hair that fell to her lower back and a bright smile; it was she they heard laughing. She was wearing plain clothes but even if those plain clothes, he could see the wide hips and the luscious legs underneath. The two girls looked up at him as the group passed and Draco allowed a smirk to show as the dark haired damsel stared at him, confused almost.

Draco kept walking and pushed them from his mind as Crabbe and Goyle forced some first years from the compartment and the four of them sat down. Blaise sat across from Draco as the two oafs sat on either side of them. Draco glanced out the window and inwardly sighed. He had another year at Hogwarts and another year to torment that pansy Harry Potter. It brought a smirk to his face on the remarks he would be able to use this year after the conflict of the ministry against Harry Potter and his beloved Albus Dumbledore, the daffy old fool. Draco couldn't stop the smirk from widening as thoughts of tormenting St. Potter crossed his mind, as well as his mud-blood girlfriend and blood traitor best friend.


	2. Strange New Professor

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **2:** _Strange New Professor_

* * *

"Darwin Jones," Professor McGonagall stated and Abigail looked up as she watched her younger brother step up to the stool to sit down with an excited smile plastered on his face as McGonagall lowered the sorting hat onto Darwin's head. Darwin could hardly keep from fidgeting on the seat as the sorting hat spoke to him through his head. Abigail remembered the time she was sorted. It was real excited and frightening at the same time. Hearing some other thing's voice was quite different.

"_Abigail Jones," professor McGonagall stated from behind the pamphlet. Abigail, timid and frail, walked forward and lifted herself up onto the stool and stared with wide eyes as the hat lowered onto her head; it moved slightly, causing her to jump and bite her lower lip. Her hands had gripped the seat as if it was going to fly out from underneath her. _

"_Ah, a descendant of the Jones family. I see the intelligence from your great-great-grandmother hasn't diminished at all. I know just where to put you," the hat had spoken and Abigail was so scared he was going to put her in a house where she wouldn't have any friends. "Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled and the table with the blue banner stood up, cheering and relief had shown on Abigail's face as the hat was taken from her and she scurried over there, plopping down with a large grin. _

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled and Abigail cheered, despite anything. She knew everyone had to guess it was her younger brother. She would cheer for any house her brother would get into, even Slytherin. That would mean her brother would grow up to have some bite in his tongue, which was good; although Darwin could never be a Slytherin. He was too much of a cry baby and Hufflepuff seemed to fit him just fine, even though it meant that Abigail would have to turn into the protective older sister.

"Kenny Jameson," professor McGonagall stated and Abigail drowned out of the sorting ceremony. It was an every year process that was repetitive. Hogwarts rarely got transfer students and they were lucky to start out at the beginning of the year, at the perfect timing. Most of the transfer students just blended in and weren't too spontaneous or out of the blue, like the regular Hogwarts' students. Most of this year's first years seemed more fragile than the previous year, with all the frail looking eleven-year olds, including Darwin. Abigail got the height of the family, even though it wasn't that much but Abigail already knew Darwin would take after their mother more than Abigail did. Darwin already got their mother's green eyes and light brown hair that made his eyes appear more like cat eyes than human. Abigail was the spitting image of their father, Roger. Roger was a dark featured man and even though he could work it, Abigail wished for the green eyes of her mother.

"Now that we have that taken care of, I'd like to introduce some new members of our team," Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, stated as he stood at the podium with his outrageously colored robes. He had the same twinkling blue eyes behind the half-moon spectacles and a white beard pulled into a small gold string at the middle of his chest. Abigail never knew how old he was but he seemed to be real old, real wise too. "We have two changes in staff this year. Taking Hagrid's place for _Care of Magical Creatures_ is our good, long time friend Professor Grubbly-Plank. We are also delighted to have a new _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. Please make them feel welcome. Now, try outs for the quidditch teams will be taking place on the…"

"_Ahem."_

The sound pierced over Dumbledore's voice like a crazy woman's scream and Abigail looked over at a woman in pink. Chelsea nudged her in the side and Abigail shrugged as Chelsea stared at her in confusion. Chelsea Andrews was Abigail's best friend, since the first year. Chelsea had been one of the first called up, since her last name started with an A. Chelsea was a daredevil, which is weird how she got into Ravenclaw. Abigail knew why though. When Chelsea studied, she studied to the point where she could memorize an entire book in a twenty-four hour radius. It was a real talent and Chelsea was a very good student. She was often irritated though since the infamous Hermione Granger of Gryffindor was still better than her.

"Thank you, headmaster, for that wonderful introduction," the pink lady stated as Abigail studied her. She looked like one of those girls who was kind and nice, but had a dagger behind their back to stab one in the back of another or even throw someone under a bus to get a mile ahead. "It's very lovely to be back at Hogwarts and to see such wonderful, happy faces staring up at me." The woman smiled, glancing around the great hall. Abigail had to glance as well because her face really wasn't too 'wonderfully happy'. In fact, it was a bit bored looking probably. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm certain we will become such great friends." She ended the sentence with a high pitched giggle and Abigail made a face as Chelsea mocked it, quietly to her, causing Abigail to silently giggle.

"As you may or may not know, the ministry finds the education of our young generation of great importance. The minister, Cornelius Fudge, has placed me here to make sure you all are getting the most out of your education. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." The new defense against the dark arts took a break here and Abigail couldn't help but think this lady was off her rocker. Like her father said about the minister, this woman was going down the same pathway. It would be hard listening to her talk all day.

"You all have received different ways of teaching from different teachers but this year, your education from me will be exponential compared to the others, a perpetual level of expertise. Some changes will be for the better while others will come slowly over time. Let us move into a different era of openness and effectiveness and accountability to preserve what ought to be preserved; to perfect what needs to be perfected; and prune practices that we find that need to be prohibited," the professor ended with. She giggled and smiled, peering at the students as everyone stared up at her as if she had just grown two more heads. Abigail was lost and confused. It was a long speech about nothing she was interested in. As long as she still got to use her wand to learn to protect herself from evil out of school, the professor would be okay in her book. _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ was always a fascination for Abigail, but potions was her favorite class.

The headmaster had to start the clapping as Dolores Umbridge sat down, still smiling. "That was a splendid speech. Now, as I was saying, tryouts for quidditch will be in two weeks time from tomorrow. Anyone who wishes to join, sign up with their quidditch captains. Onto rules," the headmaster started and Abigail drowned this speech out. She didn't care about the rules. She's heard them five times and knows them like the back of her hand. She wanted to know about the quidditch tryouts. She wanted to tryout again this year. She wasn't an avid quidditch player but she enjoyed playing the sport. She was always a chaser and pretty good, if she could boast about herself. But there were other chasers that were probably better than her; only tryouts would let her know.

"Are you trying out again this year?" Chelsea asked, whispering toward her. Abigail nodded. "Good. I think you have a good chance of getting on. Ever since Cedric died, Cho hasn't been much into playing quidditch…or anything else for that matter," Chelsea stated, smirking evilly before paying attention to the headmaster's speech once more. Abigail rolled her eyes at her friend's immaturity and thought about it. Cho Chang was practically in love with Cedric Diggory, who was Hufflepuff house's best player. He was now gone and it was weird not having him around. He and Abigail didn't really talk but they were mutual acquaintances. Abigail admits she did have a small schoolgirl crush on him, but who didn't? He was devastatingly handsome, smart, and good at sports.

"…now, before you all fall asleep on me, please, enjoy your feast," the headmaster stated and like every year, the food appeared and Abigail dug in, not bothering with manners this time. She was starved! She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast at her house and she hadn't had any lunch since she forgot to grab her money pouch from her duffel bag before she got onto the train. She was a little daffy at times, but she was used to it by now.

"Take it easy, Abby. It's not going anywhere," Chelsea teased, giggling as Abigail began stuffing her face with the wonderful food the house elves of Hogwarts prepared. Abigail always helped herself to the mashed potatoes and meat supply. She loved potatoes and meat was her serving of choice. "Hey, Tim's looking over here." Abigail looked up immediately to see that her two-year-long crush was smiling over at her, waving. Timothy Zachary was a very handsome man with reddish brown hair that was always neatly combed and bright, stunning grey eyes. He was always wearing his uniform to perfection and it always seemed to be perfectly steamed. His parents were rich, bold, and pureblood as pureblood could get. He was intelligent, witty and devilishly charming. He could be Satan's son if he claimed the right. He was a heartthrob and as Abigail smiled, waving back, her heart felt like it was going to go into a cardiac arrest.

"Breathe, Abby," Chelsea stated, putting a hand on Abigail's shoulder, who giggled and began to stuff her face once more. She's had a crush on Timothy Zachary since her third year, when he had helped her with her herbology homework. He was a year older, making him a sixth year this year. Abigail wanted to tell him so badly she loved him but she didn't want to seem desperate. She was positive, one hundred percent positive, he had no idea. "You know, just tell him instead of catering to his beck and call."

"I don't cater to him, Chelsea," Abigail stated, shrugging. "Just shut up, ok? I'll tell him when I think it's the right time. Right now, I want to make sure he likes me." Chelsea nodded, not really bothering with her. She always thought Abigail was strange for not being bold and just telling Timothy Zachary she had a major crush on him, to get it over with. It was like a band-aid; just rip it off and deal with the dull pain afterwards while it's out and open. Just do it quick.

"Well, I'm heading to the common room now. Do you know who the prefects are this year?" Chelsea stated. Abigail sighed.

"It's Tim and Belle," Abigail stated. Chelsea nodded and got up to talk to Belle Gradyss, who was closest. Abigail watched her talk to Belle, who was a really lovely girl as well with curly blond hair and hazel eyes. She was an eye catching property and last year, she and Tim Zachary had dated for almost the whole year. Somewhere near the end, they had broken up, which made Abigail very happy.

Chelsea came back and smiled. "Coming? Or are you going to sit here and drool in Tim's direction?" Abigail glared up at her and finished off her drink before standing and heading out of the great hall with Chelsea. Most of the others students were getting up and leaving as well; it was a ritual. Most of the upper classman got up and left early, right after finishing eating, so they could rest up for tomorrow's first day of classes. Abigail wondered who she had first tomorrow. She knew her schedule would be posted up on the board in the Ravenclaw billboard in the common room and she couldn't wait. She hoped she got into the Double Transfiguration and Double Astronomy. She even applied for the Ancient Runes class, but she wasn't too sure if she'd get that one.

"So, which classes did you apply for?" Chelsea asked. "Your schedule is always jammed full of classes. You might get one break the whole week, besides lunch and dinner." Abigail chuckled.

"I like to have a full schedule. If I don't have all the slots filled, it leaves me to think and thinking for me is bad at some times." Chelsea laughed, nodding. Abigail had a very active mind, like her father. Roger Jones had a very active, creative mind and was always thinking of new ways to broaden the ministry's mind. Abigail had the same trait. She could brainstorm in a matter of minutes and have a brilliant idea or answer in seconds. She was very good at deep thinking.

"It's not healthy, you know? You should allow yourself more down time. You might get a boyfriend this year and won't have enough time to hang out with him because your schedule's too damn busy," Chelsea stated. Abigail scoffed and walked up to the red banner, pulling it away and walked up the hidden corridor. Chelsea followed as they walked along.

"Unless it's with Tim, I don't want a relationship. They're too chaotic and confusing. Most of the time, it takes away from thoughts and is a real big distraction," Abigail stated and went to walk out into the next hallway but heard voices. Abigail stopped and peeked out to see some Slytherin walking by. She recognized them as the goons of Draco Malfoy; they were following the blond at the moment. Draco Malfoy was known infamously as the Slytherin Prince. His entire family ruled the Slytherin house. They were a long line of purebloods with stuck up personalities and poles lodged deep within their asses.

"Oh, it's Malfoy," Chelsea stated, smirking. Abigail laughed. "We should jump them. It'd make Harry happy." Abigail rolled her eyes. Chelsea was an avid Harry Potter follower. She despised the _Daily Prophet_ and hardly read any news. She believed him when he proclaimed the dark lord had come back and has been spreading the word to others ever since. She's probably his biggest fan and if it weren't for the obvious crush he had on Cho Chang, Chelsea would flirt endlessly with him. Abigail pushed Chelsea back and walked out as if nothing bothered her. "Abby!" Chelsea whined as Abigail headed toward the Ravenclaw common room entrance. The Slytherin looked over at her and the two goons paid her no mind as Malfoy looked her over.

"What are you doing here, Ravenclaw?" Malfoy asked, calling out to her. Abigail looked over at him, bored.

"What do you think? The Ravenclaw common room is just ahead. So if you don't mind," Abigail stated, calmly and assertively. Malfoy's eyes looked her over and then he dismissed her as if she was scum. Abigail didn't mind though. She continued her walking, pushing it to the back of her mind until she got to the door, staring at the raven statue who stared at her.

"What can run but never walks, has a head but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?" the raven stated. Abigail smiled.

"A river," Abigail stated. The raven lowered his head back into position as he moved aside, revealing the common room door. Abigail walked through, glancing behind to see if Chelsea got over it and walked as well, but when she didn't see her friend's blond head, she continued through the hallway and into the main room. It looked the same as last year with the blue décor. The fire crackled with a blue burst of flame every once in a while in front of three black leather couches that each sat three people, surrounding a black coffee table. The walls were the same brick as the entire school and the tall windows had large blue curtains pulled aside, showing the dark night outside. There were a couple tables with chairs in the windowsills and the billboard was before the stairs. Abigail walked up to it and grabbed her schedule, peering over it as she headed upstairs.

She had Transfiguration first tomorrow morning and she was thankful for that. She loved that class at times. She did exceptionally well. She figured it would be with the Hufflepuff, like always but didn't assume anything as she walked up to the girls' dorm and to her usual bed. She saw her stuff there and began rummaging through it for tomorrow's uniform. She was very organized at times. She had to be on a Monday morning. It was chaotic on Monday morning, even though most of the girls of Ravenclaw didn't have boyfriends or time for boyfriends but they always fretted about their hair and make up. It was bizarre.

Abigail changed quickly into her pajamas as other Ravenclaw girls filed in to change and sleep. Chelsea came in a while later with Heather Jenson and Chelsea gave Abigail the eye, who just shrugged it away and laid down on her bed, sighing a bit. She was exhausted, now that she thought about it. School was in session and after this year, she only had two more years before she'd graduate and create a life. She smiled as she dozed off, falling into a deep slumber.


	3. Evaluation of a Ravenclaw

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **3:** _Evaluation of a Ravenclaw_

_**AuthorNotes:**_ I'll let ya in on a little secret... The reason for a background character realling shining through in these first couple chapters has very simple reasoning and that reasoning you'll find out in chapter 5, I promise. :) please disregard weird behaviors. They'll explained in chapter 5. You'll see which character I'm talking about in the middle-end of this one! ;)

* * *

For the first time, Draco Malfoy woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and panting practically. He couldn't remember what made him wake up but it irked him. He needed sleep and fate wasn't letting him sleep. He sat up and ran a hand through his damp hair. He looked over and eyed his sleeping roommates. He had the biggest convulsion to wake them all up. So that they could all be miserable with him but with a heaving sigh, he stood and headed lazily into the joined bathroom. He shut the door behind him and flicked the lights on. They slowly dimmed in as he walked to the mirrors, staring at his reflection.

This year, he looked too much like his father. If his hair was longer, he could pass for Lucius Malfoy's twin brother, not his son. Draco turned the water on and let his fingers enjoy the cool water before splashing it over his face. He sighed and gripped the sides of the sink, agitated. What had made him wake up? He needed to remember so it wouldn't be such a problem. It was hard to wake up and not remember the reasoning behind it. He knew it wasn't because of some noise. He always knew when something jolted him when it came to a noise because it would have to be pretty loud in order to do that. He knew no one shook him because he saw no movement after he woke up. It had to be of some freak nightmare he couldn't remember. That was the logical thing.

He quickly splashed his face again and turned the water off, grabbing a towel to dry off. He headed back to the room and sat on the edge of his bed, looking down. He was only in a pair of boxers so waking up sweaty made no sense. He rested his forehead on his hand and sighed. He rubbed at his eyes before falling back onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling, blankly. His mind has been real busy lately and he had no idea why. It was mainly thoughts about his father and his father's "business" he self-proclaimed.

He tilted his head over and his eyes drooped shut. He was sure he had fallen asleep as he lay there, out in the open with the cold breeze blowing over his hot skin. His mind had gotten heavy and blackness surrounded his conscience.

_He had no idea where he was. He was running somewhere, as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was running to but in his mind, he was running to stop something. He needed to get there as quickly as possible. There were no surrounding scenery. It was all blurred from his mind and nothing made sense that flew by him. Large clocks tossed and turned by him in a whirl of whistles and birds were flying backwards, barking. He didn't stop to stare at the amazements. His heart was pumping hard against his chest and his thought process was exhilarating. _

"_Draco!" he heard pierce through the impending silence and he stumbled forward wondering whose voice that was. It sounded almost like his mother's but he wasn't certain. He looked around as the items kept flying past him in a whirlwind, disappearing behind him. He started to feel a tug at his body and he leaned forward, crossing his arms in front of his face as the wind whirled around him. _

"_Draco! Help me!" Draco looked under his arms and saw nothing but the whirlwind of wind enveloping him. He tried to walk forward but it was like walking in place. He tried to push forward but nothing was working as the items raced paced him. One nicked his arm and he winced in pain, taking a sharp inhale of breath. He looked up again as his eye blinked rapidly from the wind and he squinted them to see past the wind to see a shadowed figure rushing toward him, out stretching his arm. Draco watched and his body involuntarily began reaching his arm out as his legs slipped from under him. He fell to his stomach and he grunted as the wind tousled him away from the figure. He looked over, trying to grasp the ground as his legs and sides hit the random obstacles. His nails dug hard into the brick and for some odd reason, he felt the pain and he yelled out. _

"_Draco, please…help me… please. I beg you, don't…" he heard and he looked around as the scene darkened. His fingers grasped a groove as his legs flopped along in the wind and he tried to tuck them in, to hold them down but the wind was flipping them like ragdolls. His nails hurt from holding onto the groove and he looked up to see that figure still rushing toward him, almost like she was in slow motion. "D-Draco," that voice stated. "You don't have to do this. You don't. P-please, Draco…" _

"_Don't do what?" Draco screamed, using his last energy to pull upwards and get a better grip. He was running out of energy. He's never felt wind this powerful before, not even in quidditch. His fingers were starting to slip again as he looked up at the figure making its way toward him, running still. The arm of the figure was still outstretched and the more he looked at it, he realized it was a girl, or a woman. The hair flowing behind the back of her was obvious. But before he could see the face that started to make itself out, the wind whisked him away and he was tumbling down, screaming out as the place caved in around him. _

"Dude, Malfoy, wake up!" He was shaken awake, hard and he opened his eyes, fluttering before he took a deep breath in and sat up, reaching out and grasping whatever. His hand grasped a shirt and he looked over to see one of his closest friends' face staring at him with a mixture of frightened and shocked on his face. Draco released him and looked down, expecting to see bleeding nails but he saw nothing. He actually remembered the dream this time. "Man, are you alright?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream is all," Draco stated. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Seems more than just a bad dream, mate. You were thrashing and you were grunting, like you were in immense pain," Blaise stated. Blaise was a very different sort of fellows. He put on an appearance as if he didn't care but when it came to his close friends, he was very attentive and observant. Draco looked up at him as he took a couple deep breaths. Blaise was considered handsome to the girls that liked his type. He was dark mocha in color with dark eyes and a shaved head. He was very tall and lean with a sharp jaw.

"I'm not bleeding and I'm alive, so I'm fine, Zabini," Draco snapped. Blaise held up his hands defensively and wandered off. Draco took a deep breath and got up out of bed to wander into the bathrooms to conquer a shower to cool down with. By the way Blaise was dressed, he figured he had a good thirty minutes before he had to leave to breakfast if he wanted to get something to eat. He finished his shower quickly and dried off, heading to the bedrooms with his towel around his waist as he dropped his boxers elsewhere. He grabbed his uniform and quickly dressed. He combed his hair and smirked at his reflection. He likes having his hair parted and loose nowadays; he spent too much time slicking it back at times since he was a perfectionist. His hair had the natural flow that needed to be there for the parted look and Draco was glad his mother complimented it one day.

"Come on, Malfoy. If you want something to eat, you're going to have to hurry up," Blaise called and Draco grabbed his shoulder bag, stuffing his books and wand inside before hurrying out and downstairs. "And besides, Parkinson is bugging the hell out of me." Draco sighed and nodded. Pansy Parkinson was probably his worse pet peeve. That woman had it out for him. She has matured since the first year, mentally and physically but she was still clinically insane to Draco.

"Drakie, there you are," her voice cooed as her snake like arms wrapped around his arm. Draco looked over at her and forced a smirk. Pansy Parkinson wasn't the most beautiful Slytherin or the most handsome. She had auburn hair this year since she learned to dye it different colors, since black never suited her and she let it grow out a bit but it was still that nasty bob, just longer. She had a widened face, more roundish than normal, and her nose was still that irritating slant upwards, naturally. She had thinned out a bit but she still had the 'pug-faced' nickname that stuck after that one girl spread it around. Draco couldn't remember who but even he found it funny.

"Morning, Parkinson," Draco stated as they walked out of the common room, followed quickly by Draco's two goons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They were practically his bodyguards and they've been his friends since before first year. Their parents were old friends, through 'businesses'. Parkinson's arm stayed latched onto his as they walked up from the dungeons and toward the doors of the great hall. The hall was busy with loud people and Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe all went to the Slytherin table as Draco peered around.

A girl maneuvered past him with her book bag over her shoulder and their shoulders touched briefly and he looked over at her. It was that same girl from the train that had caught his eyes. This time, he really saw what she really looked like. She was rather short for someone with her body tone. She looked to be of some kind of Latin or Hispanic descent by the way her skin tone seemed to match in every part of her body. She had dark eyebrows that matched her dark eye perfectly and her lips were luscious in thickness, wearing a blush pink color. Draco had to admit she was an attractive girl but the girl that came after her that shoved past him, rudely and he recognized her as that pompous Chelsea Andrews, he immediately turned around and walked to the Slytherin table.

The Slytherins were practically mutual with the Ravenclaw whilst the Hufflepuff catered to the Gryffindor but there were only a couple Ravenclaw Draco couldn't stand. Cho Chang was one, because she was a cry baby who had no guts when it came to anything. Another was that damn Chelsea Andrews who made it her personal hobby to torment Draco for Harry Potter's name sake. It was real irritating, to be honest. Draco knew St. Potter had allies but when they started picking teams and acting as if they owned the place, it was when Draco got irritated. No Ravenclaw by the name of Andrews could intimidate him. The Andrews family were full of a bunch of pussies for all Draco was concerned. He knew her family well and her father was a coward, who would always back down when it came to Draco's father. Draco smirked and began eating a light breakfast as he thought about it.

"Hey, who's the friend of Andrews?" Draco asked to Blaise. Blaise practically knew everyone.

"The Latina?" Blaise asked, smirking. Draco nodded. "That's…uh, Abigail Jones." Draco smirked.

"Daughter to Roger Jones?" Blaise nodded, pretty sure. He wasn't too sure about family relatives but it was likely. "Where doe she get her Latin descent?" Draco asked, chuckling.

"Her mother, actually," Blaise stated. "I know about her mother is full blooded Latina so Abigail is half Latin while her father is of…either Australian or Canadian descent. I'm not too sure."

"Blaise, how do you know so much about people?" Parkinson asked, smiling.

"My mother works in the ministry for the bureau of witches and wizards. She knows practically everyone," Blaise stated, shrugging. "She tells me to watch out for some people and just who's who." Parkinson nodded as Draco finished off his breakfast. "What class do you have first, Malfoy? Transfiguration?" Draco nodded, downing the last of his juice.

"It's going to be bloody horrible," Draco stated, chuckling as Blaise nodded. "We'll see which person I can pay off to do my homework this year." Blaise laughed and the two got up as Parkinson pouted. "I'll see you in Herbology, Parkinson." She nodded, cheering up as Draco headed out of the great hall with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. For some odd reason, Parkinson had a different Monday morning schedule than the others, which was real weird. All her other classes were the same after lunch today and the rest of the week. Draco didn't mind. It meant a couple hours free of her nagging.

"Why'd you want to know about the Jones' girl?" Blaise asked as they headed up the stairs. Draco shrugged.

"I keep seeing her around. It's strange. I don't remember ever seeing her," Draco stated. Blaise laughed.

"Well that's probably because she used to be scrawny little thing from first year to third year. Last year she was all awkward looking with large hips and nothing up top. This year, it seems she matured over the summer so that's probably why you're noticing her," Blaise stated before smirking. "You're just being a typical guy, Malfoy. You're ready to pounce on the poor next prey." Draco scoffed as they waited for some stairs to realign.

"Yeah right, Zabini. She looks to be too shy for me. You know I don't like shy, quiet girls." Blaise laughed.

"Well, I know you don't like shy girls but if I do remember correctly, you don't particularly like Parkinson because…why again, Malfoy?" Draco glared over at him. "Oh, that's right. Because she's too damn loud." Draco smirked and shrugged.

"Yeah but I know of ways to shut that loud mouth up." Blaise howled with laughter as the two goons behind them chuckled. Draco smirked as they finally made it to the fourth floor and headed toward professor McGonagall's room where they walked in to see most of the fellow Ravenclaws in this class were already there. He even saw that Chelsea Andrews wench and that Abigail Jones. Chelsea paid him no mind as her friend, Abigail looked up at him with a blank expression before going back to her reading. Draco walked to his desk and sat beside Blaise, who nudged him.

"I say you go for her, man," Blaise whispered. "She's got a thing for that Timothy Zachery bloke. I know for a fact that Zachary doesn't like her, let alone know she exists and if you were to shag her and leave her, you could play cupid."

"Why would I play cupid?" Draco stated, making a face. Blaise laughed. "Zachary, you say? She has a crush on that loser?" Blaise nodded. "I'm surprised he hasn't dated her. She'd be a step up for him." Blaise laughed.

"Oh, you're classifying her now?" Draco chuckled.

"Shut up, Zabini before I hex you," Draco stated, shoving him as Blaise smirked.

"Still, Malfoy. Go for her. I bet she'll fall madly in love with you and I know you get off on hurting girls," Blaise stated. Draco rolled his eyes and dismissed his friend who insists on tormenting him on a daily basis. But then again, Blaise knew Draco like the back of his hand. Blaise knows the whole list of the girls Draco has been with and it's not a small list. It's quite large, actually.

"Just shut your mouth, Zabini. No more talk about those type of girls," Draco stated as professor McGonagall swept inside. "More talk about how the hell I'm going to pass this class." Blaise nodded with a light laugh as Draco sighed, leaning back.


	4. A Disagreement Among Friends

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **4:** _A Disagreement Among Friends_

**AuthorNotes:** as you may or may not have noticed, I'm going by the books, basically. I will not be using word for word but it'll be the same general plotline. I might use some scenes where they're exact from the book but they're basically the important scenes, ya know? Gotta have those important scenes just right! Anyways, please enjoy and if anyone's reading this, please review! Thanks.

* * *

"Now class," professor McGonagall stated as she stared around. "The O.W.L. exams are at the end of this year. It is my duty to make sure every one of you is at a level where I know you will pass." Abigail smiled, leaning forward. She knew she was well passed the low level of passing. She had been studying almost all summer, in her down time of hanging out with Chelsea. "In order to pass the O.W.L exams, you must be very exceptional in all the areas of Transfiguration and the procedures that complete a spell or charm." A hand rose and Abigail looked over to see one of the other Ravenclaw students, looking blank and pretty serious. "Yes, Miss Tillman?"

"Are we also learning how to apparate this year?" the girl asked. Abigail rolled her eyes. Everyone knew next year is the year of apparation classes.

"No. That's next year," professor McGonagall stated and smiling at the rest of the class. "Now, as a beginning into this year's class, let's turn to page fifty-four. You will all read that chapter as a refresher and then do the reviews after that entire section. It will be due Wednesday." Abigail opened her book, shuffled through it and began reading. It was an easy chapter but she read it anyways.

It wasn't long before the class was over and Abigail stood, gathering her things. She went to pivot out of her desk but someone collided into her, causing her to fall to the ground, slamming onto her hands. She grunted as a shock wave rammed up her forearms and vibrated up to her shoulders. She looked up from her disheveled state to see Draco Malfoy smirking as he walked away as his friend Blaise tugged him away, holding in laughter. Abigail gathered back onto her knees as she gathered the books that managed to spill out of her book bag.

"Here, let me help." Abigail looked up to see Tim Zachary smiling at her as he knelt down, picking up the last of her books and notepads. Abigail stood as she blushed, gasping the stuff in his hands to shove into her bag and fix her hiked up skirt. "Don't mind, Malfoy. He's just an asshole." Abigail smiled.

"I already knew that," Abigail stated as she headed out. She glanced back at where Chelsea used to be but didn't see her anywhere so she shrugged it off and kept walking next to Tim. Tim was a gorgeous man, Abigail thought. "So what are you doing here?" she asked, turning toward him as he stayed in the doorway. Tim smiled.

"I do have Transfiguration, like you, Abby," he stated, winking. Abigail blushed and hid her girlish giggle as she shuffled her feet. "What class do you have next?"

"Herbology," she stated, fighting the stutter that wanted to spurt out. Tim nodded.

"If I were you, I'd start heading over there or you might be late. Professor Sprout might feed you to the man-eating pipe plant if you don't hurry up." Abigail smiled and went to turn around. "Wouldn't want to have you missing from the world." Abigail turned her head toward him and stuck her tongue out, to be goofy before she took off toward the main entrance. She bustled down to the greenhouses and was thankful Tim had told her to scat or she would've been late. She snagged the seat by Cho Chang, who smiled at her, and she pulled her book out, waiting. Professor Sprout was her favorite teacher, besides professor Snape of course. Abigail had always had a secret fascination with professor Snape. And if she'd be damned, she could swear she was his favorite Ravenclaw (and that wasn't saying much).

"Welcome class. Glad to see most of you have continued through the years with me. This is now Herbology course five. This year, we will be working with plants and studies that will allow you to pass your O.W.L exams. We're going to start with a variety of plants, all having a special technique that benefits the medical prospect of the magical world," Professor Sprout stated, smiling and beginning her usual lecture. Abigail had a hard time focusing since her slight passing with Tim had been favorable. Her heart began to flutter a bit as she thought about him and she leaned her elbow on the table, leaning her cheek on her hand. She multitasked by listening to professor Sprout and daydreaming about Tim Zachary. It was hard not to. She really needed to get over it and just tell him to see what he'd say. Knowing him, he'd let her down nicely and they'd end up being real good friends.

'_Don't be stupid,_' Abigail snapped at herself, making a face. Tim Zachary would never go for someone like her. He was way out of her league. She was the dirt he walked on. A frown appeared on her face as she bummed out, almost instantly. She hated how her mind worked. She spoke so lowly of herself and she believed everything her little subconscious said. Her mother always told her that that little voice was the inner workings of the future you, and it was veering you into the pathway to a better life.

By the end of the class, Abigail had turned into her normal self again, with a little blank expression as she headed up the hill to the entrance to go to the great hall. She could use a picker upper. A nice thick slice of double chocolate cake sounded perfect right now. As she headed inside the great hall, she spotted Chelsea's blond hair instantly and headed toward her, plopping down across from her and forcing a smile. "What's the matter, Abby?" Chelsea asked, almost without looking up. Abigail sighed.

"It's that stupid inner voice inside my head. It keeps berating me," Abigail stated as she dove for the chocolate cake. She took a large slice, earning some stares, but she shrugged them away as she began eating the cake.

"Eat something else besides cake, Abby," Chelsea stated, laughing. "Or you'll have stomach pains later." Abigail shrugged as she kept eating her cake. "What happened though? Did you run into Tim and make a fool out of yourself?"

"Almost. He helped me after Transfiguration after Malfoy knocked me down. And we had a 'moment'," Abigail stated, smiling again. Chelsea gasped.

"A moment, eh? What happened? Did you finally say you loved him?" Chelsea stated. Abigail chuckled, shaking her head.

"That would be some lasting impression, huh?" The two laughed as Abigail finished her cake and helped herself to some sandwiches so her stomach wouldn't have just chocolate cake to digest. "I'll tell him when the moment's right. It'd be weird to just blurt it out in the middle of the aisle way."

"Very true. Smart you are, grasshopper," Chelsea stated, winking. Abigail laughed as she finished off her sandwiches, downed her glass of water, and went to stand. "Where ya going? Class doesn't start for another thirty minutes."

"Can I use the ladies' room without you asking questions, Chelsea?" Abigail stated, laughing as Chelsea blushed. Abigail gathered her things and headed out of the great hall, letting some other students go as she hit the doorway. She walked out and down the hallway to the lavatories. She walked into the bathroom and to the sink to splash some water on her face. She dried her face and looked at her reflection. It wasn't like she didn't like her reflection; she had decent self-esteem. It was the fact that no guys ever hit on her or flirted with her. Was it because she had a pudgy like face or something? Or the way her hair seemed to do whatever it wanted unless she burned it with a flat iron or put a mass of hairspray or else it'd just fall fly, looking plain and hardly gorgeous, like Belle's hair? Or was it because she wasn't a bean pole?

She had been a bean pole until she was around ten and then she started to get a little pudgier, getting that baby fat in the wrong places. This was her first year of having rid of all the baby fat. Last year had almost been the year, but not the can of beans. Chelsea was lucky; she had always been a bean pole and even now, Chelsea could eat a whole horse and never gain a pound. Chelsea was too lean for her own good; she looked normally gangly with almost no chest (which most of the Slytherin made fun of her for) and her body just flowed afterwards. Her hair was either in tight curls that were perfect for her face or completely straight. Abigail preferred her with straight hair, but to each its own.

"What am I thinking?" Abigail stated, sighing. She was sitting here like some lost puppy, berating her outer appearance. Abigail splashed her face once more before heading out of the bathroom, dying for another slice of cake. But she didn't have time as she headed out of Hogwarts and down to the grounds, where the Care of Magical Creatures was being held by professor Grubbly-Plank.

…::::…

Blaise Zabini had watched her walk out and turned to Malfoy, who was sitting across from him with Parkinson on one arm and his latest interest on the other side. "Malfoy!" Blaise hushed. Malfoy looked over at him and looked questioned. "Why don't you go to the lavatories?" Malfoy made a weird face as Blaise nudged his head over. Malfoy looked over and laughed.

"Dude, Zabini, give it up," Malfoy stated, smirking. Blaise laughed and shrugged.

"Just thought I'd let you move up the totem pole," Blaise teased. Malfoy reached out and smacked Blaise upside the head as Blaise began laughing, holding his head. "It was a joke, mate."

"Whatever, Zabini. I'm perfectly fine with Miranda here." Malfoy looked over at the girl to his right who smiled and scooted closer.

"Uhm, her name is Susan," Blaise stated, laughing as Malfoy looked over at him, shocked.

"Call me whatever you want," Susan stated, smirking as Malfoy smirked down at her and then winked over at Blaise, who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Malfoy. I'll see you in class," Blaise stated, standing and gathering his things. He walked to the exit and went to walk out but a power walking Ravenclaw flew past him, shoving him away. "Hey, watch it!" he yelled out.

"You watch it, dirty Slytherin!" the girl called back and Blaise recognized her as Chelsea Andrews, the hot headed Ravenclaw. That girl should've been in Slytherin. She could hold grudges for the longest time, even if they aren't her grudges. Blaise shook his head and began walking toward the grounds of Hogwarts. He had Care of Magical Creatures with Grubbly-Plank and he wasn't particularly looking forward to it. It was about animals and animals weren't his favorite subject. He had better luck with them than Malfoy, though.

Almost half the class was already there and Blaise settled in the back, leaning against the tree and waiting for Malfoy to stop his antics and to make his way to class. Blaise was seriously worrying about that kid; Malfoy seemed more occupied with nailing girls than anything. Blaise knew that if his parents wouldn't murder him, his grades would be below failing. He'd still be in first year, more than likely. Well then again, Blaise did remember how Malfoy used to not give too much about girls…but that was just first and second year and then third year and it was like a turn around.

"Chelsea, stop freaking out! Who cares if he bumped into you?" Blaise looked over to see Chelsea Andrews and Abigail Jones talking. Chelsea looked like she was in a fury as Abigail looked at her, exhaustedly.

"What do you mean? Do I have Slytherin scum on me or what? Just look!" Blaise smirked, amused. Abigail pretended to look as she shook her head, not really caring about the whole outburst. Chelsea huffed and glared at her friend. "You're not taking me seriously."

"If you started being serious, I would, Chelsea," Abigail stated. "I'm trying to memorize stuff here and you're freaking about bumping into a Slytherin. Good lord, they're not a virus!" Chelsea gasped.

"How dare you!" Chelsea stated. Abigail ignored her as Chelsea clutched her fists. "If Potter heard you were on their side…"

"What…?" Abigail snapped. "Potter? I don't give a rat's ass about that kid! You know this, Chelsea. He can do whatever he wants. _He-who-must-not-be-named_ can do whatever he wants for all I care and I don't mean to sound like a Death Eater but I'm not going to act as if the Earth as we know it is going to end. Someone will always stand up against people like that, even if Harry doesn't succeed. And besides, I'll just move to the states if that snake man thinks he can take my mind over." Chelsea looked like she was just backstabbed. "Chelsea, please let me have my views and you have yours. Stop being so judgmental, like everyone else in this god forsaken world."

"You really are a traitor to Potter," Chelsea stated and began walking away. Abigail watched her before shaking her head and going back to reading. Blaise watched her steamed friend walking away before looking over at Abigail. Some of the other kids had started to stare at her, almost like she had grown five arms and was doing some weird rain dance. Blaise pushed off the tree and started to head over towards her.

"Yo, Zabini!" Blaise looked over to see Malfoy with Susan wrapped under his arm, heading down the mountain and to the clearing. Malfoy had a smug look on his face as Susan had a bedazzled look in her eyes. A pouting Parkinson was behind Malfoy with her arms crossed and glaring heatedly at Susan, who didn't give a care in the world at the moment. Malfoy walked up to Blaise and smirked. "I didn't miss anything right… good, I don't care." Blaise smirked as he glanced over at Abigail again, who was not shuffling papers.

"You just missed an interesting argument," Blaise stated, smirking as Malfoy's face turned into intrigue. "Andrews and Jones had a brief argument about Potter and it seems that Jones isn't particularly fond with Potter." Malfoy smirked, looking over at her.

"Girl has some taste. But like I said, I don't care," Malfoy stated, bringing Susan in closer. "I've got…uh…"

"Susan?" Blaise stated, smirking. Malfoy smirked, chuckling as he veered away to lean on some tree as Susan clutched his waist, glowing. Blaise glanced back at Abigail's spot but she was gone. He smirked and glanced around, spotting the girl in the front of the crowd that had gathered, staring at the unicorn that Grubbly-Plank had brought in for the day…


	5. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **5:**_ Defense against the dark arts…_

**AuthorNotes:** sorry for the late update but here it is! :) enjoy!

* * *

**Defense Against the Dark Arts  
****A Return to Basic Principles**

Abigail read the blackboard as professor Umbridge wrote it with her piece of chalk before writing down the acronym for the Outstanding Wizarding Levels exams. "O…W…L…S! Owls," the professor stated, smiling and turning toward the class. She had that same wide, fake smile on her face and another pink outfit on that looked like those usual old lady outfits with the multi colored pink fabrics sewn together, or something along those lines. "I must admit, your teaching in this subject has been rather fragmented. That will change this year, to prepare you for your end of the year exams." Abigail was pleased to hear that, so far. She had on goal this year and that rotated around those exams.

"Now, everyone has the copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?" The whole class chimed in and professor Umbridge smiled, nodding. "Good. Now…" She turned and flicked her wand, erasing the title and replacing it by course aims. Abigail didn't glance at them, figuring they were all about the same. Defense against the dark arts were all about defending yourself and that was usually in the same general aspect of using offensive and defensive spells. "For this morning, I'd like you all to turn to page five and read 'Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk." Professor Umbridge went to walk to her desk as Abigail turned to the page and began reading, which was almost like reading something she already knew. She started to get confused. Her hand went up before she could stop it and everyone stared at her. "Yes, dear? Did you have a question about what you're reading?"

"Uhm, yes."

"Your name is…?" professor Umbridge asked. Abigail flushed.

"Abigail Jones," she answered. She watched the woman's face turn slightly darker than normal when her last name flew out and Abigail paled a bit. "I've already read this chapter, millions of times before…"

"Well, no matter. Read it again so you have it memorized," the professor stated. Abigail's eyes narrowed.

"I have it memorized, professor. We're a bit higher on the level chart to be reading this sort of stuff is all. Professor Lupin got us through…"

"Enough chatter. Get back to your reading." Abigail went to talk but the professor's look shut her up. Abigail slunk back in her chair and stared at the pages, blankly. She wasn't going to read something she already knew. Hermione Granger's arm flew up and the professor smiled at her. "Did you have a question about the reading material?"

"No, not really," Hermione stated. Abigail hardly glanced over at the conversation, but she was listening to it.

"We're reading now. You can ask your questions later in the week," the professor stated, going to turn around again. But everyone knows that Granger doesn't shut up just because you dismiss it.

"Why is there nothing in your course aims about _using_ defensive spells?" Hermione blurted out. The professor stopped and turned around, looking at her in fake confusion. Abigail was already starting to dislike this teacher, very much. This was the only class where almost all four classes were in together. They were just split up into two groups and placed in separate hours.

"My dear, why would you want to use spells in my classroom? I have not given you a reason to use spells in this classroom," professor Umbridge stated, chuckling. Hermione frowned. "You surely aren't expecting to be attacking _during_ my class, are you?"

"You mean, we're not using spells in this class?" Ronald Weasley blurted out aloud.

"Raise your hands if you wish to speak!" the professor hollered. Several hands rose in the air, but Abigail kept hers down. She had her say and for all she's concerned, she could use the spells outside this stupid classroom. "Now, what was your name?"

"Weasley…" Professor Umbridge smiled widely at him before looking around. Her eyes lingered briefly on Harry Potter before she addressed Hermione instead.

"Yes, Miss Granger? Did you have another question?" she asked, being as polite as her fake self can be.

"Isn't the whole idea of this class to use defensive spells and learn how to defend yourself?" Hermione asked, using her usual correct statements to her whim. Abigail looked up at the professor, waiting for her answer. The professor smiled and locked her hands in front of her pelvis.

"Let's get something clear," the professor stated. "I don't know what made thoughts that you have to defend yourself in your head but these are lies. There is nothing out there that will harm you to the point where you will be forced to use defensive spells. I must admit, you have been exposed to some irresponsible people teaching this class…"

"If you mean professor Lupin, he was the best teacher we've had!" Dean Thomas, of Gryffindor, piped in, angrily.

"_Hand,_ Mr. Thomas!" Dean flushed as he stayed still, eyeing the professor. "As I was saying – you have been exposed to inappropriate spells for your age level. You have been frightened into believing that after you graduate, you will be likely meet Dark attacks every day…"

"No we haven't, we just…"

"_Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!_" the professor shrilled. Abigail jumped in surprise. Her voice seemed to go up a whole octane level. She sounded like the ends of a balloon being squeezed, letting out that high pitched scream the air made going through the rubber lining. "It is my understanding that me predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed then _on_ you…"

"Well, he turned out to be quite a maniac," Dean Thomas stated.

"_Your hand, Mr. Thomas!_" trilled the professor. Dean shot his hand up in the air, getting flustered. Abigail was getting pretty excited from all the excitement. She was about to start yelling out reasons why they should practice spells in the classroom, under a skilled professional but looking at the professor, her hand stayed down as a smirk appeared on her face. Professor Umbridge looked like the girl who had people do her dirty work. "Now, if you study from the books on all of your desks, I am very confident that you will be just fine in life." Professor Umbridge looked around and stopped on Parvati Patil, whose hand had shot up. "Your name?"

"Parvati Patil, aren't there examinations in the O.W.L.S about being able to perform such defensive spells and such?" she asked. Abigail looked up at the professor, eyeing her. This woman is getting her ass chewed from students.

"I believe to my fullest knowledge that by studying that book, you will be able to completely perform those spells, accurately too," the professor stated. Abigail's hand shot up and the professor stared at her before addressing her.

"So, you're saying that by studying this children's book, I can learn how to do the confundis charm or the deflection spell?" Abigail asked, flipping the book in the air. The professor smiled.

"Yes, I do."

"On what theory?" Abigail asked, pulling out the big guns. This woman was getting on her last nerve and she wanted to end this whole argument. It was getting pointless since this professor seemed to have a head made out of wrought iron.

"On the theory that you've studied in your book, Miss Jones," the professor stated, spitting out Abigail's name as if it were poison. Abigail flushed and went to say something but someone else beat her.

"And what good is that theory going to be in the real world?" Harry Potter stated. Abigail looked over at him, stunned almost. She hadn't expected him to say anything, even though his hand was up the whole time. Professor Umbridge had a look almost as if she was ready to battle it out with Potter.

"This is school, Mr. Potter," she stated.

"So we're not supposed to be ready for whatever is waiting for us out there?" Harry stated. His voice had an edge to it that was very common in Harry's defensive voice. Abigail has heard it in previous classes or in speeches from him. She wasn't a die hard Potter believer but she doesn't ignore the guy. He might need help taking down the big monsters one day and she wasn't going to be on the dark side or anything (even though she's heard they had cookies from a weird muggle picture she saw once).

"There's nothing waiting for you out there, Mr. Potter. Who do you imagine wants to attack small children, such as yourself?" professor Umbridge stated, smiling.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe _lord Voldemort_?" Harry stated, as if it were a matter of fact. Abigail did believe him on that subject since her father seconded that motion months ago, when it had happened. Her father was a big ministry hater. He despised the running of the ministry and the minister himself. He had his job and he performed excellently, but he didn't follow the minister around like a lost puppy like the loser, practically disowned Weasley kid. Abigail couldn't believe seeing Percy Weasley following the minister around like a puppy. It was quite entertaining. Abigail hadn't flinched like everyone else since her father uses that name a lot around the house but a lot of people flinched or muttered small screams, but the professor didn't wince, flinch, or shiver but she had a victorious smile on her face.

"Let me make a few things quite plain," the professor stated, smiling and walking around the classroom. "You have been told that a certain Dark lord has returned from the dead. _This is a lie_." Abigail frowned, glancing over at Harry.

"_It is NOT a lie!_" Harry bellowed.

"_Mr. Potter, you have already lost your House ten points_. Do _not_ make matters worse for yourself!" professor Umbridge stated, eyeing him squarely.

"I _saw_ him. I _fought_ him!" Harry bellowed. "It's not a lie!"

"Detention tomorrow, Mr. Potter!" professor Umbridge screamed, clenching her fists and getting a triumphant look on her face. Abigail almost wanted to help as she glance at Chelsea, who looked half-scared and half-excited. Professor's lecture was silent as Abigail watched Harry, who stood and glared at Umbridge.

"Harry, no," Hermione whispered, tugging at him but he moved away from her.

"So, you're saying that Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord?" Harry snapped. Cho Chang from somewhere whimpered and Abigail frowned her direction but Abigail didn't care as she watched Harry. This was pretty exciting for the first defense against the dark arts class of the year. She was glad she got to have this class with the Gryffindor; last year she was stuck with the Hufflepuff and that house is very boring.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," the professor stated coldly. Abigail didn't like that tone about Diggory. She happened to like that handsome Hufflepuff. Abigail wanted to stand up and her hands to ready to push herself up but Harry spoke.

"It was murder," Harry spat. Abigail could see his fist shaking at his side. "Voldemort killed him. You _know_ it!" Professor Umbridge stared at him blankly before walking to her desk. Harry watched her as Abigail watched the two of them, getting excited and stoked. She wanted to do something to help Harry for some odd reason. If it meant defending him against this prude, she'd gladly help.

"Mr. Potter, come here, please," she stated, calmly. Harry strode up to her and she flipped a paper up to him with a smile. "Take this to professor McGonagall, please." Harry ripped it from her hand and strode out of the classroom with everyone's eyes on her. Not even the Slytherin were laughing this time around. It was too serious and hardcore to laugh at. "Now, the rest of you are to read page five and read chapter one. There will be no more questions from either of you." Professor Umbridge eyed the classroom, who stayed silent and still as she moved to her chair to sit and smile, as if she just won the battle.

Abigail was glad when the class was over and she was able to split from that class. She used to love that class but now it was her least favorite. She scurried down the hallway with her shoulder firmly on her shoulder. "Did you see Harry?" Chelsea boasted, grinning. "He was so courageous against that dumb broad." Abigail smiled over at her friend and pretended to listen as she saw some people walking toward the class, wondering if they'd have some ballsy kid stand up and say something against the new professor. She didn't think so. No one had the experience and adventure like Harry did.

"Hey, go ahead and get lunch. I'm going to go to class early and study on some things," Abigail stated and Chelsea nodded without even thinking to head to the great hall. Her class had lunch now while the others had it at specific times. It was real cool. The great hall was real large and it was never crowded but the school thought it'd be better for first through fourth to have lunch together and then fifth through seventh go ahead and have lunch. It was a procedure Abigail was used to. It was nice though.

She headed through the corridors and toward the upper floors, heading to professor Flitwick's room for charms class. She maneuvered down the hallways, thinking and keeping to herself. "Hey there, Jones." She looked over to see a familiar Slytherin looking at her. She knew him as Blaise Zabini. He was pretty handsome and to her, the nicest Slytherin she's ever heard about.

"Hello," she greeted as he fell into step with her. "What can I do for you, Zabini?" The guy smiled, showing brilliantly white teeth all perfectly in line as he tilted toward her briefly.

"Oh, I have a friend that could use your excellent tutoring skills in a few classes," he stated. Abigail narrowed her eyes.

"If you mean Malfoy, I can't. Chelsea would murder me," Abigail stated, chuckling. Blaise grinned.

"So if it weren't for your friend, you'd tutor Malfoy without even thinking?" he asked. Abigail shrugged. Why wouldn't she? She's never had a beef with him. For all she's concerned, all the rumors she's heard about him were here say.

"I've never had a problem with Mr. Malfoy," Abigail stated. "But like I said, I'm faithful to Chelsea so I'll have to decline." Blaise laughed as they reached professor Flitwick's room.

"Why do you go to class so early?" he asked, leaning toward her slightly. Abigail smiled.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, why else?" Blaise laughed and nodded, reaching out and flicking her nose gently with his thumb. Abigail veered back with a goofy grin as Blaise pocketed his hands.

"I'll catch ya around, raven," he stated and began walking away. Abigail watched him, curiously. That man was very curious. He put on such a hard exterior but when confronted with people who knew and respected him, he was a totally different person. He could be rather mischievous and prude with a very random output on life. It was nice that Slytherin wasn't completely full of self-absorbed pricks, Abigail thought as she headed into class to study before class.

…::::…

Blaise Zabini had a plan and he knew how to execute that plan. He was going to get Malfoy to fall in love and win that bet. Marcus Flint will not mess with Blaise Zabini again. He had to show Marcus Flint that he may be two years older, but he couldn't outwit the Zabini-master. Blaise smirked as he walked into the correct classroom and strode up to the professor. "Oh, Mr. Zabini, what can I do for you?" her voice stated.

"I have a request for you, professor."


	6. McGonagall's Request

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **6:** _McGonagall's Request_

**AuthorNotes:** sorry for the lacking in updating on this one. It took me a while to write this particular chapter as well as the next one, since I'm trying to stay one ahead, ya know? Just in case! LOL anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, Miss Jones and Mr. Malfoy, would you mind staying back for a second?" Professor McGonagall stated and Abigail looked up at her confused but nodded as Malfoy didn't even budge. Abigail figured professor McGonagall needed something form her or needed to speak to her. She had no idea why Malfoy was mixed around with it but that wasn't her business. Professor McGonagall got up and strode to the door, telling the students for her next class to wait a moment outside the door before walking back to her desk to look at the two. "Miss Jones, you know you are one of my top students and I value your opinions. I had someone come in who wishes to remain anonymous and suggest you tutor Mr. Malfoy here since he is lacking in Transfiguration, which is true."

"What?" Malfoy stated, letting his chair hit the ground with a smack since he was leaning back. Abigail was thinking the same thing but she had more respect for professor McGonagall to speak like that to her. "Are you kidding me, professor? I'd rather fail!" Professor McGonagall started at him sternly.

"I will not let you fail my class, Mr. Malfoy if I can help it," she stated. "Miss Jones, are you up to the task? I know you have a lot of classes this year." Abigail couldn't lied and gotten out of it. She had a full schedule, which was true. She had so many classes to deal with, including Ancient Runes, which is the hardest class Hogwarts had to offer; and it was very hard so far. But knowing professor McGonagall this would get Abigail some extra credit points and that could help her Transfiguration grade, resulting in a fact that she doesn't have to study as hard and putting the extra time into studying Ancient Runes instead of making sure her Transfiguration grade was up high. She was also a "professor" pleaser and this would make McGonagall happy.

"I can find the time…" Abigail stated, shrugging. It wasn't a lie or the truth. Professor McGonagall clasped her hands together and smiled, looking over at Malfoy who looked as if he got stabbed in the chest with a pencil before it was hammered in farther, digging into his aorta and gushing blood all over his favorite shirt. It was quite an expression and as he turned it onto Abigail, who flustered and began shoving the rest of her stuff into her shoulder bag.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, for everyday you don't show up to your tutoring sessions with Miss Jones, I'll deduct five points from Slytherin and from your grade. For every day you show up, I'll add five points to Slytherin and to your grade. Is that fair enough bribery?" professor McGonagall stated, eyeing Malfoy who's expression changed dramatically.

"Seems fair enough," he stated, shrugging. He wasn't going to deny he needed extra help with Transfiguration. He hated that subject and his grade showed so. He preferred Potions or Defense against the dark arts. But he needed the extra credit points and he was sure his house could use the extra points.

"Then it's settled. You both will meet every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after dinner in my classroom, starting today and Miss Jones will help you with this class, Mr. Malfoy," she stated, nodding her head to confirm it. "As a friendly gesture, I will not be present so it's easier to work. I found that students find it stressful tutoring and studying under the eye of a professor." Professor McGonagall turned and began jotting on some pieces of paper before holding them out. "Here are notes for your next class. You both are dismissed." Abigail stood and walked toward the professor to grab her note as Malfoy grabbed his. Abigail glanced at him before heading out the door, making sure to walk quickly to charms class. She didn't want to be late in case professor Flitwick was explaining a new charm and she'd miss it.

Abigail glanced behind her to see that Malfoy was following the same path. She was a little nervous about that but shrugged it off as she continued her way to professor Flitwick's classroom. She veered through the hallways and straight to professor Flitwick's classroom. The whole class looked up as she walked in and then the whispering happened. She looked around confused before glancing behind her to see Malfoy had strolled in as well. Abigail looked back and eyed everyone before handing the professor her note from professor McGonagall and took a seat next to Chelsea, who was eyeing her like she was her prey for tonight. Malfoy handed in his note and veered to the other side of the room, sitting next to his goons. "So, you're rooting for the other team now?" Chelsea snapped.

"Excuse me?" Abigail snapped, glaring at Chelsea. "Did you not hear professor McGonagall ask both me and him to stay behind?" Chelsea flushed. "Get over it, Chelsea. It's not like Malfoy has ever picked on you before and even if I were "rooting" for the other team, it shouldn't matter." Abigail flipped her book open and ignored Chelsea's questioningly glare as she paid attention to the professor. Tonight was Wednesday and she'd have to tutor Malfoy tonight. She was wondering just how behind Malfoy was. It's only been a week since the school started and she's never heard of people already failing after a week. But then again, she didn't know everyone in the world.

"…by next week, I would like all of your written essays about the charm on page fifteen in your books," professor Flitwick stated and a few minutes later, the bell chimed and Abigail began packing up. She had dinner to suffer through before she'd have to travel to tutor Malfoy. She was hoping the rumors she's heard from Chelsea weren't true. She'd have to suffer through it and just ignore him most of the time. She was really hoping Chelsea wasn't right, she thought as she headed out of the hallway and toward the great hall with Chelsea tagging along.

As usual, the great hall was bustling and Abigail sat with Chelsea at their usual spot. "So, what did professor McGonagall want?" Chelsea asked, coming to her senses and being civil. Abigail sighed as she began helping herself to food.

"She wants me to tutor Malfoy," Abigail stated, beginning to eat. Chelsea gasped.

"You said no, right?" she squeaked, her eyes bulging out of their sockets. Abigail shook her head as she poured herself some pumpkin juice. "What?" Chelsea hollered, making a scene that caused Abigail's temper to rise a bit but she ignored it as she continued to eat. "Why the hell not? If he fails that means he gets held back a year!"

"And what good will that do?" Abigail stated, calmly even though her voice strained a bit. "God, why don't you just go clone yourself into Harry Potter, Chelsea? I'm really getting tired of your Potter fanatics." Abigail finished off her drink and grabbed some dinner rolls before standing. "Why are they so crazy nowadays, huh? Is there some Potter cult you joined over the summer I wasn't aware of?" Abigail stated, narrowing her dark eyes.

"No," Chelsea stated. "But the war is coming and I've chose my side and sticking to it." Abigail nodded and bit hard into one of her rolls and walking away. "Where are you going?" Chelsea called out. Many people looked over at this point, embarrassing Abigail.

"Away from you," Abigail stated and disappeared around the corner and continuing through the hallway. She could sneak in a look at the lake before her tutoring session with Malfoy. She scurried out of Hogwarts and down towards the lake to stare at the glittering water that the setting sun was beginning to shine heavily on. She breathed in heavily and smiled, letting the wonderful scent of the water fill her nostrils. She's always loved the scent of water right before sunset.

"So this is where all the cool kids hang out?" Abigail looked over and saw Tim Zachary standing there with a smirk on his face and his hands in the pockets of his school robes. He walked up beside her and stared out. "Wow, I never realized this had a view to it."

"Yeah, no one really does," Abigail stated, shrugging. "I've come out here whenever I need to get away from all the people, ever since I found out it was peaceful in second year." Tim nodded as he looked at the sunset. Abigail looked at him through the corner of her eyes and couldn't help but think how gorgeous he looked with the sun's lasting rays rushing over his face. "What are you doing out here?"

"I saw you leave so I followed to see if you needed anyone to talk to," Tim stated. "I saw that Chelsea is giving you a hard time about you tutoring Malfoy." Abigail flushed.

"Oh my god, that was just decided a couple hours ago and already everyone knows about it?" Abigail stated, shaking her head. "Oh yeah, Chelsea's big mouth earlier." Tim chuckled, nodding his head.

"Yep, that did it," he stated, smirking over at her. "What nights do they land on?"

"Monday, Wednesday and Friday," Abigail stated, sighing. Tim sucked in his bottom lip and chuckled.

"Wow, that's your entire week." Abigail shrugged. It's not like she had anything interesting during the weeks in her life. She had classes, homework, and sleep. And maybe a Hogsmeade trip every now and then and since her and Chelsea have been at each other's throats since the fourth year, it wasn't likely Abigail would go to the Hogsmeade trips. "So, you know the first Hogsmeade trip is this weekend, right?" Abigail shook her head.

"When was this decided?" Abigail asked as her nerves began acting up. There was only one reason he'd be asking her that.

"Do you listen to the Friday speeches that Dumbledore gives?" Abigail shook her head. "I think you might start. He announced it last Friday." Abigail blushed and looked out at the sunset again, embarrassed. She always thought Dumbledore said the same thing every year so she's learned to tune out his speeches every year since the second year. "So, I was wondering if you and I could go to Hogsmeade together, figuring we've been friends for a while and never official hung out before." Abigail blushed even more and smiled. She made sure her body was calm enough before answering.

"That sounds like fun. I'd love to go," Abigail stated, smiling. Tim smiled back.

"Cool. I was unsure on if you'd go with me," he stated, chuckling. Abigail chuckled as well but she noted it came out higher than normal and blushed, faking a slight cough.

"Why wouldn't I go with you? I thought we were friends," she stated and Tim grinned, putting a thumb up.

"We are. But you know… I didn't know if you had plans for the Hogsmeade trip already or not," Tim stated, chuckling. Abigail smiled and shrugged. Her night might suck tutoring Malfoy but she knew this weekend would be one of her wildest dreams. "But it's getting late and if you want to get to that tutoring on time, you should head off now." Abigail sighed and nodded.

"I'll talk to you later, yeah?" Abigail asked as the two began heading up towards Hogwarts. Tim nodded, smiling.

"Definitely."


	7. Breaking Cartilage

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **7**: _Breaking Cartilage_

**AuthorNotes:** so please enjoy this update! I've updated every active story, including my side story starring Tom Felton (it's located on my quizilla account, just so you know). I will be away from the computer until friday after this. My computer is going to the doctor's office, basically. It's going to be cleaned up and suped up so it'll run better. I'm so excited. Anyways, please enjoy. Hopefully it'll be back by tomorrow night but beggers can't be choosers I always say! Enjoy :) please review!

* * *

Professor McGonagall glanced up at the clock she had resting on her wooden desk. She was worried that her two students wouldn't arrive, even though she had no doubt Abigail Jones would show since she's more of a people pleaser and Minerva adored her, but it was Malfoy she didn't have much faith in. She wasn't surprised when the door creaked open and she looked up to see Abigail Jones stepping in with a blank expression on her face. She threw a smile in McGonagall's direction and slid into a chair, tucking her shoulder back onto her lap. She glanced around warily, wondering where Malfoy was. It was only seconds before the tutoring was to start and she was hoping he wasn't going to stiff her.

Minutes went by and Abigail was starting to get a little bored as professor McGonagall grew a stern look on her face. Abigail shook her legs absentmindedly against the table chair as her fingers drummed on her book bag. Her mind was whizzing and she was getting a little tired. Sitting in a silent room was really boring, and caused intense drowsiness. Abigail took a deep sigh as she tilted her head back, closing her eyes to relax a bit. It wasn't a very comfortable position but it was better than having her back slouched.

Her mind drifted back to Timothy Zachary and how he had just asked her out on a date. She now had something to boast about to Chelsea and it was such an accomplishment. She's wanted to go out on a date with Tim since she first laid on him and gazed into those beautiful smoky grey eyes. She had been captured underneath his graceful wings and every time he spoke to her, it took all her power and will to stay mature and together.

"It looks as if Mr. Malfoy will not be joined us tonight," professor McGonagall stated, sighing. Abigail looked up at her and sighed. She figured that much. Malfoy thought the whole world revolved around him and time stopped for him. "You are free to go, Miss Jones." Abigail nodded and gathered her things, standing and heading towards the door but at that moment, it swung up and caught her hard onto the nose so she stumbled back and her lower back hit the edge of the table and she fell to the ground, smacking her nose even more. Abigail let out a painful scream as professor McGonagall let out a surprised gasp and Abigail could hear her high heeled feet scurry over to her. "Mr. Malfoy, what in Merlin's nonsense would make you slam a door open?" the professor stated, sternly as Abigail clutched her bleeding nose and her back reared with pain.

Malfoy didn't say anything as Abigail looked up at him to see he was staring down at her as if he didn't care. "You're over an hour late, Mr. Malfoy. Tutoring will not continue tonight, as Miss Jones seems incapable and ten points from Slytherin." Malfoy's eyes hardened as he sneered darkly at the professor.

"Ten points? You said only five would be taken away!" Malfoy hollered as Abigail sat up, tilting her nose forward and squeezing the bridge as professor McGonagall pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and pushed it against her nose.

"Well seeing how you stroll in here, over an hour late and then carelessly slam the door in Miss Jones' face and cause her to almost have a concussion, I see it fitting. You better be glad she had that shoulder bag that made her land on her nose instead of her head, Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy scowled as the professor tended back to the disheveled Abigail. "Let's get you to the infirmary. We want to make sure your nose isn't broken too badly." Abigail sighed.

"No, I'm fime," Abigail mumbled since her nose and throat was clogged with the pesky blood. The professor looked at her, uncertain as Abigail hoisted herself up and groaned as her head washed with waves, making her feel slightly nauseous and she wavered, slamming her palm on the table beside her as she saw Malfoy with an irritated look on his face with his arms crossed.

"You can't even stand up. How the hell are you going to tutor me?" Malfoy snapped. Abigail glared over at him and wanted to so badly to rip that smirk off his face when he realized he was getting under her skin. The professor sighed and felt Abigail's head and then neck.

"I'm sorry but we're taking you to the infirmary, Miss Jones. If you're feeling lightheaded that's not a good sign," the professor stated. Abigail frowned but nodded. She felt like she was going to puke and her body felt jittery. "Mr. Malfoy, if you are not here at eight o'clock sharp on Friday, your house will be deducted more than ten points," the professor stated, narrowing her eyes as him as she guided Abigail out of the room. Malfoy glared at her and headed out of the room, disappearing down the hallways and toward the dungeons. Abigail paid him no attention as the professor led her to the infirmary, muttering words of concern the whole way.

…::::…

"What the hell happened to your face?" Chelsea shouted at Abigail the next morning. Abigail looked over at her, already in a horrible mood since her nose was pulsating with pain and hurt every time she tried breathing it and Chelsea's obvious melodramatic exclamation was not happening.

"What does it look like, Chelsea?" Abigail muttered; her voice sounded like her nose was stuffed up or she was getting a cold. Chelsea made a questioning look. "I waited for Malfoy to show and when professor McGonagall didn't think he would, she dismissed me and when I was walking out, Malfoy smacked me with the door." Chelsea gasped as Abigail gathered my school things, wishing to go get something to eat, and maybe some ice for her swollen nose that had a bridge band-aid on it. It was a lovely color of purple, blue with a hint of yellow around the edges. Madam Pomfrey had fixed the cartilage that had broken inside but she said the bruising could heal on its own so she didn't bother. Abigail didn't care; her nose already had a bend in it so another wouldn't hurt anything.

"That Slytherin asshole is going to pay!" Chelsea hissed and went to rush out but Abigail grabbed her wrist, pulling her back and flinging her behind her as Abigail narrowed her eyes on her best friend. She was getting real sick of Chelsea's bullshit.

"Listen up, Chelsea. I can handle myself, I've told you this before," Abigail stated, pointing her finger at Chelsea. Chelsea's eyes widened as she stepped back slightly. "It's a bloody accident, for Christ's sake. You will not start drama with your "self-proclaimed" enemy." Abigail tensed her finger and turned, abruptly to walk out. She was strangely relieved she had just snapped at Chelsea, even if it was for something she'd rather not stand up for: Malfoy. Malfoy was a despicable creature with a lump of coal for a heart but Abigail held no grudge with him. He never once made fun of her or poked names. Why should he? She was pureblood and a Ravenclaw. Malfoy only poked fun at half-blood and muggle-borns, with the exception of what he called blood traitors, also known as his favorite target Ron Weasley. He lived day to day to crash Harry Potter's ego (hence Chelsea's proclaimed hatred for Malfoy) and was rather stuck up. Abigail didn't care. As long as he didn't talk to her outside of their tutoring lessons, she had no problem with the guy.

"Abby!" She turned her head to the noise as she pushed the portrait door open and smiled to see Tim heading toward her with his charming smile and dashingly, sparkly grey eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the common room. "Do you mind me calling you Abby?" Tim asked. Abigail shook her head, completely swooned. His arm felt so right around her shoulders. "So, are we still on for Saturday, to Hogsmeade?" Abigail nodded her head furiously. Tim grinned. "Oh, also, did you sign up for the dueling competition?"

"Dueling competition? When did that come along?" Abigail asked.

"The headmaster thought it'd be a nice treat, to welcome the new defense against the dark arts teacher who hates dueling," Tim stated, smirking devilishly. Abigail giggled but shook her head. "The sign up sheet is in the great hall. You should definitely sign up and show those losers a run for their galleons."

"You think so? I'm not that good," Abigail stated, blushing. Tim laughed.

"Aha, you're modest as well as cute. I remember what you did to professor Lupin that day. Good thing Chelsea has a loud mouth or I wouldn't have heard of it at all," Tim stated, smirking. Abigail blushed. Abigail was, what Chelsea called, a beast with her wand. Abigail knew a lot of charms and spells and only one person has been able to beat her: Harry Potter. Abigail figured he would beat her but in second year, when Professor Lockhart had held that dueling club, she and Harry Potter dueled one day and apparently to everyone watching, it was quite a show case. "Too bad Potter's good with a wand as well or you would've had him." Abigail nodded. She began thinking about those times, when times were simpler and she was keener on learning wand movements and spells than memorizing the coding of Ancient Runes.

"_Ok class, today we are going to learn how to perfect offensive and defensive attacks," professor Lupin stated, smiling. Abigail had always loved professor Lupin for his blaring personality and smarts on what he was teaching, along with the fun way of teaching it. "Who will allow themselves to be my guinea pig for the day?" No one raised their hands of course and Abigail glanced around before shyly raising her hand, causing everyone to take a step back from her. Professor Lupin smiled and motioned her over. Chelsea had gasped, almost worriedly as she stepped forward and stood in front of professor Lupin with her eleven inch wand made up of white birkwood that had the essence of dragon's teeth and fairy dust. It was slender and very majestic for a wand. _

"_Ok, I will attempt to block any attacks Miss Jones has in this round," professor Lupin stated and Abigail blushed, glancing around. Professor Lupin motioned for her to go ahead and she took her stand, crouching low and with her wand out as her other hand acted as if it were blocking the attacks as well. It was a stance her father taught her, saying that it would help generate more magic (but Abigail believed this as a hoax). _

"_Expelliarmus!" Abigail shouted, flinging the red spell toward professor Lupin who swiped his wand downward, without muttering a word, blocking the attack. _

"_The spell I just used was Protego, the protective barrier that can block practically any spell," professor Lupin stated, pointing around. "Now, I'll demonstrate it with a harder spell. Go ahead, Miss Jones." It was like he knew she knew powerful spells, she had thought. She tensed her stance and thought hard. Which spell was powerful?_

"_Reducto!" Abigail yelled out and the large spell raced toward professor Lupin and he blocked it again. Abigail remembered feeling a sense of defeat and wanted to so badly get past that Protego charm. Professor Lupin smiled and nodded his head. _

"_Ok, now I'm going to be offense while Miss Jones will be defense," professor Lupin stated and Abigail changed her stance so she looked more defensive. "Expelliarmus!" he yelled and without thinking anything, she had yelled Protego and the spell was blocked and out of instinct, Abigail moved to offensive as professor Lupin smirked, knowing the determination. "Relashio!" the professor yelled and again, Abigail blocked it and flung her wand out. _

"_Rictusempra!" Abigail yelled and Lupin blocked it, once again and Abigail's eyes narrowed as she stepped back, flinging her wand out. "Reducto!" Again, Lupin blocked it before Abigail grit her teeth and remembered the one spell her father had taught her. "Expelliarmus!" she yelled out and right after, yelled out, "Stupefy!" And without even managing to block the second one, professor Lupin's body turned stiff as a board and he fell to the side, stunned. Abigail smirked briefly before gasping and rushing over. "Rennervate," she muttered. Lupin's body relaxed and he started laughing. _

"_Very good, Miss Jones! Twenty points to Ravenclaw," he stated and Abigail blushed, helping him up as he stood, dusting himself off. "That's how you duel someone. Protego can only block one spell at a time. You'd have to yell it twice in a row to block reoccurring spells or you'll be left at a disadvantage." Abigail moved her way back to the crowd and got claps on the back by her fellow house mates._

"There's the sign up sheet," Tim stated as the two made it to the great hall. Abigail nodded, smiling. She did love dueling and now she was a little better since she didn't have to speak some spells, thanks to her dad who has taught her a few nonverbal spells. It was just Expelliarmus and Stupefy, spells that she was fluent with already. Tim stood behind her as she sign her name on the dueling competition sheet and turned around, heading to the table and to her usual spot. "Not uh, you're sitting with me this morning." Abigail blushed and allowed him to drag her off to his spot on the table, which was at the top. Belle Thompson, who was Tim's ex-girlfriend of two years, shot her a sympathetic look and went back to eating. Abigail was confused about that but didn't question it as Tim's arm moved to around her waist. She was in heaven, literally…


	8. Piertotum Locomotor

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **8**: _Piertotum Locomotor_

**AuthorNotes:** ok chickee dees! Here's the next installment. I really hope you guys like this story. I don't get much activity from readers with it. I swear it'll pick up, drama wise, ok? I'm just taking this one slow and after the next couple chapters, it'll have more Abigail & Draco moments. But if you haven't pick up the basic plot line yet (even though I've laid in clear as crystal stone lol) then I'm sorry. Chapter 9 will put it more clearly if you don't get it yet! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Blaise Zabini looked over at the Ravenclaw table and sighed as he averted his eyes to the rather pudgy looking boy across from him, piling food into his mouth as it if were going to save his life. He had a head of straggly mouse brown hair and dark eyes. "Nott, you still in on what we talked about last night?" Blaise whispered over, leaning forward with his hands pressing against the edge of the table. Nott, also known as Theodore Nott, looked up and eyed Blaise. Theodore Nott knew of Blaise's antics for the Hogsmeade trip today but he didn't know the reasoning why. If Blaise wasn't paying him a hefty price of a hundred galleons, Theodore would've turned him down in an instant.

Thrusting his head upwards with a smug smirk on his face, Theodore replied, "Did I say I wasn't or something?" Theodore stated in his husky voice. His crooked teeth stuck out a bit as his smirk widened to a dark smile at which Blaise smiled at, showing his straight pearly white teeth that flashed against his mocha dark skin. Blaise's eyes seemed to darken as he glanced over at the Ravenclaw table, eyeing the dark haired girl who was sitting with a blond haired girl, eating her breakfast. "That's her, right?" Theodore asked, in a more hushed voice. Blaise nodded. "What's her name again?"

"Name's are of no importance for this mission of yours, Nott," Blaise snapped sharply, turning his eyes darkly on Theodore who narrowed his eyes and sneered. Blaise had a temper much like Malfoy's, except it showed in dark flashes unlike the consistency of Malfoy's. Blaise was a pretty bipolar guy, which he had inherited from his mother, who as known across the magical world. Ms. Winifred Zabini was a very dark woman with mood swings like a roller coaster. She had been married seven times and as of now, Blaise is the old child she's birthed from one of her husbands.

"You staring at the filthy blood-traitor Ginny again, Blaise?" Blaise's eyes snapped over to the dark haired Slytherin wench named Pansy Parkinson and she had the right mind to cower a bit as his dark eyes bore into her.

"Excuse me, Parkinson? You want to relay that by me again?" Blaise whispered harshly in her direction and Pansy glared at him but said no more as Blaise stabbed one of his sausage links and popped it into his mouth, eyeing Theodore who was staring at him and then over at Pansy before returning back to his breakfast. Blaise glared once more over at Pansy as the familiar Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy, came over and took a seat beside him, not saying a word for a moment.

"Anyone going to Hogsmeade today?" Draco asked, to no one in particular. He wasn't really planning on going if it was just going to be him and Parkinson. That didn't go so well last year and he wasn't going to repeat it this year. Parkinson was a bloody idiot and very annoying in his terms. He had shagged her and snogged her and done everything else to her in the first couple years, but after a while her insanity got to hi and he was thoroughly annoyed.

"I supposed Nott and I are going," Blaise answered, glancing sharply over at Theodore, who nodded to confirm. Draco nodded and went to his breakfast as Parkinson smiled in his direction, batting her eyelashes as her hair shadowed her face, giving her laugh lines and slight crow's feet a deeper appearance. It was strange for someone her age to have those fine lines already but that was something that ran in her family; all the woman in her family got wrinkles early on in their lives and they only deepened with stress and anxiety and age.

"Forget it, Pansy," Draco stated without even looking up as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Parkinson frowned and didn't say anything; it would've been foolish to say something. It was Malfoy, she thought. People didn't talk back to him if they weren't looking for trouble.

"How are you tutoring lessons going with the Ravenclaw?" Theodore asked, earning an approving look from Blaise as Draco looked over at Theodore with a blank expression. Draco locked his jaw and thought about it. It had only happened twice so far and he missed one. Last night's had been rather dull and lacking in character. Draco didn't mind; he'd rather sit here and listen to someone talk and pretend to listen. He hated Transfiguration and to become what he wanted, he didn't need it. It was a slot filler that professor Snape advised to be filled.

"Rather boring. How interesting can spending two hours three days a week with a Ravenclaw be?" Draco asked, throwing a humorous tone to it and causing Theodore to laugh a bit as Blaise smirked. Draco smirked and finally finished his breakfast. He glanced down the table and then over at the other tables, narrowing his eyes at the lightning bolt scarred boy sitting at the Gryffindor table, poking at his food. Oh, how Draco wished he could hex or curse him now and get it over with for the Dark Lord. It'd put honor back in his family, which was seriously lacking nowadays, especially with the newest mission his father had been given. Draco had no idea what it was but he was certain it involved the Dark Lord. It even set his mother, Narcissa, on edge.

A loud laugh cut through the air and Draco wasn't the only one who looked over to see Abigail Jones, from Ravenclaw, laughing at her table as Chelsea grinned at her. Timothy Zachary's arm was around her shoulders and he was smirking down at her. Draco smirked; he knew the look on that scum's face. Timothy wasn't an innocent that that Abigail Jones thought he was. Timothy Zachary was the Ravenclaw version of Draco Malfoy, basically. Draco couldn't wait to see that Jones' wench get hurt by him and those pesky tutoring lessons wouldn't happen anymore. '_Spend one night tutoring and I already can't stand it_,' Draco thought with a light chuckle as he helped himself to more breakfast.

…::::…

"What time did you want to head off to Hogsmeade?" Tim asked, cooing it in Abigail's ear who blushed and shied away. Chelsea smirked as she sipped her glass of milk and went back to eating as Abigail looked over at Tim, angled.

"Whenever, Tim," Abigail answered. "I'm ready when you are." Abigail chose to dress casually instead of dressing like she was going out to a fancy five-star restaurant. It was just Hogsmeade and she thought a graphic tee and a pair of light blue jeans would suffice enough for this outing. She didn't even bother doing her hair fancy; it was currently tied up into a ponytail with a little poof at the front of her skull, just after the line of her forehead. She had done her eyes up pretty nicely since she felt like having her dark eyes glow a bit more for her outing.

"OK, let's go after breakfast," Tim stated and Abigail nodded. She hoped this date would go smoothly and she didn't do anything too stupid to ruin her moments with Tim. Abigail turned back to her breakfast and ate at it hastily, getting more and more excited. She had been waiting for this for weeks, months, years even. She was finally going to be spending a day, or at least a half-day with Timothy Zachary, _the_ hottest and smartest she thought was at Hogwarts.

Sneakily, her eyes drifted to the Slytherin table where she saw Malfoy sitting with his back to her and, presumably, eating. Her mind was slowly showing memories of last night's tutoring lesson. She was starting to dread signing up for this, figuring she was stuck with him until his grades appeared.

(::**Last Night::**)

"_Glad you could make it tonight, Mr. Malfoy," professor McGonagall stated, peering over at Draco Malfoy who appeared into the room with a bored expression. McGonagall eyed him as he sat down, heavily into a chair and sighed, leaning back. Abigail looked over at him and frowned. He wasn't really showing any effort in wanting to be here. She wasn't too keen on being here but he should at least be grateful she agreed to this, to improve his grade. "Since you two are both here, I will go do my rounds. It shouldn't take me more than two hours but it does, in two hours, you are free to leave. I will know if you leave early, however so I advise you not to," the professor stated, both of them. Abigail blushed faintly as Malfoy rolled his eyes. _

_The professor swept up her wand and a small pouch before heading out of the room, giving them both sharp looks before shutting the door sharply behind her. Abigail sat there, awkwardly as she tapped her fingers on her Transfiguration book. She looked over at Malfoy who made no move to head over to where she was. She figured he didn't want to move so she stood, gathering her Transfiguration notes and textbook and heading over toward him, sitting across from him and gulping. The air around him was very uncomfortable for her and it made her stomach churn, unnaturally. _

"_Well?" Malfoy hissed and Abigail looked up at him, almost shocked. _

"_Excuse me?" she stated in her shocked tone that made her expression. Malfoy rolled his eyes and sat forward, looking irritated._

"_You're the tutor, Jones so start tutoring," Malfoy whispered in a sarcastic tone before leaning back again. Abigail narrowed her eyes at him and opened her book to the chapter they had worked on earlier that day in their class. Malfoy waited with a blank expression as Abigail searched through her notes for the beginning. _

"_OK, where did you want to start?" Abigail asked. Malfoy didn't answer as he stared at her, irritated once more. Abigail rolled her eyes to the right and sighed. "OK, we'll start at the beginning…" Abigail looked up at him to see the irritated expression had melted off his face. "Well in chapter one of the book, as you see, are small motions made with your wand for different spells. There are only about five different motions that need to be memorized and they all work for every spell used to transfigure objects into other objects." _

_Malfoy crossed his arms and listened to her explain the whole chapter in simpler terms, never once looking up at her as she contradicted herself as she ran her fingers down her papers, reading and rereading in front of him. Malfoy gave her odd looks; this girl was nuts. "Wait, no," Abigail mumbled. "Instead of using motion B, the circular motion, I suggest you use motion D, the more rectangular motion in the book when transfiguring objects into artifacts that move and use sounds." _

"_What's the difference between the motions?" Malfoy asked, before thinking about it. Abigail sighed._

"_Each motion has a different connection with your wand hand. Every motion moves a different muscle that's linked to the magic inside of a person and depending on the muscle that's moving, it could change the spell to powerful from average. For instance, motion A moves just the wrist and phalanges, which isn't that powerful of a motion. Motion B moves more of the wrist and forearm, adding at least five or ten more muscles into the motion. Motion C and D move the upper arm, forearm and wrist all in one swift motion but in different shapes to contour to the artifact you wish to transfigure to. Motion E, however, is probably the hardest motion of Transfiguration. It moves more muscles than the others combined. It moves the entire arm as well as the shoulder and hip muscles. Using the Transfiguration spells with motion E would be very difficult but very powerful." Malfoy narrowed his eyes as he soaked that in. Why couldn't professor McGonagall explain it like that?_

"_Can you do motion E?" Malfoy asked, curiously as he smirked. Abigail looked up at him with narrowed eyes. He was expecting a blush to appear but none came as she kept her stern look on him. "Whatever, Jones." There was a moment of silence as Abigail evaluated him. He was a strange boy; she bet he thought she'd blush and he'd have a sure chance to poke fun at her. She hardly blushed when it came to boys she didn't have a crush on. Malfoy was not a boy she had a crush on. _

"_As a matter of fact, I can, _Malfoy_," Abigail spat. Malfoy looked up at her, disbelieving her. Abigail scoffed and stood from the chair, grabbing her wand out and pointing it out in front in a very tense looking pose. Her hips were tensed as her legs were spread out evenly from each side of the hip. Her arms were positioned in front of her as if she were about to push someone away from her as she closed her eyes, concentrating hard. She wondered which Transfiguration spell would be adequate for this move and what she should use it on. She didn't like people thinking she wasn't a powerful witch, especially those weakling Slytherin. "_Piertotum Locomotor_," Abigail stated and her arm spun in a tight circle as her hips thrust forward from one side and her shoulder dug forward. _

_The only statue in professor McGonagall's office of a cat moved and looked over at Abigail and meowing, standing up on its legs and wagging its stone tail. Abigail smirked as she looked over at Malfoy who was looking at the statue uneasily. He stood and glanced heavily at Abigail before pointing his wand at the statue, which eyed him as it growled. "_Expulso_," Malfoy stated and the statue of the cat screamed before exploding in shards of rocks as Abigail gasped._

"_Are you crazy?" Abigail yelled before heading to the statue that was disheveled. "_Repairo_," she whispered and the statue was put back together and flown back onto its stand, inanimate once more. Abigail looked over at Malfoy who was smirking._

"_The motion has nothing to do with the strength of a spell, Jones," Malfoy stated. Abigail rolled her eyes and crossed her arms._

"_Then you do the same spell I did, without doing any of the motions," Abigail tested. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and stepped forth, holding his wand out._

"Piertotum Locomoter_," he stated and just waved the wand. The statue didn't move, budge or make a noise. Abigail smirked as Malfoy narrowed his eyes as his wand, almost if it just betrayed him. He tried again but the same results. Abigail cleared her throat and sat down, patting the table. _

"_You were saying…?" she sneered and Malfoy glared down at her, wishing he could make her explode with a spell but instead, he bit his tongue and sat down, scowling the whole time she explained the motions once more and their importance._

(::**Present Day**::)

"You better be thinking of me with that blank expression on your face," Tim's voice came, disrupting Abigail's thoughts. Abigail looked over at him and smiled, not saying anything. She wasn't thinking of him that was for sure. She was thinking of how she was going to help a certain Slytherin with his grade so her house could get rewarded points, to maybe get the house cup this year. Abigail smiled and went back to eating, averting her thoughts back to the Hogsmeade trip about to take place with Tim.


	9. What a muddy date!

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **9:** _What a muddy date!_

**AuthorNotes:** thanks dancearound-9 for the amazing review! :D

* * *

Hogsmeade was its usual bustling place with all the Hogwarts students rushing around, buying things they probably didn't need with their galleons and sickles. Most of the people harbored around Zonko's Joke shop. It was piled high with a trickster's wildest dreams with dungbombs and nose-biting teacups. Abigail Jones was currently inside of there, examining all the artifacts as Tim stood behind her, occasionally playing small pranks with the stuff he had just bought, including the water flower pinned to his t-shirt at the moment. Abigail had threatened to use "_Reducto_" on it if he sprayed her in the face once more so he stopped and was now using the tickler feather on her neck.

"Stop, Tim," Abigail stated, giggling from the excessive tickling. Tim smirked and replaced the feather with his lips for a split second, kissing the exposed skin on her neck, sending a blush starting from her collar bones up to her forehead to radiate. She couldn't speak as Tim's hands gripped her waist, directing her outside through the crowd. Abigail's blush deepened along her face as her body began shaking, uncontrollably. She was hitting the point of being a nervous wreck. She didn't handle moments like this with boys very well. Hell, she kissed her first boy at thirteen and that was a guy named Jason Nathaniel, who was a muggle who lived down her street. That didn't last long.

Tim's hand slinked into Abigail's hand as they walked down the street of Hogsmeade, basking in each other's energy. Abigail glanced up at him and couldn't believe it. He was staring directly at her! It seemed too surreal to be happening so she looked away, pretending to be interested in the other multiple shops lining around Hogsmeade.

But as this romantic scene continued, no one could've been prepared for the mass of mud forming in the middle of the street from a charm cast by someone hidden in the alleyway, smirking as his wand spun in tight circles. Abigail was too into the shops and keeping her blushed face from Tim's eyesight to see the mound being created and Tim was staring at her, instead of walking forward. In a flash, Abigail's foot caught dead center into the soft mound of mud and she lurched forward, ripping her hand from Tim's hand and flailing about with a tiny scream as she fell down, straight into the mud.

'_Oh my god…_' was her thought as she laid there, in the mud, fear stricken. She finally pushed her face up and pushed her hands into the mud, pushing up onto her hands and knees. She heard some laughter and her blush reddened even more, but from aggravation, not humiliation. She stood and looked over to see a group of Slytherins laughing as well as some students from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Abigail looked over to see Tim pushing his hand to his mouth but she could see the laughter in his eyes. Anger boiled in her blood as she glared at him, wiping the mud of her face. "You think this is funny, do you?" Abigail yelled out, stopping the laughter short. She sounded way too…evil to be laughed at. "I'll give you something funny, Timothy Zachary along with you guys!" Abigail pointed her fingers at the group of people laughing, who paled and rushed off.

"I'm sorry, Abby—"

"Don't you call me that, Zachary!" Abigail yelled, stomping in the mud and glaring harder. Her face was as red as a beet from how angry she was and she imagined she looked like a dirty beet just being pulled from the ground. "Laughing at your date who landed in mud is just not right!" She spun hastily around and began walking around but Tim grasped her hand and wanted to pull her back but she whipped her hand away and in some instance, a small electric bolt shot into Tim's hand, causing him to recoil with a slight whimper.

"What the fuck, Abigail?" he yelled as Abigail glared at him momentarily before stalking off. A date shouldn't laugh at you because you fell in mud, Abigail thought hotly. She was thoroughly humiliated as well as fumed. She was a ticking time bomb at the moment and as people stared at her as she walked through the street, she gave them 'I dare you to start laughing' looks, which silenced everyone.

"Yo, Abby!" Abigail looked over, ready to throw her anger out when she saw Blaise Zabini heading over with a look of worry. She was sure she saw a little satisfaction in his eyes but it passed very quickly to be certain of it. Blaise reached her and frowned, pushing some mud away from her eyes and smirking. "Had a fall, did you?" Abigail ground her teeth and pushed him away.

"If you're here to poke fun, Zabini, get the fuck away!" Abigail yelled as a flash of uncontrollable anger passed over her. Blaise glared momentarily before putting his hands up, defensively.

"Easy, girlie," he stated. "I was just trying to lighten your mood." Abigail huffed and walked off with Blaise following closely behind. "Listen, I'm sorry you're angry about falling in some mud but that's no reason to scare people away like _You-Know-Who_." Abigail rolled her eyes at the comparison; she kept stalking toward the carriages. She was going to go take a shower and hide up in the library or something. The library sounded really good right now. "Weren't you here with Zachary though? Where is he?" Blaise asked, throwing a suspicious air around him. Abigail looked over at him, pondering.

"I ditched him, back there," Abigail stated, pointing behind her. "No one takes me out on a date and laughs at me when I fall in mud and expect to be on good terms right away." Blaise laughed and nodded. Abigail was surprisingly comforted by Blaise's presence; he was trying his best to cheer her up. Why? She knew not. But that wasn't important to her. Chelsea was around Hogsmeade and she was sure, her best friend would hear about it in a couple hours wherever she was.

"Well, I best be off, Abby," Blaise stated. "Mind if I call you Abby?" Abigail shook her head and he smirked, nodding. "See you around, muddy princess." Abigail went to shoot some witty comment back but he was already walking away. She gave his retreating back a confused look as questions popped into her head but she waved them off as she scampered into the carriage and allowed it to take her up the hill and back to Hogwarts. She had the biggest need to cry at the moment; she had just ditched her crush of two years because he had laughed at her when she fell. She knew that was a validated reason but she knew she'd never have another opportunity to be alone with him again. She betted he wouldn't allow her to sit next to her after _shocking _him away like that.

"By the way," she stated, looking down at her hands. Her wand was in her pocket and she hadn't touched it all morning or afternoon and yet she had used slight magic against Tim, wandless magic. "I knew I was a freak," she mumbled before dismissing it as some defense mechanism, keen on getting up to the Ravenclaw common room without getting laughed at some more.

She stepped out when the carriage stopped and headed into the castle, dreading the face she saw inside that was starting to head her way. His cold stone eyes looked her over as a humorous smirk went over his face. "If you say anything, Malfoy, I will hex you so bad that your ancestors will feel it," Abigail threatened when his mouth opened. His eyes narrowed as he glared at her.

"You have no right to talk to me like that, Jones," Malfoy hissed. Abigail rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at him.

"Listen up, Malfoy, I'm dirty and I'm sure I smell like dung. I don't need your crap on me as well. Just leave me along and go shag a tree or something," Abigail stated, walking around him and heading up the stairs and toward the moving staircases.

Malfoy stared after her, surprised. He had never seen her so angry before. He knew something must've happened and for some mysterious reason, he wanted to know what exactly happened. How'd she get full of mud on her front side? And where was that date of her, Timothy Zachary? Draco looked out the door to see another carriage pulling up. He walked outside and watched as the self-proclaimed hot Ravenclaw step out, basking in his glory. Draco watched him with pervious eyes as he looked in the carriage, cringing when he saw it was one Abigail was sitting in with the pile of mud where her feet were and some muddy spots near the doors.

"Hey, Malfoy, did you see Abigail head up here?" Zachary stated. Draco looked over and narrowed his eyes, not saying anything. "Oi, I asked you a question!" Zachary's hands pushed at Draco who glared over at him, whipping his wand out in a lazy stance. Zachary held his hands up as he stared at Draco with ultimate hatred. "I just want to know if you've seen Abigail."

"Piss off, Zachary," Draco stated. "Go find your slut yourself." Draco pushed himself into the carriage as Zachary glared heatedly at him as Draco smirked, heading down to Hogsmeade. It wasn't long before he stepped out and looked around at the place he rather enjoyed. Draco stepped forward and wandered through the street, weaving through an occasion group and not caring if they glared at him when he tore the group apart.

"Malfoy!" Draco looked over to see Blaise waving him over in the Three Broomsticks. He headed over and walked into the pub along with Blaise who smirked. "You won't believe what happened? That Jones girl had fallen in mud and all her date did was laugh at her." Draco smirked.

"So that's why she was so fumed when she headed into Hogwarts," Draco stated. Blaise gave a confused look as Draco chuckled. "When I was heading down here, she was entering Hogwarts and she threatened me. Stupid bitch." Blaise chuckled.

"So a girl finally threw insults at you and she lives? How interesting," Blaise stated. "I think I might start flirting with this one and see if I can land it." Draco rolled his eyes at his self-centered friend as they took a seat near the back.

"Suit yourself, Zabini. She's all yours," Draco stated as he ordered a round of butter beers. Blaise leaned forward onto his elbows against the table and smirked.

"So you're saying you don't have the slightest bit attraction to her?" Draco rolled his eyes and ignored Blaise's question. Blaise had been getting on his nerves lately, trying to get him to flirt or be fluent with that Abigail Jones. It was like something in Blaise's messed up head, his gears and gaskets weren't working correctly. "Alright, mate," Blaise stated, leaning back against his chair and smirking. "I just might since I think there's no way that burning flame is going to take back that weakling Zachary." Draco smirked.

"You never know, Zabini. Girls are weak with no back bone when it comes to guys they like," Draco stated, looking over at a group of Slytherin girls who were glancing over at him, ogling. Draco smirked and nodded his head over. "Why settle for one measly Ravenclaw when I can have the entire Slytherin population of females?" Draco got up as his butter beer got there. He swept it up and drank it, walking over to the table to take a seat by the glowing brunette that was smirking up at him as he walked over the whole time.

Blaise looked over at Draco and shook his head. That guy had no morals. Blaise leaned a little heavier against his chair and stared down at his butter beer as a person sunk into the seat in front of him. He looked up to see Theodore Nott, breathless and beaming with satisfaction. "Very exquisite, Theodore," Blaise mentioned and Theodore smirked, leaning back. "You did as you were told and quite well." Blaise reached into his pocket and taking a sideways glance at Draco to make sure he wasn't looking, he handed Theodore the black pouch full of a hundred and fifty galleons. Theodore sunk the pouch in his pocket and smirked.

"Nice doing business with you, Zabini. Now I have some other business to attend to." Blaise waved him off and Theodore got up, walking way. Theodore was the man to go to if someone needed something done without doing it themselves without having any cross ties. Theodore was the prankster and trickster of Slytherin. He did anything for some galleons and he did regular business with both Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Tilting his head over, Blaise looked over at the crooked face Marcus Flint who was glaring over at him. Blaise grabbed his butter beer and held it up, as if cheering before taking a large swig and getting up with a smug expression.


	10. Sheer bad luck

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **10:** _Sheer bad luck_

**AuthorNotes:** sorry for the lateness in updating and for the shortness of this one. The next one's going to be pretty long. I didn't want this one to just keep lagging on and on, so I made it slightly short so it's described as a filler chapter, which it is. Mind you, I'd rather have Malfoy and Abigail kissing now but...that infamous kissing scene (which is already written, hehe) is for WAY later. Hope you guys can wait through all the drama that's about to start stirring in this pot of a plot! ;)

* * *

"So, what happened to you?" Chelsea asked as Abigail stepped into the girls' dormitories, wrapping her hair up into a towel. She over looked Chelsea and headed to her dresser. She didn't want to talk about her shitty date with her crush. "Hello! I asked you a question!" Chelsea shouted way too loud to be comfortable. Abigail narrowed her eyes and glanced over at her friend.

"I fell into a mud pile and all Tim did was laugh at me," Abigail stated, shrugging. She hard some giggling and looked over at Chelsea to see she had started giggling. Abigail narrowed her eyes and grabbed her wand, flicking it toward Chelsea. Instantly, her hair curled up into a rat's nest and Chelsea screamed, pushing her hands against her hair. "Stop laughing, idiot," Abigail snapped as Chelsea glared heatedly at her and rushed into the bathroom. '_What's wrong with my best friend?_' Abigail thought as she dressed into a pair of faded grey sweatpants and a white tank top. She kept her hair wrapped into a towel and glanced over at the bathroom door to see Chelsea couldn't get the rat's nest out of her curly mess of hair.

"Take this out, Abby," Chelsea said, darkly. Abigail glanced over at her and didn't say anything as she took out a book and began reading. "Abigail Laure Jones!" Chelsea screamed and Abigail looked up, hearing her third-named. Chelsea was waving her wand in circles over her head, trying to tame the beast that was now moving; Abigail swore she could hear growls from the depths of the insane rat's nest. Abigail made a weird face before grabbing her wand. She muttered a spell and flicked it. Chelsea's hair stilled and flattened into her usual waves. Chelsea froze before smiling and running her hands through her hair. Abigail went back to reading, keeping her wand on her at all times.

There was a knock on the door and Chelsea looked over, as well as every other girl in the room Abigail shared. "Abby, are you in there?" Abigail grimaced; it was Tim's voice, again. Everyone looked over at her, wondering what she was going to do. She folded her book after inserting her bookmark and got up, moving to the door to lean against it. Tim knocked again and Abigail looked up at the noise. "Abby, if you're in there, could we please talk? I didn't mean to laugh at you, but it _was_ pretty comical." Abigail rolled her eyes, crossing her arms this time. "I've looked everywhere for you and this is the only place you could be. Come on, I just want to talk." There was a loud banging against the door multiple times and Abigail groaned, opening the door but since her luck sucked, Tim's fist slammed into her already busted nose.

Abigail screamed out, clutching her bleeding nose as Tim gasped. The girls behind her all rushed over and she heard their voices of concerns. "I'm so, so sorry Abby! I didn't know you were going to open the door!" Tim stated. Abigail tilted her head down, squeezing her poor shattered cartilage as she shoved him out of the way and through the hallway and down into the common room. The blood from her nose was flowing merciless down her face and neck and into her neck line. It was something else to behold. Tim's hands touched her and Abigail wrenched free, pointing her free hand.

"Get amway 'rom me!" Abigail yelled. Everyone in the common room was staring at the scene, confused and questioningly. Chelsea grabbed a hold of her and guided her through as Tim stood there, unsure of what to do. Chelsea weaved Abigail through the hallways and up toward the infirmary where she shoved the doors open and moved Abigail inside.

"Good heavens, what happened to your nose now?" Madam Pomfrey shrieked, heading over with her wand and a vial with some sort of liquid in it. Chelsea quickly explained as Madam Pomfrey pulled Abigail's hand away and tilted her head back. "My goodness, child. I suggest you stay away from boys nowadays until your nose heals," the nurse stated, dripping the liquid into Abigail's mouth. She had almost started gagging as the vile liquid reached her tongue but it was down her throat before anything could happen. "That should stop the bleeding," the nurse whispered before she pointed her wand at Abigail's nose and flicked it. Abigail's nose made a sickening crack and she yelled out as the cartilage formed back together. "You'll stay in here tonight and drink some Skele-gro to help with that cartilage."

"It's just a nose," Abigail stated, irritated. Her Saturday sucked so far. The morning was amazing and part of the Hogsmeade was amazing as well, but after falling into the mud, it seemed her bad luck turned on full power. Madam Pomfrey's hands appeared on her hips as Abigail stared up at her, stubbornly. "That Skele-gro stuff tastes like ass!"

"Watch your mouth," Madam Pomfrey stated, shoving her back so Abigail was laying on the small bed. "You'll stay here for the night with Skele-gro and I'll hear no more of it." Abigail groaned as Chelsea gave her a sympathetic smile. Madam Pomfrey disappeared for a little bit before reappearing with a glass of Skele-gro. It was only a shot of it but Abigail was dreading it. She had to take that stuff in her third year at her first game of Quidditch, ever and broke her femur. She shivered, remembering the pain experience she had on that one. Stomaching the Skele-gro with a gag, she couldn't help but think back.

(::**Third Year**::)

"_Abigail Jones takes the lead with the quaffle and man, can she fly!" the announcer screamed. Abigail was weaving through the people in green with her heart pumping. She was also panicking because she had heard rumors about playing against Slytherin. She saw one of them flying toward her so she quickly kicked her broom upwards, spinning away from him as he kept on her tail. She weaved around one of the towers, glancing back but she wasn't looking forward and a bludger raced toward her. She looked forward and before she had time to weave out of the way, it slammed into her thigh and she felt the snap of her femur bone. She screamed out in pain as tears gushed down her face and she gripped her thigh, letting her broom go._

_Her broom fell toward the ground and she tried to steer it back upwards but her concentration was lost. She fell hard into the ground and the entire crowd 'oh'd' at her fall as she screamed out, grasping her thigh. She looked down and through her white pants she saw the blood and bone sticking out. Without another word, Abigail's body felt like jell-o and she turned to the side, vomiting from the pain. She saw the professors and Madam Hooch rushing over but she had blacked out before remembering who reached her first. _

(::**Present Day**::)

"You'll be fine, Abby," Chelsea stated as Abigail felt the Skele-gro starting to work on her cartilage. Abigail nodded and rested her head against the pillow. Without meaning to, she fell right asleep, right before the Skele-gro started to work on her shattered cartilage.

…::::…

The next morning, Abigail felt a whole lot better. Her nose wasn't numb or tingling; it was just there. She sat up and stared around. She didn't know what time it was but when she reached up to touch her nose, it was a little sore from the bruising. She looked over to see another shot of Skele-gro ready for her as well as some flowers. Abigail reached over and grasped the letter tied to it, pulling it toward her.

_Abby  
I'm so very sorry about hitting your nose. I didn't mean it, I swear. I saw that Madam Pomfrey has given you Skele-gro so it should feel better. Please forgive me. If you do, sit with me at breakfast this morning…_

_Tim_

Abigail almost through a fit but decided not to as she took her shot of Skele-gro with a gag again and grabbed the flowers, staring at the beautiful calla lilies. She sniffed them and smiled. They were beautiful, she had to admit. And he said it was an accident and apologized. It's been almost twenty-four hours since the mud incident. "I'm sure that's enough time to forgive someone," Abigail mumbled, standing and rushing from the infirmary.

She walked down the stairs, aware she was still in her pajamas, and headed down toward the Great Hall. She paused at the doors before pushing them open and walking inside. Breakfast was still going on and she was glad. She figured it was somewhere between seven and nine in the morning. Chelsea smiled over at her from the table and only three people away, Tim sat. Abigail walked over to him and sat beside him, smiling. "Good morning," Abigail greeted, helping herself to some breakfast. Tim grinned and leaned over, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arm around her lower back.

It was peaceful after that; Abigail was thankful for that. Her Sunday seemed hundred times better than her Saturday, figuring she spent her entire day with Tim, practically. Around dinner time, they were sitting at the Black Lake and holding hands. They were watching the sun make its final rays bleed through the skies. "You know, this is how our first date should've been," Tim stated. Abigail looked over and nodded, smiling. Tim's hand reached up, cupping the side of her face. "And it should've ended like this," he whispered before leaning forward to press his lips against hers.

Abigail's stomach did horrible flip flops and she gently kissed back, loving the feeling of his plump lips against hers. It was definitely a kiss to remember…


	11. A Moon's Gaze

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **11:** _A Moon's Gaze_

**AuthorNotes:** here's chapter eleven. hope you like it. It's kinda of a filler chapter. The next one's pretty exciting. :) it's one of my longer chapters that's for certain. that chapter won't be out until I created chapter 13 and finish it. I'm trying to stay one chapter ahead of myself, just so you know. That way I know what's happening before you guys! LOL jk. Anyways, please enjoy. I'm lovnig all the reviews -tears- they make me happy! :')

* * *

Having constant bad luck sucked.

That was all that was in Abigail's mind as she traveled back up to the Ravenclaw tower after her usual Wednesday tutoring lessons with Malfoy. It was another uneventful night of him just listening, or his idea of listening. Abigail was getting really tired of repeating everything professor McGonagall stated, just in simpler terms. It wasn't that hard to differentiate motions in the spells used for Transfiguration. There were only four and all of them increased the power used in the spell.

Abigail sighed and clutched her books to her chest, heading up toward the Ravenclaw tower when she stopped, looking up the other staircase, leading west instead of east. She began heading up them, slowly at first before picking up her speed. She would really like to have a moment alone, by herself. Her feet made slight smacking noises as she raced up the concrete staircase before cutting right and heading up the small staircase, leading up to the Astronomy Tower that was aglow with a magical moon gaze. The moon's rays shone against the instruments, giving them a fresh and just-waxed appearance. She moved forward, setting her stuff on the ground and heading to one of the cut out windows. Abigail leaned against it, loving the smell of the crisp night's air with a mixture of a hint of salty water, thanks to the black lake.

Abigail stared out, counting the constellations she spotted as she smiled. She had always been somewhat of a night owl, even though she loved baking in the sun during summer vacation. But she loved gazing at the moon, which always seemed ready for a staring contest. Its beautiful face gazed down at her with its crooked, one-sided smile. It was a waxing half moon. She knew in another week, maybe two there would be a full moon. She rested her elbow on the windowsill and rested her chin on the palm of her hand, gazing endlessly up at the moon.

Her mind drifted to Tim and his weird behavior. She knew she liked him, a lot. She had kissed him the other night, more romantic than any other kiss she has ever received. It had been practically spell-bounding and spine tinglingly perfect. Abigail giggled at her made up word before shaking her head and sighing. "At least I can literally say something went right with my life today," Abigail stated, to the moon that listened intently as she spoke. "I wish I could be up there with you, Miss Moon. It seems a bit less complicated, being orbited and doing your job without any new rules or boundaries. They're always the same, rotating in the same circular motion." Abigail knew talking to the moon was one step away to being tossed off to St. Mungo's but she didn't care. She couldn't talk to Chelsea about her concerns because she knew what Chelsea would just say. "Dork-o would probably say something like "_Tim is a marvelous man and the moon doesn't talk back. Talk to Tim about your problems, he'll fix everything blah, blah, blah_" and whatever else her stupidity could come up with," Abigail stated, giggling to herself at her imitation of Chelsea.

Abigail sighed and went to say something else but a weird noise caught her attention. She turned around expecting to be caught by a prefect or roaming professor but nothing was there. She looked around, confused before looking back up at the moon, winking and blowing it a kiss before heading out of the Astronomy tower, snagging up her things before shutting the door shut.

The moon continued to gaze down into the many windows of the Astronomy tower, peering into the person standing behind the largest instrument. The conflicting darkness made it hard to tell the features of his face, but he was a tall man with a contemplative crook in his mouth. He was wearing dark clothes, shielding the shape of his body before he turned, hastily around and whisked away, out of the view of the moon's knowing gaze.

…::::…

Chelsea Andrews was really worried. She had stayed up hours after curfew, waiting endlessly on the person that strode through the door with her usual determination. "Where were you, Abby?" Chelsea stated, narrowing her eyes accusingly. She didn't like how Abigail had taken part of the tutoring of Draco Malfoy, the loathsome evil little slug. Chelsea knew if her friend had just said no to professor McGonagall, the professor couldn't just found someone else to tutor the pig. But no, Abigail had to do it herself and be the nice person she was.

"After tutoring, I went to the Astronomy tower to think," Abigail stated, setting her stuff down and peeling off her robes to start getting dressed for bed, in her usual white nightgown. Chelsea rolled her eyes and scooted to the edge of her bed, clearing her throat with a smart-ass tone at the edge of it. Abigail looked over, narrowing her eyes as she peeled her curtains back. "What?" Abigail asked. Chelsea could hear the irritation in the tone of her voice.

"Don't lie to me, Abby. I know you've been eyeing Malfoy and if you don't tell me what you're doing with that cockroach, I'll be forced to…"

"To what? Hex me? We both know you suck at dueling, Chelsea," Abigail interrupted, shaking her head as she grabbed a hair tie and pulled up her hair in a quick bun. "I'm tired. I want to go to bed to get ready for tomorrow's classes. Stop being your usual judgmental person and go to bed, you. You're not appealing with bags under your eyes." Chelsea gasped as Abigail shut the curtains to her bed and she heard her shuffle before no more movement. Chelsea gritted her teeth before shutting the curtains around her bed, slipping under her covers and staring upwards at the ceiling.

She had a weird feeling that Abigail was doing something other than tutoring Malfoy. Abigail wasn't an angel, Chelsea thought. Chelsea knew what Abigail had gone through, devilish and angelic. It was pure scandalous what Abigail has done, in certain situations. Chelsea knew them all; all of Abigail's rowdy summer nights were locked away in Chelsea's mind and they might have to be revealed to save Abigail from getting turned into dirt level by doing anything with Malfoy. Chelsea had no problem with her secret obsession with flirting with muggle boys and then end up frolicking with them for a while before dumping them to leave for Hogwarts. Abigail claimed she didn't use them and had actually fallen for all of them and Chelsea played it doll-like and agreed with her, acting like she understood.

Wearing a worried smirk on her face, she slipped off to sleep like the other ten girls in the dormitories.

…::::…

Stress leads to wear and tear. Wear and tear leads to wrinkles. Wrinkles leads to old age. Old age leads to a mournful life. A mournful life leads to a long awaited for death full of life, beauty and opportunity. Abigail thought of those thoughts as she poked at her breakfast, Thursday morning. She had been waiting for classes to start today and it was taking unusually long. It felt like she was experiencing the entire week in that little hour. She wished the next weekend would come and go so she can suffer the third week of school and be prepared for the first end of the month terms that were coming up for her advanced classes, like Ancient Runes and Double Astronomy.

"Abby, are you ok?" Abigail looked up to see Tim eyeing her, wearily. Abigail nodded, smiling as she began eating. She couldn't keep her mind off the weird thoughts breaking through her boundaries, however. She usually had a journal to write in, to write her thoughts down her mother could evaluate them. Her mother grew up with a family of psychologists for the broken wizards and witches. They helped recuperate witches and wizards who underwent a lot of stressful points in their lives. They were both pureblood people and ultimately sweet and very generous. Ginger Jones was just like them with the ponderous and knowing look she gave Abigail whenever she lied. She giggled at the memories that sprang forth, regarding her mother's knowing look when Abigail was caught red handed in a lie.

"Abby, seriously, you keep zoning?" Tim asked, waving his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her slight memories. Abigail looked over at Tim's innocent face and smiled.

"I'm fine, Tim. I'm just tired it all," Abigail lied, shielding her eyes with her usual dead look in them that she learned from the best, her father. She saw Chelsea's look darken and Abigail looked over at her, narrowing her eyes. "What's that look for, Shells?" Abigail inquired, darkening her own gaze.

"Why are you tired, Abby?" Chelsea asked, leaning forward and whispering harshly. Tim raised an eyebrow as he watched the two of them, glaring lightning at each other. Tim put his hand in between them, grabbing an orange and grinning as they looked over at him.

"No arguing, ladies especially at the breakfast table," Tim stated. Chelsea grinned as Abigail frowned, sitting back up and returning back to her boring breakfast. She looked over at Tim and he winked, causing a blush to ignite on Abigail's face and a school of butterflies tickling her insides. Abigail smiled and couldn't help but scoot closer to him, under the crook of his arm and continue her eating. She finished her hot cakes and some sausage links before she began standing. "Where ya going?" Tim asked, looking up at her. Abigail smiled.

"I'm a nerd, Tim. I start classes earlier," Abigail stated, lying once more as she gathered her stuff. Tim smirked and tapped his cheek. She giggled and leaned down, pressing her lips against his cheek and scurrying off. She wanted some alone time, especially after that weird look Chelsea gave her. It wasn't like her and Tim were together! They had gone out on one official date (which had gone horribly disastrous) and kissed just one, on the mouth so far. Chelsea was such a drama queen, Abigail thought as she made her way toward the fourth floor and toward her first class, which happened to be History of Magic, so early in the morning. She was bound to fall asleep and as she walked in to see professor Binns writing down the notes for the day's class, she couldn't keep from sighing as she took her usual seat in the back row and pulled out her book, beginning the reading and already becoming as bored as she was this morning, listening to Chelsea and Tim yack her ears off.

Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall, just outside his last hour that afternoon, on Thursday. It was Charms with professor Flitwick, head of the Ravenclaw house. He had this class practically alone without his posse. He had other Slytherins in with him, but neither of them were Blaise Zabini or Crabbe or Goyle or even Parkinson, he guiltily admitted in his head. He titled his head up, perching his leg up to steady him as he pocketed his hands. Days were boring nowadays, even his lousy tutoring classes with that nerdy Ravenclaw, Jones.

Professor McGonagall couldn't have picked a more boring Ravenclaw to teach him Transfiguration. The professor was boring enough but now he had to suffer twice in a row or he'd get deducted house points and grade points. Draco only kept going to the tutoring lessons to make sure his house gets supported and points every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Even though that was only five points a night, it equaled to fifteen points a week and sixty points a month. It was more than the spontaneous points the Gryffindor house got, whom didn't need anymore of those stupid points.

"Oh, Malfoy!" Draco looked over and saw Abigail Jones walking toward him with a confused look. "I thought you had Divination this period." Draco made a weird look. He's been in the same Charms class with the Ravenclaws for the past five years. He didn't not to say anything as he waited as the Jones girl leaned against the wall, some feet away from him. She looked heavy on the mind, he noted with a little hint of curiosity. There's no way that Ravenclaw would be stressing over anything but monthly exams in the next couple weeks but the wear and tear along her eyes said it was something else. He wondered if he should ask, since she was teaching him Transfiguration but before he could make up the argument brooding in his mind, professor Flitwick came through and allowed access into the classroom as the other students began showing up, slowly and scattered.

Draco headed inside and took his usual seat by Theodore Nott, who nodded his head at him and went back to whatever he was thinking. Draco cared very little for Theodore Nott, figuring that Nott was a brainless wonder when it didn't come to gambling galleons or doing "missions" for Slytherins to make people's lives miserable. Draco glanced over at Theodore to see he had a more successful air to him, which was strange. "What's up with you, Nott?" Draco asked, making a face when Theodore grinned over at him.

"Glad you asked, Malfoy," he slurred. Theodore also had horrible talking manners when he spoke directly to people about latest pranks or tricks. "Zabini paid me to ruin that Jones bitch's date with that Zachary bloke!" Theodore laughed as Draco looked over at Jones, smirking before looking over at Theodore who was eyeing Abigail like she was some sort of goddess who was naked. "However, if Zachary's tappin' that, that might mean I might get a little of it as well… Worth the galleons I got, I say," Theodore stated, shrugging and shutting up as the professor began talking. Draco eyed Theodore weirdly, almost in disbelief. Why did all the guy friends he had around him constantly talked about shagging that Abigail Jones wench? Was she from some high, rich pureblood family or something? She wasn't _that_ attractive but as Draco looked over, his mind deceived him.

She was sitting at the end with her legs poking out the end of the desk. He spotted a lot of leg in that motion, up to her mid-thigh at least. They were copper in color and thicker than average, in a different way. Her body angled over the desk, showing a little bit of cleavage through the few buttons she had unbuttoned on her undershirt. Her hair was in a ponytail that was loose with strands around her young face. She had a very strong jaw with permanent laugh lines around her lips and as she smiled at her neighbor, who apparently said something, Draco saw why. Her grin was large and monstrous compared to most girls', who were self-conscious of their large gums or large horse teeth or if they had anything in their teeth. Draco made a face and nodded, noting laugh lines were a good attribute to a girl.

So maybe Draco saw the attributes the other horny Slytherin losers were rousing about, but Draco wasn't about to sleep with a nerd such as Abigail Jones who probably had no back bone or claws that could dig into someone's skin as revenge. So pushing his thoughts elsewhere on more interesting thoughts, he tried to pay attention to the boring, lagging voice of professor Flitwick who was going on about some disillusionment charm.


	12. Essence of dragon heartstring

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **12:** E_ssence of dragon heartstring_

* * *

Halloween was only a couple weeks away and the castle was already getting ready for the festivities. The classes were getting slightly easier as the mid-term exams started rolling in, preparing the fifth years for their O.W.L exams at the end of the year. The only thing that wasn't getting easier in Abigail's life, were the tutoring lessons. Professor McGonagall had set a project and Abigail had to her own as well as helped Malfoy with his, which was like helping a monkey tie his own shoes. It was an easy project, compared to the one she had received for her Ancient Runes, which took more time than necessary and have the time she worked on her Ancient Runes homework while she had Malfoy work on assignments and answer his questions without even breaking her concentration on her Ancient Runes.

"Why do you sign up for so many classes if all you're going to get is stressed out about them?" Malfoy asked, one tutoring time. Abigail looked up at him, slightly baffled. She wasn't sure why she had so many classes some day while the next days she just had the general education Hogwarts made mandatory.

"I like being stressed out in this way," Abigail answered. Malfoy made a face and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Get to work, Malfoy." She resumed her Ancient Runes and the topic had been dropped, rather coldly if she had to admit it. She had been putting on weird vibes to people; she felt them herself. And since Tim asked her to be his girlfriend just a couple days ago and excitedly, she agreed, her life became a tumble of drama. She had so much homework from Ancient Runes and Double Astronomy that her relationship with Tim was just another elephant perched on her shoulder. She would never voice it aloud but despite the strain he put on her to hang out and constantly snog, she enjoyed his company since it was easy and carefree. Tim never brought his homework down with him and when she was with him, it was all about him, with a side of her.

When it was exactly ten days away from Halloween, Abigail was graced with Tim's presence at the Ravenclaw table. It was a Saturday and Abigail was keen on spending her Saturday studying for next week's, on Wednesday, Ancient Runes' test. She had a few codes she was iffy about and she wanted to be good on them. Tim plopped down next to her and folded her book shut, on her fingers before grabbing her face to plant a kiss on her lips. The kisses has turned into kissing a wall, Abigail thought as she pulled away, narrowing her eyes at him. "Tim, not now. I'm busy," she mumbled. Tim narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, resting on his hands as he watched Abigail starting to read from the Ancient Runes book and take notes.

"You're being a party pooper, Abby," Tim whined. Abigail glanced over at him, not caring.

"Sorry, but I have a huge exam for Ancient Runes to study for. I'd love to spend another Saturday endlessly with you, but today I'm busy," Abigail stated, shrugging. Tim made a face before leaning up to kiss her forehead and stand up, walking away. She didn't think anything of it as she continued her reading, until however another person plopped down next to her.

"Hey girl, what be the problem with your beau?" Abigail looked over to see Blaise Zabini smirking at her. Abigail smiled, instantly comforted by his presence. Blaise had become a regular friend nowadays, which she thought odd but didn't say anything. It probably wasn't healthy for her to hang out with such a pompous Slytherin but it as her only comfort. She had gotten into another argument with Chelsea, but this time it was about her "lack of affection to Tim" or whatnot.

"He just doesn't understand the importance of my Ancient Runes exam this upcoming week," Abigail stated, shrugging. Blaise 'tsk'd' and smirking at her, leaning closer.

"You know today is the first dueling competition match, right?" Blaise asked, winking. Abigail looked up at him, confused. "Do you ever read the bulletin board in your common room?" She slowly shook her head and Blaise laughed. "Well, just so you know, it's today. You're the third contestant so you have to be there, Abby doll!" Abigail winced at her weird new nickname from Blaise as he smiled.

"Can't I withdraw my applicant?" Abigail asked, begging. Blaise shook his head as she groaned, running her hand through her hair. She didn't feel like dueling, but then again it might release some steam from her agitated state today. "Who am I against today, do you know?" Blaise smirked.

"You're against Jenica Edwards," Blaise stated, motioning his head to a crimson headed beauty at the Slytherin table, who was eyeing the two. Jenica was a beautiful girl in Slytherin with crimson hair that was long and feathery. She had bright eyes and a stern face. She was a bit on the manlier side, but beautiful nonetheless. Abigail stared her down before looking at Blaise, making a face.

"Another Slytherin I have to embarrass," Abigail stated, cockily. Blaise howled with laughter and reached out, patting her shoulder. He stood and glanced over at Jenica, who glared at him and then presumed her eyeing up of Abigail.

"Looking forward to watching this duel," Blaise whispered to Abigail before walking away. Abigail sighed and began standing, gathering her stuff. She might as well go and see what time the duel was at. She didn't want to be late for her own duel, which would be lame and wrongly coward titled. She moved out of the great hall and toward the moving stairs, waiting for one to maneuver in front of her before heading up toward the Ravenclaw tower. The whole time, her mind was swarmed with how she would win this duel. Slytherins were known for cheating in their duels. Abigail just hoped a professor would be present and this club wasn't set up by some loser student who proclaimed no rules and everything goes. Abigail hated duels like that, even though she was really good at counterattacking at cheats. Abigail was pretty good at certain spells without speaking them. She quickly grabbed the knocker hanging from the sitting on the wall.

"_Is there such a thing as forever?_" the door stated with the normal raven's beak protruding from the aged door (_found on page 586 in the 6__th__ Harry Potter_). Abigail stared at the beak, thinking about it. She had to give a good answer or else the door wouldn't open for her. She preferred getting the riddles from the door, but occasionally the door threw out puzzling questions.

"The only forever there is, is the idea of it," Abigail stated. The door paused for a bit before it clicked open.

"_Very nicely put_," it stated as Abigail pulled the door open and walked inside. She couldn't very well duel in her Hogwarts uniform, she thought as she headed upstairs and to the dormitories. She tossed her Ancient Runes stuff down and began changing out of her uniform. She decided on a pair of yoga pants and a light blue tank top. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and pinned her bangs back with a bobby pin. She grabbed her wand and pocketed it. She thought about the time she had gone to Ollivander's Wand Shop when she was eleven, timid and excited. Her mother had gone with her while her father had to go to work.

(::**Past**::)

_Timid and shy, Abigail Jones was very excited to go to Diagon Alley that faithful day. Her mother, Ginger Jones, was traveling behind her with a proud look as her eldest daughter boasted to her about her Hogwarts letter and how she would be going to the same school her parents went to. "First we need to get you a proper wand, Abby," her mother stated, steering her daughter through the streets until reaching the infamous Ollivander, who smiled as the two entered. "Good evening, Mr. Ollivander," Ginger stated, smiling. _

"_Mrs. Jones, it's nice to see you," the old man with straggly white hair stated, shaking Ginger's hand. "You are still together with Roger, yes?" Ginger smiled._

"_Of course. I plan on having by myself for my entire life," Ginger stated and Mr. Ollivander laughed, nodding before he looked down at Abigail, who had been grinning her wide grin of newly adult teeth that had a jagged look to them since some were still growing in. He smiled at me and bent low. _

"_And you must be…?"_

"_Abigail Jones," she stated, grinning wider as she glanced, happily up at Ginger who put her hand comfortingly on her daughter's upper back. Mr. Ollivander smiled._

"_Very friendly. Let me guess, you got your Hogwarts letter and need a wand?" Abigail nodded as Mr. Ollivander chuckled, walking away and to the desk. Abigail walked forward and put her arms on the desk, peeking back as he walked to the back hallways and grabbed a black box. "If you are anything like your mother here, this wand shall be great for you. It's eleven inches and made up of the finest oak with the essence of red berry and mandrake juice." He set the box down and pulled out the wand, handing it to Abigail who stood back and waited. She waved the wand and with a loud bang, one of the lights shattered and flicked the whole way to the ground. "Oh! That's not good," Mr. Ollivander stated as Abigail handed him back the wand, frowning. He put it back into the box and thought hard before smiling. "Ah, let me see." He rushed off in the other direction and Abigail heard some shuffling before he returned with two boxes. One was a black one like the other while the other one had a dark blue cover. He set the blue one aside, tending to the black boxed one first. _

"_Now this is made up of mahogany at eleven and a half inches with the essences of vixen blood and mermaid scales." He handed the wand to Abigail who smiled, liking the essences and she gave it a wave. Some of the boxes of wands flew out, directing at the three who ducked down as the boxed slammed into the opposite wall. Abigail threw the wand back and Mr. Ollivander smiled, laughing slightly. "I guess that's not it. Well, we'll get this one a shot. It's made up of redwood in the finest finish and measuring at twelve and a half inches with the essence dragon heartstring." Abigail grabbed the beautiful wand that looked long in comparison to the others but elegant in its own way. The moment her hand touched the wand, it felt warm to the touch and she felt like she was glowing. Abigail grinned widely as she giggled as the lights flared briefly before they dimmed. _

_Ginger squealed with happiness as Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Looks like that wand has found its owner," he stated and Abigail turned to him, smiling. She didn't want to let go of the wand but she let Mr. Ollivander box it up and put it in a bag as Abigail stared at the bag with quiet appraisal. _

(::**Present Day**::)

Abigail stared down at where her wand was kept. The wand, to her was very powerful. She loved it and would never turn it in for a new one. She's never heard of anyone doing that but she would never think twice about it. This wand knew her and she knew that wand. It always felt weird being departed from the wand, but it was something that she usually avoided.

She sighed and headed out of her dormitory ad through the common room, which only had a few straggling students inside. She headed down through the moving stairs and to the great hall, glancing inside for Chelsea or Tim, but didn't see either of them and began heading toward the west wing of Hogwarts where she knew the dueling club had been held. It was a long walk but the sun felt amazing on her skin. It was slightly cooler nowadays, getting so close to winter and all. Abigail breathed in the beautiful wet smell of the air and smiled. She was slightly surprised the dueling club was still 'go-forth' since the defense against the dark arts professor was so keen on making students not learn how to use their wands. But then again, she was just a measly professor.

Heading through the corridors of the west wing, she took a sharp left and down a hallway before she was met with two large mahogany doors. She pushed her way inside and smiled at the long, dueling table that currently had two people on top, dueling. Abigail glanced at the clock on the wall and nodded; it was only thirty minutes until her next match or whenever this one ended. She watched from the back row as the two dueled. The male, whom she knew as Seamus Finnigan of Gryffindor, was really good but the girl opposite him, whom she knew as Kelly Healger of Ravenclaw, was a little better as she finished him off with a strong confundis charm. Abigail clapped as she headed to the table, which had been reset.

She walked up the side and stared over at Jenica Edwards walked up as well with her dark wand. Abigail raised an eyebrow when she saw what she was wearing; was she really going to wear a skirt to a _dueling competition_? Abigail walked forward and held her wand in front of her face before bowing as Jenica did the same. Abigail turned and walked back before entering her stance. She crouched low with her feet firmly planted with her wand pointed out in front of her. Jenica had a similar stance, except her wand was over her head. Abigail smirked as professor Snape came into view, glancing at the two of them and counting down.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Jenica yelled and Abigail blocked it with the protego charm and fired her own spell. The red sparks flew toward Jenica, slamming into her chest and causing her to fall backwards but she quickly jumped up and shot another spell. "_Stupefy!_" she screamed.

"_Protego!_" Abigail yelled and the large shield blocked it as she spun her wand in her fingers, firing it at Jenica, who dodged and waved her wand upwards, creating a blockage. Jenica instantly fired a spell and before Abigail could think, the spell shot at her chest and she spun backwards, landing hard but she scurried up as another spell was shot from Jenica. Abigail moved her wand upward, creating a blockage as well. "_Cave inimicum_," Abigail muttered and instantly, the line appeared and she grinned, as the blockage glowed blue briefly as she shot up, shooting a spell that slammed hard against Jenica's blockage.

"_Densaugeo_!" Jenica yelled and Abigail quickly blocked that spell before waving her way in the other direction, creating another blockage.

"_Expulso_!" Abigail yelled and Jenica's blockage erupted, causing Jenica to jump back, screaming in terror as the blockade shot out large rocks, splattering on her face. Abigail smirked as she shot another spell but Jenica blocked it and with a wave of her wand and a complex spell, fire emitted from the tip of her wand and Abigail's eyes widened as she stared at the large whip of fire, aiming toward her. Abigail waved her way, almost like a bat to keep the whip from hitting her. The fire was hot and she could feel it on her skin. She winced as the fire got to close, creating a burn along the top of her hands. She kept waving her wand, keeping the whip at bay before it recoiled a bit and she waved her wand, muttering the same kind of spell but instead of a fire whip, a large beam of water shot from her wand and she maneuvered it around, keeping the fire at bay and finally extinguishing it, as well as Jenica's entire body, which became drenched.

"You bitch!" she screamed. "_Crucio_!" Abigail quickly used protego and shot the disarming spell, causing her wand to shoot from Jenica's hand. Jenica yelled in pain at the power of the blast and grabbed her wrist as professor Snape stood above her.

"Miss Edwards, I expect you to see you in my classroom every night after dinner for three weeks worth of detention and you are expelled from the dueling club. We'll see if the headmaster would like to do worse." Jenica howled out in tears before rushing off as professor Snape looked over at Abigail. Abigail knew she looked disheveled and she could feel the burn starting to sting on the top of her hands and the potions professor noticed. "I suggest you go to the infirmary, Miss Jones." Abigail nodded. "Oh, and nice…dueling." Abigail smiled over at professor Snape before hopping from the dueling stadium and out the door, cradling her burnt hands. They were really starting to sting now; she would really like some cold water rushed over them or even some ice…

"Abby!" Abigail looked over to see Blaise heading toward her with his usual "I've captured you" smile. She waited for him to catch up before resuming her walk toward the infirmary, which was in the main building of Hogwarts. She wasn't looking forward to the walk but it was necessary.

"What's up, Blaise?" Abigail asked as he began walking with her.

"Nice duel," he stated before looking at her scorched hands. "Oh my god, did that happen from that fire?" Abigail nodded. Blaise made a wincing noise. "That must hurt!" She looked down and nodded with a frown. "Well, that water thing was awesome. What spell was that?" Abigail smiled.

"Aguamenti incantatem," Abigail stated. "It shoots a tsunami instead of a flow of water." Blaise nodded. "My dad showed me that spell, last year when I created an accidental bonfire and almost caused a fire to be burnt down." She giggled at the memory as Blaise laughed.

"Wow, I never would've known a Ravenclaw capable of messing up but that's fucked," he stated. Abigail looked up at him and rolled her eyes, smiling. She was getting accustomed to talking to Blaise, which sounded weird but she couldn't deny it. She was gaining a Slytherin friend, even if it wasn't mutual. "So, what are you doing tonight?" he asked, putting his hands behind his head and smiling at her.

"Probably studying some more of my Ancient Runes," she mumbled. He rolled his eyes.

"You have four days until the exam, Abby. That can wait. How about you come join me at the black lake for a little get together?" Blaise stated. She looked up at him, confused. "Well, it's the night of the full moon, girl! Some people go out and watch the moon go to the highest point, also known as midnight. It's _funnnn_." The way he said the last word made Abigail giggle.

"I don't know, Blaise. Who's all going to be there?"

"Just me, Malfoy, his new girlfriend Susan, and some others. Some Ravenclaws will be there but since you lack the updates of gossip, I figured I'd invite you myself, as my date!" Blaise stated, smirking devilishly. She looked up at him, exasperated.

"I have a boyfriend, Blaise."

"So?"

"_So?_ If he saw me with _you_ instead of _him_, what'd you think he'd do? Jump with joy and be _welcoming_?" she stated, rolling her eyes.

"Well, he could be open to the idea of a threesome…?"

"What…?" Blaise made an innocent expression as she glared at him. "Has anyone told you that you're a pervert?"

"Not lately, but it's nice to be reminded…"


	13. Full Moon Gathering

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **13:** _Full Moon gathering_

* * *

Timothy Zachary peered at himself in the mirror with a smug smirk on his face. His peers looked at him, nervously but didn't say anything as he straightened his white collared shirt and tucked it into his faded relaxed jeans with the black leather belt around the top, wrapping within the belt loops. His hair was kept in his usual messy upkeep fashion and he smiled at his reflection before turning around and grabbing a black blazer. He slipped it on and straightened in on his shoulders before checking his shoes and grabbing his wand. He stared at it for a second, smiling. It was eleven and a half inches in length and made up of oak wood with the essence of unicorn hair, the most standard. He slipped the wand into the inside pocket of his blazer and headed out of the dormitories without another word.

The other boys in Ravenclaw didn't really talk to him that much; he was more popular with the girls of Ravenclaw. The boys didn't get him too much because he was really intelligent but he preferred snagging and then shagging girls until the end of time. In his first years of Hogwarts, he did nothing but homework until he'd find his head was pounding and finally sleep and get up two hours later to go to school and repeat the process. That was until his fourth year and he met Her. She was the one that broke his nerdy outer appearance and transformed him into a womanizer. She was the one who taught him the ways of seducing women, in a way that made them swoon so hard that it was hard to get back up. She had told him "no woman likes to be berated or broken down" and they all "liked to be pampered and felt like they were number one in your life". Tom smirked at that advice as he walked down the stairs and to the common room where he half expected his new girlfriend waiting for him, but as he scanned the semi-empty common room, he found she wasn't there. He made a slight scowl before clasping his hands in front of him and waiting. It was the first time he's ever had to wait for a girl; they usually rush and hurry to get in his arms.

It was a couple minutes before he felt some eyes staring at him and he turned around to see two grey eyes staring at him with a mixture of lust and loathing. Her curly blond hair shadowed her face and Tim's face grew hard as he glared slightly at her. In that look, she pursed her lips and turned sharply away and walked away. Tim's expression changed when the one he had been waiting for walked out, giving her friend a questioning gaze before looking over and smiling at him, noticing he was there. Tim smiled back as he looked her over. She was wearing a blood red camisole with a pair of slimming black pants and vanished into a pair of black designer cowboy boots. Her hair was in a long braid down her upper back as she walked down the stairs and headed toward him. "Hello Abigail," Tim greeted.

Abigail smiled up at Tim and looped her arm around his, motioning to the door. "Let's get to this party before we cross the boundary of fashionably late," she joked and Tim chuckled, nodding and heading out the exit with her on his arm. He had to admit, Abigail is one of his finest trophies. She was gorgeous, came from a wealthy family and her family was as pureblood as the Malfoy family. She was a diamond in the rough and he had finally started noticing, and snagged her. He glanced over at her and smirked when he saw the familiar gushing expression she always wore when she was around him. It was amazing he had this affect over someone like her; she wasn't exactly "weak" like his previous girlfriends. His other girlfriends were all madly "in love" schoolgirls whilst Abigail is more of a mature girl than the others.

He couldn't wait to shag her…

Abigail was really excited about the small gathering she had been invited to by Blaise. Blaise didn't know she was coming with a guest, also known as her boyfriend, but she figured Blaise knew she'd bring Tim. He was her boyfriend, as staetd multiple times. She grew tired of saying in over and over in her head; she even mentioned it a lot in the letters she wrote to her parents. Her mom was really excited about it while her dad seemed to be a more opposed of it, not giving a reason though. Abigail figured it was because she was his daughter and the whole idea of dating scared the wits out of him when it came to her.

The two walked through the Hogwarts staircases and through the main hallway, passing by the great hall and out the main doors and onto the grounds. Abigail stared around, gasping at the beautiful clear night. The stars were winking above them and Abigail envisioned them winking at her, egging her on in this relationship. Abigail giggled inwardly at her weird imagination as Tim led her down the pathway that wound around the grounds until it came to a bend to the right and the main sandy part of the black lake was within eyesight. Abigail smiled up at Tim and looked back, instantly spotting Blaise. His back was to her and she disconnected from Tim without another word as she ran forward.

The hill added momentum to her run and she almost fell to the ground but for once, her footing caught and she had flung her body upwards, wrapping her arms around Blaise's neck as he yelled out. But her momentum didn't stop as her legs swung outward and they had crumpled to the ground. Abigail instantly started laughing as Blaise looked up with a furious look on his face. The whole crowd around them was staring and Abigail blushed, grinning through it to Blaise. "Abby!" he exclaimed, smiling. "You should really not do that to a Slytherin. If my first initial reaction wasn't to yell at you, I could've blasted you to infinity and beyond!" Abigail giggled.

"Yeah right. Who are you talking to? Oh that's right, a Ravenclaw," she joked, smiling as she stood and helped him stand. Blaise chuckled and shrugged.

"Still, I'd give it a shot," he mumbled. Abigail chuckled and looked over as Tim met up with the crowd with a sour expression on his face. Blaise looked over and his expression died. "You still with him, doll?" Blaise asked, nodding his head toward Tim. Abigail noticed he only spoke to her and no one else heard. She was confused though.

"Why wouldn't I be? Sure, I've stressed but someone told me to relax once in a while," Abigail stated, smirking up at Blaise. He laughed.

"Don't ever smirk if you don't want to get molested, Abby doll," Blaise stated, reaching up and flicking the end of her nose. Abigail reared back and stuck her tongue out. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her back toward Tim whose expression didn't change the slightest when he looked over. Abigail saw his eyes went straight to Blaise's arm and she was kind of offended by his look. "I think you should go back to your boy toy, Abby doll before he starts something he can't finish." Abigail looked up at Blaise, shocked. His voice was drastically different; it sounded muskier and deeper. It was almost as if he spoke with his bottom vocal cords into it both. It was different and it stirred something cautious in her stomach.

Abigail walked toward Tim and smiled at him, but his expression still didn't change. She didn't push anything as she looked over and her eyes went straight to Draco Malfoy, who was making an appearance to this particular group. This group insisted of Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, some Slytherin girl Abigail knew as Devon Richards, and another Slytherin boy named Jackson Gregory and now it had Draco Malfoy in it who didn't say anything at first. Their eyes locked and Abigail's expression went blank as did his. It was weird being in his presence and not having to tutor him about Transfiguration.

Throughout the night, if Blaise hadn't been there it would've been extremely boring. Abigail had noticed that Tim wasn't as fun as he was made out to be. He was actually a big bore. He stood there and never put in his two cents. She had to talk to him directly and whisper their conversation for him to be engaging. It was really weird. She could feel the tension within the group and it was awkward. She had spoken a little to Devon Richards who was a dark haired beauty with pouty lips and ocean blue eyes that sparkled even in the darkness. She was wearing a pair of black shorts that went to her mid-thigh and a green button up. She was real pretty, Abigail thought. Through the time she was there, she realized that Devon and Jackson had a very…thick air around them. It wasn't awkward or nervous or angered; it was just there.

"Hey, when do you think we'll head on back up to the common room?" Tim whispered in Abigail's ear and the way he said it made caution warnings flare inside of her as goose bumps appeared on her skin, which was a weird reaction.

"Dude, look!" Abigail and Tim looked over and saw that the full moon looked magically beautiful at the moment. It had a golden ring around it and its reflection glittered in the black lake's waves. It was truly magical as Abigail smiled, keeping her eyes on the moon, which had its gaze on her as well. She was so spellbound that she completely ignored Tim's question, staring deeply and affectionately at the moon.

Meanwhile, Draco was staring up at it as well and in a weird illusion, he followed the moon's rays until his eyes landed directly onto Abigail Jones, whose pristine skin was glowing from the moon's rays. He couldn't tear his eyes away at the…_goddess_? He wasn't sure. He knew he should look away but her black hair contradicted against her glowing skin like a mysterious shadow casted over her soul. Her dark eyes seemed to lighten up in sparkles and her thick lashes lined her eyes like fences, blocking the pathway to the residence of her soul.

"Malfoy?" Draco head turned before his eyes did as he looked over at Blaise, who was looking at his questioningly before Blaise, too, looked where he was looking. "Holy shit," Blaise whispered as his eyes stayed locked on Abigail. "Wow, mate that's all I have to say." Draco didn't say anything as he refused to look over at Jones and he looked out into the black lake as an arm snaked around his. He looked down to see Pansy standing there, smiling up at him like some love struck child. Her large eyes seemed bat like while her dark hair bobbed under her chin like creepy hands, grabbing the underside of her jaw line. Draco's expression blanked and Pansy smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"This night is so romantic, don't you think, Draco?" He didn't answer. He didn't have to in Parkinson land. Pansy would imagine Draco saying something and in 3…2… "I'm so glad you think so as well. The moon is so beautiful tonight." Draco sighed and glanced up at the moon again and then over where Jones was, but she wasn't there anymore. Curiosity grabbed a hold of him as he looked over and saw her heading up the mountain side, toward Hogwarts underneath Zachary's arm. He saw her glancing back and for a brief second, their eyes caught a hold of each other and Draco's stomach churned as his heart wrenched, painfully in his chest. It was a weird sensation and Draco made a face before looking over at the dark haired beauty to his left.

"Yes, Draco?" Devon spoke, catching his eyes when she felt them. Draco smirked and out of habit, Devon chuckled and shrugged. "If you wish it but that feline on your arm can't join." Pansy narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip.

"You will not touch my Draco," Pansy stated, cooing at Draco and stroking his arm as Draco grew sick of it and slipped his arm from Pansy's vice grip and glared at her.

"Enough, Parkinson," Draco stated in his usual sharp tone. Pansy sucked in her lips and stood still as Draco looked over at Devon and smirked. "Let's go." Devon nodded and walked up the hill with Draco following her. No one noticed the hurt and pained expression that was now taking place over Jackson Gregory's face as tears collected in his eyes and he ventured off, alone and lonely.


	14. Intro to Devon Richards

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **14:** _Intro to Devon Richards_

* * *

Devon Richards didn't like being one of Malfoy's favorites, to put it nicely. She couldn't deny he was the best she's ever had, so far, but it was stressful and irritating to be called by name whenever he needed a release. Parkinson loathed Devon with a passion and Devon understood. Parkinson used to be one of Malfoy's favorites until the bitch started to fall in love with him. Malfoy was very predictable by the way he treated his females. He'd use them, use them, use them and when they said 'I love you', he shit on them. Devon had never fallen for Malfoy like that as her blue eyes traveled over the Slytherin table to the head of curly dark brown hair and smoky eyes that seemed emphasized by his dark hair and dark skin tone. Devon knew he was Portuguese and very fluent in the language, as well as her heart beat madly against her chest.

Jackson Gregory was his name, she thought hard and long as she played with her food. He was a Slytherin as well and pureblooded, but he wasn't Caucasian so therefore, scum to her parents. Her parents were racist to anyone but Caucasian purebloods. They were ancient and even though Devon tried to hate him like her parents did, it made her want him all the more. She tore her eyes away from him and stared down at her plate that had only a piece of toast with butter and some scrambled eggs. She played with the food before giving up and getting up from the table with a stare from her friends; her friends didn't understand and couldn't understand Devon's mind.

She moved out the great hall, pausing at the door for a millisecond to stare over at Jackson who was watching her with his beautiful smoky eyes. She frowned and began walking toward the main staircase. She moved upward and toward the moving stairs where she waited until she walked to the once forbidden third floor. She moved into the dark hallway and leaned against the wall as her lips began quivering. She ran her hands over her face before roughly shoving them through her hair, falling down the wall so she was an inch above the ground. Her life was so horrible, she thought. Some might say her life was perfect with rich parents and a disgustingly huge mansion to go to on the holidays but she was miserable, and lonely. She was banned from loving anyone until he was adequate enough to be called a Richards. The family didn't expect Devon to take the last name of her husband, but it'd be vice versa since her parents couldn't bare a boy. Devon was an only child and Mrs. Richards was told if she tried to have another child, she'd die along with it and that wasn't acceptable in the Richards family. There were no widows, no divorcees and finally, no only children before Devon came around.

Devon was hated by her own family and she despised them. But until she was seventeen, she had to live by their rules since she lived in _their_ house. She buried her face in her arms and continued her release of tears as her body vibrated from her sobs. She wasn't aware of the dark haired man coming around the corner with a concerned look before he knelt in front of her and caressed her hair. Out of instinct and defense, she pushed the person back and shielded away. "Get out of here!" she screamed in her usual defensive voice that she used to scare first years and all other students away.

"Devon," he stated. Devon looked over and saw Jackson staring at her with a knowing smile. He had his hands out, almost as if he were welcoming her but she didn't move. "Devon, please," he stated again in his thick accent that caused her stomach to flip flop and her head to turn fuzzy. She shouldn't be here; she should run while her mind was still listening. "Devon, come here. _I understand your pain_," he whispered and she understood what he said in the romantic Portuguese language. Devon slinked forward until his arms were able to grab her and he pulled her to him, pushing their chests together like magnets as their lips collided. Devon couldn't move as she sat there on her knees, loving the feel of his thick luscious lips against hers.

"Jackson," she mumbled as his lips trailed down to her neck where his tongue lapped against her sensitive skin there. "We can't do this. You're…"

"Not Caucasian, I know," he whispered. Moments like this were amazing. They didn't happen often but the two couldn't keep away from each other long enough to fall out of like. It was strange. Devon could always keep away from people but Jackson was one she couldn't. "You and your damn family name." Devon smiled as her head fell back a little bit as he began to kiss down her chest to her slight cleavage.

"If I could change it, I would," Devon whispered, genuinely truthful. She hated her last name; given it was a very good last name to throw at people to make them fearful, much like the Malfoy name but the line and responsibility that came with it was too hard to deal with. The bell rang heavy in their ears as their lips smacked against each other, roughly. "We have to go. My parents keep track on days I miss." Jackson groaned in annoyance as he fell back onto his shins, staring at her with a small smile. "I'll…talk to you later," she stuttered as she got up and scurried out of the hallway with a guilty conscience. She hated doing that to him. He was too nice, too sweet and too perfect for her to be hurting him like that.

Hurrying up the stairs, she fixed her hair and make up before walking into her first class of the day, History of Magic. The only seat open was by the girl she recognized was with that Timothy Zachary bloke. She pulled the chair out and plopped next to her, paying Zachary's girlfriend no mind. Devon knew the girl would be crying her eyes out soon over that bloke. They always did.

…::::…

Devon Richards had sat down by Abigail Jones and Abigail noticed the flushed appearance her cheeks had and the weird sad expression in her eyes. She had half the mind to ask her what was wrong but Abigail remembered she was a Slytherin and would probably bark her head off if she asked anything. So she kept to herself, paying little attention to professor Binns explain the theory of magic, basically. It was her least favorite topic of Hogwarts and even now, she found it hard to understand. Professor Binns was one of the Hogwarts ghosts and his voice sounded faraway and distant, like the narrator of a story that put children to sleep in children's movies. Abigail put her head against her hand with her elbow perched up as her mind blacked out the lecture and she thought about her recent events.

It was weird to think that her and Chelsea were basically having a falling out moment during all of this, all because of last year when _You-Know-Who_ has returned and made it public, once and for all. Abigail frowned thinking about how close she and Chelsea used to be, back in the day when nothing was as hectic and she wasn't so Potter-fanatic. Back in the day, Chelsea was a normal Hogwarts student who had nothing else on her mind that getting her grades the highest they could be.

_Abigail Jones smiled as Chelsea sat beside her at the Ravenclaw table with an exhausted expression. "Can you believe those stupid elder years?" Chelsea snapped, shaking her head and creating a wave of blond curls to shake violently around her head. Abigail giggled as Chelsea stabbed at her food with vengeance. "I don't see why they find so much pleasure and entertainment in teasing us?"_

"_Us, as in second years?" Abigail asked, smirking as Chelsea nodded, looking at her wide eyed. _

"_Yeah! It's so immature and naïve. One day, I'll teach them all a lesson," Chelsea teased, glaring over at the Slytherin table that had the older generation, also known as the sixth and seventh year students, laughing and hanging out together like one large street gang. Abigail shook her head and started to eat her food. It was quiet between the two before Chelsea said, "So, I have a major crush on Taylor…"_

"_Taylor? As in Taylor Watts?" Abigail asked, laughing. Taylor Watts was THE seventh year of Ravenclaw. He had a baby face and large plush lips with dark eyes and light hair. He was tall, luxurious, and wealthy, which was what every girl practically wanted at their age. Chelsea blushed and nodded, biting her lower lip. _

"_He's so gorgeous, Abby," Chelsea whined, pushing her hands against her face as it turned into a cherry red. It was brightened by the lightness of her hair and Abigail couldn't help but laugh a little as Chelsea pulled out the dramatics as she began sobbing. "But I can never have him. My mom would shoot me if I were to date something that… that…_OLD_!" Abigail howled with laughter as Chelsea kept up her theatrics, gaining the attention from a lot of passer biers. _

Abigail sighed at the memory as a smile came to her face. Chelsea was a very theatrical type of person. She put her worries and concerns into small tidbits she called her mini-plays. But nowadays, Chelsea's theatrics were…nonexistent. They seemed to have puffed into the vortex, heading into nowhere-ville. Abigail frowned as she flipped through the pages of her History of Magic book and let her mind wander through the millions of memories she had in the past years with Chelsea. Chelsea had been such a good friend, such a good mentor and listener but nowadays, all she did was degrade and judge. She's turned herself into a Slytherin in Ravenclaw clothing. She was like the sneaky wolf dressed in sheep's clothing, except she was out to snag Slytherins and turn them into the ministry for conspiracy against Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

Abigail ran her hand through her hair and shook her head, dismissing the rest of her thoughts that invaded her mind that were putting her best friend down. Tonight, she had to keep a clear mind for her tutoring classes with Malfoy. She really hated tutoring on a Monday. Mondays and Abigail didn't go in the same sentence, unless the words 'dislike' or 'never' were involved. She had so much fun at the full-moon ceremony, despite Tom's boring aura, but she had Blaise to thank for showing her a good time and involving her and Tim in the festivities.

The bell rang loudly and Abigail jumped a little, looking around blankly before her mind registered it was time for the next class. She waited for Devon Richards to leave before standing and heading out as well.

After her classes were finished, she headed to the great hall and sat beside Tim, who gave her a kiss on the cheek before smiling and going back to his conversation with Belle, who seemed to keep her eyes on Abigail as she spoke lowly to Tim. Abigail was awkward around Belle, but tried not to show anything as she ate a quick meal and scurried away just as Chelsea appeared in the great hall. Thankfully, Abigail was on the other side of the table and acting as if she was digging through her bag as she headed out. She moved outside and headed over to the bridge leading to the west wing. She sighed and slowed her walk to a leisure walk as she stared up at the different paintings in this side of Hogwarts. They all nodded at her with smiles and Abigail returned it with her own smile.

"Abigail!" She turned around to see Belle walking up to her, a little breathless. "You walk too damn fast." Abigail blushed and turned toward her as Belle caught up with her and sighed. "Do you mind if I walk with you?" Abigail didn't know what to say but she nodded and turned around, allowing Belle to walk beside her as they kept en route to professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Abigail, you're a nice girl," Belle stated. Abigail's stomach flipped as she felt nauseous. This was the speech Belle was going to give her to try and persuade her to break up with Tim. Abigail had prepared for this, subconsciously.

"Before you start, let me tell you I've had a crush on Tim for almost four years now," Abigail stated. "And I'm not going to take your threats lightly. You shouldn't have broken up with him if you still wanted him and…"

"Abigail, I'm not here to convince you to break up with Tim for me," Belle stated with a smile. Abigail flustered as she turned awkward and very embarrassed. "I'm here to warn you about Tim. He's not the angel he appears to be."

"What…? What do you mean?" Abigail asked. She couldn't be hearing this. Tim had been nothing but nice to her, besides the mud incident and the knocking her nose into the next century. Belle sighed and ran a hand over her face before weaving through her hair.

"He's a nice guy, yes, but he's not as angelic as everyone thinks he is. He can crush women's souls to the point where they become his lackeys," Belle stated. Abigail narrowed her eyes. "I only survived because Tim is terrified of my brother." Abigail paled. Belle's brother, Henry, was a very intimidating person with large arms and broad shoulders. Abigail had always been scared of him. People were stupid or blind if they didn't fear Henry. "But I'm still hitched to him like a magnet, until we graduate this year and I'll be rid of him for life," Belle explained, frowning. Abigail had never seen a beautiful girl look so disheveled and now, it looked kind of scary.

"What do you want me to do?" Abigail asked. She had a feeling she believed Belle's story. Belle wasn't the type of person to go around breaking people up without a validated reason.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do. That's up to you. But I suggest you act distant with him and very adolescent because the moment you give yourself to him, he'll toss you away like a used condom," Belle stated. Abigail gasped and Belle nodded. "No joke. You know Malfoy's reputation, right?" She nodded. "Tim makes Malfoy look like a shy little virgin when he gets who he wants and knows he can land them. Just be careful, Abby. Guard your heart." Belle surprised Abigail by hugging her before walking off. Abigail stood there, confused and very pained. She raised her hand and pushed it against her chest, wondering what to do. Should she act as if she's the same and see where it led? Or break it off with Tim to save herself? She clenched her eyes tightly together and stood there, asking for some kind of guidance or sign. She was sure someone was up there, making sure the world didn't collapse, but she wasn't sure if it was one God or a million. She just hoped someone was listening to her plea for a sign to show her with pathway to choose and which decision was right for her future.

"Jones, what the hell are you doing?" Abigail opened her eyes and saw Malfoy staring at her with a weird expression. He had his leg stepped back some with a very weary look on his face. Abigail flushed and glared at him.

"I was meditating, what else, you idiot?" Abigail snapped without meaning to. Malfoy's expression changed quickly to a glare before he smirked.

"So, a Ravenclaw with some backbone," he teased, shrugging. She eyed him as he walked passed her with a dashing smirk and headed into professor McGonagall's classroom, which Abigail was surprised to see right adjacent to her. She blushed and glanced around before heading into the classroom as well and taking her usual seat as McGonagall peered over at them and nodded, getting up.

"I'll be in my office if you need me," she stated before heading through the back door and vanishing behind it. Abigail got up and took her usual seat in front of Malfoy with a sigh. She looked up at him and noticed he had a very peculiar look on his face. It was one that made her stomach flip flop and her head spin. She narrowed her eyes at him and turned her head to the side a little, wary of him.

"What…?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm surprised you're still not weeping that's all," he mumbled, shrugging. Abigail flustered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Malfoy looked over at her dully.

"Well, figuring you're still with Zachary is one way of putting it," he answered. "But with your bite, that loser has a lot on his hands to deal with." Abigail's stomach churned, in an unnatural fashion. She felt like she could vomit. Was she the only one at her school who didn't know of Tim's whoring?

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked, weakly. Malfoy looked over at her, almost shocked. He hasn't heard a woman, or a girl used that tone before. It sounded…desperate almost. It was as if her wounded heart was speaking for her. He felt a small twang of pity for the girl as he sighed.

"Let's just get this tutoring over with," he muttered and Abigail frowned, but nodded. She sighed and took a deep breath in. She opened her book with shaky hands, wanting to so badly to cry or scream out. She was so frustrated. She wasn't getting answers she needed; it was like she needed to suffer pain to learn her mistakes. She bowed her head and bit her lower lip as she pulled out her notebook, flopping it onto the desk and breathing through her nose to clear her passageways before beginning to tutor.

…::::…

"Anything you want, baby," his dark voice stated. A giggle shot through the room as Leon Williams stood outside the door with his hands over his face, not wanting to hear anymore.

"You sure she won't find out?" A deep chuckle echoed and Leon almost gagged as smacking sounds followed by swift moans met his ears. He hated being blackmailed under His wing. He hated it with a passion. He leaned against the wall and tilted his head back, wishing it to just be over with.


	15. Underlying Emotions

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **15:** _Underlying Emotions_

* * *

"Excuse me," Leon Williams stated, moving passed a dark haired girl with dark brown eyes. He glanced back at her and frowned, realizing who that was as she fixed the strap of her book bag higher on her shoulder and smiling up at him. Leon could've frozen just then and there as she stared at him, almost as if she knew in a secretive way.

"Oh, hey Leon," she stated. Leon flustered as he glanced down to see that his books had fallen from his hands. He hadn't even heard them fall to the ground. "Oh, let me help you with that." Leon stood there as she knelt down and started gathering her items. He slowly knelt down and picked up a few and gathered them all in his arms from her grasps. He stood, trying to relax as he stared at her. She moved her hair behind her ear and glanced up at him. Leon could tell he was making her nervous so he forced a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Abby," he stated. Abigail smiled and shrugged. But of course, Leon's luck ran short as a broad arm wrapped around her shoulders and His face came into the picture. Leon's expression darkened as he stared at the guy who had just appeared, stealing the light. He leaned over and kissed Abigail's cheek, whom seemed to be acting as if he wasn't even there. Tim's eyes seemed like pits of Hell to Leon as they connected with Leon's pale blue eyes that were more scared than anything else. It seemed almost impossible to break the gaze as Abigail mumbled to herself about leaving her books in her room and disappearing, out from Tim's grasp. Tim stayed there, glowering at Leon the moment Abigail left.

"You spill anything to her, Williams and I'll make sure those eyes you like so much in that thick skull of yours will no longer be of any use," Tim hissed before moving past him, slamming his thick shoulder into Leon's. Leon's lip grew tight as he stood there, rigid as a board as Tim seemed to growl before whisking away. Leon stood there for a moment before slowly turning in the direction Tim had left. If he had any insanity left, he could've made a scene with the brute and just had the brute end his life brutally right there, with everyone to see it and witness that Tim was a bigger douche than he led on.

Leon sighed and turned in the direction Abigail had vanished off towards. He had liked Abigail only because of her sweet nature. She really was a diamond in the rough, of Hogwarts. He didn't have a crush on her, no. It was purely that he didn't look forward to seeing her heart break over an asshole like Tim. He ran a hand through is thick hair and began heading off towards the great hall to get something to eat, to distract his mind before potions with Snape.

…::::…

Draco Malfoy seemed at differences at the current moment. He tapped the end of his pencil against the desk, not really wanting to use a quill at this particular moment. He watched her with a look of thoughtfulness as she explained different views and aspects of Transfiguration towards him. He had gone an entire school day with these thoughts on his mind. The one sentence that seemed stuck in his brain was that one he had the most trouble figuring out. He kept replaying it, word for word and tone for tone. He seemed more intrigued by her as the days passed, even more that she hadn't start weeping her heart and soul out over the grounds of Hogwarts. She seemed more distant than usual and even her tone seemed to be a little less friendly and warm.

"Are you even listening, Malfoy?" Draco snapped out of it and looked at Abigail Jones, whose dark eyes were bearing down into his own with irritation. Draco smirked and leaned further back into his chair, staring at her with a "listening" expression and his hands in his lap. She narrowed her eyes at him and went back to reading him the pamphlets from the book. He narrowed his eyes at her in a ponderous fashion and smirked a little wider. He was becoming even more intrigued at how her face seemed so baby like still and yet…guys fawned over it. Her cheeks were still puffy and her nose looked as if it needed to be broken to be fixed, although he's broken it and her lame boyfriend had broken it again afterwards. It still had the straight look, which was bizarre in itself.

"Do you love him?" Draco asked, almost as if it was blurting it like a retard. Abigail stopped talking but didn't look up at him. Draco sat there, waiting for an answer. He could wait. It's not like he had anything else planned. He would be stuck here for another hour or so.

"I don't see how that's any of our business, Malfoy," she spat, finally looking up at him. Draco frowned when he noted the tears lining her eyes as she stared back down, flipping hastily through the book like she was determined to find a solution to an unknown question. Draco watched the slight mental breakdown for a moment before sighing.

"I didn't mean any disrespect, woman," he stated, rolling his eyes. But she slammed the book shut and glared up at him. He had jumped slightly and was now staring at her with slightly wider than normal eyes.

"Listen up, Malfoy. Stay the hell out of my personal life. We only know, speak and "respect" each other Monday, Wednesday and Friday nights during these little group therapy sessions," Abigail hissed. "Other than that, you stay out of my personal gossip and I'll stay out of yours." Draco raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"Well, it's good to know you haven't fallen in love with him." Abigail's eyes lost the fire in them as her grip on her book lessened. "It would suck to watch the fire in your eyes leave…" Draco smirked as a blush reached Abigail's cheeks as she leaned back, astounded. "Now, as you were saying, professor."

He knew he had stirred her emotions and maybe even tickled her fancy. He didn't want to be intrigued by this girl but the way she handled herself was very different from any girl he had talked to. And she hasn't even had a slight, remote interest in jumping his bones. That in itself was very interesting. He could romance Ravenclaws, and has in the past but this one seemed more levelheaded than the others and not in the moment of screaming out "I love you" to the first guy who kissed those luscious lips of hers.

As she spoke, he watched her lips move in a very rapid motion as she explained stuff. She added hand motions but he wasn't interested in those. That was her little annoying perk. After hours of staring at her and listening to her voice explain the lesson the class had learned today by the real professor, the tutoring had come to an end. She had begun packing up right away and had her shoulder bag high on her shoulder as Draco watched her leave from the room. He moved from his chair and followed her out with his single Transfiguration book. She was aware of him as they walked, almost in a small, wannabe conga line. He watched the way she walked with almost a ponderous expression but he just about smirked when she stopped and whirled around, shoving him back.

"Go some other place. You're making me nervous!" she screamed and her voice echoed down the hallway. Draco started laughing as he noticed her cautious type of expression. "Stop laughing!" she mumbled, low in her throat. Draco smirked, still chuckling as he moved passed her but he didn't get far as she shoved him away, keeping him away from her. He stumbled back and glared at her. "I said go walk some other way, Malfoy."

"You don't own Hogwarts, Jones," Draco snapped. Abigail glared at him and walked forward, pulling out her wand and pointing it up at him. He watched her, cautiously.

"I could hex you into next week, Malfoy," Abigail whispered. "You freak me out at night with the way you walk. I can't hear your damn footsteps and it's really nerve-wrecking." Draco smirked and wished badly to take advantage of this little fire cracker. It was weird how these feelings began brewing, ever since that darn Full-Moon Ritual out at the Black Lake and he had to release in that Richards wench.

"I'd like to see you try to hex me, Jones," he whispered, leaning his face close to her, certain this was going to make her lower her wand. And it had. Her hand lowered so the wand was pointing more in his gut area than his neck and her eyes had widened. "See you Wednesday night, Abby," he whispered in her ear before pivoting and leaving with a devilish smirk on his face.

…::::…

_Oh. My. God._

Abigail had the same thoughts since Draco left. She couldn't even move from that spot. She felt rooted with a dumbfounded expression. The tone and the hot breath seemed to ignite something brand new and scary. She blinked and looked around. She hesitantly reached up and wiped at her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling. She turned and began walking out of the west wing and heading toward the main hall of Hogwarts, flashing her pass from McGonagall at the prefects doing their rounds. She moved upstairs and toward the Ravenclaw tower, glancing back once she met the door to make sure Draco hadn't been following her still.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts as she headed toward the Ravenclaw tower. It was a long walk, but she didn't mind. She liked walking throughout Hogwarts corridors. It was real peaceful. She moved through the long bridge connecting the wings together. She hurried up the steps and moved through the moving staircase and headed toward the seventh floor when some voices caught her attention. She paused momentarily with her hands crossing over her chest, awkwardly since the strap from her shoulder bag was kind of in the way. She looked around from where she was and then glanced over at the Ravenclaw door that was in sight before veering away from it and heading up the opposite staircase that she knew led up to the astronomy tower.

Abigail glanced behind her, seeing if anyone was following and then turned back around toward the voices that were steadily growing louder. It sounded as if the person was yelling, or persons. She wasn't sure. She wasn't near enough to decipher different voices. But as she met the stairs leading to the astronomy tower, where she spent her astronomy lessons, she could tell there was more than one voice. She slowly walked up the steps as her heart quickened in her chest. She could make out some words, but not what the conversation was regarding.

"…You know better…" She narrowed her eyes as she paused, going far enough to hear the conversation. She had always been way too curious for a human being. "I told you if you spoke to her, there were going to be consequences! You can't ever keep your big mouth shut, imbecile!" She could vaguely picture that voice; it sounded very familiar but also far away as well.

"I didn't say anything to her, I swear!" She knew that voice, more so than the other and it was strange. She recognized it Leon Williams. He always had a very soft spoken voice that was real soothing to listen to. "She knows nothing!"

"How do I know this? She's been acting distant for the past couple days! How do I know you haven't said anything, Williams?" Abigail narrowed her eyes; she knew that voice but who was it? She took another step closer, trying to peer in through the door but all she could see was Leon's petrified face as he was shoved back, clanking against the instruments. Abigail gasped silently as Leon's pale blue eyes looked over, catching Abigail's gaze as they widened for a split second. "Answer me, Williams!" A hand pushed against Leon's chest again, causing him to grunt and Abigail put a hand to her mouth, stunned. Leon was a nice guy and she was sure he wouldn't snitch on anyone if told not to.

"I-I'm positive you can trust me! I haven't said a word to anyone!" Leon yelled as his face paled a little; his face had begun to sweat. Abigail took another step forward but her luck had run out as the strap of her shoulder bag slipped and her bag slammed to the ground, echoing in the hallways. Leon's eyes looked over as Abigail felt like she was the main attraction. She bent down, grabbing her things and ran. "No!" Leon yelled and she heard some clutter sounds before her footsteps were echoed. "Keep running!" Leon screamed and Abigail knew it was directed to her.

She flew down the stairs as she kept her things in her arms, rather well if she was asked. She skidded to a halt, turning the corner and rushing toward the Ravenclaw door. She moved down a small flight of stairs as she heard the footsteps behind her get closer. She breathed heavily and quickly pivoted, ducking behind a suit of armor close to the wall and sinking into the shadows. She pushed her hand to her mouth and quieted her breathing as she closed her eyes, not wanting to make any noise or anything. She heard the figure move in front of her, walking around and she opened her eyes, seeing the shadow of the person in the dark. She watched him as he looked around and then growled irritably and stalked off once more. She sat there for a little while before slowing inching out and glancing around.

She quickly gathered her things neatly and shoved them in her shoulder bag before rushing to the Ravenclaw door and saying the answer, wanting to get up to her dorm and become a little less panicked. She did not want to repeat that anytime soon.

…::::…

Leon stared up at His face with panic as He returned with a pissed off look. "You knew who was there, didn't you?" he yelled and grabbed Leon's shirt roughly, pulling him to his feet. Leon grunted and tried to pull away as the moon's rays finally showed the beast. Tim Zachary stared at Leon angrily; his face had contorted into a beastly glare and he looked hideous. "Tell me who was there! Now!" Tim yelled but Leon just glared back, staying quiet. Leon tried to shrug back but Tim's grip was strong, firm. But it wasn't long before Tim had thrown Leon against the wall and Leon's nightmare came true.


	16. It's not to be trusted

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **16:**_ It's not to be trusted_

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about," Abigail stated, keeping her head down as Draco stared at her, knowingly. It had been a few days since her scary night. She had to gather a lot of guts to go to her classes the next day; Chelsea had become her best friend for that night when Abigail walked in, scared to the bones and shivering. Chelsea had said she shouldn't walk alone at night anymore and should have Tim escort her back. Abigail said she'd think about it but never put any mind to it.

"I think you do, Jones," Draco stated. "Did you not see that Williams' kids face yesterday morning?" Abigail frowned, playing with the edges of the papers in her book. Leon Williams had startled everyone the next morning; his face was bruised and swollen. His nose was crooked and his right eye had been completely red with a broken vein in it. He had multiple bruises along his torso and Abigail had snuck away with him, gently and had asked if he was okay but couldn't get a word about who did it from him.

"I saw him. I don't know a single soul who didn't," Abigail mumbled as she flipped the page in her book, getting on edge as Draco's eyes peered at her like snake eyes. It almost seemed to her that Draco knew everything that was going on in her mind and her memories and her soul. She knew that wasn't true but she couldn't stop that feeling. Draco leaned back a little as he looked at her under his lashes. He looked pretty dashing like that but Abigail would never voice that. "Besides, it's none of my business. I don't meddle in other people's personal life."

"Well what happened to Williams is part of your personal life, Jones," Draco muttered with a slight chuckle. Abigail looked up at him, sharply. "Are you really this daft? Who do you think did that to him?" She frowned at him, not saying anything as he rolled his eyes. "You really are just like any pathetic female, not seeing anything that's bluntly in her face. If you don't see who did that to Williams then I might as well stop wasting my breath on spilling the beans to an idiot like you," Draco stated and Abigail gasped, stunned. He had really said that to her.

"Excuse me? You have no right, Malfoy," Abigail shrieked and Draco looked at her, dully. "But mind your own business and stay out of mine. I don't give a rat's ass about "spilling the beans", which I don't see why you are so keen on doing so." Abigail glared at him before flipping through the pages of her book, irritably. She didn't care of the pages would tear. She would use the repairing charm on them later, if need be. Draco sighed and leaned forward, leaning his elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand.

"What happened to Williams is something you should discuss with your boyfriend, Jones," Draco mumbled. "I would be a little more cautious than you have been with that fake." Abigail looked at him. "I'm not spilling the beans necessarily. It's just a friendly warning to my tutor who if was to be turned up dead one day, I wouldn't be able to pass this lame subject and be able to graduate in the long run from this crappy school." Abigail eyed him, not sure of what to say. Should she trust a Slytherin's words even though he has no reason to deceive her in that way? He'd benefit nothing out of it.

"What aren't you telling me?" Abigail whispered, not wanting a peeving McGonagall to hear them talking about gossip and not the subject she's supposed to. Draco looked at her, blankly as she eyed him, getting anxious once more. "You have to tell me, Malfoy. It's driving me crazy the fucking riddles people keep feeding me."

"Oh, she cusses," Draco teased and Abigail narrowed her eyes, reaching over and smacking his arm playfully. He chuckled, smirking lightly. "I thought you were a female who liked to solve her own riddles… You seem that type." Abigail narrowed her eyes as Draco leaned back once more, smirking a little wider toward her. She sighed and leaned back, relaxing and not wanting to hear anymore since her heart and brain might explode and kill her, leaving an awfully bloody mess all over Malfoy and that damn smirk of his. She turned to look at her book again and begin the lesson once more, glancing up at Draco every once in a while and getting agitated by the way a blush would ignite her cheeks when she caught him staring at her.

It wasn't long before Abigail became pretty paranoid around most people. She didn't trust some people since Leon would no longer talk or smile near her or even act as if she existed. They've never been close but he was someone she could talk to if need be. His face had healed pretty quickly, thanks to Madam Pomfrey. She felt like it was her doing and she knew it was. If her book bag hadn't of fallen, whoever was with him that night would've never found out about there being a peeping Tom. Or better yet, a peeping Abigail. She couldn't help her curiosity and she should've left earlier instead of trying to get a look at Tim's bully. She sat at the Ravenclaw table, glancing over at Leon who was sitting with his closest buddy, Jim Wilder and his friend's sister, Jacqueline Wilder. They were twins, by the way. The Wilder twins and they protected Leon. Anyone who had came to ask questions to Leon, they had told to scat. They didn't tell Abigail to scat, but they did tell her to leave him alone for a little while when she had wanted to give him more condolences for what she had caused.

"Hey, Earth to Abby!" Abigail blinked and looked over at Tim, sitting next to her with his big goofy grin. Abigail didn't smile back as she stared at him, waiting for what he had to say. His grin faltered as he stared back. "Uh, you alright, Abby?" Tim asked, putting a nervous edge to his tone. Abigail shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I think I might be getting a slight fever," Abigail stated. Tim frowned. "I might go see Madam Pomfrey later." She was lying of course. She was just going mad a little with all the drama that had radiated into her life. She looked over, sighing and her eyes captured Belle's intense stare from across the table. Belle's face looked shrunken from how intense her stare was and Abigail flushed, getting on edge once more. She's been given warnings about a certain boyfriend of hers from two people who she never regularly talked to. She told herself last night, after leaving her tutoring lesson with Malfoy that if anyone else she rarely talked to came to warn her about Tim, she would dump him and avoid the living crap out of him. Warnings from three people who hardly knew her were too much.

She reached up and rubbed at her eyes, feeling the fatigue wearing down on her. She'd been dating Tim for a while now, almost a month and now everything was going down the drain. Halloween was tomorrow and even though Chelsea was dressing up, Abigail didn't feel in the mood for a Halloween festivity. She didn't feel in the mood for anything but school work, which never talked back to her about the school's gossip and her major fatigue. It just kept rolling in and never ending, keeping one part of her mind busy while the other part was racking and raking and bending to figure out the riddles Malfoy kept feeding her as well as the warning Belle had given her. It was so frustrating.

"Babe!" Abigail blinked when she was shoved roughly. She looked over, offended a little bit when she saw it was Tim. Tim had an exasperated look on his face. "I was talking to you." Abigail glared at him.

"Well, I have more important things to think about than hear your endless babble about looking at yourself in the mirror for hours this morning, Tim," Abigail snapped. Tim's expression darkened as Abigail mentally gasped. She didn't say anything else as she gathered her things and sighed. "I…have to go." She scurried up from the table and rushed from the room, not bothering to glance anywhere else as she hurried from the great hall. She moved out toward the grounds since her next class was Herbology and she might as well get there early to catch up on some reading for that class. She didn't read too much for that class, figuring she didn't have the biggest interest in plants. They were interesting but not as interesting as Potions or Transfiguration or her favorite, Astronomy. Well second favorite, really. But that's not the point.

"You know, not many girlfriends of Zachary have mouthed off to him like that." Abigail looked over to see Blaise heading up toward her with his usual grin. "At least, not that I know of because I'm sure the others would've gone missing." Abigail managed to giggle as Blaise threw his arm around her shoulders, walking with her toward the greenhouses.

"Why do people constantly come to me with some insufferable tease or joke about my boyfriend?" Abigail stated. "Maybe you'll spill the beans to me about the big-o apple about him." She looked up at him and Blaise glanced down at her with a smirk.

"Nah, I'm not going to spill no beans," Blaise stated as they veered toward the right path when it had split into a fork; she knew the other one had led down to the main spot of Care of Magical Creatures, another favorite class. She had a lot of favorite subjects, but Potions was by far her favoritest. And not just because of her weird fascination with professor Snape. "But I will tell you that Malfoy is right with whatever he's told you," Blaise stated, winking down at her in his usual friendly fashion. Abigail made a face and sighed, getting agitated again.

"He hasn't said anything!" she snapped and Blaise chuckled, reaching his hand up and ruffling up her hair in a noggin rub type fashion. She smacked his hands away and glared up at him. "Don't do that! That's highly annoying."

"Oh, proper English and everything. I'm so very frightened." Abigail laughed.

"Oh, shut it, will you." Blaise chuckled and leaned over, kissing her right temple as they reached the greenhouses.

"If I were you, I'd spend more time speaking like that with a little venom than being your normal schoolgirl self around Zachary," Blaise whispered in her ear, hotly. Abigail frowned and looked up at him as he smiled and turned to walk away. "See you in Divination, doll face." Abigail wrinkled her nose and turned to walk into greenhouse number five. It was full of greenery on the table and they looked like the muggle plant, poison ivy. She wasn't certain though but she veered away from it and sat in the back, pulling her book and beginning her reading. She needed to catch up and be ahead of the game in this class as well.

…::::…

Devon Richards stared at the Abigail Jones girl all morning. She had heard every rumor possible about what had happened to the Williams bloke. It was kind of sad, really. People were blaming Abigail since most of them had seen her the previous day of when Williams' face got beat to shit with him and chatting it up. It was really a burden too heavy for someone like Jones to handle. She didn't seem too strong willed like the girls Devon surrounded herself with. She leaned her elbow on the table and took a bite of her scrambled eggs, pondering the Jones girl. Most of the Slytherin guys had become pretty intrigued with her lately, figuring she's lasted so long with the Zachary idiot without crying rivers from her eyes. Zachary didn't even seem to have a grip on her; she was always scurrying away from him like he was harboring some insanity disease.

Devon felt a nudge and looked over to see the girl she called her "best friend" staring at her, curiously. Her name was Hilary Jacobsen. She was very tall, lean much like Devon with a runner's build. She had pin needle straight chestnut brown hair and honey yellow brown eyes. She had a few beauty marks lining her face, like a connect-the-dots puzzle but Devon knew the picture would be of nothing. Hilary was her only semi-trusting friend. She's known Hilary the longest, by far. "What's going on in that head of yours?" Hilary asked, in her thick accent. Hilary had a thick Irish accent; if it weren't for her mother's dominant genes, she'd have flaming red hair with freckles and have a bulge on her torso from the beer her father drank on a regular basis.

"Nothing worth voicing, Hilary," Devon answered, solemnly. Hilary frowned but nodded. Beside her, Devon recognized Sage Perkins sitting there, chatting avidly with Theodore Nott. Everyone but Sage knew that Sage had a major crush on Theodore; she just never had the balls to admit it or to voice it aloud. Sage was pretty much your Average Jane. She had blond hair that had roots growing in from her dyed highlights and her eyes were a misty grey. She was a bit on the thicker side, but it worked for her. She also had a short fuse and a very hot head with a donkey's personality: stubborn. Devon looked over to see Theodore Nott smiling and talking just as avidly; he had openly said he liked Sage, to her face but Sage played it safe and theatrically played it off. She was also incredibly shy for someone as hot tempered as her.

Devon tilted her head the other way and noticed the last of her posse was sitting there, eating her food quietly and minding her own. Her name was Leila Barducci. Her family originated from Italy and she had a thick Italian accent to go with it. She didn't look an ounce Caucasian or anything, yet her parents adored her. It was very peculiar. Leila was very beautiful and her boyfriend, Victor LeMoore knew it. She had dark brown hair, as dark as black if Devon didn't know better and very wide, dark eyes with dark lashes, thick as the hair on her head almost. She and Victor had been together for a while now, at least a couple years. He had graduate from Hogwarts two years previous and he was still madly in love with Leila. Her parents were proud and couldn't wait for a marriage, even though they had dated when he was a seventh year and she was a third year. Devon didn't foresee a wedding for a while, figuring Leila spoke frequently that she didn't want marriage until she graduated, and that was two more years.

There was a little commotion and Devon looked up to see Zachary's face strewn with pure anger as Abigail was moving quickly out of the great hall. Devon narrowed her eyes and watched as Abigail's close friend that Andrews bitch slinked close to Zachary and reached out to put her hand on his shoulder with a look of "understanding". Zachary looked over at her, shoved her hand away roughly with an expression that reminded Devon of her father when he was showing "obedience" with her and her mother. Chelsea shrunk back a little bit as Zachary stabbed mercilessly into his sausage links and began eating. He looked like a man scorned. Devon narrowed her eyes, not liking the look on his face. It was not to be trusted.


	17. Truth Hurts

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **17:** _Truth Hurts_

* * *

Hermione Granger was stuck in the library all Saturday evening. She had a major exam on Tuesday for Ancient Runes and it was very trying. She had ignored Ron and Harry's babbling this morning and after breakfast, she went to finish her week's homework and now she was in the library, studying for her Ancient Runes exam on Tuesday. She had her nose buried in a book, but it wasn't for long when the hushed whispering caught her ears. She looked over, trying to pinpoint the source but she didn't initially see anyone.

"…it's quite sad really. She's a nice girl," the first voice stated and Hermione frowned.

"It's none of your business, Hailey," a second voice stated. "That girl is stupid for dating that Zachary bloke. He's nothing but Malfoy in Satan's clothing." Hermione's eyes narrowed. She thought about it; she knew that last name and it was that Ravenclaw girl who was dating him. What was her name?

"Well she's very nice and I think we should tell her what's going on with that slimy git of hers as well as her so-called best friend," the first voice stated. Hermione's eyes widened. She didn't need to know the story to know what it meant. "I also heard that Malfoy's been playing riddles on her about the Zachary bloke, confusing her and such and doubting her self-esteem. So says Zabini of course, but how trusting his word is, is hard to say." The first voice sounded more sincere than the other and Hermione recalled the other calling her Hailey.

"I don't give a rat's ass about what Malfoy's doing. That royal git can just shove it where it hurts," the second voice stated, following by a giggle from the Hailey girl. Hermione tilted her head and finally saw the faces. She recognized them as the Slytherin girls who were as popular as Malfoy's gang, although they didn't pick on others regularly as if it was their drug and they were addicted. One was Hailey Jacobsen and the other was Devon Richards, who Hermione often saw Malfoy traveling around with. Obviously their feelings weren't something romantic, but purely sexual, which was pretty gross in itself. Hermione made it look like she was still reading as she watched them closely in her peripheral, getting intrigued.

"Well no matter that, Devon," Hailey stated with a smile. "I still say we trap the Jones girl and tell her to dump Zachary to save herself some heartbreak. I remember she helped me with my Charms homework once, without question or hesitation. It was real nice and I would've failed without it." Devon sighed, shrugging as they put the books they borrowed back and walked down past Hermione's table and toward the exit, not saying much after that as their voices drowned out. Hermione looked down at her book, conflicted. She didn't personally know Jones, as Hailey had put it, and they've barely shared a word in the five years they've been at the same school. She reached up and fingered the Time Turner before closing her book and deciding to take it with her as she thought over some things.

…::::…

Abigail wasn't sure, but she knew one thing was true: something fishy was going on. She was watching her best friend and her boyfriend talk avidly while she pretended to read and be drowned in her studying for Ancient Runes. Tim had "forgiven" her for the other morning and now that it was Halloween, Abigail was practically the only Ravenclaw not dressed up. Chelsea was dressed up as a muggle nurse as Tim was dressed up as a vampire. It was really cliché but Abigail didn't say anything. Vampires were so overrated for costumes.

Abigail wasn't paying attention to the conversation, just the over-friendly gestures Chelsea was openly sharing towards Tim. It wasn't out of jealousy that Abigail was getting irritated it was the way that it seemed natural and almost like they've done it forever and a day. Abigail flipped a page, no longer interested in the petty studying. She'd excel in the exam anyways. So she put the book down with a stern look and stood. "I'm going to the library. Have fun you two." Without another word or confirmation, she walked from the common room and headed toward the stairs.

"Wait, Abby!" Abigail rolled her eyes and looked over to see Tim squeezing out and smiling at her. "What about my kiss?"

"Get it from Chelsea," Abigail stated without even thinking about it. "I bet she'd love to kiss you since she was pretty much feeling you up in there." Tim's face blanked out as he stared at her. "Oh no. Don't take that as a smart ass comment. Go have fun. Don't let me stop you," Abigail stated, calm as can be. Tim's jaw tightened as Abigail turned around and headed down the stairs, abruptly. She didn't have time for Tim's foolish excuses anymore. It was always the same. "I've known her for a long time" or "we're just friends, baby" or even "well since you don't spend time with me and I get along with girls better than guys, I have no choice." Always pinning it back on her and making her seem like the person who started it.

She turned a corner when she reached the main level of Hogwarts and she collided with someone she didn't care to collide with. Surprisingly, she didn't fall to the ground like the book and papers that were currently scattered around her feet. A stern arm was at her lower back and another hand was on the back of her right shoulder. She looked up from her very uncomfortable position to see Draco smirking down at her. "Every time I see you, you're always falling for me. Why is that, Jones?" he teased. Abigail rolled her eyes and moved to a standing position, pushing him away slightly. He chuckled.

"Malfoy, why do I always run into you when I don't want to deal with anyone's crap?" Abigail stated, bending down from the waist to pick up her items, one by one. Draco watched her, most intrigued by the way she opening bent from the waist and hiking her skirt from behind up and since she wasn't wearing her robes, it was quite catching. "And it's always after I just fought with that boyfriend of mine, who I swear if a gitful pig." Draco chuckled as Abigail finally picked up the final parts of her items and turned toward him. "Stop laughing. It isn't funny."

"On the contrary, love, it is," Draco stated, winking. He went to walk away but Abigail put a hand on his upper arm, firmly. He stopped and looked down at the slender hand gripping his upper arm. He followed it up to Abigail's face that had a peculiar expression.

"However, it's you I want to talk to," she mumbled. "If I can ask you for a favor, it'd be now. Meet me after supper, in the Astronomy tower." Draco stared down at her, wondering what to say. He didn't mind being around the Jones girl. She wasn't what he expected, that's for sure and the more he thought about it, the more he actually wanted to meet her. It was weird, but at least she wasn't some mudblood or blood traitor.

"Whatever you say, Jones," he stated and Abigail smiled, squeezing his arm slightly before pivoting and darting off. Draco watched her leave for a second and glared in her general direction.

"Say there, mate," Blaise's voice said as his face came into view. "What'd Abby want?"

"Nothing of your concern, Zabini," Draco stated. Blaise put his hands up defensively and walked along side of Draco as he began walking. His mind was very busy with questions. He had a hint of what Abigail wanted to speak about later tonight, but he wasn't sure if he should tell her or just flake out. She couldn't take it to heart since they were neither romantic nor ever going to be that way. He was merely her pupil, wanting to make sure he graduated the year he wanted to. He looked over and saw the odd professor for the defense against the dark arts walking around, in that awful pink outfit with her clipboard. She had a look of annoyance on her face and Draco shrugged it off, heading toward the courtyard. He thoroughly enjoyed Saturdays since there were no classes that day for him. It meant he could go down to the Quidditch pitch and let some steam blow over. All the drama and stupidity around him was making him slightly more than irritable.

…::::…

Hogwarts was used to its usual school drama and the girlish feuds that are brewed within its walls. It's used to having the potions in Potions class explode and further blacken its bricks for later cleaning. But Hogwarts was unaware of the feelings of people, which would've been a good trait. It could watch a girl who just had her heart broken cry her eyes out in the dark hallways, feeling nothing but lonesomeness and betrayal. It could watch a man walk in triumph over shagging his recent catch and celebrate with his boys while the girl is back in her room, boasting about it to her girlfriends as well.

But there was one incident that Hogwarts had never seen before. Abigail Jones had her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail that fell over her shoulder as the hood from her robe was pulled over her head. She was heading up toward the Astronomy tower, just finishing supper. She had avoided Tim and her "best friend" Chelsea. She wasn't sure if she should put those words anywhere near Chelsea but for now, it suited. She pushed the door open and snuck inside, sinking into the shadows as another figure came into view, snaking from the darkness and heading up the stairs to the tower as well. Draco shut the door behind him and glanced around, pocketing his hands in his pants. He walked over to the cut out windows and leaned on the windowsills, staring down at the grounds as Abigail walked out. "I was wondering if I got here first," Draco stated. Abigail smiled and walked forward, leaning on the window next to him. "So what'd you want to talk about? I don't have all night. I have other things to worry about."

"Yeah, yeah," Abigail stated, waving her hand toward him. "Save the theatrics, Malfoy." Draco glared at her as she looked over at him, seriously. She turned around and leaned against the wall instead, crossing her arms over the chest. "I know you know what's going on with Tim, and perhaps Chelsea." Draco stared at her blankly. Abigail sighed and looked up at him. "Can you please tell me to see if my assumptions are correct?" Draco thought about it. Should he tell her? It would end the whole "watching her suffer with the riddles" gag he was enjoying a little. But then again, if he told her he might see some action between her and that Zachary bloke, ending in that idiot getting his head blown off… and Draco wasn't talking about the head on his shoulders. Draco smirked and walked closer to Abigail, pushing his body against hers as he pivoted his head, keeping it against her ear as he took a slow breath in. Abigail had no control at this point as she reached up, grasping his arms and pushing away slightly as she started to panic a little.

"Your assumptions are correct, Jones," Draco whispered, hotly in her ear. He could feel her body tremble after that and he smirked. He knew she had a slight chemical reaction to him, but how big was a mystery to him. Abigail looked up at him, shocked. She knew her assumptions were correct but hearing it put quite a downer on her day. But as she looked at Draco, her hurt feelings seemed to fade into nothingness. His smoky eyes were hypnotizing. She subconsciously licked her lips, leaving them agape as she tilted her head upwards a little. Draco's eyes narrowed a bit as he put one of his hands against the wall and reached up with his other one, stroking the side of Abigail's face. He angled his head downward so their lips were a mere centimeter apart. Even he had a hard time pulling back after that as it felt like magnets were in their lips. But Abigail came to her senses first and she tilted her head to the side, ignoring the weird disappointed feeling brewed in her chest.

Draco smirked; he knew that would've happened. She took more time to wheel in for stuff like that. "I… Thank you, Malfoy," Abigail mumbled. "But I have to go now." She pushed him aside a little, very gently he noticed, and she darted from the room. She slunk down the stairs and toward the Ravenclaw tower, heading toward the door and barely able to answer the question. She threw the door open when she had and rushed inside, breathing heavily. But then again, fate hated her and she saw Tim sitting in the common room with his buddies, playing some chess game and when he spotted her, he smiled and went to get up but she held her hand out, palm out. "Stay," she mumbled. She didn't realize just how dark her voice stated until she thought about it but Tim sat back down, staring at her shocked. Abigail turned her head away and walked up the stairs, keeping her pace slow and unlabored but when she was upstairs, she hurriedly grabbed the knob to her dorm and for a second, she forgot to turn it and slammed her arm against it, irritated. She looked down and blushed faintly, blaming it on her anger.

She pushed the door open and slammed it behind her. The girls sitting in there looked up, stunned. Abigail walked forward and to her bed. She quickly changed into some pajamas just as Chelsea made her way to her presence. Abigail looked over at her, expressionless. "Hey, you alright? Is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked. Abigail tilted her head upward and shook her head, not saying a word.

"Nothing I want to talk about to you, of all people," Abigail said, calmly and assertively. Chelsea narrowed her eyes and backed away, losing her friendly aura. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Chelsea, I'm going to bed." Abigail knelt on her bed and pulled her curtains shut, blocking Chelsea's face as Abigail blocked her bed's view from everyone and laid under the covers, turning on her side and allowing her emotions to get a hold of her. Tears seeped from her eyes and she silently cried herself to sleep.


	18. Just Play Dumb

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **18:** _Just play dumb_

**AuthorNotes:** so I made a few adjustments below. I added another point of view. Hope ya like! :D

* * *

Abigail had a hard time being around Tim and Chelsea but she decided to act like she knew nothing with the two. She wanted to catch them in the act, to be honest. She believed the statement from Malfoy, which was very weird in itself but she couldn't deny it. The evidence was all over Tim and Chelsea; it stank around them like a skunk had just sprayed them and now that Abigail was aware, she could see it. The sensual touches Chelsea would do on Tim's arm when she was laughing at one of his jokes or the way he would smile over at her, almost as if he'd seen her naked. It was disgusting and while she walked with his arm around her shoulders, seemingly perfect, Malfoy happen to walk by and Abigail looked over at him, wishing to be over with him than under the scum's arm. He looked over at her from his position and smirked. Abigail frowned, glancing in Tim's direction before wanting to thoroughly throw his arm off, right in front of Malfoy. Almost to prove something, but she couldn't. That would be an act of insanity and she wouldn't have anymore excuses as to why. She blamed her mood swings on her monthly gift from Mother Nature and Tim had accepted it, even Chelsea's dumbass believed it.

Malfoy's smirk widened a bit when Abigail had stopped walking, keeping her eyes on him. He pushed off the wall and turned to leave but she knew, for some weird reason, he understood and he even nodded once toward her before heading off with his two goons. "Abby?" Abigail looked over and saw Tim giving her a weird look.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled, slinking back under his arm like a dutiful puppy. She felt disgusted at that motion. She was nowhere near dutiful. "I thought I had seen someone I've been trying to find," she lied and Tim nodded, kissing the top of her head and keeping her closer as they walked. Chelsea was on his other side and Abigail fumed inside. Chelsea should be somewhere else, stealing other people's boyfriends if she wanted to. That's how it should be. Chelsea shouldn't even be thinking about Tim in any sort of way. But no, that wasn't Abigail's luck. Someone in her ancestral life, someone did something bad and karma was always biting Abigail in the ass.

Weeks flew by like they were minutes and she was stuck in another tutoring lesson but it wasn't as bad as it used to be anymore. They were rather joyful. Draco seemed a lot less cold to her, but she could be having a mirage. "Do you get that part now?" Abigail stated, pointing her finger at the caption in his book. Draco nodded and smirked over at her. "Good. Now, onto the next part…" She flipped the pages and found the next chapter.

"Why are you still with him?" Draco asked, bluntly. He couldn't stop the question; he was genuinely curious. He had a hint and he wanted to know why. She didn't seem like a stupid girl.

"I think you know why, Malfoy," Abigail mumbled, keeping her eyes on the page of her book while her fingers grasped it harshly. "I believe your assumptions are correct." Draco narrowed his eyes and leaned back.

"Well, take it from me, leave the bastard," he said, shrugging. Abigail chuckled faintly, shaking her head.

"It's one thing to hear about it than to see it," Abigail whispered, almost inaudible to Draco who frowned slightly. "If I see it, it's real and there and no longer just a worrying dent in my mind. It's like dreaming about food when you're starving over actually having a plate of food in front of you. You can taste it, feel it, smell it and evaluate it. It's there, for your taking and bending. When someone just feeds you the dream of food, it'll never be there for the taking. It'll just burn a hole through your subconscious until you thoroughly destroy yourself." Draco stared at her, dully.

"So you want to catch them in the act?"

"Yes."

"That's going to hurt," Draco stated, smirking.

"I know." Her voice was small and quiet.

"You're going to cry and hate your life," Draco continued. Abigail looked up at him, exhaustedly.

"I know this, Malfoy! You don't need to tell me!" she snapped, glaring at him. Draco glared back and leaned forward.

"How dare you use that tone towards me," he hissed. "I try to be nice and you're the one jumping down my throat." Abigail rolled her eyes and leaned forward as well so their faces were inches apart.

"That's what you call nice?" she hissed back. "Don't even waste your breath them. That was not nice, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot."

"You're an idiot," she stated, antagonizing him.

"I said…"

"I know what you said," Abigail interrupted, earning a distasteful look from him. "I'm not deaf, Malfoy. I can hear you." Draco glared toward her. She wanted to say something but she stopped herself as she lowered her eyes, planting them on her book as she leaned back, keeping away from his aura. Every time she was within reach to him, she just wanted to do weird, naughty things to him. It was abnormal. It was Malfoy! He was a disgusting pig with swine flu. Draco studied her, curiously. She just flipped pages in her emotions.

"You're bipolar, you know that?" he teased and she looked up at him. She couldn't stop the smile that broke on her face as she laughed. Draco smirked. She shook her head and eyed him before reached her hand out, bypassing his hand and pointing to a caption on his book.

"Read it to yourself and tell me if you get it," she stated, moving the topic elsewhere. She didn't want to end up back in his aura and wrapped up inside of it.

However, no one saw the eyes staring into the classroom with hatred. He stood there, studying the chemistry between the two. His heart thumped madly against his chest as his fists clenched. He had the right mind to beat that mother fucker's face in. Malfoy had no business near Abigail. He had none at all. The figure turned and sort of growled inwardly as he headed down the hallway. It was Abigail's fault as well. She would pay greatly for her actions.

At the end of the tutoring, Abigail packed up her things and pulled her shoulder bag up onto her shoulder, walking out with Draco who seemed to wait with her. The two walked down the hallway, not saying anything as they crossed the ledge connecting the two buildings and when they met the foyer of Hogwarts, he stopped and turned toward the dungeons. Abigail watched him leave as she walked up the stairs. She had a weird feeling walking all by herself, even though she passed a few prefects and teachers, showing them her pass.

Instead of going up the staircases, she veered into the third floor corridor and toward the red banner beside the knight. She slipped behind it and smiled at the portrait. "Patrick Hanson," Abigail stated and the portrait slid open. She slipped inside and climbed the spiral staircase, heading up the floors and winding around the corridor after the staircase. She pushed the end wall out and climbed out, peering around. She closed the portrait behind her and looked forward, staring at the Ravenclaw door. She smiled and headed toward, feeling a lot better. Most Ravenclaw and Gryffindor knew about that secret corridor and often used it to get to the third floor, passed prefects and teachers. She solved the question and walked in, heading up to her dorm for some much needed sleep.

He waited at the corridor with a stern determination and anger flashing dangerously inside of his coursing veins. The jugular stuck out of his skin like a speed bump as his jaw clenched and unclenched. He kept his hands in his pockets for now and finally poked his head out of the corridor, staring down the moving staircases and growling lowly in his throat when Her face still didn't appear.

Images of erotic, sensual movie clips flashed at the back of his mind. He couldn't stop thinking of Her body rubbing against that Snake's body, arching, moaning and yelling his name. They were laughing at him. Both of them were. And when she came, She laughed and said he would never be able to do the things that Snake did.

Well he'd show her.

That's for sure.

Sweeping around the corner, he headed up to the Ravenclaw tower and quickly solved the puzzle and headed inside. He darted up the stairs, ignoring the peering eyes from the couch and turned left instead of right. He stared at the entrance to the girl's dormitory.

But he had to be crazy? There were no other pathways to the tower.

He pushed the door open and looked inside, putting on his dashing look when some of the awake girls looked over and started giggling. "What are you doing here? Your bonnie lass is asleep, baby," one of the red headed ones stated. He looked at her, scowled and turned around with a snap of the door. The offer sounded good but he's nailed that red head too much. She was a bore now.

But as he walked into the guys' dormitories, he saw the familiar curly blond haired girl that's been keeping him from destroying everything he knew of himself, perched neatly on his bed. She was wearing nothing but one of his large t-shirts and a dashing smirk.

"When your girlie came into the room, I waited until she fell asleep to come see if I can keep you…'company'," she stated, perking her lips in a sensual way and it was all over after that as he walked forward, shoving her back and taking her there, not even seeing the beautiful blue eyes staring distastefully with a snarl.


	19. Every Ounce of Drama

**The Darkest of Roses**

Chapter **19:** _Every Ounce of Drama_

**AuthorNotes: **sorry for the lateness of updating. I'm just kind of retarded sometimes. I forgot my flashdrive last time I went to my mom's to use her internet. Ah well, here's the update anyways! :)

Draco Malfoy had a hard time casting glances in Tim Zachary's area, near the small waterfall of Hogwarts courtyard. He knew what that idiot was up to and to Draco's point of view, Zachary was doing a horrible job at keeping it hidden. The whole school probably knew of his unfaithfulness and now Abigail knew which was weird figuring she was sitting beside him, allowing his arm to stay around her shoulders as he flirted with Chelsea, who was sitting next to Zachary on the opposite side.

Draco thought Jones was being a total idiot.

Why in the world would she just let it happen in front of her, knowing the truth?

She was either planning something besides catching them in the act or she really was just being a total idiot.

"Draco, you seem distracted. Are you okay?" Draco looked over and looked at Pansy Parkinson sitting next to him with her hand just barely touching his thigh. She had a look on concern on her face.

"I'm fine, Pansy," he admitted. He was. He just had a lot on his mind, and it wasn't all about that Jones girl.

Pansy Parkinson looked over, giving Abigail Jones a distasteful look. She had thoughts of animosity coursing through not only her mind, but her veins. She despised that Jones girl; she had captured the slight, almost nonexistent attention of her Draco.

Pansy got up, shooting Draco one of her smiles before strolling around him and heading into Hogwarts. Millicent Bullstrode appeared on her left with her usual smug look on her face. Millicent was very unattractive to most males in Hogwarts, but she has landed a few much like Pansy. She has been unfortunate to have landed Draco Malfoy but that's the reason Millicent followed Pansy around so.

"What's with the expression, Pansy?" Millicent asked, crossing her arms over her busty chest. She was a thicker breed of female.

"I'm sick of that Jones girl," Pansy snapped. Millicent glanced back at the courtyard in confusion.

"What's she done to you?"

"She keeps trying to steal my Draco away from me," Pansy snapped. "Just like that nasty Devon Richards." Millicent frowned.

"I haven't seen her and Draco together." Millicent tried to think of a day she had seen Draco and Jones together but none came to mind. "Are you sure she's trying to?"

"I see it in her eyes and his eyes," Pansy snapped, turning her glare on her friend, whom she's always thought was kind of stupid in a way. "He is almost always staring at her with this weird expression. I haven't ever seen it on his face before. But the message is clear."

The two girls stopped abruptly when the well known lady in pink, also known as Professor Umbridge, the defense against the dark arts professor, was standing on the steps with her clipboard, taking notes. Pansy narrowed her eyes and turned sharply down to the dungeons; Millicent followed on her heels as well, veering away from the professor.

"Abby, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Chelsea asked, again in that annoying "Forgive-Me-And-Everything's-Perfect" tone. Abigail looked at her briefly and didn't say anything.

"Come on, baby face," Tim asked, stroking her cheek softly.

"I'm just fine, both of you. Stop asking or there might be something wrong with me," Abigail stated, calmly and vehemently. Tim and Chelsea both glanced at each other, shortly before looking back over at her. "Now, please let me get back to my studies. School is very important to me."

Chelsea narrowed her eyes and went back to sitting, quietly with Tim. The two didn't speak after that, not in front of Abigail. Tim had spoken to Chelsea about her foolish actions in front of Abigail with him. It wasn't particularly a nice conversation; it involved a lot of angered sentences.

He had basically screamed at her.

The make up hit the bruise forming around her cheek nicely, however.

It was more like a shadow and even though Chelsea had been terrified of Tim the previous night, she still wanted him more than anything. Tim felt and seen that.

That made him feel high and mighty.

But as he turned his gaze back to Abigail who had her head tilted over her Potions book, he had the right to glare at her. She was so hot-headed and stubborn. Her kisses were dry and aloof.

The bell rang sharply over head and Abigail was quick to her feet, leaning down to kiss Tim on the forehead briefly before whipping away and heading into the large doors of Hogwarts. She didn't glance back at the two lovers behind her, including her boyfriend who was included in the pair.

She clutched her books to her chest and weaved through the hallways, down toward potions class.

Abigail enjoyed potions class. She had a secret hidden passion for dark areas and professor Snape's classroom was the darkest; it even had the dungeon smell to it.

She moved into the classroom and toward the seat nearest the right wall. She plopped down and put her backpack in the other seat beside her. Not thinking about anything, she pulled out her potions book and began reading once more.

"Hello Jones!" Her book was slammed shut and she yelled out in shock from the slight pain from her left hand being squished. She looked up to see Millicent Bullstrode in front of her and Pansy Parkinson beside her.

Abigail narrowed her eyes and stared at both of them, flicking her eyes between the two ladies who were glaring mercilessly at her. "We've come in peace, Jones," Pansy stated, putting her elbow on the table and smirking up at Abigail, in a polite way. Well, as polite as Pansy could be.

"What to you two want?" Abigail asked, not able to hide the coldness in her voice.

"We've come for a trade, more than anything," Millicent stated, causing Abigail to look at her through the corner of her eyes.

"In a way," Pansy finished. "We will spare you a heap of embarrassment and humiliation if you stay the hell away from Draco." Abigail narrowed her eyes.

"You know that's a bit difficult figuring professor McGonagall chose me to tutor him on a subject he's not good at."

"Draco is good at everything," Pansy snapped, glaring heatedly at Abigail. Abigail narrowed her eyes before rolling them.

"Whatever. I would gladly comply but it's you who has to go to professor McGonagall and persuade her to cancel the tutoring lessons," Abigail stated, shrugging. Millicent's smirk turned into a confused frowned as she looked at Abigail.

"And how do you suppose we do that, Jones?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know. You seem like two smart girls when together. You figure it out," Abigail stated. "But for now, get the hell out of that seat." Pansy glared and made an advancing movement but a hand appeared on her shoulder, stopping her.

The three looked up to see Blaise Zabini standing there with his usual cold smirk on his face. Pansy paled a little as she stood, grimacing away from him as if he was a curse. "If you threaten Abigail again, Parkinson, I might have to talk to you about that," Blaise stated, glaring down at her as her glare turned toward him.

"I'd like to see you try, Zabini," Pansy snapped. Blaise smirked.

"Don't test me, wench. You and your friend need to leave. If I'm not mistaken, you're not in this class now," Blaise stated and his arm outstretched, pushing the two girls away from Abigail's desk. Pansy and Millicent glared heatedly at Blaise before turning and heading out of the classroom.

Abigail stayed frozen as she stared at Blaise's back, confused for a split second before a smile broke when Blaise sat down in the chair, smiling over at her. "I don't think that wench and her friend will bug you too much now," he stated. "I may be nice to you but I have some authority over the bitches in this house." Abigail laughed.

"If I didn't know you any better, I would think you consider yourself a pimp."

"A what?"

"Never you mind," Abigail stated, giggling. Blaise smirked and leaned back in the chair, stretching out his long legs. Abigail glanced over at him before resuming her reading.

"You read a lot, you know that?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Abigail asked without even looking up.

"It is only if you're reading your text books," Blaise stated. He paused. "Oh wait, you are. So yes, it is a bad thing." Abigail chuckled.

"You're an odd one, Blaise. I have to say. You're not like the other Slytherin," Abigail stated. Blaise smirked.

"To you I'm not," he admitted. "To the others, I can be quite the jerk."

The other students began arriving, cutting their conversation to an end as the two watched the others walking in. Abigail saw Chelsea heading in with her other group of friends and frowned. They sat at the opposite side of the classroom, giggling and acting madly weird. Chelsea looked over at her, saw she was with Blaise and glared sharply before turning back to her friends. Abigail rolled her eyes, shaking her head a little.

"Silence, all of you." Everyone quieted and Abigail looked up to see professor Snape walking in with his usual blank, unreadable expression. He turned at the front of the class and his eyes peered around, over looking his students. "Turn to page one-hundred and forty-eight." Abigail quickly turned to the page and frowned.

"Professor, are we to learn this potion?" one of the other students asked. Abigail hadn't seen the face who asked it but she reckoned it was a Gryffindor by the way professor Snape's face darkened a bit and how he ignored the question.

The chalk pieces near the board started in motion, writing the ingredients before the procedures. "You are to complete this potion by the end of the class. I will assign the partners." There was a loud groan and the professor glared a little. "Silence," he moaned in his normal monotone. Abigail frowned. She hoped she didn't get landed with some weird-o. "Watkins with Miss Hill," he read aloud from a small piece of parchment.

It was a while before Abigail's name was read a loud and she sighed. "Mr. Malfoy with Miss Jones," he stated, looking above the paper with a sort of dare-me expression. Abigail sighed and almost groaned. She was used to Malfoy's antics but she had enough of him during Monday, Wednesday and Friday. And even though he drove her mad with an odd passion that made her head spin, she didn't like being around him for more than necessary. She didn't like the chemical reaction he gave her.

When professor Snape finished reading out the partner list, Abigail smiled up at Blaise who was partnered off with some other Ravenclaw and had to leave. Malfoy had come across the room and sat, heavily in the chair beside her. They didn't say anything as everyone around them began working on the potions.

"Do you expect me to get the ingredients or what?" Malfoy finally stated. Abigail glanced at him and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll get them. You just set up the station." Abigail stood before he could say anything and headed toward the table where professor Snape had lain out the supplies. She gathered them all in her arms and turned but smacked into someone. She looked over to see Pansy laughing madly as she walked away with her partner. Abigail glared and bent low to start cleaning up the mess.

"What…happened here?" Abigail looked up and frowned when professor Snape was looming over her.

"I had an accident," Abigail stated. "It'll get cleaned up."

"Hm that'd be a good idea, Miss Jones," he stated. He stared down at her before looking over at Pansy's group and began walking over. Abigail grabbed a towel from the supply table and began sweeping up the glass particles. She didn't feel like grabbing her wand that was over by Malfoy. "I suggest, Miss Parkinson that you go clean up the mess you had created and relieve Miss Jones of her burden." Pansy gasped, looking at him in surprise.

Abigail looked up, stunned as well.

"If you think I am joking, Miss Parkinson you are sadly mistaken," professor Snape stated and with a distasteful glare, Pansy rushed over and shoved Abigail to the side, cleaning up the mess in a fury.

Abigail looked over at professor Snape as out of the corner of her eyes, saw Malfoy smirking. Abigail looked over at him and glared slightly, pointing her finger accusingly before she grabbed another set of the supplies.


	20. Blood on Your Shirt Will Ask Questions

**The Darkest of Roses**

Chapter **20:** _The Blood On Your Shirt Will Ask A lot of Questions_

"Why do you do it?" Draco asked and Abigail looked up at him, confused. "I mean, I know _why_ you do it but why put yourself through that?" Abigail frowned, knowing what he had meant now. She lowered her head, staring at her textbook as thoughts went through her mind. She had no idea why she was so willing to endure pain when she caught her boyfriend and best-friend in the act. She was sure it was border line masochism but she had to. Hearsay was something she didn't believe in and listening to Draco and Belle was hearsay.

"Because I want to be the first girl that catches him," Abigail mumbled. Draco's eyes narrowed on her, even more confused. "It's sort of an ego thing. My mother used to always tell me that 'if a man is so low as to cheat, he deserves to be seen by the one he had cheated on, to be humiliated and embarrassed because hurting a man's ego is like stabbing a woman in the back' and I want to humiliate him. I want to be able to yell, thrash and hurt him emotionally like he is me sleeping with that whore…"

Draco had to admit, she had guts. He doubted that dumbass Tim would allow himself to get caught by his girlfriend. Someone would've seen him by now, but seeing Abigail's clear determination as she mindlessly fingered with the corner of the pages in her book he couldn't help but wish she could find him, to give herself some peace.

Without thinking, he reached out and placed his hand over the one fidgeting with the pages of the book. Abigail looked up at him and slowly, her lower lip dropped a little, giving a little gap between her luscious lips. Draco couldn't take his eyes off as he stared at her. Her eyes were slightly glistened with stubborn tears and he could see the hints of reddish cheeks from the frustration.

Her hand turned over in his hands and soon, their thumbs intertwined. Her fingers clamped over his like a vice grip and he moved his thumb over the top of her hand slowly. Their eyes appeared to be glued to each other as Abigail's heart thumped up to her throat, making it hard to breathe.

"I believe your two hours are finished. I'm surprised you two are still here." Their hands retracted like the other had a deadly virus and they looked over to see professor McGonagall heading toward them from the back room, also known as her personal office. "It's nearing ten o'clock. I'll write you both an extended note but since it is Monday night, I suggest you head off to bed to get rested up for tomorrow's classes."

Abigail watched professor McGonagall write up two notes and when the professor handed her hers, she quickly gathered her things and moved out of the classroom. She gripped her textbook to her chest and hurried through the hallways before she could get stuck in the grips of Draco's eyes once more. Her heart had still not slowed and it seemed to make her queasy and sick.

Abigail hurried through the left wing and toward the moving staircase to the seventh floor. She kept her thoughts blank because at the moment all they wanted to think of was, was Draco and those enticing eyes of his. Those haunting, smoky blue eyes that seemed to look into the farthest depths of her soul; they seemed to find her darkest secrets and her darkest fantasies, molding them into small fantasies in her mind.

She found herself nibbling on her bottom lip as those fantasies ignited like bonfires in the backs of her eyes, almost blurring her vision. They consumed her and she stopped walking, turning her head back in the direction she knew Draco would more than likely be in.

Instinctively, she stepped down a few steps before her mind clicked back on. She blushed and turned back around to head upstairs but she didn't have a chance as she smacked into a chest and a hand went over her mouth.

Her survival instincts kicked in as she struggled, dropping her textbook. It dropped to the ground in a loud bang, echoing in the halls of Hogwarts. She wiggled and moved her body complexly but the person holding her was stronger. She pulled her lips back and bit into the thick palm of the guy's hand and hurt him yell out. She whirled around and kicked out, connecting with the guy's shin but he didn't go down. He just stumbled back, gripping at his knee and hand before he swung his arm out.

The back of his hand connected with Abigail's cheek hard, spinning her to the left and smacking her head into the nearby wall. She faltered before slumping to the ground, lightheaded. She gripped her now bleeding head as she looked up, trying to make out the face of this psycho. He moved toward her and grabbed her by the top of her head and the front of her shirt. He lifted her like she was nothing and slammed her back into the opposite wall. She yelled out in pain.

"So, you give it up to Malfoy but refuse to let me shag you?" his voice stated. That voice rang familiar bells in her head as she tried to struggle against him. _Tim, _her mind screamed at her, putting more panic in her chest than should've been. Her legs kicked out, connecting with his body a couple times until he pushed his knees against her thighs, pinning her legs to the walls as well. His hand moved over her mouth as she went to scream. She stilled screamed but it was muffled by his hand.

This time, he pushed it against her face so hard that she couldn't bite him in anyway. She heard the sound of a zipper moving down and she tried to struggle even more. How could he hold her with just one hand on her face and his legs? Was he really that strong?

"I'll show you to reject me again, Abigail," he whispered as she felt his cold fingers grip the hem of her sweatpants. Of course, she wore easy pants to get off on a night she gets attacked. She couldn't have worn jeans tonight, by any chance? What's the irony in that?

Tears splashed out of her eyes, leaking down her face as she felt the hardness probing against the inside of her thighs as he pushed her sweatpants down a little bit but before anything could continue, he was tore away from her in a flash. She fell to the ground in a heap and heard the sounds of fighting. She looked up to see Tim's face being beaten to a pulp by the new shadowed figure. She groaned in fear as her lips quivered.

The final blow was a knee to the face and Tim's body went limp on the ground. She looked up as the newcomer turned toward her. "It's ok, Abby," he stated. "You're safe now." Her eyes widened as her hero came into view. His face came close to hers as he knelt down, stroking the top of her head with a smirk. Draco Malfoy had just saved her… No way.

His arm swept under the back of her knees and her upper back, lifting her in the air like a popsicle stick and heading out of the hallway. When they were in the dim lighting of the hallways, she could see the blood staining his shirt. He had really beaten Tim's face in if there was that much blood.

"Where are you taking me?" Abigail asked.

"The infirmary," Draco answered, not looking down at her as he headed downstairs.

"No, just take me to the common room." Draco looked down at her this time, pausing where he was at. Abigail looked up at him.

"Your lip is swollen and your bleeding," he stated. "Unless you want people to ask questions, I'd suggest going to the infirmary."

"Let them ask questions," Abigail hissed, glaring down at her disheveled pants. Draco frowned. "I'll get my revenge for tonight, Draco but taking me to the infirmary won't help that much. Madam Pomfrey won't take the excuse that I fell for how my lip looks, according to what you're saying." Draco sighed. She was so stubborn so he turned around and headed upstairs.

"Just make sure you head straight to your common room," Abigail stated, staring up at him. "Because the blood on your shirt will have a lot of questions being asked." Draco chuckled.

"What the bloody hell happened to your face?" Blaise asked, running up to Abigail and grabbing her face causing her to wince slightly from the pressure. Abigail sighed and pushed his hands away with a smile.

"Nothing. Just my normal clumsy self is all," Abigail answered. "I'm fine. Really, I am Blaise." Blaise looked uncertain as he glanced over at the Ravenclaw table where Tim sat at the head, bandaged up and bruised. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Blaise grabbed Abigail's upper arm gently and led her outside the great hall, pushing into her and whispering, "Draco came in last night with his shirt bloody and his fists split open. What happened? Something happened between you three." Abigail flustered.

"Listen, Blaise, it's none of your business right now. I can handle myself. As what happened with Malfoy, I have no idea and I don't know what happened to Tim." Blaise frowned. Abigail felt bad for lying to him but it was the right thing to do. "Just stay out of it. I'll tell you when the time is right, is that ok?" she asked. His eyes narrowed before he nodded, moving away slightly.

Belle's worried face appeared behind him and Abigail excused herself from Blaise, walking near to Belle who began walking when she caught up. "What happened, Abigail?" Belle asked. "Did he hurt you?" Abigail frowned.

"It's not like that…"

"Oh piss off, Abby. I'm not stupid," Belle stated, stopping and looking at her. "I know what that bruise means. You weren't the only one who he's abused, Abigail." Abigail gasped. "I'm not saying I was, but you aren't the only one. He's abused almost every girlfriend that didn't give themselves to him right away. If you don't do something soon, he'll move to the next step…" Abigail flustered.

If Abigail's assumptions were correct about the "next step" that would've happened last night if Draco hadn't stopped it.

"Belle, I…" Abigail stated but someone called her name. The two girls looked over to see Tim staring over at her with his beat up face and the sling for his right arm. Abigail's stomach clenched as she glanced at Belle who was glaring heatedly at Tim. Abigail put a reassuring hand on Belle's arm before heading toward Tim. "What's up, Tim?" Abigail asked.

"I need to speak with you, now," he hissed. Abigail gulped and headed off with him, out to the grounds. It was just before classes and she was hoping it wasn't going to take long. This morning she had divination and that was all the way at the top of Hogwarts practically. That was a long walk; she should be on her way up there already but apparently, her bruised face was the talk of the school.

"What happened to your face?" Tim asked. Abigail felt ultimately disgusted. Who did this stupid idiot think he was? God or something? He knew exactly what happened.

"You know exactly what happened, you pig," Abigail hissed. Tim glowered down at her and he seemed to grow taller. Or she was shrinking under his stare.

"No, I don't. Why don't you elaborate?" Tim asked. His voice sounded like needles.

But she quickly found her back bone as she crossed her arms, glaring upwards. "Elaborate? Okay, I'll elaborate. You tried to fucking rape me last night, you asshole! What the fuck else do you think happened?" Tim smirked.

"Now that's quite the accusation, Abby…"

"Accusation?" Abigail screeched. "You have some nerve, Tim. You and I know that Malfoy beat the living shit out of you for hurting me. He'll probably do it again if you say or do anything to me that's offensive." Abigail doubted that, but she could at least use it as a threat since the way the fear danced in Tim's eyes was very clear at the sound of Draco's name.

"That little pet of yours better watch it," Tim threatened but it was an empty threat as Tim's face blanked out, turning pure white. Abigail made a confused face before an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She jumped slightly, looking up to see Draco standing beside her with a cold expression.

"I suggest you leave, Zachary," Draco stated. "Unless you want a repeat of last night that is. I wouldn't mind. Your face is a good stress reliever." Tim's face burned red as he glared heatedly at Draco before pointing his finger at Abigail and whipping away.

"Draco, you didn't have to…"

"Felt like it," Draco interrupted, smirking down at Abigail and pulling his arm from around her shoulders. "And besides, it makes me feel good to see fear on someone's face just from the mentioning of my name." He added on a small chuckle as Abigail lightly smacked his chest.

"You're so egotistical, Malfoy," Abigail stated but couldn't hide the smile on her face. Draco shrugged. "So, what class do you have right now?"

"Herbology," Draco answered. "You?"

"Divination." Draco chuckled at the boring tone on Abigail's voice.

"Well, at least you'll be able to get some amusement from that psycho," Draco stated and Abigail laughed as they departed, without saying another word. But Abigail couldn't help but look back at him as she headed into Hogwarts with a frown on her face. He had saved her in more ways than one and she owed him her life, practically. She turned around with a heavy heart, never knowing that Draco too had turned his head around to watch her walk away…


	21. Wanting Something So Much

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **21:** _Wanting Something So Much_

**AuthorNotes:** sorry for the lack in updating. I've been so tired from work since I started working graveyards now and get off around 6 o'clock in the morning so...I'm super tired most of the time. LOL but anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

His friends would more than likely call him a softie if they had found out what happened last night. He had beaten a guy's face in almost to the point of not being able to recognize it anymore, for a female. If someone asked him why he did it, he wouldn't be able to answer that. Hell, he was glad Abigail hadn't asked why he did it. He was sure she would and he'd have to insult her to get her to shut up, to get her mind on another subject.

"Draco, can I talk to you?" Draco moved his eyes away from the parchment he was looking at and up at Blaise who had started to sit on the couch behind him, adjacently to his right. Draco was currently sitting on the floor with his legs under the coffee table in the Slytherin common room while his back leaned against the couch for support.

"What is it, Zabini?" Draco asked, averting his eyes back to the parchment. It had Abigail's handwriting on it; it was a study paper she had written him for this week's upcoming exam for Transfiguration. She had practically written down all the answers, he just had to memorize.

"I saw what _someone_ did to Zachary's face and with comparison to the blood on your t-shirt last night when you went to bed," Blaise stated and his voice drowned out, hinting his accusation. Draco didn't know what to say. Blaise was his good friend but he was a blabber mouth to Abigail and some of the other Slytherins.

"I had a bloody nose, Zabini," Draco stated. It was all he could think of.

"Ha, ha," Blaise laughed, sarcastically. "Don't bullshit me. If you think you're saving Abigail, you're…"

"You're mistaken by my antics, Zabini," Draco snapped, glaring over at him. Blaise stopped talking, freezing and averting his eyes in every other direction by Draco's. "That wench means nothing and if you think I would defend her from someone like Zachary, you're mixing me up with Pothead." Blaise stared at Draco for a second before frowning.

"You don't have to lie to me, Draco…"

"I'm not lying, Zabini," Draco snapped. "If you don't shut your mouth about what you think you know, you might find your lips sewn shut tomorrow morning." Blaise's hand went to his lips as he glared at Draco.

"Fuck you, man," Blaise snapped back. Draco didn't look over at him; he didn't even acknowledge him after that as he went back to reading Abigail's notes. Last night's images flashed through his mind. The pleasure he had felt beating Zachary's face in was clear and crystal; it couldn't be mistaken for anything else besides pleasure. He had enjoyed beating that idiot's face in way more than he'd care to share.

Why had he done it? He wasn't sure. He had heard Abigail's book drop and to him that was odd so he had rushed forward, ignoring the fact that Abigail might find out that he followed her to her common room to make sure she got there safely almost every tutoring night. He had picked up the book and wondered for a moment where she might be but her silent screams answered that and that's when he saw Timothy Zachary proceeding to force himself upon Abigail and something primal, or animalistic had brewed in Draco's gut and before he could think, he pulled Zachary off of her and began his beating.

Draco was shocked that no prefects or professors had heard the commotion. He wasn't being silent with his punches and kicks. He probably even yelled out at one time, but couldn't remember to save his life.

"You're such a bitch!" Draco looked over as a scene began to brew. His mind filtered back to the present time. He saw people starting to head over to the entrance of the Slytherin common room and without thinking he stood and headed over there. He pushed his way through the crowd. "Will you just let him know I need to speak to him?"

"You're crazier than I thought you were, Jones if you think I'm passing a message from you to Draco." Draco narrowed his eyes and pushed through the last of the people, heading into the inner circle. He saw Millicent Bullstrode standing there, staring down Abigail who had an irritated expression on her face. Draco raised an eyebrow as the crowd around the two grew silent and the two girls looked over. "Malfoy, I…"

"Shut it, Bullstrode," Draco snapped, glaring at her before looking over at Abigail. "Walk with me." Abigail nodded and the two began leaving the circle that was slowly dissipating. Millicent Bullstrode stood there with a dumbfounded expression on her face as Abigail glanced back at her, pitifully as Draco led her through the dungeon hallways. "So, what'd you have to talk to me about?"

"I don't really…know," Abigail stated, chuckling. "I just had this feeling that I had to talk to you so I came down, not knowing what to expect." Draco nodded, glancing down at her. She had her head tilted away from him slightly so he had a clear view of the deep cleave that was shadowed under her t-shirt. He quickly looked away, not wanting to tempt himself with anything; thinking smart, he pocketed his hands.

Abigail glanced upwards at Draco and bit at the corner of her lip. "Thank you," she mumbled. Draco looked over at her. "I realized that I never did thank you for what you did the other night." She was whispering and for good reason. People were walking throughout the dungeon hallways. They weren't close but they were within hearing distances. Abigail crossed her arms across her chest as he saw her face become sullen, hollow in some areas. It was an amazing sight to watch a girl's face so vibrant with life become so dull and lifeless.

"I don't know how you knew where to find me when Tim was…" she let her voice drown out as he saw tears ignite in her eyes for a split second before vanishing. "Or why you did it but I don't care. I'm just thankful you did. I couldn't imagine being raped by that…that…"

"Coward?" Draco stated smirking as Abigail looked up at him, confused. "Only cowardly men turn to raping girls. It just means they don't have it in them to seduce them properly." Draco turned and leaned against the wall, realizing they had come to one of the rarely used hallways. Abigail leaned against the opposite wall and stared over at him with a soft smile.

"Yeah, coward," she whispered, lowering her chin to chest and staring down at her shoes. Draco kept his eyes on her for a second and sighed.

"Ok, what's wrong?" he asked. "You're never this quiet. You like to hear yourself talk, remember?"

"I do not!" Abigail snapped, glaring up at him. "I just…have a lot on my mind." Draco chuckled and shook his head. Slowly, a smile appeared on Abigail's before she giggled. "Ok, I do talk a lot but that's not because I like hearing myself talk. Let's get that clear, Malfoy."

"My name's not Malfoy, Abigail," Draco stated, smirking. "I think I will allow you to address me by my first name from now on." Draco almost smiled when Abigail began laughing, clutching her gut.

"Allow me?" she laughed out. Draco nodded as the smile broke on his face. He began lightly laughing as well. "Who made you royal enough to allow people to _address_ you by your first name?" Draco smirked now as he stepped forward, putting a hand beside her head and tilting her head upward.

"Because I can…and will," he murmured and Abigail's mouth slowly closed as they stared at each other. "If you were smart, you'd stay away from me." Abigail's cheeks brushed with a light red as her bottom lip dropped a little.

"That's just being a coward, not smart," she whispered.

It was silent after that as Draco evaluated her. She was so unique in some ways. She had a small power over him that could bend him to her will, even though she didn't know it yet. And he knew that he had quite the manipulation over her. All he had to do was become close to her and like a light switch, she'd turn on. Instead of normal, bashful Abigail, she'd become a woman that knew what she wanted, what she needed.

"Draco, I…" she started but stopped as Draco reached up with his free arm to push his fingers lightly against her lips. He wasn't finished enjoying the time to stare at her, to watch her become antsy and nervous just by how close he was. It drove him wild to see such a reaction to him.

Her lips pushed against his fingertips, creating small sparks along his fingers. His eyebrows tilted downward a bit as she titled her head upward before closing her lips around the tips of his fingers. Draco's mouth opened as his upper lip twitched.

His hand resting on the wall closed into a fist as Abigail pulled her mouth off his fingers and stared up at him. God, he could use a new experience right now. He wouldn't mind probing a Ravenclaw; it's not like they were blood-traitors or mudbloods. As far as Draco knew, Abigail was pure blood.

Instinctively, their faces moved toward each other so they were merely small inches apart and they could feel each other breath, pushing against their skin lightly like little fingers dancing along their pores.

Abigail's senses seemed to kick back in and she bit her lower lip, moving her head away as she stared at Draco, blankly. Draco pulled back a little and his jaw grew tight as he watched the seductress melt away from Abigail's face, replaced by the pulled away one.

"Why do you do that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Draco smirked.

"Why not? I like watched the manipulation I have over you." She gasped.

"You do not manipulate me!"

"Oh, I don't?" he stated, curiously. "I think I do. Because the moment I do this…" he pushed his chest against her, trapping her against the wall and putting a hand on either side of her head and pinning her there. Abigail's face grew hot red and he smirked. "When I do this, I can see the want you have for me, Abigail Jones. I can see it, sense it and feel it. You know, I'm down to giving into that want of yours, if you'd like. I have no problem with shagging you."

Abigail surprised him by starting to laugh, shoving him away. Draco couldn't stop the smirk from brewing on his face even though he wanted to glare. "Stop being so egotistical. What makes you think I want to shag you?" Abigail asked. Her voice betrayed her by shaking, showing her weakness. Draco valued her defiance against her own wants and needs for him so he decided to not pursue her now.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then, Abigail," Draco asked, dismissing the statement Abigail had stated. She was thankful for that; she was sure he heard the shake in her voice.

"Yea, sure thing," she mumbled as he reached out and lightly traced the curvature of her face with his finger. The moment his finger lifted from the bottom of her chin, he turned and walked from the hallway and out of her sights.

Her knees buckled underneath her and she fell to the floor, gasping for air. Her heart was pounding madly against her chest, making it hard to breathe as her eyes widened. She had lied to herself when she doubted the manipulation over her Draco had. It was clear as a whistle and obvious as an elephant beside a Mini Cooper.

Abigail pushed her hand against her chest, rubbing it as she took deep breaths in and out to try to calm her heart. She glanced over at the entrance to the hallway as her body started to have the shakes. She stood, using the wall for support and straightened herself out. She had to get herself together. She was tingling all over and in places she didn't want to be, she was growing hot and becoming uncomfortable.

She quickly walked out of the dungeon hallways and toward the main level of Hogwarts. It was nearing dinner time and she figured she could get there early to get a spot she wanted. She was not sitting near Tim and Chelsea and his other gang members. She was keen on that.

Yelling out her release, Chelsea settled against the chest of the man below her. Her curly blond hair sprawled along his bruised chest as he winced slightly from the pain. "I'm sorry, baby," she whispered, lifting up and staring down at him.

His eyes stared up at her as his hands ran along the bottom of her breasts. Chelsea smiled and reached out to stroke the side of his face, gently. "It ain't right what that Malfoy bloke did to you, my love," Chelsea whispered. Tim chuckled.

"It's all in good nature, I suppose," Tim stated. "He was just protecting his slut. I'm sure he doesn't want anyone tapping that besides him, which is why she hasn't given herself to me yet." Chelsea frowned.

"Why do you want her so much?" Chelsea asked. Tim smirked as he looked over, grabbing his shirt. He sat up, shoving Chelsea off of him and onto the end of his bed. She grabbed the blankets to cover herself. Tim pulled the shirt on and then began to gather his clothes to get dressed for dinner.

"The reason I want her so much should be obvious to you," Tim stated. "She's the only girl I've had that hasn't been so willing to give herself to me." Chelsea's face flushed as she stood, glaring up at him.

"That's it? That's the only reason you want that nasty slut! She's not even a virgin!" Tim's hand reached out and he grabbed Chelsea around the neck, slamming her back into the post of his bed. She grabbed at his wrists, gasping for air as her eyes stared at him fearfully.

"Watch your tongue, wench or your parents might have to file a missing persons report," Tim hissed and then threw her to her knees, smirking. "Now, finish your job."


	22. Confronting Demons

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **22:** _Confronting Demons_

* * *

_His hands traveled along the small of her back before they wrapped fully around her bum, squeezing and lifting her up off her feet. His chest pushed against hers, pushing her back into the wall behind her. Her legs moved on their own accord, lifting and settling themselves against his waist. She pushed the heels of her feet against his rump as his hips moved against hers in a fiery passion. Her head tilted back, hitting the brick wall hard enough to draw a little blood from the tear the smack had brought upon. She ignored the blood as her vision blurred when his lips captured her, bruising them from the impact. His nails dug into her sides, bringing them to the sideswell of her breasts before claiming the breast in his hands, kneading the flesh. Her hands raced down his sides to the thick flesh below his back, gripping it and tearing at the flesh, creating small droplets of blood. _

Abigail Jones' eyes opened after that, ridding her mind of the images that made her heart thump hard against her chest to the point where her breathing was a bit more labored than normal. She reached up, pressing her hand against her heart and tried to take a couple deep breaths. She knew who that man in the dream was but she'd never admit it aloud. He drove her mad like that everyday of the week, whenever she saw him and those…smoky blue eyes. They haunted her, crept into her dreams and played fantasies through the backs of her eyes and danced their tiny little feet to her heart, speeding it up to a ridiculous speed.

"I'm so foolish," she mumbled before she changed positions on her bed, trying to forget about the dream she just had but when she tried to close her eyes, sleep did not come and soon, the sun was spilling into the dorm faintly, giving a yellowish glow over the room and Abigail sat up, peeling her covers back.

Abigail traveled to her trunk and quickly grabbed her school uniform before heading into the showers. She picked the one at the far end and quickly stripped before getting into the cold shower she started.

The icy cold water hit her skin like little needles and her eyes closed shut as her mind reeled around, crazily. It didn't stop spinning as she pushed her forehead against the cold tile of the shower walls. Her head felt as heavy as an ox and she couldn't even clear it.

"I don't like this situation," she whispered, pulling her head back so she could allow it to smack heavily against the wall. She closed her eyes before taking a deep breath in and resuming her shower. She finished quickly and turned the nozzle off to step out into a warmed towel. She fingered her hair as she walked up to the counters with sinks and mirrors. She looked her reflection over and was surprised she looked more awake than she felt. She was thankful for that. She felt so exhausted.

She brushed her teeth and hair and quickly dressed into her uniform. Abigail pulled her hair roughly upward, twisting it and laying it against her head before taking a claw to clip it there. She didn't care today, she really didn't. She didn't feel like dressing up or getting ready at all. Today was Friday and tomorrow was Saturday. She knew tomorrow's plans already; she was to head to the library and divulge in some reading before heading back to the common room to divulge in napping before divulging in some sweets in the kitchen. She was in a divulging mood and if today there were no classes, she'd do just that: divulge.

Abigail walked back to the dormitories where most girls were rising from bed to start getting ready for the day. She grabbed her book bag and wand and wrapped her robe around her shoulder.

"Abigail?" She ignored Chelsea's curious yell out and headed down to the common room, hurrying out and down the staircases. Some people were awake already and heading lazily down to the great hall.

Abigail kept to herself and headed out to the courtyard to sit around the edge of the fountain. She placed her book against her thighs as she began reading a little before classes. She wasn't reading long however…

Draco smirked when he came out of the dungeons and saw Abigail scurrying out to the courtyard with a blank expression. He glanced behind him and headed out as well. He leaned against the small wall after the door and crossed his arms as well as his ankles, watching Abigail begin to read.

There was a light breeze outside and it caressed Abigail gently, lifting her hair a little bit and ruffling her skirt as if it liked toying with it just as much as Draco did. He watched for a couple seconds more before pushing off the wall and walking down toward her. He sat exactly a foot away and looked over at her. Her eyes were watching him from the corners for a moment before she went back to reading but he saw the change forming already.

Her back straightened as her legs crossed away from him. Draco smirked and slid closer toward her, peering over her shoulder and smirking at the heightened temperature radiating from her. "What are you reading, nerd?" he whispered in her ear. Despite the insult, her body leant toward him slightly so their skin was barely touching.

"None…of your business," she mumbled. "What do you want?" Draco allowed his lips to grace against the skin of her ear and watched, amazed as a shake went through Abigail's body, like the rump of a horse being tickled by flies.

"You," he whispered. Abigail gulped as her fingers gripped her textbook; she refused to look over at him. "To stop reading and pay attention to me," Draco finished, grabbing her book and chuckling when she glared over at him, reaching for the book. Draco stood and held it over her head.

"You're such a dick, Malfoy," Abigail cursed, glaring at him and pushing her hands against his chest, shoving him backwards. He stumbled but never lost the smirk on his face.

"Maybe but you know you like it, darling," he mumbled back, turning and walking away from her toward the small hallway beside the school. He glanced behind him and saw Abigail following him with an irritated expression. He smirked and kept walking, flipping the pages of her textbook. "You're reading our charms book, huh? That's a bit too nerdy for me, Abby." He heard her footsteps pause for a second before she kept walking.

"Just give it back, Malfoy," she stated, hurrying up a bit. Draco sighed and shook his head.

"Just lost it for another ten minutes, Jones. I thought I said I'm allowing you to address me by my first name," Draco stated.

"On the contrary, I'd prefer none of the special formalities you've graced me with, my lord," Abigail stated. Draco stopped walking as his stomach tickled. He turned toward her, keeping the book at an angle away from her. She was standing there, watching him. "You have allowed me to use your first name, yet I am unworthy. I'm a species below you, Draco Malfoy and I will not allow you to let a lowly being such as myself to call you by your first name."

She walked toward him as he hit the dead end of the hallway before it veered off to the left. He watched Abigail press herself against him as her hands slid up his sides before gripping his upper back and pulling her down toward him. "I dreamt of you last name, my lord. It left me…hanging." Draco's upper lip twitched as he stared at her, watching the transition.

Her eyes were like molten chocolate, swirling and consuming him. He felt her hand slip down his arm and toward his wrist but he was so captivated by this being that when she said, "I'm not the only one manipulated, Draco," and snatched her textbook out of his hand and turned to walk away, he still couldn't move.

He swelled in his pants before he could think of anything else and his eyes moved up, watching her walk away without a care in the world. He was arched forward slightly and realized that if Abigail was still under him, he would've kissed her by now. He straightened at that thought and cleared his throat, averting his mind elsewhere. He took another couple deep breaths and headed back toward the courtyard as well.

He didn't see Abigail at the fountain and went back inside, heading toward the great hall where he saw her sitting at her table, enjoying a bit of breakfast. He didn't stare at her too long as he walked to the Slytherin table, sitting and making himself a plate. He figured if he played it cool and allowed her to believe she had a power over him (which she did, his subconscious reminded him in a tiny voice) before he'd turn the cards over and show her who really is boss.

It was all preparation he was willing to take his time on… Woman like Abigail were to be treated differently from the weaklings that kissed the ground he walked on.

Chelsea sneered as she headed into the great hall, spotting Abigail sitting at the Ravenclaw table with her text book open and eating her ordinary breakfast. What did Tim see in that bitch? She thought as she headed toward the table and sat across from Abigail, faking a broad smile. "G'morning, Abigail," Chelsea greeted.

"Mornin'," she mumbled, reaching to grab her cup of milk. Chelsea smiled and began making a small breakfast sandwich that consisted of egg, bacon and cheese. She liked those and was craving one.

"So, what do you have planned tonight?" Chelsea asked. Abigail glanced up at her.

"Tutoring classes at professor McGonagall's classroom," she answered. "It is Friday." Chelsea nodded.

"Sorry, forgot," she played it off. Abigail didn't glance up at her as she kept eating and reading. "God damnit, Abby!" Abigail looked up at Chelsea who had a crazed look on her face. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so willing to shag Malfoy but won't even get farther than second base with Tim?" Chelsea hollered. Chelsea watched Abigail's face filter from glaring to her blank expression again.

"I haven't shagged anyone, Chelsea," Abigail stated. Chelsea scoffed. "You're such a skank, Chelsea. Don't think for one minute I don't know what you're up to," Abigail whispered, dangerously. Chelsea's eyes widened as Abigail took a deep breath in and finished off her meal. "If you think I'm going to shag that rotten boyfriend of mine who's shagging my supposed best friend, you're more stupid than I thought. I'll catch you and him, take a picture and lodge it in Hogwarts Weekly." Abigail knew Hogwarts Weekly didn't exist but she thought it was a good metaphor.

Chelsea's face turned bright red as Abigail packed up her things and began to leave, to head to class. It was about time she induced some fear into Chelsea since she'd get paranoid, always watching for Abigail to turn the corner and see her and Tim together.

Chelsea watching Abigail leave with her heart in her throat. She was so scared at the moment and she knew her expression said that when her other friends sat across from her and expressed comments of concern and wondering what was said between her and Abigail. Chelsea didn't say anything as she down her pumpkin juice and tried to calm herself. Maybe Abigail was bluffing, she thought as she began finishing up her breakfast.

But her gut and common sense was screaming Abigail wasn't…


	23. A Spark of Romance

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **23:** _A Spark of Romance_

**AuthorNotes:** I love writing this story. It makes me happy, figuring that I'm having the main characters (Draco & Abby) become good friends before having them jump into kissing, making love and everything else in that sense. It's just not right to rush certain things and love is one of them. But this chapter does give a little more than a hint at their romance so please enjoy! :)

* * *

The Quidditch match was at the peak of excitement. It was Ravenclaw verses Slytherin. Slytherin had already caused an accident of one of the Chasers of Ravenclaw who had fallen twenty feet from the air, at maximum speed. People had screamed because it appeared the Chaser's head smacked into the ground before his body realized that it was no longer on the broom, defying gravity.

Abigail was cheering like everyone else, despite standing there pretty much alone. She would've preferred to stand in the Slytherin area since she had more friends on that team than her own house's team. Her eyes watched Blaise race forward, snatching the quaffle from the arms of a Ravenclaw Chaser and shoving her away, taking off toward the goals. Abigail cheered him as he shot the quaffle and made another goal. He raced upward and did a "showing off" flip with his broom before pausing and looking straight down at Abigail. His arm stretched out as his gloved hands pointed toward her as he grinned.

Abigail laughed and despite her peers amongst her that grew quieter than normal as Abigail blew him a kiss. Blaise's grin multiplied as he pushed a hand against his chest and took off once more. She didn't pay any attention to the haters behind her, mugging her. She was keen on enjoying this Quidditch match. She leaned over the edge and watched as the glinting snitch was being chased by the two seekers. She made out Draco's blond hair flapping in the wind, followed by his green robe. He was playing dirty, of course, shoving into the other seeker who had a hard time defending himself against Draco's strength.

Abigail smiled and watched the two seekers fight for the snitch before staring up at the game. Leon Williams, who was Ravenclaw's treasured Chaser Abigail thought, raced forward with the quaffle in his arm. He dodged a Slytherin and spun in a tight circle, heading tightly toward the goals. He easily dodged the keeper and shot the quaffle through the middle hoop. Abigail cheered and waved her arms above her head as Leon circled back around with a victorious smile on his face.

"Another point for Ravenclaw! It's all tied up now. It comes down to the seekers and who will finally capture the snitch," Lee Jordan stated from the podium up above. Abigail looked over at him briefly before looking back to the game, trying to spot the seekers before she felt a huge gush of wind slam into her, causing her to stumble back into the crowd behind her who shrieked more from the gush of wind than her hitting them.

Abigail looked up and saw the two seekers racing upwards, into the forming dark clouds. She put a hand over her eyes and tried to make them out but they both appeared colorless and faceless. She frowned, waiting. Everyone had their heads tilted upwards and the stadium grew silent as the other Quidditch players continued fighting over the quaffle.

Finally, a body was forming on a broom but the person wasn't flying. It was just falling heavily toward the ground with his broom spinning him in circles from his hard grasp on the handle. Abigail covered her mouth, hoping to God it wasn't Draco.

But as the person fell heavier, the dark hair told her it wasn't Draco. She looked up and tried to make out a shape of him flying but couldn't see a thing from the stubborn sun still shining through the clouds, blinding the eyes underneath it. She kept her eyes to the skies, however and grinned when Draco zoomed out of one of the clouds, toward the pitch.

The closer he came, Abigail realized he was coated with a little bit of ice and his body seemed to be quivering but he quickly raced to the pitch as the Ravenclaw seeker was levitated by one of the professors, saved from a fatal fall. Draco landed hard on his feet, stumbling a little and holding up his Nimbus 2001 as well as the golden snitch. Abigail smiled as she recognized the egotistical look on his face as his teammates all flew down, cheering and hollering.

But out of everyone staring at Draco, he couldn't make out the face he wanted to be staring at him. He had gotten the snitch solely for her to prove to her that he was the best. He circled around as his teammates landed and all crowded around him, heaving him up into the air on a pair of shoulders. "Three rounds for Malfoy!" someone yelled and Draco smirked, allowing his teammates to carry him off to the locker rooms.

Draco looked around after getting showered and dressed out of his Quidditch uniform and into a pair of dark slacks and a white button up shirt. He glanced around and noticed that most of the stadium was completely empty. He glanced around before heading out of the pitch and up toward the grounds. The rest of his teammates were setting up a congratulatory part in the Slytherin common room; he had heard them planning the "surprise" when he was in the shower. Those guys were all dumbasses to him.

"You played a good game, Malfoy." Draco looked over and rolled his eyes. Marcus Flint was leaning against one of the pillars with that familiar smug look on his face.

"What do you want, Flint?" Draco asked. He hated Marcus Flint. Given, Flint used to be a good ally Draco had but Draco grew tired of Flint's obscene gambling that he could get Draco to do whatever it was that Flint wanted so one day, Draco and Flint had gotten into a huge brawl that ended up with Flint ass up on the ground.

"Just wanted to congratulate you," Flint stated. "It's been a while since you excelled yourself at Quidditch and you showed that today. Why is that, Malfoy?" Draco glared at him and took a threatening step forward, causing Flint to raise his hands defensively with a chuckle on his lips. "No need to get rough, Malfoy, it was just a question of curiosity. You never cared for Quidditch and today's performance stated otherwise. What made you push yourself to the point where you were willing to freeze to death in the clouds? Hm?" Flint began walking passed Draco who eyed him warily. "Food for thought…" Flint whispered before heading out of the pitch with a light chuckle.

Draco clenched his fists as his sides and gritted his teeth. Why was he trying to prove himself to some Ravenclaw wench? It was a baffling question that left him even more frustrated than before. He pivoted and began heading out of the pitch, up toward Hogwarts. It wouldn't be long until he divulged in some ravaging of butter beers his friends and house mates were setting up in the common room and maybe, just maybe he'll hook up with one of the girls that manages to throw themselves in his direction.

He had no reason to be faithful and on the dry hook. He had no engagements or activities with someone who would ring his sack if they found out. Hell, he had no heart. He didn't love anyone and nobody loved him. It was how it was and it was how Draco preferred it. Alone in the world; him against the world and he would like it to continue like that.

He had to control himself, be more smart and cautious when around the Jones girl. He had to keep a certain distance. He knew she was watching and therefore, he pushed himself to look good. It was weird how that happened.

"Draco?" Draco glanced over to see the girl that drove him nuts standing there with a soft smile. "I was wondering when you'd finish and when I saw Marcus Flint, I figured keeping out of your presence would be a good idea." Abigail chuckled and Draco couldn't help but smirk even though his insides screamed at him to turn, run or just plain insult the woman standing before him wearing a simple Ravenclaw t-shirt that looked handmade and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"What are you doing waiting for me?" Draco asked.

"Just wanted to congratulate you. You did real well. Too bad about Richard though, but he'll be fine," Abigail stated. Draco shrugged. "Here, I…kind of made this for you." Draco watched her reach into her pocket and pull out a silver thin necklace that had a single artifact hanging from it. It was inanimate ornament in the shape of a broom with the words Slytherin carved in the stick of the broom. Abigail smiled. "I kind of foresaw you kicking Ravenclaw's ass today so I made you a weird Quidditch necklace. If you don't like it or don't want it, that's fine. I was bored in Charms class yesterday so I made it out of the scraps the professor kept around and…" Draco silenced her by taking the necklace and studying it in his hand before pulling it over his head and allowing the pendant to hide beneath his shirt. Abigail smiled.

"Just shut up," Draco mumbled. "You talk too much." Abigail blushed and shrugged, despite her embarrassment. "What made you make something for me, of all people?" Abigail laughed.

"To be honest, I have no idea but I thought you deserved a handmade present for once in your life." Draco smirked, staring at Abigail in a new way. She was so peculiar. She had ways about her that Draco could never imagine. She did thinks impulsively and then acted upon them as if they were the right pathway. He's never known a girl to make him a necklace because she was bored and thought he'd win the Quidditch match the next day. He had to admit, he was flattered.

Despite his mind yelling at him, reminding him of his rants earlier, he reached out and grabbed Abigail's wrist, dragging her off to the left. "Draco, what are you doing?" Abigail stated. Draco didn't answer her as he led her back through the pitch and toward the locker room. He released her as he went to his locker to grab his broom. He walked back toward her and smirked when her back was to him. She was looking over the many pictures hanging on the wall of fame.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet, guiding her outside as she began to laugh. He let her feet hit the ground as he mounted his broom, patting the area behind him. Abigail looked at him, uncertain. "I don't think that thing can carry the both of us," Abigail whispered. Draco laughed.

"You're like eighty pounds, get on." Abigail flushed.

"I am not eighty pounds," she defended as Draco continued to pat the area behind him. "I don't know…" Draco growled low and reached out, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her on the spot in front of him so her legs dangled off to one side. He kicked off the ground before she could protest and shot up into the skies. "Draco, stop! Put me down!" she screamed, wrapping her arms securely around him and digging her head into the deep of his chest. Draco laughed.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights, Abby or is it afraid of flying?" Abigail glared at him.

"Neither. I just feel very uncomfortable right now." Draco couldn't help but laugh as she finally peeled her head from his chest. She gasped as he flew over the black lake. Their reflection glinted off the waves from the sunlight staring down at them. Abigail smiled and leaned forward a little. Her hand was still clenching his t-shirt for dear life, however.

Draco watched her as he lowered a little bit so her feet almost hit the top of the water. She kicked off her flip flops, not caring if she lost them and moved her leg farther down, pushing her toes into the cool water. She smiled and kicked up some waves, getting Draco with the mist a little. He pulled up instantly and raced over toward Hogwarts' towers.

"Want me to drop ya off?" Draco asked, whispering it into her ear. She looked over at him and frowned. "It'd give your friend a heart attack seeing you with me in this romantic setting." Abigail blushed as Draco chuckled. "You're so easy to make blush, Abby. It's not even funny." She shrugged and pointed at a window that Draco didn't know where it'd appear at.

"Drop me off there," she stated. He nodded and headed to the window, hovering by it as she pushed it open, easily. "It's the window that's down the hall from my common room," she answered without him asking as she tilted her head toward him. Their faces were mere centimeters apart and she had the biggest feeling to press her lips against his. It had been an amazing experience flying around with him, given it was a very frightful start off.

"Catch ya later?" he stated. It was half a question, half a statement but Abigail nodded. He moved closer to the window and helped her scoot into the window. They stared at each other for a second as her hand stayed locked on his wrist. His broom lowered so their faces were level. Her lips were pouting a little with a little gap in between.

Her next move would have Draco's mind averted to it all night, all day and all week.

She lifted up onto her toes and pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth. Their lips touched like fire but it didn't last long as she pulled back, smiled and shut the window. Draco sat there for a second before smirking and flying off toward the pitch.

He so had her.


	24. The New High Inquisitor

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **24:** _The New High Inquisitor_

**AuthorNotes:** Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been really tired lately due to working graveyards all the time now. My days are shifted now. Night is my working day whilst day is my sleeping night. Lol it's a transition my body isn't accustomed to so for now, bare with me. I'm trying to update as frequently as possible. But please enjoy! :)

* * *

It was another boring day in defense against the dark arts class as Abigail stared down at the black spots on the pages of her book. It was a flimsy book and very inarticulate in explaining things. It had more images than explanations and Abigail found her eyes straying throughout the classroom and to the other students who were reading. Her eyes found Hermione Granger, who was doodling on a piece of paper as she pretended to read. Abigail shifted her eyes to the front of the classroom to see professor Umbridge was peering around at the students with that weird smile of hers.

It's so creepy, Abigail thought as she narrowed her eyes and bowed her head down again as the professor's accusing and ready eyes turned toward her direction. She flipped a page. The picture showed bright colored lights from the tip of a wand with the disarming spell written below it. Abigail rolled her eyes and put her head in her hand as she perched her elbow up.

She thanked Merlin when the bell rang and she was able to leave but the too sweet of a voice calling her name made her turn and look to see professor Umbridge smiling over at her and beckoning her over. Abigail glanced down the magical hallway that was screaming at her toward the great hall, for lunch but she thought better than to run now that she turned around. Abigail fixed the strap of her backpack higher onto her shoulder and walked over toward professor Umbridge.

"Yes, professor?" Abigail asked. Her insides churned as the professor walked closer toward her minutely. Umbridge smiled at her as she clasped her hands in front of her, staring at Abigail for a second.

"Miss Jones, am I correct?" Abigail nodded. The professor nodded and smiled a bit…wider. Abigail wasn't sure what the emotion behind it was; she couldn't read it that fluently. "Your father is Roger Jones, right? Roger Jones Jr. I mean."

"Yes, professor," Abigail answered, wondering where this was going.

"He works for the ministry, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as one of the very brave and courageous aurors?" she inquired. Abigail nodded, unsure of what to really say. She wished the professor would get to where she was heading already. "Have you written to him lately?"

"No, professor, why?" Abigail asked, wanting to step forward but she didn't want to seem forward. That would be a major problem.

"I see." Professor Umbridge nodded and released her hands from in front of her, resting one of them on her desk as the other hung at her side lazily. "You may go." Abigail opened her mouth to say something but the look professor Umbridge gave her in that single moment made her mouth close involuntarily.

"Yes, professor," Abigail whispered before pivoting on the palms of her feet and heading out of the classroom with a slightly more agitated look on her face than normal. She ducked through the hallway and headed toward the moving staircases where she hurried her way along them, down toward the main level where the tantalizing smell of lunch washed over her, churning her stomach.

By the time she reached the great hall, the chatter was slightly dimmer than what she was use to and she chose a spot at the end of the Ravenclaw table to grab a few slices of sandwiches. It sucked being alone, she thought to herself as she glanced down the table where everyone else were sitting. She noticed Tim and Chelsea were missing in action but she didn't let herself fret over it.

"…professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" professor Umbridge's voice echoed through the halls. Abigail looked over as the students began filing out, wondering what was going on.

"I'm merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribe disciplinary practices," professor McGonagall's voice stated and Abigail stood, heading out as well and weaving to the front to get a better view. Professor Umbridge was standing on the steps heading toward the moving staircases as professor McGonagall was closely at her side with a stern expression on her face.

"So silly of me, but it sounds like you're questions my own authority in my own classroom, Minerva?" professor Umbridge stated, stepping upward and bearing down at professor McGonagall with her beady brown eyes. Abigail frowned.

Professor McGonagall took a step up with the same defiant look and said, "Not at all, Dolores. Merely your medieval methods." Abigail narrowed her eyes, confused. She wondered what professor Umbridge did to get professor McGonagall riled up like that.

Professor Umbridge scoffed. "I'm sorry but to question my authority is to question the ministry and by extension the minister himself. I'm a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty," the professor stated with the same vacant expression.

"Disloyalty." Professor McGonagall stated, betrayed by the shake of her voice as she took a step down, staring up at Umbridge with a disbelieving expression.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I fear. Cornelius will want to take immediate action," professor Umbridge stated. Abigail frowned as the professor clad in pink turned and headed up the moving staircases as professor McGonagall bowed her head slightly and went to turn around but she paused momentarily; it could've been mistaken for a misstep but Abigail knew McGonagall better than that.

"Everyone head to your classes," professor McGonagall stated. Abigail moved rhythmically with the crowd, keeping her eyes solely on professor McGonagall whose face strewn with distress before the lines began to deepen and the seriousness of what just took place settled on her face, showing Abigail just how serious it was.

That same night, it was time for another tutoring lesson with Draco Malfoy in McGonagall's classroom. When Abigail arrived, professor McGonagall was there, standing by her desk with a forlorn look on her face as Malfoy was starting to head out of the classroom. He glanced at her with a small smirk as Abigail didn't change her expression, confused more than anything.

"Oh, there you are, Miss Jones," professor McGonagall stated. "Tonight there will be no tutoring lessons. You may return back to your common room." Abigail's lip grew tight with confusion; were they completely over?

"Will there be the lessons Friday?" Abigail asked, genuinely curious. Professor McGonagall looked at her with questions and conflictions sewn along the deep wrinkles of her face.

"I will let you know ahead of time Friday," McGonagall stated before clasping her hands in front of her. "You may go." Abigail nodded and turned to head out of the classroom. Was there a reason why she wasn't tutoring Malfoy anymore, besides the small dispute McGonagall had with Umbridge earlier that day.

Abigail closed the classroom door behind her and headed out into the hallway, surprised Malfoy wasn't waiting there to scare the knickers right off of her. It put a dampening feeling on her chest as she continued to walk, clutching her Transfiguration book to her chest. She glanced about before heading through the hallways and heading in the direction of the seventh floor where the towers were located, where her common room was located.

It was a long walk and she fervently kept her pace a bit faster than normal, creating an uncomfortable feeling in her legs at her rushing. She weaved through the hallways before coming to the bridge leading to the main building of Hogwarts. She crossed it without glancing about, keeping her mind straight and her legs hurried. She didn't feel comfortable walking to her common room; she always felt safer knowing the fact that Malfoy was walking the same way across this bridge from the west wing and to the main building. Of course, she never knew he followed her to her common room until recently but it was always a bit warmer when she walked when he was behind her.

She pulled the front door open and headed inside from the crisp air behind her. Abigail headed toward the moving staircases and upward. After a while, she heard some noises up ahead and narrowed her eyes, pausing to see if people would come out of her hiding places but the voices sounded very far away and distant. She headed up the flight of stairs and toward them, not being able to make them out.

By the time she reached the top of the flight she was on, the voices had stopped completely and she frowned, glancing about her to locate where they had been coming from but the echoing of the room she was in made it impossible to locate.

So she shrugged it out of her mind and hurried up the last flights to the Ravenclaw tower.

..::::..

It was weeks before she heard anything from professor McGonagall in regards to the tutoring lessons. It was a finely written letter and it put another dent in her chest.

_Ms. Abigail Jones_

_I'm sorry to inform you but the tutoring lessons taking place in my classroom with Mr. Draco Malfoy will cease to take place until further notice. For yours and Mr. Malfoy's cooperation, your houses are both rewarded twenty points as well as twenty points extra credit for both of you._

_Thanks you both for your cooperation. _

_Prof. Minerva McGonagall_

Abigail folded the letter and put it into her pocket, staring down at her meal. She wouldn't be able to tell anyone why she felt so betrayed by this small letter stating that she would no longer see Malfoy Monday, Thursday or Friday every week. She was so accustomed to being there three times a week and now…there was nothing. It was a bit disconcerting but Abigail figured she'd manage to do something on her three nights every week again.

When she finished her meal, she stood and headed out of the common room. It was Saturday and she had nothing to do with her free time. Abigail walked out to the courtyard and stared over at the fountain where Tim and Chelsea as well as some other friends of Tim's were sitting. Chelsea looked a bit friendly as usual as Tim glanced up at Abigail and sneered.

"Abby, darling, why don't you come sit with us?" Tim stated, egging Abigail on. Abigail's stomach tickled with rage as her heart began to pound.

"I have studying to do, for the OWLS," Abigail answered, truthfully with a bit of lying in them as she hurried off, scampering down the hillside and toward the black lake where she meant to sit and do a bit of studying on the peaceful shore of the lake.

The tree was still there and the lake still blew off a light breeze onto the grounds, about twenty feet away as Abigail sat, crossing her legs and laying her robe over her lap to conceal her legs. She leaned against the trunk of the tree and without thinking, pulled her potions book out and began reading.

The words danced along the pages as she read, her mind elsewhere in another region far from her body. She glanced along the edges of the thin paper of the book before folding it closed and setting it aside. She fidgeted her fingers with a look of boredom along her face.

Strangely, not being able to see Malfoy regularly without a steady, understandable reason was taking a toll on her and it had only been about three weeks since their last tutoring lesson, including the one that McGonagall shared the wonderful news that they would no longer be meeting.

"Abigail!" Abigail turned her head over and saw Leon Williams heading toward her. "There you are! It seems you're the only person who doesn't know!" Abigail narrowed her eyes.

"Doesn't know what?" Abigail asked as Leon stopped before her, panting a bit.

"Professor Umbridge has become High Inquisitor," Leon stated. "Which means she's not the head of disciplining and organizing Hogwarts."


	25. Remember, Pink Balloons

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **25:** _Remember, pink balloons._

**AuthorNotes:** Sorry it took so long to post this! LOL I had it posted on my quizilla account but dumb me forgot to post on here because I thought I did it before posting on quizilla! DERRRR! LOL anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

The rules were everywhere!

Abigail was sick of hearing or seeing _Educational Decree number_ so and so. It was so nerve-wrecking. The curfew was earlier and only groups of three were allowed. And even then, professor Umbridge was always watching. Abigail always felt like eyes were glued to the back of her neck.

She had just begun to realize that her mother and father haven't written to her so that morning, Monday, just before classes, she decided to write them. It was weird not to hear from them already. It was getting close to holidays and there was no word on if Abigail was going home or not this year. She sealed the small letter and shoved it into her pocket.

Maybe Darwin heard from them, she thought as she gathered her things and headed out of her dormitories, through the common room and out into the hallway.

There were hardly any people walking around these days. Mainly two people at once; even couples looked awkward next to each other, since fornication was banned for public.

Abigail glanced around and frowned, getting agitated. She felt that creepy feeling again. She headed through the hallways and toward the moving staircases. She probably saw eight students throughout her walk toward the great hall, but when her feet touched the second floor, a hand grasped her upper arm and she was pulled roughly to the right.

The hand didn't feel masculine so she let it drag her into the hallway. She stumbled a bit but the person caught her. She looked over to see Hermione Granger standing there, looking like a nervous wreck. Her hair was a little frazzled looking, as if she's been running around all day.

"You know you're a hard person to find, Abigail," Hermione stated. Abigail shrugged, smiling.

"What can I do for you, Hermione?" Abigail asked.

"Well, I can't tell you exactly right now, but will you be willing to meet with me, Harry and Ron at Hogsmeade next weekend, at the Hog's Head?" she mumbled. Abigail grew confused, but managed to nod. Hermione smiled and glanced left to right before speaking again. "I'll see you there. Get there real early, ok?"

Hermione darted down the hallway and Abigail stood there, watching her walk away for a moment before continuing down the moving staircases and toward the great hall.

The great hall wasn't its usual bustling self; in fact, it was a little eerily quiet. Abigail glanced around quickly before heading to the Ravenclaw table to catch a small bite to eat, but when Chelsea spotted her and began heading towards her, Abigail quickly grabbed her breakfast sandwich and headed away from the Ravenclaw table and toward the Hufflepuff table.

She spotted her brother instantly; she smiled and snuck up behind him. Darwin tilted his head upward and grinned. "Abby!" He scooted over instantly and allowed her a place to sit beside him. His little friends all smiled at her, blushing timidly.

"What are you doing, little runt?" Abigail asked, smiling down at Darwin who smiled back widely.

"Eating, what else? Oh, hey have you heard from mum and dad? They said they'd write to me every week and they stopped like a month ago," Darwin stated. He looked worried and Abigail's stomach churned as she allowed her eyes to filter over to the lady in pink at the teacher's table.

"No, I wrote a letter to them. I was going to owl it out after classes," Abigail admitted as professor Umbridge finally turned toward her, caught her eye and smiled. Abigail's stomach felt like retching but she found against it. That was not a good look she was just given. "What classes do you have this morning?" Abigail asked, changing the subject.

"I have defense against the dark arts with that weird lady," Darwin replied. "She scares me." Abigail chuckled.

"Know what I do when she frightens me?" This time, his friends all leaned closer as well. "I imagine her swelling into the size of a balloon, bright and pink that she is, and floating away in the skies, forever." Abigail smiled as Darwin started to laugh.

"That's a good idea. I'll imagine her as a large Dodo bird with pink feathers!" one of Darwin's friends stated, laughing insanely. Abigail smiled.

_Ahem. _

Abigail looked up and over her shoulder to see professor Umbridge standing behind her and Darwin with that familiar accusatory look. "I'm sorry if I'm mistaken, but aren't you a Ravenclaw, Miss Jones?" she asked. Abigail narrowed her eyes.

"I'm visiting with my younger brother," Abigail admitted, truthfully. "We haven't heard from our parents and…"

"I don't need excused, Miss Jones. If you'd please return back to your assigned table, it'd make this whole conversion process easily," professor Umbridge admitted. Abigail paled slightly and quickly leaned over to kiss the top of Darwin's forehead before standing. She eyed professor Umbridge in a very cold fashion, in which professor Umbridge threw back with an '_I-have-more-power-than-you smile'_.

"I'll talk to you later, Darwin," Abigail mumbled to her little brother who nodded, staring fearfully up at professor Umbridge. "Remember, pink balloons." Abigail winked at Darwin who began giggling. Professor Umbridge turned her look down to him and he paled, looking away with a fearful expression.

…::::…

Classes were the same and Abigail soon found herself at the Owl Emporium, choosing a conspicuous barn owl to send off her letter. She watched the owl disappear in the distance before sighing and heading out of the Emporium.

She looked out the distance and saw a familiar white-blond hair moving across the grounds. Abigail glanced up at the skies and sighed; what was Draco doing moving around outside in this weather? It was almost freezing temperature and getting close to the raining weather. It was nearing Christmas steadily and it was a given that the rain would start at any minute.

Abigail hadn't participated in Halloween; it had passed without another care in her mind. Thanksgiving was next week. She'd enjoy that holiday only because it was 'stuffing your face endlessly' holiday, or until you busted. She hoped it would be more eventful than her Halloween.

**(::October 31****st****::)**

_Abigail woke up in a relatively good mood, considering. Her life kind of sucked at this point and things weren't looking up anytime soon. She was a closet depressed teenager who had more suspicions about her best friend and boyfriend than anything else in her life at that moment. _

_The only person she felt like she could trust was the person mimicking her look in the mirror. _

"_Hurry up, Abby!" Chelsea's shrill voice stated. Abigail looked over to see Chelsea dressed as the muggle fairytale, _Red-Riding Hood_. She looked decent enough, Abigail guessed. "Come on, come on! Get your costume out and get dressed! The morning breakfast is about to start!" Chelsea hollered, jumping on the edge of Abigail's bed. _

"_Get off, Chelsea. I don't have a costume. I'm not participating in Halloween this year," Abigail snapped. Chelsea glared at her. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me. I don't know why you question it," Abigail stated getting slightly irritated at the fact her good morning waking up was ruined by someone who was so daft she couldn't get through her thick skull that Halloween wasn't happening for Abigail. _

"_Whatever, you depressing bitch," Chelsea snapped, getting off of Abigail's bed and stomping out of the dormitories. Abigail rolled her eyes and snuggled back into her bed sheets. _

_When she was about to drift back to sleep, a small tapping sound caught her attention. Her eyes flittered open to see an unfamiliar black barn owl at her window. Abigail glanced around; noticing she was alone, she slipped out of her bed and toward the window. She pulled it open and the owl hopped inside and hooted at her, showing her the letter. _

_Abigail quickly grasped the letter and petted the top of the owl's head before sitting on her bed and staring at the intricate cursive of her name on the front. She tore it open and pulled the letter out, staring to read:_

Abigail,

It's me, Blaise. I was wondering if you had any plans tonight for Halloween. I wasn't sure if you'd be down for breakfast since you looked awful yesterday in classes.

Anyways, the reason I'm writing is I'd like to formally invite you to a Slytherin and Abigail Jones party in the Room of Requirements later tonight, strictly secret. So don't tell your crazy Andrews friend or we'll have to use some unforgivable curse on that woman.

Let me know.

Love Blaise

_Abigail chuckled, shaking her head. Blaise was so weird, she thought as she grabbed a quill that rested on her nightstand. She quickly wrote her reply in the bottom in quick jolted letters and gave it back to the owl, picking him up on her forearm and sweeping it out the window where it took off around the castle. _

_Hours later, she was heading down to the great hall to sneak some candy. She had been hanging in her dormitories all day, studying for her exams and O.W.L's. She had gotten pretty far that morning and was finally comfortable enough to stop studying for the day. _

"_Abigail!" Abigail turned and saw Blaise waving over at her, grinning like a madman. He moved away from the Slytherin table and toward her. She smiled. "I got your reply. I'm glad you're going. It's going to be fun." _

"_I'm sure. I'm just hoping no drunken idiot tries to grope me," Abigail stated, giving Blaise the eye. Blaise laughed it off and shoved her gently before sweeping his arm around her shoulder and guiding her out. "Wait, I wanted some candy…" Abigail whined, staring longingly over at the table piled full of candies of all shapes and sizes, colors and tastes._

"_There will be plenty candy at the party. Now I know you don't have a costume so we are off to Hogsmeade," Blaise stated, smiling down at her. _

_Hogsmeade had been fun, especially dodging Tim who had managed to spot her every once in a while but thanks to Blaise and his excellent hiding skills, Abigail was never confronted. In the shops, she had found millions of costumes and finally spotted one but refused to show Blaise._

_As she was heading back up to the castle, she couldn't help but wonder why she was so excited to have Halloween with Blaise and not Chelsea or even Tim. It was boggling. But she couldn't wait to go. _

(**::Present Day:**:)

Abigail smiled to herself at the memory of the party; all was good and Blaise had groped her a couple times. She had gone as the Green Hornet, which was something she found in a muggle book one summer vacation. It had drove Blaise over the edge in laughter; even Malfoy felt compelled to say something.

Abigail frowned, thinking about Malfoy. She hasn't spoken to him in about three weeks, almost. It was Thanksgiving tomorrow and Christmas was only about a month away. She was hoping to at least learn something Malfoy would want for Christmas so she could surprise him with a present, or something bizarre and whacky like that.

Abigail looked over at where she spotted Malfoy to see him heading down toward the Black Lake and Greenhouse area. She quickly hurried down the steps and toward the direction he was heading; she wanted to see if he was still willing to talk to her.


	26. You're a Monster

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **26:** _You're a Monster_

**AuthorNotes:** So, so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been insanely busy with work, working 48+ hours a week with only a single day off and that day is the day I have to my community service work so I've been pretty whiped. I'm trying though! I promise! Please enjoy!

* * *

Draco was walking somewhere odd; he was unsure of where he was actually going but he just needed some fresh air to clear his head. It was so crowded in there nowadays, full of conflict and fantasies he didn't wish to have any longer. They were disgracing fantasies and they embarrassed him to think about, even though no one heard them or viewed them.

He found himself at the Black lake and he stared down at the glittering black water that shone like gems due to the winter sun staring down at it, tantalizing the cool waters. Draco moved closer and could barely make out his reflection in the top waters. He stood there for a while, allowing his mind to come to terms with its new chaotic sense of nowhere inside of it. It was more like a labyrinth everyday and it was irritating. Everyday there was a new tunnel, new escape just leading to a new dead end.

Abigail flashed through his head once more.

He tossed her from his mind, hastily and glared down at the waters. There was no reason for that Ravenclaw to be in there. He didn't see the reasoning behind it, besides wanting to take her on the ground right then and there, especially when he turned around and saw her standing there with a timid, shy expression on her face was something that stirred his insides. His cold exterior slowly melted.

She smiled politely at him with a finger wave. Draco copied her, enjoying her discomfort.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to talk to me again, Malfoy," Abigail stated. Draco chuckled. She was back to calling him by his surname. Whatever, he thought. She was just as stubborn as he and trying to tell her anything was physically and mentally impossible. So he stayed quiet. It made her grow anxious, causing her heart o beat hard against her chest. Draco could've sworn he saw the imprint from out hard the heart was pumping blood through her system.

"So, have you been busy?" Draco shook his head. Abigail nodded, moving onto another topic. "How's your Transfiguration? Any better?" Draco shook his head, once more.

"It's a pain in my arse and I don't feel I need it for what I'll be doing for my life," Draco answered. Abigail looked confused.

"Aren't you going to work for the Ministry?" Abigail blurted before she could stop it. Draco chuckled, shrugging. He had said maybe, Abigail thought, still watching him. "Well, I'll be leaving now. I just wanted to make sure everything was just fine."

She began to turn around but Draco stepped forward and spun her around; their faces appeared inches away from each other. "I want to show you something," Draco whispered, grabbing Abigail's hand and rushing off toward the right direction. Abigail glanced back up at the school, making sure no one saw or seemed suspicious but allowed Draco to lead her off somewhere.

She didn't ask any questions as he rushed through the forest with her hand in his; it was warm against her skin. Abigail blushed at the thought of it. She was receiving light electric pulse waves up her arm that shot up her veins, clouding up her mind as Draco weaved through the forestry.

If he left her there, she'd have been lost, definitely. She wasn't paying attention at all.

"Close your eyes," Draco asked, smirking devilishly at her. Abigail turned suspicious, but did as she was told. His hands moved to her sides, resting lightly on her waist as she began walking forward. "Keep them closed," he whispered, mere inches from her ear. She shuddered.

It was, maybe, a good thirty seconds before he stopped and his hands moved away from her. She felt a bit panicky before his voice stated, "Open." She opened her eyes and gasped; it was a magical place. It was dark, filled with grey fog covering a boot shaped shoreline from the black lake. It had white-foamed water rushing up to the shore in small waves with boulders along the forestry lining the shoreline.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Abigail whispered.

"I come here a lot, to do thinking," Draco stated. Abigail looked over at him.

"What about the Astronomy tower?" Draco chuckled.

"Well, someone used to go up there a lot as well and I couldn't do my thinking when this pesky Ravenclaw was up there as well." Abigail blushed, giggling a little. Draco looked over at her, curiously. She looked dashing standing there; her hair was a little tousled from him pulling her through the forestry without letting up at all. Later on, he probably would never remember what she looked like.

Abigail spotted him looking at her and began fidgeting with her thumbs, as well as chewing on the inside of her bottom lip. She would've liked to talk to him, to say something but she was afraid that it'd be meaningless babble and she'd sound like a retard.

Draco smirked at her and began sitting down. He patted the spot next to him when he fully sat down and Abigail joined him, perching her legs up and resting her arms on top of her knees, leaning back a little bit. They sat there in silence for quite a while, before Draco started talking:

"You know, it wouldn't hurt if you talked to me once in a while. I'm not dead." Abigail looked over at him. "And you call me the asshole. Look at you. You don't even talk to me once the tutoring lessons are done." Abigail rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, it wouldn't hurt _you_ to make the effort yourself," she snapped. Draco looked over at her. "I made plenty of eye contact and gestures, but like a dumb ass you ignored them so it's not my fault you lack in common sense, Malfoy. And besides, why do I have to be the instigator? That's not my role in life. That should be yours…" She was cut off by Draco reached out, clamping his hand over her mouth with a light chuckle.

"Shut up," he whispered before moving his hand to the back of her neck and lightly tugging on her hair. "You should comb your hair once in a while. Show some class." He removed his hand from her hair and smirked when her face turned beet red.

"Why you…" She lashed out, tackling him to the ground and starting to wrestle with him, but it was a lost cause. In an instant, he had her pinned beneath him with his knee on her right upper arm and his hand holding the wrist of her weaker left arm while his other leg kept her hips and legs at bay. She wiggled, trying to get out but it was feeble.

"Did you really think you'd win, Jones?" Abigail glared up at him.

"It was worth a shot, right? At least I had the element of surprise." Draco rolled his eyes, looking to the right for a moment. Abigail had the clear view of his milky white skin on his neck, moving into a shadow near his collar bone and disappearing under his shirt. She stared at it, wondering just how soft his skin was. Was it like milk, smooth and fluid? Or was it more masculine, rough and textured to the touch? He did play Quidditch.

Draco moved his gaze back down toward her and in that split second, their world slowed and the scenery around them turned minute. Abigail gulped as their eyes locked like magnets; her heart started thumping hard against her chest. She could hardly breathe.

"You want me to kiss you, huh?" Draco mumbled. It wasn't in a smart ass tone, or his usual "I'm better than you" remark. It was a general question. Abigail couldn't help but nod. Her mind was elsewhere; her heart was in control. Draco didn't say or do anything for a moment's rest.

But when Abigail started to get a little nervous, he lowered down at the elbows so their faces were a breath's wisp away. Abigail's throat clenched shut, her heart beat well beyond maximum and her skin rose in pimples.

Draco smirked and decided it wouldn't hurt to indulge in his fantasies. He lowered rest of the way and their lips pushed together in an electric shock. Abigail's heart probably would've had an attack if it hadn't of been for the feeling of adrenaline in doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing with this man.

His lips were firm, but the skin was soft as silk. Abigail relaxed underneath him, allowing her lips to mold against his. He didn't move in position at all, causing her right arm to fall asleep, but at that moment it didn't matter.

Finally, he moved so that his legs tangled with both of hers and she was able to grasp his skin with her fingers, feeling the warm milky texture along his chest. It was soft to the touch, but hard as rock. Without thinking, she began unbuttoning his shirt to get more in her grasp. She pushed it off his shoulders, grinding her hips against his in her excitement.

Their lips separated for a moment as he moved his lips down to her jaw line then down to her neck where he suckled and licked before nibbling gently along her collar bone. Abigail gasped inward as her fingers greedily spread along the muscles along his back. They tensed with every angle he moved into; she loved the feeling.

Finally, the sharp pain at her collar bone made her moan out. Draco's hands squeezed her hips tightly as he moved his hips against hers. Her legs perched up as the bite turned into a hard sucking, as if her skin was being pulled into a vacuum. It hurt but she didn't want it to stop. She knew that was being a borderline masochist, but the sensations were more pleasurable than painful.

Abigail tilted her head backward as Draco's lips moved away from the sensitive spot at her collar bone and down toward her cleavage where he rested his cheek against it before kissing the lump rising and falling with every breath. He moved up, away from her as Abigail looked over at her, confused. He looked at her with a glazed over look, like a man fronted with a bad thing.

"What's…wrong?" she asked. Draco looked over at her.

"You're a monster," he whispered, smirking at the same time. Abigail blushed, pulling her hair away from her face and trying to smooth it out. Draco looked over at her.

"How am I a monster?" she mumbled, wondering what he saw that wasn't appealing.

"You'll figure it out one day, Jones. We should get back though, before it's impossible to get back into Hogwarts with that High Inquisitor of ours." Abigail flushed a little, embarrassed at the same time, but nodded in agreement. "Don't act like a crushed school girl, Abigail. If you want me that badly, you know where to find me."

Abigail looked over at him, curiously as he stood and held out his hand for her. She graciously accepted the offering, smiling as he heaved her up onto her feet. She straightened her clothes out and fixed her hair to the best of her ability at that moment. Draco smirked and grabbed her hand once more, leading her out of the forestry.

"I'd put make up on that mark of yours," Draco stated as they reached the forestry line, staring up at Hogwarts. "Or your stupid friend will ask questions and that retarded ex-boyfriend of yours will get maddeningly jealous." Abigail glanced down but couldn't see what he meant. He looked over at her and she smiled. "Go on, get out of here, Jones," he whispered.

Abigail nodded, but didn't leave immediately. She grabbed the top of his shirt and quickly pulled him forward, slamming her lips against his. He didn't reject her, but didn't exactly kiss back that much. She didn't care; she was beyond giddy. She released him and smiled when she saw the shadow of a smirk across his face.

Winking, she headed up toward Hogwarts and through the doors with butterflies fluttering around in her gut so much that her stomach appeared upset. She smiled, rushing up the stairs and toward her common room.


	27. Not Like That Before

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **27:** _Not Like That Before_

* * *

All Abigail could think about was that kiss, that magical kiss Draco had given her. It gave her stomach pains thinking about it. The butterflies that swirled around in her stomach were so massive that it made her stomach queasy and she always felt jittery and on edge. She had to cover the mark Draco had been talking about; he was right. It was huge. It was the width of a fifty cent piece and purplish blue with yellow. It was something she didn't want to flash around, afraid to be confronted with the questions.

Abigail was always searching for him now. It had been about a week since their first shared kiss and already they'd hung out three times in that span. Abigail enjoyed hanging out with him, even though he irritated every fiber of her being. They didn't share anymore passionate kisses like that, maybe a peck here or two Abigail would give him, but that was about it. It seemed like their friendship went a step higher to friends experimenting with each other. At least that was what Abigail's assumption was at this moment, but she could easily be fooling herself.

It was announced just a couple days ago that the headmaster, professor Dumbledore had arranged another ball coming up. It was to celebrate Christmas; Abigail had a feeling it was mock the new inquisitor who was adamant about gatherings or group sessions of any kind.

Abigail wasn't too thrilled like most of the girls. She probably wouldn't have a date since she no longer had a boyfriend and Chelsea was being her usual bitch self. The only person she could think of was Blaise and that morning, when she woke and got ready for the day, the first person she saw that morning was Blaise. He appeared to be waiting for her outside the common room door.

"Morning, Abby," Blaise greeted smiling as the two of them began the descent down the staircases. Abigail mumbled her greeting, smiling upward at him. "So I take it you haven't found a date for the Christmas ball, yet right?"

"Not yet," Abigail answered, smiling to herself. She had a hint Blaise would ask her.

"You should ask Malfoy to be your date," Blaise stated, astounding Abigail who had paused in her walking to stare at him. "What's with the expression? Malfoy hasn't found a date yet. I'm going with Patricia Hobfank or I'd take you myself." Abigail's gut twisted in on itself as she sighed.

"Yeah that'd be a sight to see. I don't think he'd go with me." Blaise shrugged.

"It's worth a shot, right? I don't think he'd say no right off the bat. I'm never seen Malfoy interested in a single female before." Without thinking Abigail began bursting in laughter to the point where her stomach began cramping. Blaise watched her, slightly amused as her laughter echoed throughout the halls. "Why are you laughing, Abby?" Blaise couldn't help a small chuckle escape his lips.

"It's just funny, is all. I don't see Malfoy the 'liking' sort of person," Abigail admitted, easing her laughter. "And besides, there's nothing wrong with going solo. It just means I'm strong enough to go by myself, that I don't need a man." Blaise chuckled, smirking down at her.

"I guess that's okay, but I seriously don't think a girl like you should ever _not_ have a date for a ball," Blaise stated, winking at her as they came to the great hall doors. The hall was bustling with people, chattering animatedly about the new ball. Abigail sighed. "I'll see ya later, Abby." Blaise detached away from her, walking toward the Slytherin table and sitting beside Malfoy who was peering up at her curiously the whole time she entered. Abigail blushed and walked hastily to the Ravenclaw table to sit down; she happened to sit down next to Luna Lovegood who smiled over at her.

"Good morning, Abigail," Luna greeted. Abigail smiled back.

"Morning, Luna. How have you been?" she asked. Luna shrugged while poking her fork at her food.

"I guess I can't complain. My father wrote to me the other day. He said he had been so close to catch a legendary being called a knargle. They're awfully hard to find or see, so for him to glimpse one…" Abigail absentmindedly listened to Luna's conversation while she peered over at the Slytherin table; her hands busied themselves by applying food to her plate. Malfoy was staring over at her with stone eyes. It felt like she was being perused by those eyes. They were so intense, even from afar.

Without thinking, Abigail finished her meal quickly and forbid farewell to Luna who smiled and said goodbye as well. She slowly stood and downed the rest of her glass of pumpkin juice and headed out of the great hall, seemingly oblivious to Malfoy's gaze who watched her intently before finishing off his breakfast as well. Abigail headed out of the great hall and darted by the wall, toward a small corridor that was missed by many. She pushed the banner away and stood there, waiting. She peered out the small gap between the banner and wall and smiled when she saw Malfoy heading out of the great hall with his eyes darting around, but he seemed so suave that it didn't appear he was looking for anyone.

Abigail pulled her wand and pointed it towards him before glancing around to make sure no one was around. She did a quick enchantment that created small little frogs to appear at his feet; they were green in color and transparent. They croaked up at him and hopped off toward where Abigail was. Malfoy glanced around briefly before following them. She crept deeper into the corridor as the frogs neared her, vanishing behind the banner as Draco pushed it aside.

He saw her standing there, in the shadows and smirked. "So you've started to summon me with frogs?" Malfoy teased, leaning against the wall as the banner slid shut. Abigail shrugged.

"Frogs seemed manlier than butterflies. Why would a man such as yourself follow butterflies?" Abigail stated, playing into his ego as she leaned against the wall herself. Malfoy smirked and walked closer to her until his arms were on either side of her head.

"I take it you've been thinking about me lately, which is why you wanted me to follow you here," Malfoy stated. Abigail laughed heartily.

"Who said I wanted you to follow me? I thought I was staring at the super sexy person next to you," Abigail teased. Malfoy's jaw grew tight and she thought she might've overdone it.

"If you're talking about Blaise, he's not enough man to handle a woman such as you. On the other hand, if you were talking about Flint, then you stoop too low. Flint doesn't even deserve to date a mudblood,' Malfoy stated, causing her heart to spin in circles.

"You're such a flatterer, Malfoy," Abigail whispered. "And don't use that word." Malfoy smirked. "On the other hand, I take it _you've_ been thinking about me, because why would you have followed me to willingly, like a trained pet?" Abigail enjoyed seeing the anger spread over his face; it was a sexy and appealing look. He grabbed the back of her head forcibly and sneered.

"Listen, Jones, I'm nobodies pet so put it out of your mind. More importantly, if I was anyone's pet, it's certainly not yours." Abigail glared back at him, but she was caught off guard as his lips slammed against hers like iron fists. His knees pinned her to the wall at her back and his chest pushed against hers to the point where their pelvises were pushing against one another.

Their tongues tangoed as Abigail reached out to him, moving her hands over his hard body but his hands snatched her wrists, pushing them roughly against the wall. She became aware of the bulge forming in the crotch of his pants, pulsing against her pelvis. It excited her and she ground her hips against it even more.

A low growl echoed in his throat, vibrating her mouth in the process, and he pulled back, reaching down to grasp the underside of her thighs and hoist her up. There was slight pain from the indents of his fingers, but that soon passed as his lips claimed hers once again. Her pelvic felt swollen as Malfoy's hip pushed against hers.

Without thinking, Abigail mumbled, "Take me." Malfoy paused and looked at her. She didn't care. She wanted to feel it and go over that pathway with him. If their kisses were like, she could only imagine how their sex would be. Malfoy smirked.

"Well, look at who's being pushy," Malfoy whispered, moving closer to plant a butterfly kiss at the lobe of her ear. "And I thought I was the slut in this pairing." Abigail giggled and pushed him away.

She didn't know what to say or do. She felt so embarrassed and since he pointed it out instead of just proceeding through with it, it was ten times worse. She began to creep back a little, glancing toward the banner. Malfoy noticed it and rolled his eyes, cupping the side of her face. "See that right there," Malfoy whispered. "You would've regretted having me take you in one of Hogwarts hundreds of corridors. I may be a prick and an asshole, but I wouldn't like it if you regretted shagging me so abruptly like a sex-driven schoolgirl." Abigail flushed; he had put it so bluntly.

"Whatever." It's all she could think of and Malfoy chuckled, pushing his hand against her lower abdomen. The butterflies began again and Malfoy quickly pushed his lips against hers for all about three seconds before releasing.

"Blaise told me you don't have a date for the Christmas ball," Malfoy stated. "I'm surprised you're not swooning over Timothy Zachary to go with you." Abigail glared at him.

"Piss off, Malfoy. You know better than anyone that that's over." Malfoy smirked.

"But is it? Wouldn't you like to get back at him in the worse possible way, as well as that cunt friend of yours?" Malfoy stated. It sounded so appealing.

"How?"

"Simple. You take Tim to the ball, simple as that," Malfoy stated. "I'll take care of the rest." Abigail eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't want to take him without knowing what I'm getting myself into, Malfoy…"

"For Merlin's sake, Abigail," Malfoy snapped. "Must I remind you every time that I've given you the permission to call me by my first name, not my surname." Abigail rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, get to the point."

"It's something you don't need to trouble yourself with," Malfoy stated. "Think of it as guys being guys. Blaise will help me and so will Richards and her two bitches. They'll come in handy for the initial plot." Abigail eyed him.

"And you won't share the details with me?" Abigail questioned. Malfoy shook his head. "OK, then how about this? If I agree to call you Draco instead of Malfoy, will you divulge a little hint? And I mean, I'll call you Draco for the rest of my life." Malfoy smirked.

"It involves showing Tim's true colors to the entire population of Hogwarts. That loser has it coming and since I'm sick of his stupid antics and his lack of responsibilities toward the females he beds and the way he looks at you, I'll enjoy myself in this process," Malfoy stated, smirking. Abigail smiled.

"Oh, and you're any better?"

"Yes, I am. You want to know why?" Malfoy stated, putting his hands on either side of her head again.

"Please enlighten me," Abigail mocked, earning a distasteful scowl from him.

"I may drop my girls clean, but after bedding with me not only are they better at sex but their reputation skyrockets and they're part of the in-group after that," Malfoy explained. Abigail giggled.

"You are so full of yourself, Draco," Abigail stated, winking and shoving him away. She began heading toward the banner but Malfoy's hands grasped her wrist and he tugged her back. She whipped back slightly, giggling.

"There's nothing wrong with a little egoism. And besides, I can see in those eyes of yours that you like it," Malfoy whispered, hotly into her ear. Abigail shuddered.

"Yes, I didn't say I didn't, but I was pointing out an opinion of mine," Abigail mumbled. She detached from him, despite her better judgments and pushed the banner aside to walk out. Malfoy followed after her with a smirk that lit up his face; it was inches from a smile.

Unbeknownst to them, two blue eyes stared over at them curiously as she walked in from outside. The two didn't even see her as one went toward the great hall and the other, Abigail, went up the stairs, glancing back to watch Malfoy walk away with a look of admiration on her face.

Without thinking, Devon smiled and clutched the strap of her book bag that was resting on the high of her shoulder. She was happy for Abigail, but at the same time, stressed about the outcome of fooling around with Malfoy was. Malfoy wasn't exactly a knight in shining armor; he was more like a wolf in sheep's clothing. But the way Malfoy glanced back at her from the great hall caused Devon to gasp, glancing around to make sure no one else was seeing this.

If there was one thing she knew about Malfoy, it's that he's never looked at another female quite like that before.


	28. The Perfect Dress

**The Darkest of Roses**  
Chapter **28:** The Perfect Dress

**AuthorNotes:** Hope you guys like. It's nothing too exciting or anything, but I at least updated, ya? Lol sorry my updates suck and are so far apart. I'm doing laundry now so hopefully I'll have at least one more update for you on this story! Please enjoy (and thanks for sticking with me!)

* * *

The Christmas ball was in about two weeks and Abigail still didn't have a dress. She had sent a letter to her mother to see if she'd mail her one, but she hasn't received a reply yet. It was worrying her beyond belief, but she tried to stay positive. There's nothing healthy about freaking out, pulling out your hair and worrying to the point where you'd induce a cardio attack. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror before grasping her wand, shoving it in her pocket and whisking out.

Today was a Hogsmeade trip and she was pretty excited. She had suckles and gold and planned to search for a dress. She just hoped she could find one; her mother was better at finding fashionable ball wear. She turned back and grabbed a hair tie, whipping her hair up into a ponytail as she headed out of the bedrooms.

Heading down the stairs, into the common room, she spotted Chelsea standing by the couch, rolling front and back on her feet. Abigail quieted her steps and tried to walk around, but the corner of Chelsea's eyes caught her and she spun around, a smile plastered on her face. "Abby, there you are!" she stated. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me today. I heard you were riding solo."

"Yes, I am," Abigail stated, not wanting to say yes or no. She didn't want to be stuck with this girl all day. Her friend was a completely different person and Abigail couldn't decipher if she liked this sadistic Chelsea who would do better in the house she hated, Slytherin at this point.

"Well then there's no reason for you to say no. Let's go," Chelsea stated, grabbing Abigail's hand and leading her out of the common room with a purpose. Abigail glanced back and saw a different face staring at her, shocked. It was the face of Leon Williams. Abigail shyly smiled and waved at him, causing him to smile a bit and wave despite what had happened to him due to her. Abigail still felt horribly sorry for that but he avoided her like she was the black plague so she never had the time to apologize to him; she should've just let whoever beat him see her. Abigail had a thought about who it was, but didn't want to voice it now.

Abigail looked over at Chelsea with her curly blond hair bouncing on top of her head as she rushed with Abigail out of the common room and down the moving staircases, and finally into the great hall where Abigail had a hard time flushing about the predicament she was in. The entire school knew she and Chelsea had a slight falling out, so this would look odd and rumors would spread.

"I say we have a quick bite and then head down. I can't wait to see what type of ball gowns and dresses they'll have today," Chelsea stated, grinning over at Abigail as her hand was released finally. Abigail glanced around to see a couple of eyes staring over at her and Chelsea; Abigail flushed once more as she sat down to enjoy some breakfast. She'd go along with this and maybe she can get to Tim to do what Draco had asked her to do.

She had no idea why she was going through with it. It was bizarre and weird and she hated rumors. Everyone and their ancestors knew what had happened probably and that Abigail had broken up with Tim and her best friend since the first year. It wasn't a secret that's for sure. She took a sip of her drink as Chelsea started a conversation but her eyes drifted over to the Slytherin table to spot the familiar blond haired beauty that sat there, like a god. Abigail's heart jumped up into her chest, suffocation her like a vice. She swallowed hard and averted her eyes to her plate to continue eating, but eventually her eyes looked back over at Draco to see him smirking over in her direction.

Ho w is it that when their eyes connect like this, only their small world appears in the back of her eyes? As if nothing else on this shallow planet didn't matter anymore while she was captured in his mystifyingly beautiful eyes? Did anyone even notice when they were in this vortex? Or was everyone oblivious as much as they were, like magic…?

Abigail blinked, pulling out of the trance as someone sat next to her. She looked over to see Timothy Zachary sitting there. Her heart jumped out of her chest, up into her throat and closing her airway. She had no idea what to do. The familiar fear doubled up into her chest and she had a hard time from keeping her eyes from widening and her hands from gripping the edge of the table.

"I was hoping you'd allow Chelsea to bring you down here. I was hoping we could talk about going to the Christmas ball together," Tim stated, smiling dashingly. It sent icy down Abigail's throat, chilling her every bone. She couldn't speak as she opened her mouth, glancing away from him and staring over at Draco who was staring intently at her. But ever so slightly, he nodded his head. If she had blinked, she would've missed it.

"Uh, I…guess," Abigail answered weakly. Tim's face brightened up; she saw the egoism in his eyes light up and he looked over at Chelsea, smirking. Abigail couldn't help but notice how Chelsea looked defeated and thoroughly heartbroken. She didn't think anything of it; Draco was going to probably crush them both with whatever he was planning for Tim.

"I'll let you ladies go to Hogsmeade to reconnect, ok? I'll see you later, Abby baby," Tim stated, leaning over to kiss the side of her head. Abigail cringed a little and finished her plate of breakfast, feeling more disgusted than anything else. She would have to get a hideous dress to wear to the ball. It would have to be hideous beyond belief, and the color of vomit. Nobody likes the nasty color of vomit.

"You ready to head out?" Chelsea asked, glancing to her right. Abigail looked over to see that Draco and his posse had begun to leave as well. How did she not notice him getting up? Besides that, Abigail nodded and the two stood to head out of the great hall. She glanced back to see that Leon Williams had perked up, turkey-necking out of the crowd of eating students to watch her and Chelsea leave. That guy pops out of nowhere sometimes, Abigail thought as she followed Chelsea outdoors and to the carriages that waited for them.

She fished for her permission slip and handed it to professor McGonagall and headed down to the carriages with Chelsea, who picked the one in the front and jumped in. Abigail turned her head to the back to see other students were filing into the carriages as well; she almost wanted to wait for one of them that she knew would ride along the carriage with her and Chelsea. She wasn't too social anymore and she knew Chelsea would want to "catch up" on everything.

But no one even made a pass heading her way so she jumped up into the carriage, opposite of Chelsea. The carriage took off toward Hogsmeade the moment the door shut. Chelsea was smiling at her and finally said, "It's good to talk to you again. I've missed you." Abigail nodded, averting her eyes away from the creepy Cheshire grin that was spreading along Chelsea's face. "So what've you been up to, lately?"

"Just the normal stuff," Abigail answered, bluntly. She wasn't going to divulge her personal life with Chelsea anymore. She was demoted and no longer is worthy of Abigail's secrets.

"Are the rumors true, about you and Malfoy?" Chelsea asked. Abigail narrowed her eyes and looked over at her, already ticked off. Chelsea's face paled a little bit. "I only ask because I'm curious, and worried about your well-being. That's all." Abigail stayed quiet, shaking her head for a minute before looking out the window.

It wasn't long after that when the carriage slowed to a stop and Abigail exited, staring up at Hogsmeade. The whole scenery looked beautiful with the snow and the loads of people bundled up and making their rounds. Chelsea appeared next to her and the two walked forward, toward High street of Hogsmeade. The Three Broomsticks was on their right as they stood there and the road leading off toward the Shrieking Shack was to their left. "Fancy a butterbeer?" Chelsea asked. "My treat."

Well, it does sound goo d and she's buying, Abigail thought. "Yeah, it does sound good." The two headed over toward the small pub, pushing the door open and walking through the mass of people. Abigail couldn't remember if it's ever, in its life time, been slow. She's always seen it massively busy with students and other people, joining from faraway lands to catch up over a tall glass of butterbeer.

The two found a table and instantly ordered two butterbeers. While they waited for their drinks to arrive, Abigail glanced through the crowd at all the people. She didn't spot anyone close to her, as of yet. She and Chelsea were the first people to arrive at Hogsmeade via carriage from Hogwarts, so the students would be marching in any second.

About halfway finished through their butterbeers, Abigail noticed that familiar lost and dazed look on Chelsea in the midst of searching the crowds. She looked at her lost friend and waited. "I really have missed you as a friend, Abby," Chelsea stated.

"Well you've ruined that," Abigail stated, unable to contain herself. "We both know what you were up to and such so there's no use in pretending."

"He forced himself onto me, Abby. I swear it," Chelsea defended, panicked.

Abigail scoffed. "Yeah, all hundreds of times you and he were together," Abigail stated. "I'm not stupid so don't treat me like so." Abigail tightened her lips and chewed on the inside of her bottom lip faintly. Her mind was raging and her general appearance showed that. Her hands gripped the outside of her butterbeer mug and her back was hunched over a bit as her nostrils flared and her jaw locked. Chelsea frowned.

"I didn't say you were stupid."

"You don't have to say it for me to know that's what you're thinking and trying to pull off. I've known you for years, Chelsea and you're not creative enough to change abruptly so I can't read you. I can read you like a damn book," Abigail stated, coolly and calmly. She was hanging out with Draco too much to be able to sound so angry with a mellow tone of her voice. She watched as Chelsea's eyes widened a bit as her body shuddered. "I'm not the same since before you backstabbed me, Chelsea Andrews. I've morphed into someone who doesn't give a rat's ass about what you do in your spare time, or who for that matter. Go ahead. Do what makes you happy, I guess but know this, you and I will not be friends anytime soon. We are nothing but mere acquaintances." Abigail downed the rest of her butterbeer and focused her eyes on Chelsea who had tears lining the lids of her eyes.

"Thanks for the butterbeer. See you around, Chelsea," Abigail stated, standing and fishing into her pocket for some loose change. "For the tip." Abigail tossed the few galleons down on the table and headed out of the Three Broomsticks.

Her heart was thumping mad against her chest and she pushed her fingers against her chest, taking deep breaths to try to calm her heart. She was raging and she didn't want what just happened to ruin her Hogsmeade trip, especially when it's to find the vomit-colored dress she needed now, since she said yes to Tim's invite.

Abigail traveled down High street and toward Gladrags Wizardwear to see if she could find the perfect dress to wear to the Christmas ball. The bell rang as she headed inside, glancing around at all the people around her. There were a few girls filtering through the clothes racks and Abigail made her way to some of them, filtering through them and trying to find her vomit-colored dress.

The woman at the counter was flipping through one of the many magical magazines, chewing a piece of gum with an expression of non-caring. Abigail walked up to her and smiled, politely. "Hi, I have a weird request. I'm trying to find a dress in the color of…well, vomit." The woman froze and looked over at her, incredulously. Abigail blushed. "It's not my choice of color but I have some issues I want to be taken care of…"

"Hm, boyfriend issues. I understand. Those types of colors we don't have. We only sport natural and nice colors. However, you can grab a dress and simply change its color with a spell," the woman stated. Abigail nodded, discouraged. That was a lot more work than she wanted to do so she went back to filtering through the clothes and dresses. She could wear a suit to the ball that way she'd look like a dude and Tim would be embarrassed that way as well, but she didn't find any suitable suits she would wear. All of them were too classy and too nice looking.

A dress caught her eye though and she walked over, fingering the fabric. It had to be the most beautiful dress she's ever seen. It was an off-white color with a synched up top with intricate detail in the shapes of antique lacing patterns and it swept down in layers of fabric for the skirt half. It had a small layer of sheer fabric, showing the shadow of the white satin underneath. The outer layer of the skirt was a heavier type of fabric with an upside down V shape of large bushy roses of off-white fabric lining it. Abigail loved it and she couldn't help but take it off the rack and go the changing stalls; the woman behind the counter watched her, amused.

Abigail shut the door and tried the dress on. Amazingly, the dress fit like it was made for her. It hugged her curves and gave her hips a more luscious look to them. Abigail smiled, feeling like a goddess. She wished she was going with someone she liked so she could by this dress. It was fabulous and very comfortable. "I don't have to look like crap I guess," Abigail whispered. "I could outshine him and it work just the same way."

But when she looked at the price, her heart dropped. She didn't have that much on her and wouldn't be able to get it in a moment's notice since her mom or dad weren't responding back to her. She slowly peeled the dress from her skin and dressed in her clothes before heading out to hang it back up. She looked at it longingly before heading out of the shop with a thank you to the woman at the counter.

Abigail sighed. _Guess I'm wearing an older dress_, she thought as she made her way back to Honeydukes to pick up some well deserved sweets before heading back to Hogwarts.


	29. Forever, and Ever

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **29: **Forever, and Ever

**AuthorNotes:** Oh yes, two updates. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"What'd you buy, Malfoy?" Draco looked over as Blaise who was looking at the box under his arm curiously. When Draco didn't answer, Blaise looked up at him and smirked. "Is it a present for your Abby?" Draco glared over at Blaise.

"Why do you think it's any of your business, Blaise? This happens to be the Quidditch supplies I've been waiting for, if you really must know," Draco answered, hotly. Blaise held up his hands defensively with an apprehensive expression on his face.

"It was just a question of curiosity, mate. You know I just pull your leg," Blaise stated, chuckling as Draco continued to glare, shifting the box under his arm. "Where are the others?" Blaise asked. Draco shrugged, not really caring. He had come to Hogsmeade for one thing and he'd gotten that, among other things as well he thought as he stared down at the box under his arm. He knew what was in the box and couldn't wait for the right person to open it. A smirk danced across his face at the expression that he knew would appear on her face. It was ridiculous how excited he was getting in knowing that in only a couple of days, before the ball of course, she'll open it.

"Hey, Draco, you there?" Draco looked up to see Blaise waving his hand in front of his face. "Where'd you go, mate? Another world?"

"Shut up," Draco stated, shoving him away with a smirk. "You're just jealous you lack the ability to think straight." Blaise cringed while pushing his hand against his chest.

"Ouch that hurt," Blaise stated, laughing. Draco chuckled and headed into Honeydukes, curiously. He wondered if they'd have his candies in. They weren't always in because they were so popular; they were always clean out by the time he got there. He didn't mind but it was just a curiosity thing.

But when he went to the small plastic tub, they were clean out, again. Draco rolled his eyes and immediately headed out, which left Blaise flabbergasted and complaining. "What the hell, man? You only go in there to check on those stupid candies!" Draco nodded, plainly.

"I'm not a bit sweet eater, Blaise. I like chocolate and popping candy, but there's only one type of candies I'll eat regularly and it's those," Draco stated, smirking as Blaise's expression turned horrified. Blaise was a big sweet eater; he'll anything that has a lot of sugar in it. It was his high.

"You're weird man. I'm going back inside. I'll catch ya later," Blaise stated and headed into the candy shop. Draco watched him go for a moment before turning and heading toward the carriages, but he paused when he saw Abigail's stupid friend, Chelsea Andrews, crying her eyes out on the shoulder of one of her other girlfriends. Draco narrowed his eyes; he wondered what happened. He saw Abigail had left with Chelsea earlier but had intended on her hanging out with Chelsea all day. He moved closer so he'd be able to hear.

"…and she just said that me and her would never be friends again cause I wasn't worth it and that she feels freer without me lagging around her," Chelsea's voice sobbed. Her friends around her patted her on the back and whispered words of comfort. "And now she's going to the ball with Tim so it's like I'll lose my best friend and if she were to marry Tim, I wouldn't be invited and…and…"

"It's ok, Chelsea. Abigail just doesn't know how good of a friend you are," one of her friends stated. Draco scoffed, laughing a bit. "She'll come around eventually when she's all alone."

"But she'll always have that cockroach Malfoy to be with. You've all heard the rumors and no matter what I do, she'll always run back to that little pompous freak," Chelsea stated. Draco glared and turned, walking way. He heard enough. He didn't know there were rumors spreading; who had seen them? He always made sure no one was around. Maybe it was Abigail that had spread the word.

_No_, his subconscious snapped at him. Draco shook his head. He knew Abigail wouldn't spread the word under any circumstances. She was a bit more levelheaded than that. She wasn't like the moronic bimbos that followed him around on a daily basis, like Parkinson who had spread that word that they were together and sleeping together, due to be married and everything else idiotic that came out of Pansy's mouth. Draco really despised that psychotic girl.

Given he used to like her, deeply, but then she turned psychotic and claiming he was hers and he was turned off by her like a light switch. Almost every girl after that he's been with has acted like that and he was almost waiting for Abigail to make the transition. He hoped she wouldn't thought; she doesn't seem the type, right now.

Moving toward the carriages at the far end of High street, he scrambled into one and allowed it to take him up to Hogwarts.

By the time he got to the castle, he didn't feel like carrying the box anymore but groaned and kept going. He was thankful he was in Slytherin so he didn't have to walk all the way up to the top towers to either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. He wouldn't make it and would levitate the box up there; it was too awkward of a box to hold for a long period of time.

He stated the password upon meeting the entrance and headed inside, heading up to the dormitories to set the box down on his bed. He sat on the edge and grabbed a piece of parchment with a small smirk on his face.

…::::…

Abigail was laying on her bed, sprawled out as much as she could go. Her mind was spreading over the horizons and over landscapes practically. Her thoughts were trying to figure out who spread the rumors about her and Draco. They were so secretive.

She tried not to dwell too much on it, in case it was just Chelsea playing tricks on her, but every time she tried to avert her thoughts elsewhere, they would lead straight back to the rumors and what they were. Were they saying things like they were having sex constantly and meeting in hallways? Only a portion of that is true, and it's the latter one. Or possibly that she has left Tim for Malfoy? That was partially true, but not in the same sense. She had left Tim, but because he was raging lunatic.

"Ugh!" she yelled out, frustrated. She wished she was telepathic at this point, to read Chelsea's mind to see if she was bluffing or not, and to see what the rumors were. If they were just small things, she didn't care. Rumors were based on the shit falling out of people's mouths.

A tapping came at the window nearest her bed and she looked up to see a hovering figure. A smile broke on her face as she glanced around before rushing over. She looked out to see that Draco was perched up on his broom with a smirk. "What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling.

"Just flying around," Draco answered, shrugging. "Saw your light on so I'd thought I'd come see what you were doing." Abigail smiled, climbing out and sitting on the ledge to stare up at him. "Why'd you leave Hogsmeade so early? We didn't even happen to run into each other."

"Didn't find anything I wanted," Abigail stated, lying a little bit. She had wanted that dress but didn't have enough galleons or sickles to buy it. Draco noticed the expression and smirked, reaching out to push her chip upward.

"Get on, let's go for a ride while everyone's at Hogsmeade," Draco stated, smirking at Abigail nodded, jumping back into the common room to grab her jacket and then head out to slide behind him. He grabbed her arms and latched them around his chest, taking off. Abigail squealed slightly, pushing her palms against his chest so she wouldn't fall off. For just a Nimbus 2001, it was incredibly fast. She could only imagine how fast the Firebolt would be.

She felt the rumble of Draco's chuckle as they zoomed over the Quidditch pitch and toward the forbidden forest; he hovered over parts of it and they saw some things along the edges. They were magnificent creatures of the forest and Abigail smiled, hugging to him as she enjoyed the scenery. Hogwarts was so beautiful in the winter with all the snow and the frozen patches of the dark lake.

"Amazing," Abigail whispered, loving the feeling of flying along with Draco and above Hogwarts. He lowered slightly toward the ground and when their feet touched, he helped her down before smirking at her. "What?" she asked.

"Come on. Get on the front. You're flying this time," Draco stated. Abigail shook her head, backing away slightly.

"I'll kill us both."

"No you won't. I won't let that happen," Draco stated, reaching out his hand with his best smile on his face so she'd get on. He had a hint she didn't know how to fly and that's just not right for any witch or wizard. To him, anyways. Abigail had a look of dispute in her eyes but Draco waited. He knew she's do once her thoughts shut up.

"OK," she mumbled and stepped forward to allow him to steady her on the broom. It'll be easier since it was already hovering and she leaned forward slightly, taking off. Draco smirked as she squealed out. He reached around her and steered it straight so they wouldn't spin in a never-ending circle. Abigail grasped the broom handle when he did that and took control once more.

She wasn't completely horrible, at going straight. When they'd have to turn, she'd freak out and just let go. Draco chuckled at her small bits of frustration toward her. He took control after a while and veered them upwards, toward the Astronomy tower of Hogwarts. Abigail smiled and noticed the large windows with the golden instruments inside.

He flew by the window and hovered there for a moment to help Abigail into the window before easing himself into the tower as well, setting his broom aside. "That was fun. I needed that," Abigail stated, smiling at him and leaning against the wall with a slump.

"I figured after your harsh day with Chelsea and telling her you would never be friends again," Draco stated, smirking at her stunned look.

"You…were at the Three Broomsticks?" Abigail asked.

"Ah, so it's true. I wasn't at the Three Broomsticks but I overheard Andrews whining about it outside with her friends," Draco stated. "Wondered if she was telling the truth or fibbing to her gang of idiots." Abigail chuckled.

"Yeah, she tried to bribe me practically. Bought me a butterbeer and such and then started talking about how she missed me and a whole bunch of other bull crap, so I just lost it," Abigail stated, frowning. "I was pretty harsh but she wouldn't stop saying I miss you and blah. Well it's her fault we're not friends anymore. She can spread all the rumors she wants about how our friendship ended because I'll know what happened." Draco nodded, broaching another subject.

"So I heard there are rumors about us floating around Hogwarts. Do you know anything about them?" he asked. Abigail frowned, shaking her head.

"Chelsea told me today that there have been rumors, but I don't know what they are. I'm thinking my brain dry trying to figure out what they are. Maybe I can force someone into telling me. Use curses or something to make them spill the beans on who started it and then curse them into next Friday," Abigail stated, glaring at the ground. Draco chuckled, cupping the side of her face.

"Easy, turbo. It's ok," Draco stated. "They're just rumors and I bet they're just meaningless school gossip started by some stupid nerd who wanted to stir the shit pot." Abigail laughed, nodding. He enjoyed seeing her happy, not sad. He couldn't say he didn't like seeing her mad or angry or pissed off, because the way her face would wrinkle up around the middle was a major turn on for him.

"What do you say about staying up here with me forever, and ever?" Abigail stated smiling. "That way nobody else could touch us."

"Hm, let me get back to you on that," Draco teased. Abigail couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head, smiling at him. Draco leaned forward and pushed his lips against hers, resting his hands against the wall beside her head. She melted into him and moaned against the kiss. He moved one arm to around her waist, pulling her body harder against his. Her body was warm against his, full of life and energy. He enjoyed it as he pulled back a little bit to smirk. "Yes, I'd stay up here with you forever, Jones." Abigail smiled, blushing faintly.

"You better have said that, Malfoy," Abigail mumbled. Draco smiled.

"Hey, what about that promise you made?"

"Oh right, my bad Draco."


	30. Favoritism Isn't All Bad

**The Darkest of Roses**

Chapter **30:** _Favoritism isn't all bad_

**AuthorNotes:** I'm such a dork, everyone. I had finished chapter 31 as well but for some reason it doesn't make it on my flashdrive! I-D-K. I'm just a dork is all! Hopefully I'll be able to upload it later today! :) enjoy!

* * *

_Abigail  
__Not to create alarm in your life but I saw you looking at this at the store. I figured it's better than wearing something else. Nothing but this dress will show you for what you are. There's only one condition. _

_You can't open it until the day of the Christmas ball._

_Trust me, if you do I will find out. The ribbons and paper has an alarm that will inform me and it will ruin whatever is inside._

_Sincerely,  
__Anonymous_

…::::…

The package beat Abigail to her dormitories, and despite being the loathed Ravenclaw, every other girl in her dormitories had been so interested that she had been shoved into opening the letter. She didn't read it out loud of course and stared over at the package, pondering. She had a slight hint on who gave this to her, but the handwriting didn't match too well.

She flipped the letter over but it was just the same sweeping lettering on the middle of the crease since it had been folded into three sections instead of pushed into an envelope. "O-M-G, what is it?" one of the girls squealed. Abigail looked over at them, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Nunya," Abigail whispered, hoping the dummies would fall into the age-long trick.

"Uh, nunya? What's that?" a girl named Rachel asked. Abigail smiled.

"Nunya business." The girls around her all scoffed, giggled or laughed. Abigail smiled and pushed the box under her bed. "Don't bother opening it. Apparently it has an alarm and will ruin whatever's inside. And I'd be thoroughly pissed off." Abigail narrowed her eyes at the giggling girls and they all just giggled more.

It was weird socializing with these people, figuring most were talking behind her back like the bitches they were. But she didn't care. She was only a grudge holder to one person: Chelsea. Well, a grudge holder in this room. It wasn't counting a certain chauvinistic Ravenclaw.

Abigail grabbed her school things and headed out of the dorms.

She wanted to get ahead start on her day of classes; she had plans afterwards. She was going to a small get together with Blaise, once more. But this time, there would be no dumbass Timothy to ruin her night. On that full-moon gathering, she wanted nothing more to stay all night and bask in the moonlight with everyone, and socialize. But Tim had been a party pooper all night.

Abigail grabbed the hair tie around her wrist and quickly whipped her hair up into a ponytail as she headed out of the common room and down to the great hall the smelt heavenly from the third level when she reached it. Her stomach growled slightly in anticipation.

The great hall wasn't too busy this morning, yet and Abigail quickly sat at the head of the Ravenclaw table, pulling out her Transfiguration book to do a little more studying for her morning class. She chose a light breakfast: scrambled eggs, two slices of bacon and a hot cake.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Abigail smiled, expecting either Blaise or Draco but when she turned her head over, she saw the pompous expression resting on Timothy's face. Her smile instantly fell into a disappointed frown. Tim's pompous expression fell into defeat, but he finally recuperated and smirked. "Only a week left until the ball. Have you found a dress yet?" he asked.

"Yes," Abigail answered, shortly. Tim smirked a little wider.

"And…what color is it?"

"Tim, this isn't some muggle junior prom. We're not matching colors," Abigail snapped, glaring at the off-white pages of her book as she bit nimbly into a piece of bacon. Tim frowned.

"I always match my dates to any occasion though." Abigail glanced over at him and he looked so freaking pathetic that she grumbled.

"I'm wearing green," she answered, remembering her earlier want of wearing puke-green. Tim smiled and went to kiss her temple but she dodged it like Tony Jaa, sweeping off the bench and grabbing her things. "See you later." Without another word, she headed out of the great hall and down to the grounds of Hogwarts. She passed through the courtyard and went over the connector bridge to the west wing, heading toward the Transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall wouldn't mind her coming early; she probably had something for her to do anyways, for the day's activities.

However, when she got there, the classroom was locked. Abigail frowned and leaned against the opposite wall, opening her book and starting to read once more. She had nothing better to do and didn't feel like walking around before her class started. It would be a waste of her energy.

But at this time, when she was about to flip the second page, she wish she had.

"Oh, look who it is?" Abigail looked up and scowled. "It's the bookworm herself, sitting on the ground where she belongs." Parkinson was being her normal snobby self this morning, Abigail thought as she closed her Transfiguration book and stared up at the pug-faced girl and her two posses; she recognized one as Millicent Bullstrode. She didn't know the name of the other female with Parkinson, but she had a look of pure detest on her face. She had mouse brown hair, brown eyes and olive skin; she looked like an amateur the way she copied Parkinson's movements.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this new debacle?" Abigail stated, smiling as she began standing but there was a large pressure against her chest and she was on her rear end again with her stuff sprawled out. The new bitch had shoved her! No way! No freaking way! Abigail looked over at the new face. She had a triumphant smirk on her face; Parkinson and Bullstrode had looks of uncertainty on their faces. "Did you just shove me?" Abigail asked, shocked. She really was stunned and had no idea what to do or say.

"Yeah. You belong on the ground in front of superiors like us," the new-face stated. Abigail made a face and glanced over at Parkinson and Bullstrode, who was eyeing the new-face like she was some dynasty.

"Wow, it must be lame copying superiors," Abigail stated, actually complimenting Parkinson in her own twisted way. The new-face glared down at her. "You must have no imagination of your own to copy a move of Parkinson's or Bullstrode's. I've been shoved loads of times by them. We've graduated from that petty move." Abigail stood once more, with a bit more force and speed this time.

"Excuse me?" the new-face stated and went to advance, but a long fingered hand grasped her shoulder and all four of them looked up to see professor McGonagall looking at them all with her usual stern expression.

"I'm sure this isn't some sort of frivolity in front of my classroom, now is it?" the professor asked, her eyebrows slanting upwards a bit more. Abigail didn't say anything as the three Slytherins shook their heads fearfully. McGonagall glanced at Abigail and pulled her hand from the new-face's shoulder. "I suggest you three get to class. I know you do not have class with me this morning, Miss Williams."

Williams, Abigail remembered, watching new-face beginning to walk away. "As for you, Miss Parkinson and Miss Bullstrode, you will sit down the classroom and await my presence while I have a quick word with Miss Jones." Pansy and Millicent nodded and walked into the classroom that had mysteriously unlocked itself.

"Now, Abigail, what just happened here?" the professor asked. Abigail knew she valued her opinion over those two Slytherin.

"It was just a stupid debacle amongst us teenagers," she answered. "Parkinson and Bullstrode were doing their normal superiority gig while that new girl, Williams as you called her, went a little overboard. But it's nothing to worry about. They can't harm me." Professor McGonagall eyed her and sighed.

"I will never understand why everyone picks on people such as you. You are bright and will far exceed them in life." Abigail smiled and professor McGonagall led her into the classroom with a slight smile. "Would you mind helping me set up for class today, Miss Jones?"

"Not at all, professor." Abigail couldn't help but thinking her favoritism with professor McGonagall was a plus in her daily social life as she smirked triumphantly in Parkinson and Bullstrode's direction, who just glared back.


	31. The Letter

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **31:** _The Letter_

* * *

It was finally the day of the ball. Abigail woke up in a giddy mood. She wasn't too excited for the ball itself, but today meant she could finally open up that damn package. Blaise and Draco both denied they got her anything, even if she threatened them with Veritaserum in their morning pumpkin juice. She was hoping it wasn't from Tim. If it was, she was shredding whatever it was to pieces.

She sprung from bed in her skivvies and fell to her knees pulling the package out and setting it on her bed, ignoring the slight lightheadedness from jumping up so quickly. She pulled it onto her lap and tore the paper and ribbons open like a child's first birthday present. She tossed the top off and stared at the tissue paper. She blinked, stunned as she pushed the tissue paper away and stared at the fabric inside.

"No…way," she muttered as she grabbed the top and stood, pulling the magnificent dress out of the box. She couldn't believe it. It was the dress from Gladrags at Hogsmeade! Who would've bought her this expensive dress? It was just about five-hundred galleons and that was a lot of money for just a dress, to wear one night.

She grabbed the letter and studied it again, but she tossed it away in frustration as her earlier confusion just ignited. She held the dress to her body and grinned, walking to a full body mirror to stare at it. The off-white color went well with her olive skin tone and her dark hair would accent the light colors of it. She couldn't wait to wear it!

Not wasting any time, she set the dress inside the package again and pushed it under her bed, grabbing all the wrappings and tossing them. She didn't want the other girls to even glance at it and think about stealing the dress. She would literally kill someone if they touched it.

"Abby?" Abigail looked up from her kneeling position to see Chelsea. "Uhm, Tim is outside the dorm asking for you." That was all she said and she walked away. Abigail narrowed her eyes and stood, walking to the dorm door and opening it to see Timothy standing there with a goody, idiotic grin with a corsage made of beautiful flowers.

"What's up?" Abigail asked, curiously.

"I got this for you, in hopes you'll wear it to the ball," he stated. They were green flowers, daisies it looked like as well as some foliage and a single white chrysanthemum in the middle. She had to admit, it was a gorgeous corsage.

"Thanks, Tim." She accepted it and smiled at him, to be polite. She hated how handsome he was. It sucked he was such a chauvinistic pig, or he'd steal her heart. However, another was slowly stealing her heart away from her own chest. Abigail smiled at the thought of Draco; she couldn't wait to see him all dressed up in a dress robe, neat and pressed.

"I'll see you at the ball, Abby." He grabbed her hand and kissed the top before walking away. That was when Abigail dressed in a pair of dark sweats and a white t-shirt before heading down to the common room and directly to the stairs to weave down to the great hall for a quick bite of breakfast. Getting ready for a ball took preparation and since today was Saturday, and the night before everyone left for Christmas vacation, she had all day to get ready instead of classes to get in her way.

Abigail was greeted by a few people as she headed inside the great hall to sit down and enjoy a lively breakfast, by herself. She didn't care. She didn't mind eating by herself, but it didn't last long. "Hey gorgeous."

She knew that deep, husky voice. "Morning, Blaise," Abigail greeted, looking over to see his dark caramel face beaming down at her. "What brings you to the Ravenclaw table this bright morning?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering how you were. Did you enjoy the party the other night?" Blaise asked, smirking. Abigail giggled, nodding. The party she had gone to with Blaise was beyond mind-boggling. It was made up of Slytherin and a few worthy Ravenclaw, including herself. There was music, drinks, food and lots of people. She had danced all night with Blaise, grinding and basically dry-humping on the dance floor. She and Blaise had a weird relationship. They understood the boundaries but didn't mind dancing along that line.

"I more than enjoyed it, Blaise," Abigail stated, giggling. Blaise smirked, bringing out his perverted expression.

"Well, maybe we'll jump without clothes on next time," he said boldly. Abigail couldn't help but giggle with a bright red blush light up her cheeks. Blaise laughed and leaned over, kissing the side of her head. "I enjoy seeing you blush, Abby. I'll see you at the ball. I'm sure you'll be the best dressed, and most gorgeous, _chica_." Abigail rolled her eyes.

"Where'd you learn the Spanish from, hm?" Abigail asked. Blaise grinned and didn't say anything, beginning to walk away. Abigail smiled and shook her head, going back to her breakfast. She was thinking through the process of getting ready. She had to curl her hair, do her make-up and then lotion her entire body (only because she had an issue with dry skin on her shoulders that she didn't want anyone to see). She wanted people to focus on the dress.

A hoot caught her attention and she looked up to see a brown barn owl heading toward her. She narrowed her eyes, thinking it looked familiar. It landed before her in a slightly more than graceful stance and dropped the letter before her. It took off before she could say much of anything else. She looked down at the letter and gasped. She recognized that handwriting.

She tore open the envelope in a frenzy, disregarding her breakfast. The handwriting was that of her mother's. She recognized the obscene swooping of her 'g' as well as the bold 'a' of the lettering.

_Dear Abigail and Darwin, our precious children_,

_We're sorry we haven't gotten back to you in such a long time, but it was dangerous. I can't say too much but we're both safe. I'm afraid to announce that you won't be able to come home for the holidays. We won't be home and don't want you alone at the house. Times are dangerous, just think of that. When time allows, we will inform you of what's going on, but we want to wish you a Happy Christmas. We've sent your presents to your Aunt Kendra who will mail them out the day before Christmas so you may have them Christmas morning to unwrap._

_We love you both so very much._

_Mom and Dad_

Abigail's eyes lit with tears slightly and she pushed her hand against her mouth, staring up at the Hufflepuff table but her brother wasn't at the table. She stood and grabbed the letter. She had looked forward to going home for the holidays. She always went home to have Christmas with the family and the traditional Christmas breakfast with ham and eggs.

She quickly walked out and down the next level from the moving staircase, moving through the hallways until she came to a portrait. She had no idea what the Hufflepuff password was, so she waited. The portrait stared at her, watching her as she read the letter over and over again.

Finally, after almost half an hour, the door opened and a Hufflepuff walked out. "Oh, excuse me?" Abigail asked. The timid girl looked over at her, wide eyed. She was cute; red hair, pudgy cheeks and wide mouse eyes. "Could you do me a favor and get Darwin Jones? I'm his older sister and I have some news for him." The girl glanced back and then nodded, rushing back inside.

She reappeared minutes later with Darwin trailing behind her, confused and disheveled. "Sis, what's up? What's wrong?" The timid girl walked away, glancing back curiously. Abigail didn't say anything. She just handed over the letter.

It only took a couple minutes for Darwin to read but the moment he stopped, he burst into tears like she knew he would. He was so sensitive and very inseparable from their mother. "Abby!" he sobbed and she quickly knelt down and wrapped her arms completely around him, pushing him hard against her. His arms wrapped around her like vices and she had to take sharp intakes of breath to get enough air. "What could possibly have happened to them? They are always home for Christmas! Did you write Aunt Kendra? Maybe she knows!" He was hysterical, Abigail thought.

"No, I just got it this morning. I'll message her later, ok?" Darwin nodded, wiping the tears from under his eyes. "Hey, champ, cheer up, ok? I'm sure they're fine. Mom and dad are tough. Where do you think we get it from?" Darwin still looked depressed. Abigail frowned and ruffled his hair a bit. "Enjoy the Christmas ball tonight, Darwin. Everything will be fine, ok? They wouldn't have messaged us if they were hurt or worse. Just remember that. Maybe auntie Kendra will know what's going on and can share it."

"Yeah, I hope so," Darwin whispered, heartbroken. Abigail frowned. She would've loved to wait to show him the letter later but he would've been ticked off if she hadn't come right away after reading it. It was a weird situation, but at least the ball will be a big enough distraction for him to forget the issues until morning. She just hoped he had a small date to enjoy his time with, or even just his posse of friends.

"Are you going to the ball with Malfoy?" Darwin asked, curiously. Abigail's heart skipped a beat.

"W-Why do you ask that?" she mumbled. Darwin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. I may be only eleven-years old but I'm not stupid. You are my sister and I know you," Abigail blushed. "I see the way you look at him. So, are you going with him?"

"No, I'm not. I'm going with Tim," Abigail answered. Darwin made a face.

"I've heard the tales about him. Be careful, sis." It was so cute hearing her younger brother give her love advice about men when he was only eleven-years old, four years younger than her. It was really adorably actually. Abigail giggled.

"I will. I can handle myself though. You know this, Darwin," Abigail stated, smiling. "I'll see you at the ball. Maybe we can have a sister brother dance." Darwin made another face and went to say something but Abigail pushed her fingertips against his lips, silencing him. "No arguing. See you later, bro!" Abigail winked and allowed him to keep the letter from their 'rents, whisking away and up toward the Ravenclaw tower once more.

She wanted to start getting ready a little bit, at least shower and then get some rest. She was to be on her feet all day and night and didn't want to pass out standing up like some horse.

And she wanted all day to ponder what Draco was planning for Tim.


	32. The Calm Before the Storm

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **32:** _The Calm Before the Storm_

* * *

Abigail came up with one scenario that might work at the Christmas ball, for Draco to humiliate Timothy: pouring pig's blood on him. Like that old American classic movie, _Carrie_. She had seen it once, but she didn't think Draco has seen that movie, so it was contradicted. But it was the best she could come up with.

She was in the middle of doing her hair; she decided on a light curl with the top half of her hair pinned up in a small pompadour. She had finished her make up, which she just did in light grays and blacks, highlighting the angles of her face. With the magnificent dress her _secret admirer_ had gotten her, she couldn't ugly down her appearance. The dress was too beautiful for that.

Abigail turned, left the bathroom and headed into the dorms where girls were bustling around, screeching and clawing and tearing their hair to pieces with product and heat. Abigail was glad her hair only took a bit of mousse and styling to get a luscious wave. She had her mother to thank for that.

Grabbing the box from underneath her bed, she headed back to the bathroom and grabbed a changing stall to start pulling on the dress. The thick fabric was slimming on her, moving over her like a second skin. She couldn't believe how well it fit her. She knows she's boasting about how it looks on her, but when she looked at herself in the mirror she had to admit, she looked _damn good_!

She had just the right slightly squared shoulders that were cut just right to angle in the halter top of the dress. Her hips helped a lot; her grandmother on her mother's side used to say, 'tienes buenas caderas', which means 'you have nice hips'. She always means that 'you have nice child-bearing hips'. Her mother would always try to explain to her mother, Abigail's grandmother of how it translated in English. It was always a fun escapade. Abigail missed her grandmother; she had died about three years ago from congestive heart failure. It was something St. Mungo's didn't catch in time and her grandmother didn't believe in medical healings, or magical healings.

Abigail shook her head out of her memories with a light smile on her face, using her wand to zip up the rest of her dress's zipper. She smoothed out the wrinkles and headed out of the changing stall, glancing around to see if anybody had noticed before she slipped on her Hogwarts robe, making it longer to cover her whole dress. She knew it was a bit cliché but she didn't care.

Abigail grabbed her things and headed out to the dorms, dumping her bedtime wear and other miscellaneous things on the bed. She grabbed her wand and put it on the inside of her Hogwarts robe, for later use if needed. She sprits herself and applied deodorant, which is essential for dancing.

She became aware of the eyeballs staring at her as she bustled around with her entire body clad in her dark Hogwarts robe that was synched all the way to the bottom, making her appear bowlish. She didn't care; they'd all see it later when she took it all off for the dance floor.

Abigail grabbed her jacket for later and headed out of the dorm room, smiling at the handful of girls who were still getting ready. She hadn't even seen all the other broads rushing from the dorm room like a herd of cattle staring at the greenest meadow. It was amazing how females got so worked up about balls and dances; Abigail was only going for the mainstream. It was were everybody else was going to be, including Draco and Blaise and even Chelsea in whatever dress her mother sent her.

Abigail couldn't wait to see the look on Chelsea's face when she revealed what was underneath her cloak. The girl was going to die!

She walked down the steps and into the common room when she remembered Tim's corsage that was left sitting on her nightstand. She wasn't in the mood to go get it, which involved climbing up the steps again in her heeled shoes. She already had hundreds of other steps to walk down.

She shrugged and began heading out of the common room, when someone called her name. She turned around to see one of the younger Ravenclaw girls, who was wearing a cute pink dress with sparkles, walking up to her with Tim's corsage in her hand. "Uhm, you left this on your table. I…I figured you might've wanted it," the timid girl stated. Abigail smiled.

"Thank you. What's your name?" she asked. She couldn't help it.

"Uhm, Jeanette Baker," the girl stated. Abigail's smiled increased.

"Well, thank you so much, Jeanette. You're a life saver." Abigail glanced behind her and sighed. "Would you like to walk with me? Or is your date around?" Abigail did notice the handful of guys lingering in the common rooms, dressed in fine dress robes of all colors. Jeanette blushed.

"I don't really have a date. Nobody asked me," the timid girl stated. Abigail narrowed her eyes. She couldn't help but wonder why. Jeanette was petit, standing just about a foot shorter than Abigail with dark mocha skin. Her eyes were wide and dark brown with thick upper and lower lashes that shadowed them, creating dark pools that gazed up like a precious kitty. Her hair was a big large, but manageably curly and dark.

"That's not fair. Come on. I'll walk with you to the ball then. How's that? Are you ready?" Abigail asked. Jeanette's blush increased; it wasn't necessarily her skin turning red, but her eyes would cast downward and Abigail could sense the blush underneath. She knew the girl's cheeks were probably inflamed.

"Y-yes, I'm ready," Jeanette stated. Abigail nodded and began heading out with the little girl.

"So, what year are you in?"

"First year," Jeanette answered, "which is probably why I don't have a date."

"Nonsense. I know other first years who have dates." Abigail noticed the disappointed look that crossed the eleven-year old girl's face and sighed. "But want to know something that guys would never admit?" Jeanette's face turned upward, gushing with wonder. "If you promise never to tell anyone else, I'll tell you." Jeanette beamed.

"Oh, I promise!" Abigail narrowed her eyes for effect, staring down at the girl boasting with over spilling joy and excitement.

"I think the reason you don't have a date is because guys your age are intimidated by your beauty," Abigail stated. "You see, the more beautiful you are the more guys tend to shy away and not want to come near you, for fear of rejection." Jeanette's face could've exploded on any moment from the smile that stretched from ear to ear of pearly white teeth. Abigail smiled too; she loved making other people happy about themselves.

"Oh, my grandmamma will love that," Jeanette stated, giggling. Abigail chuckled.

"Member, don't tell anyone."

"Oh, I won't. I promised, remember? But she'll be glad that I know a secret like this," Jeanette stated, her voice jumping from how excited she was. Abigail was a little confused, but then her subconscious seemed to speak for her.

What if the girl had self-esteem issues and her grandmother knew about them? Grandmothers always knew stuff that you didn't even know about yourself. It was like they were psychic. There were many times her grandmother would say something about how Abigail was feeling, and it'd be so dead on that Abigail would just blurt everything and anything out, crying most of the time.

They reached the great hall before Abigail could say anything else and Jeanette rushed forward, grinning like a mad and holding her head up high. "Thanks!" Jeanette stated. Abigail waved and watched the girl go before heading to the great hall doors.

The hall was ignited with a soft light, mainly from the hundreds of candles floating about a yard above everybody's heads. There was light snow falling from the ceiling, almost like the Triwizard Ball. Everything had an Ice land and Christmas type feel. The tables were clad in white and the tiling was white-blue linoleum. There was a massive Christmas tree in the corner of the room, where most of the professors sat that was decorated finely and sparkling like a gem. The professors table had been curved so it moved away from the tree, meeting in the middle where she knew the tall golden chair was for the headmaster.

Abigail sauntered forward and came to the entrance of the hall, reaching up to release her robe when she saw him. He captivated her. His white blond hair was like a star in the soft light and he had on a pressed, black dress robe that looked amazing on him. His eyes looked incredibly blue and he had on that all-to-familiar smirk.

She was gazing so intently, she didn't even see the other fool walking up toward her. Tim's face appeared on her sight before she could blink. She had on a nice navy blue dress robe with a green flower in the pocket. He had done his hair and probably had a bit of make up, by the way his eyes looked a little dark around the edges. He was holding out his arm with a goody, ridiculous smile on his face. "Well, hello my fair lady," Tim stated, smiling a bit wider. It creeped her out.

"Timothy," Abigail stated, nodding her head slightly. His smile faltered a bit.

"Mind if I take your robe?" Abigail shook her head, thinking that a better idea since when Tim moved out of her way, she noticed Draco looking in her general direction. Tim's hand reached around her shoulders and without breaking eye contact, the robe dispersed away from her, revealing her beautiful gown.

It shown beautifully in the candlelight and some people gazed over, whispers starting. Abigail tilted her chin upward and smiled discreetly over at Draco, who returned the smirk. She knew she looked down and she knew, for a fact that Draco wanted her by the way his eyes darted along her, taking in her full image.

But then Tim stepped in front of her with admiring eyes and his hands grasping her upper arms gently. "Abby, you look…astounding."

"Thank you," Abigail mumbled, being polite. It was a compliment and her mother would slap her silly if she didn't respond accordingly.

"Here, let me get you a drink and we can start partying," he slyly stated, leading her through the mass of people and toward the concession stand that had been pushed to the side wall. She didn't even notice it there before. It had an array of food, from colorful pastries and whole entrees. It was definitely a feast. "Here, try this." Tim handed her a glass with some clear liquid in it.

She had to admit, she was a bit skeptic on what the fool just put into her glass. She hadn't seen him pour the liquid in there and she quickly went to reach for her wand, but realized it was in her robe pocket. She looked over at the wall where most of the other students had placed their coats and scarves and other outer wear. "Uhm, I'm not too thirsty," Abigail mumbled, setting the glass down. "Maybe later."

"Ok, no problem. Let's go dance."

And so they danced for a couple hours; Abigail was really tired of his dancing. He was very rude and ground against her like some animal in heat. It was disgusting and quite embarrassing since he rammed into people on accident and would blame them. Abigail blushed and shied away every time. He wasn't even her boyfriend and he was embarrassing her! Ugh, what did she ever see in him?

As the night drug on, she hadn't seen one whip of Blaise or Chelsea, or Draco after she first arrived. She was keen on seeing what Chelsea had worn and who her date was. Abigail knew she would've flipped if Tim took her, but Tim was still after Abigail since she was the only girl that hasn't _spread 'em_ for him yet.

But as she instructed Tim to get her something to eat so she could have a moment's peace to herself, she found herself staring at the one person she wanted to see the most. Chelsea was standing against the opposite wall, down a few feet. She had a smug look on her face as Tim walked by, ignoring her very existence. She was wearing a sleek black dress that was low-cup and had a halter top design. It also had a revealing slit up the right side, clean to her hip. Abigail also noticed she was wearing on of her mother's necklaces. She only recognized it because it was her favorite piece Chelsea's mom owned.

Abigail sighed and looked away. She hadn't seen Chelsea with a date against the wall, so she might've been alone but Abigail had a feeling that wasn't it. Turning to the right, she smiled as she just captured Blaise catching sight of her and heading over with bug-eyes. She saw his date still standing in the same spot before about forty-five seconds later, she realized Blaise was walking away.

"What is this? My beautiful maiden wearing a gown like this," Blaise stated, grabbing Abigail's hand and forcing her to spin. She laughed lightly. "And you have such a degrading date. Tsk, Tsk. This dress would've looked better with you standing next to Malfoy." Abigail blushed as his date peered at her curiously with a pinch of jealousy. Abigail saw it and harbored it.

"Where is that little git? I wish to boast to him about how someone else looks better than his pompous self," Abigail stated, grinning as Blaise began laughing.

"Haven't heard that one before. But you know what, I just saw him. He was heading out to the gazebo area that professor Sprout set up. It's pretty nifty, but I don't think you want to go out there. They're, uh…setting up something." Blaise winked and nudged his head to the right. Abigail blushed and looked over to see Tim standing and talking to one of his other friends with a plate of _whatever _in is hand.

"Oh, is that true? Well, I should go out there. Draco has told me nothing," Abigail stated, pouting slightly.

"Oh, don't be a baby, Abby. It'll happen soon. They're going to announce the best dressed in about forty-five minutes." Abigail nodded and chatted with Blaise for a few more moments before bidding farewell as Tim headed back over, mugging Blaise as he walked by.

"Why were you talking to that creep?" Tim asked, handing her the plate of food he got. Abigail just held it.

"He's not a creep. He happens to be my friend," Abigail stated, stubbornly. Tim shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. He's a no-good and, to be honest, an idiot. He thinks he's top dog but he just follows that bitch Malfoy around like his whore," Tim stated. Abigail glared up at him before grabbing her plate of food and swinging it at him. It hit him dead center, splitting between his chest and face.

"You're a jerk." Abigail glared at him even more and walked away. "Oh, and you're just a jealous ass-muncher because Malfoy is more than man you'll ever be, you limp dick." Tim's jaw dropped as people looked over, curiously. Abigail heard someone start busting up laughing, but didn't stay to figure out whom. She stormed from the great hall and out to the grounds where the beautiful gazebo that professor Sprout had done was resting. It was circular with white pillars, covered in some sort of living ivy that slithered as the moonlight sat upon it.

"Wow," Abigail whispered.

"Wow is right." She whirled around and spotted Draco staring at her with his blue eyes. They were even more captivating than before, especially due to his light brown lashes that shadowed them. "Don't you look ravishing."

"Thank you," Abigail stated, blushing. Draco smirked.

"I heard you inside, just now," Draco admitted. Abigail's blush deepened, but not from embarrassment. "That's a big risk, you know? You just announced to all of Hogwarts that you like me."

"I did not," Abigail defended. Draco smirked, nodding. She flushed this time. "No, I just showed that I have more respect for you than that ass-face Timothy. That's it. If they put it together that I like you, then that's their problem. Not mine. And they're all idiots anyways and probably won't even remember it tomorrow."

"Shut up, Abigail," Draco stated, walking closer to her. "You are so defensive. Can't you tell a joke from a statement?" Abigail flushness went away and her blush reappeared. "You have nothing to defend against. A girl like you only deserves the best and you can't get it from that self-centered dumbass." Abigail giggled and stepped back a little as Draco got closer. "But you know, you're going to miss the festivities in a moment. They're about to announce the best dressed."


	33. Revenge is Sweet Victory

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **33:** _Revenge is Sweet Victory_

**AuthorNotes:** I'm spoiling you now! Lol three updates within two days. That's a record for me nowadays! :) hope you enjoy! This is the long awaited for chapter with the revenge. Hope you like what happens to our two most favorite characters... x3! Lol

* * *

Abigail trailed behind Draco, back into Hogwarts and through the large doors of the great hall. She glanced around and looked over at Draco who began to walk away. He pivoted slightly with a very suspicious smirk before disappearing through the mass of people. She had half the mind to follow after him, but she didn't want to seem pathetic so she stood there with her expression blanking when professor McGonagall stood up by the podium with a smile.

"Might I have everyone's attention, please?" The band stopped playing and Abigail moved forward, joining the other students who crowded around the Transfiguration professor. She was dressed extravagantly in an array of bright greens and purples. She had usual pointed hat on top of her silver strands; her spectacles looked polished. Abigail couldn't help but think the woman looked very beautiful.

"It's about time to announce the best dressed winners, as well as the ball king and queen with the prince and princess. Now, to start… I will announce the best dressed. The polls were taken from all of you by the door." Abigail glanced back; she had missed the voting. Oh well.

"The winner for the best dressed male is…" Professor McGonagall pulled open an envelope and smiled. "Mr. Timothy Zachary." Abigail glanced over to see her ball date grinning like a madman and heading up to the podium to accept the banner. She flicked her eyes through the crowd and captured Draco's posture through the mass. This time, he was wearing a black mask over his eyes as well as the mocha skinned boy next to him, known as Blaise.

What were they up to?

"Now for the best dressed female." Professor McGonagall pulled the other tab out of the envelope and she beamed. "Ms. Abigail Jones." There was some clapping as Abigail looked up, astonished. But she moved forward, toward the podium. She smiled at the people who clapped her on the shoulder or congratulated her before stepping up to accept the sash and a letter from professor McGonagall who smiled at her. Abigail maneuvered the sash over her shoulder so it hung over her chest, showing she had won best dressed. It was pretty cool, but her mind was on Draco at that moment. Her curiosity was burning inside of her.

"Now to announce prince and princess," professor McGonagall stated. "The prince will be…" Abigail barely heard as she saw Draco and Blaise's silhouettes moving through the crowds with those masks of theirs. Nobody seemed to notice as the prince and princess was announced, standing near Abigail and, unfortunately, Timothy. Draco's smoky blue eyes looked up at her, captivating her instantly and stilling her heart for a millisecond.

She hardly took notice of the small gizmo in his hands, but as she tried to focus in on it, he was already pivoting away. Blaise stood watch, wearing his majestic black mask that covered his forehead, nose and part of his cheeks. He looked intimidating with a mask on his face, Abigail had to admit.

"Now for king and queen!" Abigail looked over, becoming part of the festivities once more. Turns out, a girl from Gryffindor named Tailor had gotten princess and the prince was someone from Slytherin, whom she didn't know. "The winner for the Christmas ball King is…" Professor McGonagall opened the last slab and peered at it. She seemed stunned. "Mr. Draco Malfoy."

The whole crowd seemed a little stunned, besides the hooting and hollering Slytherin as Abigail looked around, spotting his silhouette. He was lacking the mask and his usual triumphant smirk was on his face. He walked forward and up to the podium, accepting the trophy and crown from professor McGonagall, who seemed stunned beyond words. Timothy looked thoroughly ticked off; Abigail had to stifle her laugh.

"And the, uh, winner for the Christmas ball Queen is…" Abigail's heart stilled a bit. Who would be dancing with her Draco? Professor McGonagall's face beamed once more, her earlier shock disregarded. "Ms. Abigail Jones." Oh, she would be dancing with her Draco. Abigail blushed as she was handed a bouquet of red roses, another sash and a goblin-made tiara that glistened from the candlelight above her.

"Now, please, a song of the nominated King and Queen," McGonagall stated, clapping her hands at the band who instantly started to play a soft melody. Abigail walked forward, hiding her excitement as Draco's arms wrapped around her lower back, wheeling her in and keeping her close as they began moving in a tight circle.

"I have a strong suspicion you were behind this," Abigail stated, smiling as Draco shrugged, smirking.

"That's your opinion. People like me, remember?"

"Yeah, but not that many people, Draco," Abigail teased. Draco chuckled, nodding slightly. He grasped her hand, spun her away from him and back inward, where their chests once more were inches apart.

"So, do you like the dress?" he asked, smirking wider.

"You…bought me the dress?"

"Who else would be able to buy you a dress like this? Certainly not that idiotic Zachary. Zabini would've but he would rather spend his galleons on something of more his taste, like lingerie and that would've been tacky for even a girl of your stature to wear here," Draco stated. "Although I did thoroughly contemplate it." Abigail chuckled, shaking her head.

"Can I ask you something?" Abigail asked. Draco nodded. "Was this all you were planning?"

"Ha, you think this is enough for that idiot? Not one bit. Blaise is getting the rest of it together as I enjoy this dance with you, in front of an insanely jealous Ravenclaw and his whore." He spun the two of them around so Abigail was looking over at Timothy's harsh, cruel and cold expression that was glowering in her direction as Chelsea stood next to him, scowling at the ground at Timothy's lack of interest in her at the moment. Abigail smiled.

"You really are primeval, Draco Malfoy," Abigail stated. She had the biggest desire to rest her head against his shoulder, to feel his body against her. He was such a manly person that being around him made her feel secure enough to let her guards down and show a bit of vulnerability. He surprised her by slyly kissing the top of her temple by sweeping her upward and then backwards into a dip as the song ended.

"See you a little bit, darling," he mumbled and whisked away, leaving her standing there. The crowd moved in and the dancing began once more. Abigail weaved through the crowd, searching for Draco. He had moved so quickly though that when she met the end of the crowd, he was nowhere in sight. She frowned and became rather depressed for a moment. But then his last comment cheered her up and she walked to the concession stand to enjoy a bite to eat and a drink.

It sucked being the Queen though since the tiara on her head caught a lot of attention and avoiding Timothy and Chelsea was physically impossible. Timothy stood next to her after bee lining her from the other side of the hall; he smiled. "Enjoying your tiara, queen," he teased, fingering the jeweled tiara on her head. Abigail shrugged.

"Yes, I guess. I hadn't expected it," Abigail stated. Timothy chuckled.

"I hadn't expected that git Malfoy to win King though and share a dance with you," Timothy stated. She heard the harshness in the tone, but didn't say anything. "Anyways, do you mind if I dance with your friend Chelsea? She seems to bored over there."

"Go right ahead," Abigail answered, without hesitation. It seemed to make him hesitate but then he smiled and walked away. She watched him leave, sipping her pumpkin juice before glancing to her right, toward the exit of the great hall, where she knew it led to the gazebo that she so wanted to be sitting in right now. Anywhere was better than here, under the eagle eye of Timothy. He was even glancing over at her from dancing with Chelsea, who didn't notice and had the happiest grin on her face ever.

Abigail set her plate and empty cup down and started to head out, but a small commotion caught her attention. It sounded like gun shots. She looked over to see fire crackers igniting one by one underneath Chelsea and Timothy's feet before turning into small biting creatures, tearing at the end of Chelsea's dress. Abigail turned and watched, curiously.

"What the…!" but Timothy never got to finish his sentence as, out of nowhere, a huge cloud of green smoke exploded just before his face, causing him to stumble backward, blinded and coughing insanely. Abigail smiled. He tripped over a girl's dress and fell back onto his back, onto a slippery pile of dung before an invisible rope grabbed him around the ankle, spun him in a complete three-sixty and toward the concession stand. He hit it dead-on, making the loudest, most girly squeal she's ever heard come from a guy before the concession stand tumbled down and crashed all on him and his nice dress robe.

But that wasn't it. Chelsea was screaming as the small fire crackers that were turning into weird black biting creatures began tearing higher up into her dress until the bottom half completely peeled away, revealing her chicken skinny, white legs and her frilly granny panties. Abigail started to laugh as Chelsea turned a bright red and made for a mad dash, but slipped on the same dung pile Timothy fell on, falling on her face and screaming out as the same invisible rope began dragging her along the floor, joining her beloved.

Everyone was in hysterics, even some of the professors were giggling. Professor McGonagall was hastily trying to help the two Ravenclaw but it wasn't working since Timothy's hot-temper made him lash out, cursing and swatting at her help. Abigail could see the anger brewing in McGonagall's eyes, but she didn't say anything. Timothy stated and glared around at everybody, who was laughing.

"Oh, look!" someone yelled. Abigail looked over and her heart kind of dropped. Above Chelsea and Timothy, a picture had appeared. It was a picture of Chelsea and Timothy practically getting it on with bight bold pink letters stating: **Cheaters**. Timothy tried to grab the banner but every time he got close, the banner would move upward to the side. It kind of hurt to actually see it and without thinking, Abigail turned and began heading out of the great hall.

"Abby, wait!" Timothy's voice called. She didn't stop as she headed out to the grounds and toward the gazebo, but she wasn't halfway before Timothy's vast hand grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. "I can explain. She forced herself upon me. She raped me."

"Oh please," Abigail snapped. "I've known about you two for months now. I'm not stupid."

"Well, apparently you are since you're hanging out with that slimy git Malfoy."

_Slap!_

Abigail's hand went up before she could stop it. Timothy's head was moved to the left and a red mark was already starting to appear. Timothy's eyes widened in shock before they began darkening. She instantly regretted slapping him and stepped back as his eyes turned on her, dangerous and maddening. He advanced toward her and she went to grab her wand, but like an idiot it was still in her robe pocket, which was hanging up in the great hall.

She darted to the right, cursing the heeled shoes as Timothy was able to grab her around the waist instantly, swinging her back and around. She flew through the air like a rag doll, flinging around his back mercilessly. He pinned her against the dirty ground and she thrashed against him, refusing to scream. She didn't want anyone to see her in this maddening situation.

She reared her head up, slamming it against his forehead. They hit harder than she thought and spots appeared before her eyes as Timothy stumbled off of her. She scurried up, blinking rapidly to try to rid the spots. She felt like throwing up as the wave of nausea hit her. She hadn't meant to hit his head that hard.

But when an arm wrapped around her, she squealed and began thrashing. "Easy, dangerous. It's just me, Blaise." Abigail spun around and wrapped her arms around Blaise who chuckled. "Wow, I'm going to come to your rescue more often." She smiled and looked over to see Crabbe and Goyle holding up Timothy by his arms. His face looked massacred. His eyes were already purple from the punches and his lip was swelling, purple and bleeding. Draco was standing before him with bloody fists and a pissed off look.

Her heart swelled and without thinking, detached from Blaise and walking up to Draco to grab him around the neck and pull him downward. His lips collided with hers like lightning and his arms wrapped around her. She didn't care about his bloody hands; they were probably messing up her dress but there's nothing magic can't fix.

Thunder sounded overhead and they separated. At this time, all of Hogwarts was standing outside, watching and gossiping already. Abigail didn't care as Draco stared down at her. He glanced around and she saw him retreat back into his normal self. She detached and moved away, allowing him time to adjust himself and smirk.

He made a comment about heroes always get a kiss and went to land another hit at Timothy, but professor Dumbledore's voice sounded outward. "Stop!" he stated. Everyone looked over and saw the headmaster heading forward. "Mind explaining what happened here."

Blaise stepped forward and immediately launched into the explanation that sounded like week's worth of rehearsal. The headmaster looked at Abigail and she confirmed the occurrences, showing the headmaster the small bruises starting to appear on her upper arms and shoulders. "Mr. Zachary, if you'll please follow me to my office. We have some matters to discuss."

Timothy looked murderous as he headed out with the headmaster; Abigail looked around, but frowned when she noticed Draco was already gone.


	34. A Gamble They'll Never Forget

**The Darkest of Roses**

Chapter **34**

Rumors spread like wildfire throughout Hogwarts. They ranged from Timothy being expelled to the Jones and Malfoy couple. They were two average celebrities now, even though nobody saw them together after the Christmas ball. Their small romance, or whatever you'd call it, seemed to be put on hold.

Abigail stared at the wall of the common room with bored eyes as her legs sat perched up on the coffee table. Leon Williams was sitting next to her, finishing up her homework. It seemed that with Timothy gone, Leon felt a little more secure being around Abigail once more. "What are your plans this Christmas holiday? We have a week off. Are you going to your parents' house?" Leon asked, closing his potions book and tossing it on the coffee table.

"No. I'll be here this Christmas, due to my parents being out of town this holiday," Abigail answered; her mind snapped back to that weird letter her mother had wrote her and her little brother. Leon looked over at her, shocked. "It's something to do with work, or something."

"Ah, I see. They both work for the ministry, huh?" Abigail nodded. "The ministry's crazy nowadays. They seem to be acting more secretive and blunt than anything else. How can you not admit that _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ is back? I'm not one to take sides, but look at all the evidence. My father says…"

"Leon," Abigail stated, chuckling. "Every time we get onto this subject, you ramble. I understand and can relate." Leon blushed and shrugged his shoulders upward with a knowing smirk.

"I'm just saying," he muttered, leaning against the arm rest as the fire crackled rather loudly, spitting embers upwards a little. Abigail happened to watch one jump up and outwards, landing on the hard tile floor and sputter out. "I can't believe everyone's going to be gone in a couple of hours and won't be back until next week."

"Yeah, it'll be quiet. Are you staying?" Abigail asked. Leon shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no I won't be able to keep you company. My parents and I are going to Hungary this year, to visit my Uncle Chester and his wife Mary. Hopefully it won't be like last year's, at my aunt Myrtle's house. That was not a Christmas I want repeated," Leon stated, laughing lightly at his own joke. Abigail couldn't help but chuckle lightly as she moved her gaze over toward Leon.

"I'm sure you'll have fun. I heard Hungary was a beautiful country." Leon smirked.

"I never get to go site seeing. It's all about family time and my cousins. I have a lot of cousins," Leon stated. Abigail couldn't help but start laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You were just so blunt about your cousins. The way you said it was funny," Abigail admitted. "How many cousins do you have?"

"Well, I only have two first-cousins named Robert and Jerald. But then I have…oh, about seven second-cousins and out of those four, I have eight third-cousins. I have only one fourth-cousin. Our family populates the planet every year." Abigail blinked, looking over at him curiously. "My family wants at least two children from everyone. We want to make sure we have a large family to spend time with."

"Oh, I can relate. I have about eight first-cousins," Abigail admitted, giggling when Leon looked over at her, wide-eyed. "My mom has three older sisters and one older brother, whose wife is pregnant so in about four months, I'll have nine first-cousins." Leon started laughing and Abigail soon joined in.

"I don't even want to know how many second- or third-cousins you have. I can just imagine," Leon chuckled, shaking his head. Abigail shrugged. She was proud of her family; it was large and very close on her mother's side. Her father's side was pretty darn close as well, but there were a few who was more like rotten apples on the tree, who wanted nothing more than to serve their own platters of Karma. But all in all, Abigail loved them all.

"I'm getting hungry," Leon stated, rubbing his stomach as Abigail looked over at him. "I'm going to go get something to eat. You want to come?" Abigail shook her head.

"No, I'm good. I ate a pretty big breakfast this morning." Leon nodded and got up to head out of the common room. When he was gone, Abigail slouched back into the couch and stare at the embers dancing out of the fire and spinning in small DNA strands, up toward the top. She was a little bored today since there was no Hogsmeade meet today, due to the raging snowy weather out side. And the fact that around six o'clock tonight, most of the students would be leaving.

Abigail wished she could go see her parents for Christmas. She's never been away from them on this holiday. It was their bonding holiday. She was going to miss the pumpkin pie, the large platter of Tri-Tip and salads. She was going to miss her family and all her friends that would be able to come. She wouldn't have invited Chelsea this year, so all of her other friends, such as Leon, would've gotten an invite.

She frowned and let her chin fall to her chest, staring at her laced fingers. This Christmas was going to be boring. The only person she knew was staying as well as her brother, Darwin. And she's sure he didn't want to spend his entire holiday with her, roaming around Hogwarts. It wasn't something boys his age looked forward to.

And Draco was going home to his parents' house as well; she had already asked him previously. He was going to be home though, and not across countries or seas. So at least he was going to be close and she'd have someone to mail. Even though she was certain he wouldn't owl her back. He didn't seem the type.

After a while, the comfortable position was too much for her and she dozed off, with her eyes half closed and her chin pushing against her chest.

…:::…

"Our bet still on?" the eerie voice stated behind his back. Blaise narrowed his eyes and kept adjusting his tie with a murderous look on his face. He was packing to go see his family for the holiday vacation; they were going to his Aunt Lacresia's house for the holiday and it was going to be a small little get together. He didn't have a lot of family; his mother was an only child. Aunt Lacresia was his grandmother's sister. He was looking forward to seeing her, as well as his grandmother.

"Did I ever say the bet wasn't on? No, I don't think so. So I think that would be a yes, you moron," Blaise stated, turning and staring into Marcus Flint's dark eyes. His mug was on with his large ducky teeth and chubby cheeks. His lips tilted upward a little more as Blaise's obvious irritation.

"I was wondering because you seem to be getting close to one of the targets. Don't want your heart making you chicken out, do we?" Marcus stated before pivoting and wakling out with a newfound glory. Blaise glared at the man's back and growled lowly, ticked off already. He hated that son of a bitch. The only reason he was in this bet was because he couldn't get out of the last one, and this was seemed to be foolproof. If he could get Malfoy to fall in love with Abigail, he would win about five-hundred galleon. He knew Flint could pay that, and then some. His family was pretty wealthy.

Blaise, however, hoped he didn't lose. He couldn't afford five-hundred galleons. His mother would never loan him that kind of money for a foolish teenage prank.

His head lowered as Abigail's face popped into his head. She was a sweet girl and he felt bad for her being apart of this. She happened to be at the wrong place, wrong time.

(**::Past:**:)

"God damn it!" Blaise shouted, staring down at his queen piece that lay in ruins on the chess board. Marcus smirked at him from across the table and he set his elbow on the table, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"That's another eight sickles, Zabini," Marcus stated, holding on his free hand so Blaise could drop in the silver coins. His heart dropped as Marcus pocketed them. "So, shall we play another game or move onto more important things, like me winning some more of your money?"

"Piss off, Flint. You're a cheat and everybody knows this," Blaise snapped, crossing his arms. He happened to look over and see Malfoy heading over toward him from the other side of the study hall. They all had a free period at this time and spent it playing games or reading, in Theodore Nott's perspective. Blaise saw him snagging a book and reading on one of the tables. It wasn't a large book, and probably had lots of pictures.

"Zabini's never been good at chess playing," Malfoy stated, flicking his wrist upward. Blaise moved out of the seat and Marcus smirked as Malfoy began setting up the wizard chess board. The pieces molded together and formed tightly in the squares. "However, I think I'll be able to beat you, Flint."

Blaise watched them duel at the chess game and his gears began clicking; the two were natural at the chess game, of course. But there was something in the way Malfoy sat. The idea struck him like gold; what if he could make Malfoy fall in love, despite Flint's outlook on Malfoy? It would be quite the gamble.

He look out at the exit and sighed; it'd have to be a phenomenal female. Not just any diamond or ruby. The doors to the study opened and his eyes stared at the Latina walking in. She was a Ravenclaw; she was slightly darker toned than most and had a main of dark hair. She had two large brown eyes and a fairly lovely body figure. She was walking around with that Potter-Obsessed Chelsea Andrews, who glared at him as they walked by.

His gears flicked into place and Blaise smirked. It would be a gamble they'd never forget.

(**::Present::**)

Blaise sighed, shaking his head lightly as he buckled up his trunk. He gathered the last of his things and began heading out of the dormitories. Maybe he'd catch a bite to eat before departing for the holiday vacation.


	35. A Charm of Lust

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **35: **_A Charm of Lust_

**AuthorNote:** Sorry it took so long to update. I've been real down lately since I went through a major point in my life. It's very personal and has to deal with a certain somebody. But I'm feeling better now and here's the next installment. Chapter 36 should be out as well, shortly. I know what it's about. I've written it but now I just have to type it up and post it. Hope you enjoy.

**Warning:** This chapter contains certain sexual content. If you do not wish to read such infidelities, please stop reading when it becomes too much. Warning, this chapter is rated M for mature.

* * *

It has been a couple days now since everyone left for their Christmas vacation. Abigail was sitting in the great hall with her feet firmly planted on the bend beside her as she picked at her morning breakfast and read a small book she checked out from the library. In case it was unknown, she was munching on a link of sausage.

"Abby!" Her head moved of its own accord; she looked over to see Darwin rushing toward her with a massive bag in his hands. He was having a hard time carrying it, Abigail could tell. But she stayed put as he wobbled slashed ran over to her and dropped the bag down. "I got the presents from mom and dad, and there's even some in here from Aunt Kendra and Uncle Jeffrey. Oh and one each from Grandmamma Lillian and Papa Roger." Abigail smiled. Darwin always got excited when it came to Christmas. He was such a stoked kid.

"Oh yeah? That's cool. You want to split them up now so you can go rip them open, and act as if you haven't yet?" Abigail stated, winking as Darwin blushed faintly. "I won't tell mom and dad, so don't worry." Darwin grinned widely and they began to split their presents up. Darwin got the most, of course. He was only eleven years old. But Abigail got quite a lot from just her small family; her family was large but only her closest family relatives kept in contact.

Aunt Kendra was her godmother as well, or _Nina_ as she calls her, and Uncle Jeffrey, who was married to Aunt Kendra, was her godfather, or _Nino_. Darwin's godparents were Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Nathaniel, who were more like their cousins but Darwin always called uncle and aunt. It was cute, since he was so young.

Abigail arranged her presents on the bench beside her and grinned as Darwin took off with his presents in the large bag. She chuckled, shaking her head and going back to reading. She's been through so many Christmases that they weren't that exciting to her anymore, which was a bummer in more than one ways.

After a while, she finished her breakfast and began lugging her presents back to the common room where she'd probably sit in front of the fire and do nothing.

"Hey Abigail," a fellow student stated and Abigail nodded, smiling in return. It was so ghostly at Hogwarts when all the students were gone. And she wasn't talking about the Hogwarts' ghosts going ramped. It was quiet at night, more so than usual. And there were no rumors, no whispers, no catty people and certainly no Chelsea or Timothy.

So it wasn't all bad.

She solved the riddle and headed into her common room and straight up to her dormitory to drop all the presents on her bed. They toppled and one of them fell off the bed with a heavy, loud clunk. She looked over at it, curiously. When she picked it up, she realized just where all the weight was coming from.

Abigail sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the small, eleven-inch by eleven-inch box with floral wrapping. It didn't have a bow on it or anything, not even a name tag.

She snuck a peek around her before starting to tear the wrapping off of the box. It was in a boring brown box and she snapped the tape off and opened it. Inside was a very beautiful artifact; it was roundish with the small shadowed shape of a dragon inside that swirled and blew fire. She wrapped her hand around it and pulled it out. It was real weighty for how light it looked.

The dragon stopped when her hand touched it and it whirled around, staring at her with his ruby eyes. Abigail couldn't stop staring as the dragon's body moved and swirled against its own wind, watching with a look of admiration and knowing. She would never remember what color the dragon shifted into at that moment, but for a bystander that wasn't there, it had turned a magnificent color of gold, shimmering in a rainbow of colors at a shift of light.

A noise captured Abigail's attention and she looked over to watch another Ravenclaw who had to stay behind walk in, but the person froze for a second when she looked at Abigail before heading toward her bed. Abigail looked back down at the ball and blinked, confused as she twisted the ball around; the dragon was gone.

Abigail looked down at the more ordinary than anything box and frowned when there was no note, nothing else that would give clue to as who gave this to her. She set it on the side of her bed, on the small bedside table and began opening her other presents.

She had gotten quite the collection of clothing as well as some interesting books from her Aunt Kendra and Uncle Jeffrey, and her two small cousins of course. Her mother had gotten her a bracelet charm; it only had two charms on it, which were a quill and goldfish. Her father had gotten her a locket that wouldn't open, but nevertheless was very beautiful with a lily engraved on the front that had petals waving in some unknown wind. Her grandma Lillian had sent her a rather large book that was titled _The Useless Book of Everything_ by someone she didn't know and her papa Roger had even gotten her something from just him, which was a pair of golden snitch earrings.

Abigail loved her gifts, but she couldn't help but look over at the small ball that now had a cloud inside of it, blue in color. She put all her presents away and leaned back against the bed's headboard before grabbing the small ball and watching it. The clouds turned in on itself and rotated counter-clockwise. She was fascinated. She had no idea what the heck it was, but it was still magnificent. She had no idea how tired she was until she woke up hours later with the ball clutched in her hand and her head slumped down on her chest, causing a rather irritating kink in her neck.

The rest of the Christmas vacation was a bore, and nothing of interest happened to her after that day with the presents. The dragon never returned to the ball and Abigail found herself staring at it in the great hall when the students began arriving for the dinner Hogwarts would have prepared by the time everyone sat down. The students sat around her since she was in the middle and most gave her odd looks as she watched the ball.

"Is that a Remembrall?" Luna Lovegood asked, smiling and sitting across from her. Abigail looked up and smiled.

"No, I don't think so," Abigail answered and watched an interested look appear on Luna's face. "It did something strange when I first looked at it but it just hasn't done the same thing since, so I'm hoping I didn't imagine it."

"Oh?" Abigail frowned.

"Well, a dragon had appeared in the middle of it and stared at me," Abigail answered, hoping Luna didn't take her for a nutcase but then again, Luna was the most accepting person when it came to weird occurrences.

"Hm, that's interesting. I don't think I've ever had the chance to learn about those. Do you know who sent it to you?" Luna asked. Abigail promptly shook her head as another frown appeared on her face, studying the shifting cloud.

There was a small clink of metal and glass and everyone looked over at the headmaster stood up and walked over to the podium before smiling as he usually did. Abigail saw that professor Umbridge was still here, which was a bit discouraging but she would be stupid to think she had left. Who would professor Dumbledore replace her with? Everyone knows that class has a curse on it.

"I hope all of you had a wondrous vacation. I will waste no time in useless speech so please, settle in and enjoy your welcoming back feast," the headmaster stated and food appeared. Abigail found herself not that hungry, which was strange since she hadn't eaten since this morning. It was a hearty breakfast but it was nearing nighttime and she had gone most of the day without eating. She ate a few things before dismissing herself.

She walked through the hallways, still studying the small ball and wishing the dragon would appear again. It was a beautiful creature, to say the least. IT was definitely the most attractive dragon she's ever seen, and she's seen four others in her fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament. She aimlessly walked around since she knew curfew wasn't for another couple of hours, until she came to the courtyard. She shivered and stared at the snow that was falling, coating the ground. It was strange to say that she had woken up one day to the snow already covering Hogwarts' grounds.

She didn't hate or love the snow; she just didn't care for how cold it made you when you didn't have thick enough jackets or managed to fall down in it. It was a freezing cold feeling, instead of just an uncomfortable cold feeling, like rain did.

Turning away from the courtyard, Abigail paused to see a familiar face ahead of her. She couldn't stop the grin from breaking onto her face. Draco Malfoy was leaning against one of the pillars, eating a green apple like he was the god of all beings. Abigail walked up to him and stood on the other side of the corridor, leaning against the wall and pocketing her hands in the front of her hoodie. He didn't say anything for a while as he bit into the apple with just sort of purpose. Abigail watched him, thinking of some muggle movie she had seen with her parents one year but couldn't remember the name of it. It had something to do with Pirates.

"So…" Abigail started.

"What are you carrying around a Remembrall around for?" Draco asked, looking over at her with curious eyes. "Those things are useless. If it's not going to tell you what you've forgotten, what's the point?" Abigail couldn't help but chuckling.

"First off, it's not a Remembrall. Secondly, the Remembrall only helps trigger your memory into remembering something you might've forgotten," Abigail stated. Draco looked over at her oddly and she blushed. "What?"

"You're such a nerd. Come on," Draco stated, walking down the corridor and through the courtyard. Abigail frowned, staying rooted. When he realized she wasn't following, he looked over at her with irritation. "Did you not hear me? Come on means to follow me."

"I don't have a jacket like you do, Malfoy," Abigail sneered. "If you hadn't noticed, I'm wearing a bloody hoodie." Draco rolled his eyes and walked back toward her to grab her wrist and begin leading her through the courtyard. The snow crunched underneath her feet and instantly soaked her slipper like shoes. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her arms, following Draco after he released her wrist. You couldn't really tell Draco no when he got a bug up his butt. "Hope you know I'm freezing because of you. If I get sick, I will be thoroughly ticked off."

"Stop your whining. It's not like I'm going to have you sit out here in the snow. It's just a bit of water," he stated back as they walked to the west corridor of Hogwarts. The corridors were completely abandoned since everyone was back in the great hall and soon, they were under cover and out of the snow. But it was still freezing.

Abigail decided to stay quiet as her body stayed chilled as Draco led her throughout the corridors, like they were mazes. He finally stopped and turned toward her when they reached a dead end that had a strange portrait at the end that stared at them weirdly before turning away from them and resuming whatever it was it was doing.

"What…" she began to say but Draco shushed her and turned to the portrait and said a password that if asked later, Abigail would never remember. The portrait looked over at Draco curiously before nodding and sliding open. There was a long hallway ahead of them and Draco smirked over at Abigail, motioning inside. Abigail eyed him warily before stepping inside.

Draco followed after her and the corridor turned pitch dark when the portrait slid shut. Abigail withdrew her wand and muttering the incantation, lit up the corridor with the tip of her wand, followed by Draco's. "Keep going," he whispered, hotly in her ear. She shuddered and blushed as she began walking down the corridor once more. "It's just ahead. Don't worry, I'm not going to murder you."

Abigail couldn't help but crack a smile at that one as they came to the end, to reveal a rather wide, open space. It was dome-like in shape and circular. It had a large, very large crackling fireplace that lit up when they walked in. It also had an array of golden artifacts, misshapen figurines and along one side, lots of portraits that greeted them exuberantly.

"What is this place?" Abigail asked, curiously. Draco chuckled.

"Just another one of Hogwarts' hidden rooms among many," he answered, walking forward and pocketing his wand before slumping down in a comfy looking armchair. Abigail watched him.

"Why'd you bring me here?" He shrugged.

"Couldn't let you wander the corridors with that lost puppy expression anymore," he answered, smirking over at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and walked over to sit in the armchair across from him. She looked over at the fireplace as a comfortable silence settled amongst them. She found the crackling fireplace soothing as she looked down at the ball again.

The dragon was in there again.

"Hey!" Abigail exclaimed, excited. She smiled and ran her thumb along the outside of the ball. "I beginning to think you abandoned me, little dragon." Draco was watching her and glancing at the ball curiously. He got up and walked over to her, staring down at the dragon as well.

"Nice black dragon," Draco stated. Abigail glanced up at him in question; she certainly didn't see a black dragon. This dragon was gold in color, long and beautiful.

"Black?" Abigail asked. "It's gold to me." Draco looked at her, curiously as she stared down at the dragon, whose red eyes darted between the two people curiously before shifting. Abigail watched as the golden scales briefly turned black before he shimmered into a faint pearl white color, staring at Abigail with his ruby red eyes once more.

As if it was some acceptance, Abigail looked up at Draco as he walked back to the armchair to sit down. The dragon glanced at him before keeping its gaze on Abigail. She felt a weird bubble brew in her stomach as her body felt like it was about to perspire. She looked over at Draco and the way he looked, sitting there with the light of the fire shadowing him. He looked like a heavenly being, sitting there with one of his legs poised over the arm of the chair. He was leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling.

The dragon coiled and she heard a faint hissing before Abigail set it down on her armchair and walked over to Draco, kneeling before him. He looked down at her curiously before allowing his leg to drop back to the ground. Slowly, she reached down and pulled his shoes from his feet, grabbing of his feet and rubbing the palm of them, staring up at him.

He just watched her, blank of expression as she massaged each of his feet before moving her hands up his calves and then his knees, where she lifted up on her knees and leaned closer to him, sliding her hands up his thighs and to his hips, where she pushed her hands up his shirt and to the course muscles underneath his shirt.

Abigail watched as his smoky blue eyes glazed over with lust as his arms moved, causing his hands to run up her arms and to her hair before his fingers pulled her hair from the hair tie keeping it up. Her hair fell down in waves as he weaved his fingers through it. Butterflies took flight in her stomach as his hands rested firmly on the back of her head, pulling her upward as he leaned downward.

Their lips pushed together and the fire ignited as the kiss went from being tender to a flame burning in between them. It was unstoppable as it coursed through her veins, causing her heart to pump fast against her chest and the butterflies' wings turning into razors. She rose to her full height on her knees before inching upward, climbing onto his lap where her legs straddled his sitting position. His hands moved down her back before fully cupping her rear, pushing her closer to him.

She heard the faint sound of music start from somewhere as their kisses grew so hot, she had to pull her head back, gasping inward as he trailed kisses down her chin and down the side of her neck, leaving a hot trail beneath his lips. Abigail moaned out as her fingers toyed with his hair, tugging and pulling gently.

Draco's hands moved to the end of her hoodie before he slowly pulled it upward. Her arms rose above her head involuntarily and her shirt was pulled off along with her hoodie. Her skin rose in pimples at the sudden drop in temperature but it didn't last long as his hands trailed from her shoulders, to her sternum and then down to her naval before he moved his hands to her back, grasping her bra strap.

She tilted her head downward once more and captured his lips as his fingers popped the bra free. He pulled the bra off and tossed it aside as Abigail pulled back, inching off of him and standing. His eyes trailed along her body as she kicked off her shoes and began pushing down her black sweats. It felt so easy for her, standing in front of him in the nude. A faint voice in her head told her that wasn't right and she'd usually be too shy to even contemplate taking off her shirt, but the passionate tension hovering in the air was too thick for her mind to be clear.

Draco stood up from the chair and crossed the distance between them, reaching up and cupping one of her breasts as he pushed his lips against hers. She clung to him like a spider monkey as their kisses turned fiery once more. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his jacket before pushing it off and reaching for the bottom of his shirt. She wanted to feel his body against hers, wanted to feel his smooth and warm skin move over hers. He peeled off his shirt quicker than her and swiftly put a hand against her upper back before grabbing one of her thighs and lifting her. He gently lowered her to the ground and knelt between her legs.

She faintly heard the sound of his belt and jeans coming off as their lips magnetized once more. His body was warm against hers and she arched her body up, pushing against him fuller. Her mind felt like it was swarming with fog as Draco's lips tantalized her, leaving fire trails down her check to suckle against her breasts. His tongue lapped against the peaks and a moan slipped from her throat before she could stop it. Ever while, that nagging voice in the back of her mind grew even quieter, almost to an inaudible whisper.

Abigail glanced downward at Draco as he perched her legs, dipping his head beneath her thighs. She gasped out, slamming her head back against the ground as his hot tongue slipped into the core of her, lavishing her with passion. Her stomach felt strangely empty and heavy and her toes curled up painfully. Her mind felt as if needled stabbed her brain as his tongue lapped against her core, ever more fervently.

In an eruption, she groaned out in pain as her skull felt like it was bursting. She convulsed and her muscles tensed involuntarily. "Draco…" she moaned out, reaching down and grasping his upper arms to pull him up. He obeyed and knelt over her, smirking as usual. She didn't care and wiped his mouth off, pushing her lips against his. Their tongues wrestled as in an instant of no hesitation, he slipped within her, causing her to yell out at the amount of pleasure that swarmed up her stomach and clouded her brain.

"Yes," Draco whispered hotly in her ear. "Abigail." Her name never sounded so sweet. Hearing his voice so close to her ear and his hot breath made her body tense up once more as her legs wrapped around his hips; her hips ground against his, in the same rhythmical motion he was moving at.

Their bodies grew moist as they continued rolling against each other, grinding their hips against each other as their lips smacked against each other, their tongues protruding to lap against the other. Abigail slipped her hands around his back and as he rocked against her, filling her core completely, her nails dug into his skin from the bubble getting bigger in the pit of her stomach, swarming her and taking control. He leaned closer to her, wrapping his arms around her upper back, thrusting harder into her as he sensed her nearness.

Abigail moaned more and her nails dug deeper as her heels dug into Draco's lower back and her body shook with the spasms. She began squealing slightly at the storm brewing inside of her. It was intense and too much and she bit her teeth into Draco's shoulder as she screamed out. The passion drove her over the edge as her nails dug deep down the arch of his back before she squeezed his buttocks, pulling his pelvis harder into hers as he thrust.

"Oh Abigail," he whispered into her ear before sucking on the lobe of her ear. Her body shook violently before she relaxed against him, pulling her mouth from his shoulder to stare into his eyes. He watched her with utmost intensity as he pushed his lips against hers. She faintly tasted blood on her tongue before that was forgotten and he tossed her upward, curling underneath so she was straddling him.

Her knees scraped against the ground as she rocked along his body, placing a hand on his chest for stability and his hands grasped her hips to help guide her. His eyebrows curled downward as their eyes stayed locked before he sat up, pushing his face against the lumps of her breasts, pushing his hands against her upper back. She tilted her head back, biting her lip as his fingers tweaked the peaks of her breasts and his mouth lathered against her skin.

"Draco…" she moaned out again as his nails dug into her back slightly and his muscles tensed beneath her. She felt his muscle tense and felt his breath against her skin, quick and sharp. "Yes, Draco. Oh Merlin, yes," she moaned out as he bit the underside of her breast and growled against her skin.

He moaned her name against her skin, kissing the tender spot on her breast and in a few moment, laid back and stared up at her, smirking slightly as their breathing sounded labored, echoing in the small room. They stared down at each other, processing what had just happened.

Abigail's mind was quiet for once as she lowered onto his chest, breathing in his sex smell and finding she liked it. She kissed his skin before sucking along his collar bone. He chuckled and turned so they were face to face on their sides. He ran his hands through her hair and down her cheek, to rest on her shoulder. Their eyes stayed connected as he slid closer to her, kissing her once more before pushing her on her back and like a drug, began again…

All the while, unbeknownst to them, the dragon sphere sat glowing a magical color with the multicolor dragon swirling and swishing inside, turning rapid colors and the entire time, his eyes stared at Abigail with both admiration and lust.


	36. A Moment of Realization

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **36:** _A Moment of Realization_

**AuthorNotes:** Sorry about the shortness. It's just meant as an informational and filler chapter. The next one will definitely be longer! :) enjoy

* * *

The room was chaotic with some of the artifacts on the ground and overturned sofas. They were tangled together on the floor, wrapping up in some kind of fur blanket. Abigail had her head on Draco's chest, breathing rhythmically and deep. She was in a deep slumber and completely exhausted but something had woke her up. Her eyes danced open and looked around the room where they could see. She didn't see anything that had woken her so she closed her eyes, determined to sleep once more.

But that same insufferable buzzing sounded in the back of her skull and she sighed, sitting up and rubbing at her heavy eyes. Draco looked almost irritated while he slept as his hand replaced where her head had been and a small groan escaped his throat. She pushed the blanket up to his chest and peered around, frowning. Abigail could hardly believe she just had sex with Draco Malfoy, like mind-blowing sex with him; with the guy that her ex-best friend loathed with a passion. Was she really this devil hearted?

Abigail stood as tears collected in her eyes. Of course she didn't regret it but she hadn't meant to give in so easily. They really haven't been sparking for that long. She wasn't sure why she all of a sudden gave herself so fully. She looked over at the sphere and froze as the dragon's red eyes stared up at her. The way it looked at her made chills soar up and down her spine. She had a hard time moving as she gathered her things and finally, grabbing her wand to drop it beside the sphere. She dressed and took a look at Draco; what time was it, anyways?

She glanced up at the small wall clock and found it was only about three in the morning. How would she get back to the common room without being spotted and given detention? But judging by how her eyes began stinging and her lips quivering, she probably looked hysterical. If she ran into only boy prefects or male professors, she'd luck out by them being awkward around a female crying. But if professor McGonagall had a shift near her, she'd ask questions and be a pest.

But as she took another look at Draco, she watched as his eyes opened and looked around before capturing her gaze and there was no way she'd be able to leave. He eyed her curiously before realization hit and that stone look appeared. Quickly, she smiled and walked over to him to kneel beside him. "I figured we could dress and arrange the armchairs so they'd make a bed. I was going to move them before waking you since you looked so peaceful," she lied. Draco eyed her briefly but for the moment believed her and sat up.

Abigail gasped and put a hand over her mouth to stop a squeal from escaping. Draco looked over at her wide-eyed and a little panicked. "What is it?" he asked, peering around and reaching for his wand.

"No, no! Not that. It's your…your back. Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry," she stumbled. Draco shifted his shoulder so he could peer down at his back awkwardly and he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I know," he piped. "It's ok though. I don't mind. In fact, I don't mind if you do it." He smirked over at her and she found a blush light up her face. Draco pulled on his briefs and t-shirt and stood up, groaning a little, putting his hand over his shoulder area. Abigail stood and decided to shrug off her sweats; they were uncomfortable anyways.

They moved the armchairs together so they make a small cot and Draco was the first to lay down as Abigail arranged the blanket, tossing the sphere and her wand on a table she had moved close to their makeshift cot. She crawled in beside Draco, glancing around and sighing. She looked up at Draco and frowned, eyeing the bite welt on his shoulder. "Does it hurt?" she asked, meekly. He looked down where her hands timidly pointed to and smirked.

"Not really. It's kind of tingling but nothing I can't handle. I've had worse," he mumbled.

"Like the Hippogriff attack?" Abigail joked. Draco glared down at her.

"That thing attacked me!" he defended. Abigail couldn't help but laughing.

"Yeah right, Draco! You offended it and it defended itself, much like you are now," she explained. Draco eyed her and ignored the statement, shifting to get more comfortable. She found this amusing but didn't say anymore. She put her head in the crook of his arm and sighed, running her hand up and down his stomach. Her eyes felt like they had elephants hanging from them as she laid there. His body was warm against his and his breathing was unlabored, making it relaxing.

"You still awake?" he asked. Abigail was barely able to nod and he chuckled. "Barely, huh?" She nodded again. She felt his hand move from her back to her head where he began moving it through her hair, slowly. Her body seemed to respond to that and she moaned, relaxing and her eyes closing instantly.

"Good night, Malfoy…" she mumbled, pulling her arms close to her chest to snuggle even more against him.

"Sweet dreams, Jones." She chuckled lightly as her mind fogged out and she was able to become unconscious once more. Draco, however, stayed up for a bit longer and kept stroking her hair, eyeing down at his feet. He has never had such an extravagant night with another woman before. Parkinson was a dead fish in bed, only doing something when he told her to. His other females had been dogs compared to Abigail, and expendable. He wasn't so sure about Abigail. She had the ability to become one of his good friends, much like Devon Richards had become in a long period of time.

Devon Richards.

He had almost forgotten about that girl. It seems he had to kill off another tie to a female so he could have mind blowing sex with Abigail instead. He didn't mind killing off that Richards wench if it meant having the same sex with Abigail as last night. Draco was sure the Richards wench wouldn't mind either; her abilities were starting to bore him when they used to entice him. He'd break the news to her tomorrow with little to no information why. He didn't care if she through a hissy fit against him or not. He didn't care. He could walk away from any and all friendships he had right now.

But as he stared down at Abigail, his mind faltered at the scene of walking away from him. He was positive she would be strong enough to take it, almost like he would if she had really walked away from him tonight. He knew she had been lying, but was glad she was so into him. Draco wasn't sure if he'd be the same after meeting someone quite like Abigail Jones. She was a treat and a real character at times. She was bipolar, irrational and let her emotions run her at times. She got hot headed and fire under her bum when something irked her. It wasn't normal to see her with an intense look on her face when she walked, almost as if every step counted.

And the small wrinkle on the bridge on her nose when she was studying drove him crazy for some odd reason. It started to appear the first time he had hung with her in those tutoring lessons for Transfiguration. He had been quite captivated by the small wrinkles that appeared there. To anyone else, she'd probably look pissed off or constipated, but he saw in her eyes she was reading intently and every word counted.

His mind drew blank and he sighed, turning his view away from her. Why did she have such power over him? Every time he thinks something, it'll trigger another thought that reminded him of her and his thoughts would drown on and on about her small mannerisms and habits that fascinated him. She was a plague that swarmed his entire being. A big, fat and black plague swarming his being and drowning who he really was. He wanted to leave at that moment, but then when he looked down at her peaceful face, he didn't have the right mind to leave. His heart tugged when he had shifted away from her and that tug would just increase the farther he walked until he was on the ground having a cardiac arrest.

_It's not love_, he reassured himself. Love didn't exist. Just look at his parents. They weren't in love. There was no possible way those two were in love. They hardly were in the same room with each other. His father was always away, doing Merlin knows with _you-know-who _and his mother was either crying in her room when she thought nobody was home or wouldn't hear her or out shopping.

Draco frowned. How could his family be so dysfunctional? He glanced down at Abigail and sighed. He would bet his entire savings that her family wasn't dysfunctional. In fact, he'd bet his bottom dollar that she had a loving family who was always there for her. He couldn't help but be slightly envious on that. He shook that thought away instantly. Abigail would never allow him to think that. Never would she. She would show him more affection if he said anything and that was something he wouldn't be able to handle.

He shifted his weight and sighed, finding the perfect spot and the comfort set in. He peered down at her peaceful face and watched as her body snuggled up closer to him as her arms wrapped around him loosely and in her sleep, her fingers rubbing his lower back where the scratches weren't present. He sighed and smirked, smoothing some hair out of her face. How could something so pure looking just do what she did with him? He truly was an evil git for tainting her. Oh Merlin, what would that wench of a friend of hers think? She'd probably flip and the thought was amusing, causing a chuckle to echo from his throat.

He shook his head and settled down against the throw pillow, wrapping the blanket more securely around him and Abigail before closing his eyes and allowing the dreamland to take him, to quiet his thoughts for the next couple hours of sleep he'd get.


	37. How Rumors Start

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **37:** _How Rumors Start_

* * *

_Leon_

Leon stared at the parchment paper in front of him with a little bewilderment. It was about four o'clock in the morning, way before school started. He had woken up with the information needed and now he couldn't remember the solution he had thought of. Slowly, he read through pages in his textbook and jotted notes down. It was due this morning, at his first class so there was no stalling.

A small clicking noise sounded behind him and he hesitantly looked over to see a shadowed figure walking in from the entrance. It froze when it spotted Leon and Leon faintly recognized the shape of the figure. It seemed familiar, even the aura. "Leon…?" the voice asked before the hood over the hood was pushed back. He recognized the dark hair, the dark eyes and the olive skin tone as Abigail Jones, a semi-close friend of his.

"Abigail, what are you doing in sneaking around this late in the morning?" Leon asked, a bit humorously. It wasn't characteristic to the bookworm Ravenclaw, or at least it used to not be a characteristic.

"I was just…" she stumbled, pointing to the entrance as Leon chuckled.

"I won't tell anybody, I swear," Leon stated, turning back to his homework. He heard her shuffling towards him but didn't think anything of it. She sat beside him and peered over at his homework. He felt her gaze drifting over her notes before she chuckled.

"Ah, potions I see," she stated. "Yeah, the answers are pretty obvious but still hidden. It's typical Snape. Combine the paragraphs of page thirty-eight and forty-three at the beginning and then page thirty-nine for an ending finish. Those three pages share the same information but in different format." Her hand clapped him on the shoulder and he looked over at her as she slouched back into the couch. "I don't see how you're a Ravenclaw if you don't finish homework in less than five minutes…" she teased.

"I think the hat was mistaking me for my brother," Leon replied, honestly. Abigail looked over at him, almost expectantly. "My brother's a genius without a doubt. He got all '_exceeds expectations_' in his Hogwarts years. He graduated last year. He's practically my parents' protégé."

"I'm sure they love you just as much, Leon. How can they not?" Abigail mumbled back in compassion. Leon glanced over at her.

"Sometimes I don't think so. I'll be talking to them but the moment Adrian comes in the door, its _turn-off-Leon_ time to focus on Adrian and his new career. Adrian and his lovely girlfriend, who will be wed in the summer time. He asked me to be his best man. I feel like it's some sort of insult," Leon stated as his eyes drifted nonchalantly across the parchment and the textbook pages. Abigail frowned and scooted over, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't talk down about yourself. You're a wonderful man and you'll do just as great things. Don't live up to others' expectations or you'll set yourself short," she whispered. He couldn't help but like the feeling of her near to him with her hand on him as well as the warm puff of her breath whisking against his skin. It sent chills down his spine and his skin rose up in pimples.

"You're too kind, Abigail." She chuckled.

"And you're always so bloody formal. You're a friend and I think you have the right to call me Abby like my other friends do," she replied. Leon smiled and looked over at her. He truly saw her for the first time that night. Her hair was in a mess around her head and her face seemed to be glowing. He sighed.

"You have that look," he tested. She withdrew her hand, confused. "You really like that Malfoy bloke, huh?" He saw her slouching a bit and fidgeting with her hands. Leon pivoted toward her and smiled. "It's ok. I don't care about the whole house issues. I have my own issues to worry about, frankly. It's just pretty obvious right now."

"Oh, really? I…don't know how to stop that," Abigail stated, shyly. Leon laughed. He couldn't help himself. The blush that had crept up onto her cheeks was visible in the dark room around them.

"It's to be expected when you're falling in love. At least, that's what I've heard of course. I never experienced the emotion myself besides family and am extremely jealous at the look on your face, Abby," he stated, trying to explain it the best he could without personal experience. He watched her face twitch downward a little when he had said _falling in love_ but didn't think anything of it.

"One day you will, Leon. There's a girl out there destined for you and she'll love you with more than her heart, trust me. And she'll be better than your brother's fiancé, too because she will see him as the inferior one." She smiled at him and leaned forward, pushing a kiss against his forehead before standing. "I'm going to go sleep. I'll see you in potions, yes?" Leon nodded and watched her retire upstairs.

He couldn't stop the butterflies from fluttering around in his stomach or the nervous shakes his hands were enduring as he tried to finish his notes for potions. He didn't want to admit, but his subconscious screamed at him that she was the one she had just talked about. But his heart knew that she could never be his because she was Malfoy's and he would respect that as long as he made her happy.

_Abigail_

Abigail woke up the next morning with a very giddy feeling brewing in her stomach. She had a hard time sitting up as a smile broke over her face. She hurriedly showered and dressed in her school attire before gathering her things and heading downstairs to the common room, where a weird scene was taking place.

"Did you hear?"

"I can't believe it."

"We're all going to be crucified!"

"What's going on?" Abigail asked the nearest Ravenclaw who turned worried eyes over at her. Abigail recognized her as a girl named Rachel.

"Professor Dumbledore's gone. Professor Umbridge has taken over as headmistress!" Rachel exclaimed. Abigail's eyes widened and she looked over at the bulletin board, shocked. She couldn't believe it. It had only been a little more than a week since Christmas vacation ended and she and Draco had their first love nest. Of course, there had been multiple times after that where she had snuck down to the room of requirements for him to continue their love nesting but she never saw this coming.

Abigail stoically walked out of the common room after gaining some more information from the other students. Apparently there had been a secret cult formed by Harry Potter to practice defensive arts. She had no idea, and was very insulted that they hadn't asked her. She was head of the dueling club and could perform any spell or charm thrown at her. She was up there with Granger, for Merlin's sake!

Her mind was elsewhere when she was joined by another person on the way down to the great hall. She didn't even notice the black haired Slytherin walking beside her, like a robot programmed to and without a hint of letting herself be known.

By the time, Abigail noticed the black haired girl was next to her she jumped and froze in mid jump to look over at her, stunned. "Holy mushrooms, what are you doing?" Abigail exclaimed. It stunned the Slytherin just as much as Abigail. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack for Merlin's sake? Bloody hell! I knew you Slytherins were sneaky but I didn't even hear you."

"Sorry, miss Jumpy. I was walking beside you the whole time, since you left the Ravenclaw common room. You were so engulfed in your thoughts I didn't want to interrupt you. Throw me a bone here!" she stated. It was Devon Richards, a girl Abigail had met in passing at the full moon gathering months ago when she had been dating Tim.

"Sorry. I was thinking about the whole professor Umbridge thing. What's up?" Abigail asked, falling into step again and noticing she was nearing the great hall. Devon shrugged.

"Well since you're Draco's girl and all now, I have to make sure those Slytherin wenches don't mess with you," Devon stated. Abigail blushed and looked over at her, faking confusion. "Don't play naïve with me, Ravenclaw. I've known Draco for a while now and he hasn't been sleeping around since you and him been fooling around. Consider yourself lucky. You must be one hot snatch to keep a guy like that faithful," Devon stated, chuckling lightly and shaking her head.

"What…do you mean?"

"What I mean is that he hasn't even glanced nor stared in any other girl's direction, including Parkinson's way and let me tell you, Parkinson's ticked off. That girl has an obsession with Draco and I need to make sure that girl doesn't jump you with a dagger to make sure Draco's hers." Devon paused to look over at Abigail who looked contemplative as well as thoughtful, concerned and flattered. Devon even saw a hint of egoism in her eyes, but didn't push anything. "I have to make sure he keeps you around. It maybe healthy for him."

"Oh, uhm, well thanks," Abigail stated, smiling. Devon shrugged and when they reached the great hall doors, Abigail watched as the peculiar Slytherin winked at her and headed toward the Slytherin table where she noticed her other friend greet her as well as Draco stand up and whisper towards her, rather harshly it appeared by the way both their eyebrows wrinkled downward.

Abigail peered at them for a minute or so before heading to her table to sit down. She noticed she sat down by Leon and in turn, next to Luna who smiled in greeting. Leon smiled over at her and mumbled 'good morning' before going back to his breakfast. Abigail helped herself to some toast and eggs before striking up some conversation with Leon about the morning's class of potions.

That's when the new headmistress walked in.

She was clad in her usual tacky pink attire with her smile that churned Abigail's insides. She sat in the high chair of professor Dumbledore's and most of the people turned to look at her. It was strange to think that professor Dumbledore wasn't going to be around. That meant that if Abigail has any problems, she couldn't go to the headmistress. She'd have to suck it up and go to professor McGonagall, who was more of a headmistress than professor Umbridge was. Even some of the teachers looked wary about the whole ordeal.

"It's strange, huh?" Leon whispered, still eating slightly. "Strange to think that that pink lady is our new headmistress. I doubt she owns any other colors for her clothes besides black maybe."

"Ah, but black really isn't a color now, is it?" Luna piped in. Abigail smiled at her and quickly gathered her things to head out.

"Potions class isn't for another twenty minutes," Leon quipped. Abigail shrugged.

"I want to clear my head before that trying class. It looks to me as if schools about to be a little harder," Abigail stated, chuckling as she headed out of the great hall without another word and toward the courtyard. She sat down on the round fountain in the middle and sighed, crossing her ankles and stared up at the graying sky. It was weird to say that January was practically halfway through and February was getting closer, as well as June which meant she'd have to go home. She couldn't help but wonder where she'd be going home, if she had a home.

Her parents still haven't messaged her since before Christmas break and it was weird to think that she might not have a home to go to during summer vacation. Where could she and Darwin go? She couldn't let him go anywhere without her, even if it was a relative. The only possibility was Aunt Kendra's place, but she only had a two bedroom condo and that was too much for four people, as well any house guests Kendra might have. Good thing Kendra hadn't had a baby yet or that wasn't even something to think about.

There was always Grandmama's house, but that'd be one excruciatingly boring summer vacation. She'd have Darwin and her shoveling gnome droppings from her garden or gathering herbs or staying inside everyday, due to some reason that UV rays could cause harmful diseases.

Abigail sighed and tilted her head back, closing her eyes for a moment. The slight warmth was soothing when it became mixed in with the cool breeze this morning had. She was thankful it was nearing spring time and that was the most beautiful time of Hogwarts with all the greenery and flowers and shrubbery, especially for Herbology class.

"There you are." Abigail jumped slightly as warmth sat on her right but the familiar, intoxicating smell caused her to smile as she looked over to her right. Draco was peering over at her with curiosity. "What are you daydreaming about?"

"Just summer vacation," Abigail answered, truthfully. He was good at spotting her lies so it wasn't even worth it. Draco's expressed egged her on. "Well, my parents really haven't been the contacting type this year and I don't think I have a home to go back to this summer." Draco chuckled.

"What makes you say that?" he teased. She glared at him slightly before tilting her head back again and closing her eyes.

"Well, something they wrote in a letter. It didn't particularly say they gave up their house but it implied that they were no longer staying there and were traveling more often than none," Abigail explained.

"If worse comes to worse, I think my parents will let you stay with me at my house," Draco offered, smirking. Abigail looked over at him, stunned. "Why look so shocked? We have almost twenty bedrooms in our manor."

"It's not that. It's just…" '_It maybe healthy for him_' rang through her head and other things Devon had stated. "Never mind. I couldn't ask that of you. And besides I don't think your parents would want my teenage brother around."

"You have a brother?" Draco asked, truthfully shocked. Abigail looked over at him oddly. She couldn't believe he'd joke about that. She's told him about Darwin. "What? How was I supposed to know you were an older sibling? I'm an only child, remember?"

"Wait, I really never told you about Darwin," Abigail stated. Draco shook his head. "Oh wow, I'm a bad sister. I feel horrible…" Draco laughed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. I'm sure the little punk wouldn't take it to the grave," he stated. Abigail looked over at him warily. "And you're right. I wouldn't want your little brother around while I wooed you."

"Wooed me? How much more wooing can there be, Mr. Malfoy? I think you've already bedded me, or did you forget?" Abigail quipped. His jaw dropped and she giggled despite herself and stood up. "Now, I think it's been almost twenty minutes. I have to get to potions now, kind sir. Don't want you wooing me."

"I have potions this morning too,_ milady_. Mind if I walk with you, oh sarcastic one?" he teased, smirking. Abigail narrowed her eyes at him but nodded her head. He smirked, chuckling lightly and beginning to walk with her down to the dungeons. They weren't standing too close or too far apart and his hands were shoved in his pockets as her arms held her potions book against her chest. But as they walked, most of the passerby's stared at them and whispered, making their own rumors and stories.

(The rumors would soon turn into them holding hands and giggling at one another like puppies in love)


	38. Blackmail makes people comply

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **38:** _Blackmail makes people comply_

* * *

_Abigail_

Over the next course of days – you could say almost a week – Hogwarts was pretty much a Hell to live in. Students were rarely in groups larger than three, or sometimes two depending on if the new headmistress liked the people in the group or not. Most people spent their days in detention and Abigail soon learned that Draco had been one of the beasts that led to Harry Potter and his clan of friends to spend almost an entire week in detention, writing lines in, so says, pens that wrote in their blood and left scars.

"How can you blame this on me?" Draco hissed, glaring at her. She glared back and didn't know how to defend her point of view. Draco was more stubborn than donkeys and didn't like people putting his actions into perspective.

"I'm not blaming it on you. But I know for a fact you dislike Umbridge as much as the rest of us!" Abigail defended back. It was the best thing she could come up with. She has heard him complain about her lack of intelligence in their defense against the arts classes. Draco had more sense than reading from a child's book that came inclusive with pictures and writing notes on a piece of paper on how to perform certain spells or charms.

"That's a useless defense, Abigail. Just because she's a crazy bat doesn't mean I won't take her side to take down St. Potter!" Draco shouted. Abigail glared at him and gathered her jacket and school bag, hastily putting them into her places – her jacket over her shoulders and her school bag slung over on of her shoulders. "Where are you going?"

'Away from you,' Abigail was tempted to say, but she didn't say anything as she headed for the door of the room of requirements. It was weird to say that Draco never took her back to the place they first had sex together. She couldn't even remember how to get there.

His hand shot out and grasped her by her upper arm, swinging her away. Out of impulse, her hand raised up to just push against his chest but ended up slamming – with a loud unfavorable _smack _– against his cheek. His head slung to the left in a daze as she stared at him, shocked and confused. "Draco, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"Get out," he whispered darkly. Abigail blinked, stunned by the tone of his voice. "I said get out!" She winced at the yell but didn't say anything as she turned around and walked out of the room. She hadn't meant to slap him in the face. It was aimed for his chest, but her depth perception was off, as usual. She frowned as tears burned the back of her eyes. She wished the headmaster Dumbledore was back. There was always less tension in the air of Hogwarts.

Her body was on autopilot as she made her way up to the Ravenclaw tower. Bumping into a certain person was the last thing she suspected. However, it was more common than not since where Abigail was heading and where the said person was coming from were closer than most students believed.

Hermione Granger had just finished a couple days' worth of homework from professor Snape and felt relieved, only to have it dampened by the fact that she needed an extra book from the library to finish her Arithmancy homework. She had been memorizing some lines in her head as she walked down the stairs and toward the library, which was only a few floors below her but the slow, tedious speed in which she was walking was creating more of a time waste than a leisure.

The two girls collided more chest than shoulder and Hermione's notepad and certain papers spilled out from her arms and Abigail's school bag slipped from her shoulder, spilling its contents a bit on the staircase. "Sorry," they both mumbled as they hurried to pick up the other's things.

They looked up and both paused a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry, Abigail," Hermione mumbled, putting on a kind smile as she said it. Abigail smiled back, but it wasn't as enthusiastic as one might be. Hermione noticed but didn't say anything.

"It's ok. It's partly my fault. I was…distracted, to say the least," she mumbled as she pushed all her things back into her school bag and slip it up onto her shoulder. The two stood and there was a hesitant pause between them as Abigail's mind floundered around her.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. Abigail looked over at her and tried to put on her best smile, but even a stranger realized a lie beginning to start. "I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. I'm merely concerned." Abigail sighed and despite her consciousness yelling at her, she decided to tell an acquaintance.

"To start, I'm sorry that Draco helped in separating your group with headmistress Umbridge. It shouldn't have even been remotely his concern what you guys were up to." Hermione frowned, glancing around her a little bit. She hadn't expected that part from Draco's girlfriend (if she knew Abigail more, she would know they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend). "And just now, we got into a huge argument about it. I just found out from Devon, another friend of mine and it was confirmed by Leon, who is a house mate. I confronted him and tried to make him see reason to maybe give up this whole Inquisitor thing he's pulling. But one thing led to another and without meaning to, I kinda slapped him."

"Slapped him?" Hermione asked, astounded. She couldn't stop the slight chuckle that sounded on the end of the word.

"Yes. I was aiming for his chest but my eye-to-hand coordination is off most of the time. And my school bag weighed down my other side so it was all out of balance. It wasn't much of a shocker to me, really but I feel bad. And then he sort of screamed at me to get out, which I did obviously but now I'm beating myself up about it," Abigail finished, letting out a breath of air that she hadn't known she'd been holding while she was talking.

"Wow. I'm sorry," Hermione murmured. "I don't know really what to say, except maybe you should give him some air. I'm not anywhere close enough to Malfoy to even suspect what he might be thinking." Abigail nodded, understanding that. Hermione was one of Draco's rivals, his enemies and he was unlawfully horrible to her, because of her blood.

"I feel better just voicing it, I guess." Hermione smiled. "Where are you headed?"

"To the library. I forgot to get a book for that Arithmancy essay due on Friday," Hermione answered, sighing.

"Is that all? I have it up on my bedroom. I'm finished with it if you want it," Abigail stated. Hermione smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to worry about me turning it in late or something," Hermione stated, chuckling. Abigail almost laughed.

"You turn a book in late? That's more bizarre than pigs flying." The two laughed and Hermione agreed. The two headed up the stairs and to the Ravenclaw tower, which was absent of people so Abigail led Hermione into the common room and had her wait by the front door as she darted up the stairs and to her bedroom where she searched for the book before finding it in the trunk at the end of her bed. Her dorm mates all eyed her weirdly but she didn't pay them any mind as she rushed from the dorms and to the common room where Hermione was still waiting.

"I've never seen any other common rooms before. This is pretty homey," Hermione stated, smiling as Abigail handed her the book. Abigail smiled and shrugged.

"I suppose they're almost all alike. I mean, how creative can two geezers and two old bats be about decorating common rooms," Abigail joked. Hermione laughed and shrugged. Abigail walked her out and bid her farewell, and that she'll see her in Arithmancy for sure, before retiring to the couch to stare aimlessly into the fireplace for hours.

Even though she had talked to Hermione, she still felt heavier about the whole thing with Draco. She had chosen the right word when describing it was beating her up. She liked Draco, a lot and she would never dream of hurting him, yet she did. If she tried to explain to him that it was an accident, his judge-before-knowing nature would call her a liar. And his subconscious wouldn't be loud enough to tell her she wasn't a liar. She put her head down on the arm rest and sighed, watching the flames flicker and spit in the fireplace, like a dance. She hadn't meant so but she had soon passed out from the peaceful sound and the rather odd quietness the common room had.

_Draco_

'_She hit me!_'

His mind screamed it at him and he couldn't stop pacing to and fro in the room of requirements as his head spun. He was a raging ball of fire and if anyone walked in at that moment, he'd tear them a new set of eye sockets, only they wouldn't be in their face. Draco had no idea that could ever happen to him from a girl he knew loved him.

'_But what it really was an accident? She had been trying to say something before you rudely cut her off, had she not?_' his annoying subconscious countered. Draco growled a bit and shook his head violently side to side before running an agitated hand through his hair. "That wench would say anything to get out of that!" he bellowed.

'_Yes, but did you see her face when she slapped you? It had been just as shocked as yours was. And that was the truth. She's not that good of an actor, remember?_' He wanted to scream as his subconscious to shut up but even he was smart enough to know that wasn't possible. It was called his _sub_conscious for a reason. It was uncontrollable and didn't come with a mute button.

"So what if she did it on accident? Am I supposed to forgive her?" Draco snapped, disbelieving he was trying to get information from his subconscious. "It bloody well hurt, too."

There was no answer, as he suspected. He couldn't answer questions that he couldn't verbally answer. His subconscious was…him and that meant that he'd have to go to outside help to get the answers. But he didn't trust anyone. He didn't even trust Blaise all the way and that was the only person who came to mind.

'_There's always the Richards girl. She's not just good for a shag, you know?_' his subconscious stated. Draco sighed irritably and grabbed his jacket before heading out of the room of requirements. What he needed was a girl's perspective and the Richards girl was the only one who was take him seriously. But the thing that put a stop to his walking was that he had no idea where that girl would be. He didn't know her schedule and he, surely, wasn't the only guy shagging her. Even he would admit she was a catch.

"I'll try the common rooms first," he stated aloud before rolling his eyes. "Great, I'm talking to myself." He walked from the room of requirements and headed swiftly through the hallways, shoving practically anyone in his way out of his way. He moved down the stairs quickly and down to the dungeon hallways before hearing a weird, echoing noise. He paused in his hurry and looked around. The sounds were familiar since he had been making those same sounds only hours ago with Abigail. He walked towards the sound before coming to a curtain that was hanging over an archway with a solo picture in it that had a look of shock on its face. "Open now," Draco snapped. The picture squealed a bit and put down the piece of ham steak he had been holding. It was a picture of a man dressed in a bizarre 15th century outfit and a long, pointed nose.

"N-not without the p-password, dear Slytherin," the portrait stated.

"I said open now! I demand to know what or who is in there!" Draco bellowed. He hadn't meant to sound so cruel but he wasn't in a good mood. The portrait was about to say something but it was soon sliding open and a familiar face popped out. "Well, it is you," Draco stated, smirking.

"M-Malfoy?" Devon hissed, stepping out and shutting the portrait before the contents inside could be seen. Draco smirked a bit wider and crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

"Well first I want to know who you were doing in there," Draco teased. "It seems weird to be doing somebody way out here and not in the dormitories. Or is it somebody that you're not supposed to be doing?"

"I…" she began but her face darkened into a glare as she moved passed him. "It's none of your business."

"I supposed it's that one kid. What's his name? I think it started to a 'J' or something. Oh, Jackson right? That dark skinned guy? I wonder what you're parents would say if they knew –" He was shoved roughly against the brick wall by Devon's forearm and her eyes glared heatedly at him. He put up his hands defensively and smirked. "So defensive. I guess I hit the ace then, right?"

"What the bloody hell do you want, Malfoy?" she hissed.

"I need your help," he answered, blatantly. Suspicion brewing in her, she stepped away from him and narrowed her eyes.

"My help? My help with what exactly?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's something right up your…let's say, _alley_," he mumbled, glancing back at the portrait that was opening and the dark haired Portuguese was walking out because Devon had only told him to wait about five minutes before heading out himself. Draco smirked and started down at Devon, knowing he had blackmail so she had to help him.

But the truth was, Draco didn't give a rat's ass who she shagged. Whether he be black, Indian, Mexican, Chinese or Italian. Devon was no longer his concern and the help he needed was more important than their little love affair, to him.


	39. It All Unfolds

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **39**: _It all unfolds_

**AuthorNotes:** So I'm coming to a close end of this part of the TDOR trilogy. I think it only has about 10-more chapters, roughly estimated. I will be taking a break from this story and proceeding with other stories, such as a new Yu Yu Hakusho story (which is an anime for all those who don't know what the heck the is, lol). But then after, the second part of this trilogy will be posted and on it's way. Don't think I won't be updating in the mean time, though. I will be. I just won't be posting. Enjoy, lovelies! :) It's the countdown to the end! Hehe

* * *

_Chelsea_

Ever since Timothy was expelled from Hogwarts for behavior towards other school members, Chelsea has been utterly depressed and down in the dumps. She rarely went out and often reported sick to her classes. She had, literally, no friends and was certain that if she tried to talk to Abigail, her old best friend would shine her off for her new boyfriend – that slimy, Slytherin git.

"We're going out to get something to eat from the great hall, ya want to join, Chelsea?" a girl she hung around with just to have someone to socialize with asked her as she slumped in the common room couch, staring at the fireplace with a blank expression. Chelsea didn't answer the girl and soon, she had walked away with her other two friends. Chelsea didn't feel this was pathetic of her, to shine off her 'friends' because she no longer had a guy that was remotely interested in her. Tim had been everything to her. He paid her attention and made her feel beautiful, even if he had this crazed obsession with Abigail since she denied him.

'_She just wanted Malfoy's slimy package instead of Tim's Holy Grail_,' Chelsea thought sourly to herself. She pulled her feet up onto the couch and wrapped her arms across her chest. She bundled up and rested her head on the arm rest, staring at the fingers of the fire that crackled and waved rhythmically in the pit. It was soothing and she was glad it was getting dark outside so the area around her grew dim to match it. Everyone was down in the great hall, eating and enjoying themselves so she had the common room to herself.

Then a small voice in the back of her mind said: '_What if you were to go after Malfoy?_'

Chelsea's eyes opened a bit wider as she thought about it. She always felt she was more attractive than Abigail and she knew from past tales that Malfoy went after every attractive female. There's no way he would deny her. But then again, it was Malfoy, her sworn rival. '_But that's only because Potter hates him. I hate anything that Harry hates. But this is something between scorned friends_,' Chelsea thought, grimly as a smile kind of twisted its way on her face.

"Malfoy would choose me over her and that'd destroy Abigail. It'd be the perfect revenge," Chelsea mumbled and without a moment's hesitation, or listening to her conscious, she stood and hurried upstairs to change for supper.

_Abigail_

Abigail hadn't heard anything from Draco in a couple of days and she wasn't really worried. She was more paranoid than anything since every time she saw him, he was with that black-haired girl who she faintly remembered being called Richards. She knew this Richards girl was very attractive and that she and Malfoy used to shag not too long ago, so it was a little discouraging. But she wouldn't let it get to her head as she chatted over supper with Leon and Luna, who seemed to be her new friends. She had to admit, she thought Luna was a little strange but very good company. Luna always had her guessing and pondering about weird things before bed.

"So, what are you doing after classes tomorrow?" Leon asked as he picked at his meal. Abigail shrugged, munching on a piece of garlic bread.

"Don't know. It's not tomorrow yet," Abigail answered. Leon laughed and they moved onto another topic. She kept half her mind on the conversation as she peered over at the Slytherin table, watching Draco and his posse. Blaise was sitting to his right and Richards to his left. She didn't appear to be interested in the conversation, but instead Abigail noticed her eyes kept drifting down the table to another group that had a very attractive young man sitting there with dark hair, dark eyes and a deep tan. His smile was bright, however. Abigail noticed his eyes drifted over toward the Richards girl in return.

The great hall doors open with a creak and slight slam and everyone looked over. Abigail rolled her eyes at the scene. It was Chelsea, looking bright and shiny and new, and wearing the Hogwarts uniform with a purpose. The skirt was slightly hiked up and her hair was in a mass of curls around her face. She was wearing her _come hither_ make up and a devilish smile on her face. Abigail noticed that her eyes casted over the crowd as she walked forward with a _clop-clop_ of her shoes before they rested on Draco, who only shared her a glimpse before going back to his conversation with Richards and Blaise.

Chelsea's face dropped a little but she didn't stop sauntering until she reached the top of the table to sit down next to her little gang. Abigail shook her head and chuckled a bit before resuming her light conversation with Leon, who didn't even seem to notice Chelsea in one bit.

Supper was over quickly after that and Abigail filed out of it with Leon on her right. Luna had disappeared with some of her other friends from Gryffindor about ten minutes ago, so it was just Abigail and Leon, walking up to the Ravenclaw tower. Leon was telling her some old tales about his life and it was real comforting to know that Abigail was starting to have friends again from her own house. It sucked only having a Slytherin to hang with. She was beginning to feel like a loner.

"..And then my mom accidentally burnt my birthday cake so on my eleventh birthday, I didn't have cake. But she made up for it by whipping up some cooking with some crème stuff on top," Leon stated, chuckling a bit at the memory. Abigail smiled.

"I never had something like that happen. My mom always bought my birthday cake because she always felt that if she baked it, something would go wrong," Abigail mentioned. "She was all into that voodoo stuff and karma so she always did things with a purpose and made sure everything was perfect so nothing bad could come of it." Leon smiled.

"She sounds pleasant." Abigail smiled up at him.

"She is. Oh and my dad would always tell her she's crazy when Friday the 13th came around. She'd have a lucky rabbit's foot, a horseshoe and a green clover in her purse. My dad would purposely put ladders around the house or buy a black cat. Those days were funny because she'd freak out and make me and little brother avoid certain things like that." Leon smiled.

"You have a younger brother?" Abigail nodded.

"Yeah. His name is Darwin. He's in Hufflepuff," Abigail stated, nodding. "He's perfect for that house, too. He's very sweet and angelic. I don't really think he has a mean bone in his body."

"Well that's Hufflepuff." The two laughed and came to the entrance to the common room. Leon solved the riddle and the two began to head in, but Abigail heard her name being called. She paused and turned to look to see Blaise waving at her as the common room door shut. Leon looked back as well and glanced down at Abigail.

"I'll be right back," Abigail stated, pushing the door open before it had a chance to shut all the way and step out. Blaise was smiling at her as she shut the door behind her and walked a little ways away before he chuckled.

"How have ya been?" he asked. Abigail glanced up at him, shrugging.

"Can't complain, I guess. Did you see that little scene that Chelsea did at supper?" Abigail asked, before anything. She wanted to know Blaise's reaction.

"Yeah, she was pretty hot wearing the uniform like that," Blaise admitted. "I'd tap that."

"I think she's trying to snag Draco up, to make me jealous and such," Abigail confessed. Blaise looked down at her shocked. "Yeah, she's always been kind of jealous of me. Guys always talked to me before her so it was only a matter of time before she grew into her sexuality and tried grabbing the boys I was interested in. Tim was only the beginning."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Malfoy liking her. He thinks she's an idiot," Blaise stated. "Speaking of Malfoy, you ever going to talk to him again?" Abigail blinked and looked up at him, stunned. "I heard about what had happened. He's been consulting in Devon to see if he should attempt to speak to you first or what. Malfoy's never had girl problems so he's new to this whole '_I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you_' thing." Abigail couldn't help but laughing.

"Well he's got nothing to worry about. I've been giving him space since I did slap him and everything." Blaise laughed.

"You slapped him? Good Merlin, why?" he exclaimed. "All I heard was that you guys got into a tiff."

"Well, he had been the one to take out Potter's little group thing. Or at least he was a conspirator in taking it down with that pigheaded headmistress of ours. I was mad because he didn't tell me about all those things he was pulling. I didn't even know about the Inquisitor Squad. I'm so oblivious to things like that," Abigail explained. "I had meant to just shove him away since he had stopped me from my waltz out but my depth perception is off most of the time and I slapped him. It had been a complete accident but he was infuriated."

"Well, I can imagine. Granger punched in the nose in third year once. That put a little hot iron under his arse cheeks for a good month," Blaise stated. Abigail laughed a bit more than she wanted to and Blaise laughed with her. "It had been during that whole Hagrid incident with the Hippogriff."

"Oh, I heard about that," Abigail mumbled. "I thought he was just being a milking little baby about it all. It was a scratch." Blaise laughed, nodding.

"I know. I hadn't been at the scene but I saw the little wound he got from the beast. He's a big time milker when it comes to things like that." Abigail chuckled.

"I can see that." Blaise smiled and folded his hands behind his back.

"So, you going to talk to him tomorrow?" Blaise asked. Abigail looked up at him, curiously.

"Why are you so interested?" Abigail asked. She was just joking but the panic and worry that fluttered through his eyes made a slight twang of suspicion to build in her chest.

"Oh n-nothing. He's just a good mate of mine and I hate to see him confused. It makes me a cranky arse," Blaise admitted. Abigail nodded, narrowing her eyes a bit. The worry and panic never left Blaise's eyes as they moved to walk back to the Ravenclaw common room entrance. "I'll see you tomorrow then, at defense against the dark arts?" Abigail nodded and Blaise quickly walked away, heading down the staircase. She looked at the entrance and solved the riddle, to head inside and sit next to Leon who was perched on the couch, reading a book.

"What'd he want?" Leon asked.

"Just some interesting bull," Abigail mentioned, shrugging. "Hey, do you know anything about Blaise? About what he does?" Leon shook his head, narrowing his eyes a bit. "Hm, strange. He had been asking about the tiff I had with Draco. I don't think Draco knew he was asking. But when I had asked him why he was interested, he had this look on his face that he had been caught red handed, ya know? It's got me thinking about something. I don't know though. I guess I'll have to do some investigating."

"Well, if you need any help, just let me know," Leon stated, smiling. Abigail smiled back and nodded. She couldn't stop the confused and suspicious bubble growing in her stomach and that it made her queasy almost. She would have to ask around, maybe get in touch with that Richards girl since she seemed easier to get a hold of.

_Blaise_

He was tearing himself up inside. Of course she didn't know about the bet. If she did, she'd be furious at not only him but Malfoy even though Malfoy had nothing to do with it. It was a bet between him and Flint and that was it. He ran a hand over his head and sighed. He had to get a hold of himself; he saw the suspicion lurking in her when he had released some panic when she had asked why he was interested in her relationship with Malfoy. Abigail wasn't stupid and Blaise knew she'd start to ask questions, and probably to Malfoy about the matter.

"Crap," he whispered heading down into the dungeons and weaving to the back, to the Slytherin entrance. He mumbled the password and headed inside. It didn't take long for an arm to grab him by the neck and drag him to the right, into one of the dark corners and his back slam against the wall. He looked over to see Flint holding him there, smirking. His two goons were behind him, standing post.

"I know you went and talked to the Jones girl. What'd the wench have to say? You going to pay me my money now?" Flint asked, sneering. Blaise glared down at him and with a powerful force, he shoved Flint away from him. The brute went down and tumbled back, hitting his head on a nearby end table.

"Keep your grimy hands off of me, Flint. The deals still on. They're not broken up completely. They're going through a rough patch is all," Blaise hissed. "If you touch me again, I will take a dagger to her neck. Do you understand me?" Flint glared up at him and stood, dusting himself off and walking away with his two goons. Blaise waited for a moment and then began heading upstairs, toward his dormitory.

He walked inside and saw Malfoy standing over his bed, holding a note. Blaise paused, waiting for a bit when he noticed which note it was. It was the contract Blaise had whipped up with Flint about the bet. He had it stashed in his bedside table for safe keepings and it looks like Malfoy had either been snooping or Flint had set him up, and the whole thing downstairs was a diversion.

"Mind explaining this, Zabini?" Malfoy asked, holding the note up towards him. Malfoy's back was still facing Blaise and Blaise had no idea what Malfoy's expression was like, nor did he want to know.

"There's nothing to explain," Blaise stated, quietly. Malfoy let the contract fall to his bed before he turned. His expression was blank but his eyes held a malice, a pure hatred and an anger beyond Blaise had ever seen.

"I suggest you find an explanation, Zabini," Malfoy stated. Anger dripped off every word and Blaise got a very funny, panicky feeling in his stomach. "Because when I show this to Abby, she'd not going to be very fond of the idea."

"No, don't show her," Blaise stated, widening his eyes and stepping forward. Malfoy grabbed him by the throat and pushed him back against the door, shoving him back.

"Why wouldn't I show her, huh? Because a git like you said so. How dare you place a bet on me? What the bloody hell is your problem? Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Draco yelled, shoving hard against Blaise's throat and cutting off his air supply. He pushed his hands against Malfoy's wrists and tried to fight back but having his airway cut off made it hard to be strong. "This is unacceptable, Zabini! I actually find a girl worthy to date and you had to go behind my back and place a bet on if I'd fall in love! Do you think I'm heartless or something? I fall in love when I say I'll fall in love! Got that, you bloody moron!"

Malfoy released Blaise and he slumped to the ground, coughing and pushing a hand against his throat to soothe the numbness. Malfoy paced a bit, enraging a bit more as he cursed and mumbled obscenities about him and Flint. "If you think you're the only one who will be punished for this childish idiocy, you're wrong. I'll find Flint and show him exactly what I think of him." Malfoy grabbed the contract and shoved it into his pocket, shoving Blaise away from the door and walking out, slamming the door behind him.

Blaise sat there for a bit, catching his breath and panicking all over again. He had just confirmed that Abigail and Malfoy were still on and now, everything was falling apart again. His life couldn't get any worse. He had actually liked Abigail, too, which was the worse thing. This whole bet tore his damn life apart. He had half the mind to just pay Flint the money to break off the bet and never speak of it again, but that was out of the question now that Malfoy knew about it.

"I'm so dead," Blaise mumbled, putting his head in his hand and sighing. He was so irritated with himself and he took out his irritation by slamming his fist into the ground a couple times, not caring about the slight pain rising in his knuckles.


	40. A Forgotten Confession

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **40**: _A Forgotten Confession_

* * *

_Devon_

There wasn't more to say than _her life sucks_. She had been blackmailed by Malfoy since he had found out about her and Jackson. Jackson had no clue and she was avoiding him since it had happened last week, about. She's ignored his owls and hung more around Hilary than ever. Hilary didn't seem to mind and even showed signs of enjoying it.

"Did you finish your potions homework?" Hilary asked, forking the cabbage she was eating on their supper. Devon nodded briskly and glanced over in Jackson's way – her eyes fidgeted away to and fro a lot – and saw that he was chatted with his other friends, one of which was an attractive female. Devon's eyes keyed in on her; she was a pretty blond with high cheek bones, a pointed chin and light eyes. She also had a head full of helium, Devon thought bitterly as she stabbed into the piece of chicken on her plate and chewing hatefully. "Uh, Devon what are you doing?" Hilary's voice asked, catching her mind once more. Devon looked over, obliviously.

"What in Merlin's name were you just glaring at? I think whomever it was could've died on impact," Hilary stated with a light chuckle and glancing in the direction she had been glaring. Devon flushed a bit as she resumed eating. Hilary looked at her deviously but didn't say another word as she finished off her meal as well.

"Richards." Devon looked up to see Malfoy sneering down at her with a rightful hate filled glare that she automatically glared back at it. "I need to speak with you a moment. Come with me," Malfoy hissed but at the last second, Devon saw his eyes dart sharply over at the opposite direction of her. Devon glanced over and saw Blaise's sullen look and Flint's prideful expression, and put a piece of the puzzle of Malfoy's anger.

Devon stood and walked with the guy out of the Great hall and to the small narrow hallway nearest the doors of the Great Hall. Malfoy was tense and she noticed he had a small amount of perspiration on his forehead. "What's the matter, Malfoy?" Devon asked, crossing her arms and glancing anxiously back at the entrance.

"The slimy git Zabini had a bet with Flint on if I would fall in love," Malfoy snapped, tossing a piece of paper at her. She just managed to catch it and stare down at it, reading the blunt words of the contract on the piece of parchment. She blinked, confused and looked up at him. "Did you know anything about this? I know you and Zabini are close."

"I didn't know anything," Devon stated, handing the contract back. "But I suggest you tell Abigail before one of those idiots do." In the next moment, she didn't expect Malfoy to pin her against the wall with his hand tightly enclosed around her throat and his elbow jabbing hard into her sternum. "What the bloody hell is your problem?"

"You need to tell me the truth that you are not lying when you say you had nothing to do with this, right now!" Devon glared at him and shouted it out. She really had no interest in foul play like that, especially against one as hot-heated as Malfoy. And besides Blaise would never indulge in a secret that large to her since in a heartbeat she'd tell Malfoy. She wouldn't know why she'd tell him but she would.

"You better not be lying to me, Richards. I will not have this stupid piece of parchment ruin what I have with Abigail!" Draco hissed. It was like fire in her ear and her heart stilled for a brief moment.

"What you have with Abigail…" Devon repeated almost too low to hear. Draco glared at her and released his hold, straightening his robes and shirt. "Malfoy, show the contract to Abigail and explain to her that you had no part. I doubt she wouldn't believe you. I know she cares deeply for you." She watched him sneer and cursed his stubbornness.

"If I show this to her, she'll automatically think I had something to do with it," Draco stated, staring down at the contract. "It's best if I burn it and forbid those two idiots from speaking about it again." Devon sighed.

"Yes but Flint won't listen to you. The moment he sees that you're weakened by this girl he'll go and tell her. And then that'll be the end of you and her. Don't you get that, you imbecile?" Devon was so aggravated. He had asked her for her advice on the fight they had – which he hasn't even reconciled yet – and now he was avoiding her advice all together.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You've never been in love," Draco blurted without thinking and didn't even notice he said it as Devon's eyes widened, staring at him in shock. He looked over at her and shook his head, confused. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Did you just hear yourself, Malfoy? Did you just hear what you said?" Devon asked, lowly so that anyone walking by wouldn't hear. "You just practically proclaimed you were in love."

"Yeah right, wench. Malfoys don't love, especially not a girl like Jones. She's not even pureblood," Malfoy snapped. "You're delusional. I have to go." He walked away before she could say anything else and slowly, she allowed her back to rest against the wall as she stared ahead of her, shocked beyond belief. The brute didn't even realize what he said and then denied it, almost as if his mind blocked that portion out. He was such a loser!

She shook her head and briskly walked from the hallway, daring herself to go back into the Great hall. Hilary would probably ask her what Malfoy wanted and she didn't feel much up to sharing so she turned on her heels and walked toward the dungeons, to get a head start on potions class. Professor Snape was bound to be there and wouldn't mind her sitting in his classroom, writing in her journal like previous occasions.

_Leon_

'I love her,' he thought as he stared at the brunette across from her. He wanted to scream it out and to announce it to the whole planet. He, Leon Williams, was in love with her, Abigail Jones. She was funny, abrupt and polite, among other things. She didn't care what others thought of her and had a sailor's mouth at times, especially when she was angry. Leon couldn't help but gaze at her a bit as she spoke with Luna, who sat beside her, and laughed and giggled and looked over at him, almost helplessly when Luna didn't get what she was saying, or vice versa.

How could he love her, you ask? It was simple. Ever since that god-awful Tim was expelled, he was free to be himself and wasn't constantly covering for that jerk-off. He wasn't stressed and anxious all the time and being, well, depressed about his luck. Tim knew his secret and that secret was worth sharing, but now nobody knew his secret – except family and himself, of course – and was able to really see the real Abigail, and not the sexual, prostitute image Tim gave her.

"Do you get what I'm saying, Leon? Luna doesn't understand," Abigail stated, giggling as Luna smiled at her, shaking her head of bright blond curls. Leon blinked and looked at the two puzzled.

"What? I'm sorry," he asked, lost already. Abigail rolled her eyes as Luna laughed lightly.

"I was saying that the absurdity of invisible horses that only people who see death is more likely than actually true," Abigail stated.

"And I was saying that I've seen them," Luna stated, nodding her head to confirm. "I was young when my mum died." Leon stared between the two and didn't know what to say. He could see the "invisible horses" that Luna and Abigail were speaking of and knew the reason was because he has seen death.

"I'm sorry, Abby but Luna's right. I see them, every year when they pull the carriages," Leon stated. Abigail gasped as Luna smiled triumphantly toward Abigail who blinked and stared down at her empty plate.

"Well that's bizarre. How is that possible?" Abigail asked, turning to Luna.

"It's their physics, Abigail. Plain and simple," Luna shared. Her eyes darted over to the entrance of the Great hall and she frowned. "I will speak more of it but now, you have to excuse me." She got up abruptly and walked away from the table, toward the Great hall doors. Abigail watched her leave, as well as Leon who had a hard time tearing his eyes from Abigail, and saw her walking away from Neville Longbottom, of Gryffindor, and Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley's younger sister.

"Wonder what that was about," Abigail mumbled. Leon shook his head, unsure but they looked like they were in a hurry. Leon looked back over at Abigail and saw she had helped herself to a second helping of chicken and mashed potatoes. He smiled and watched her for a couple of minutes before looking away and toward another commotion.

The headmistress was standing and was talking harshly to one of her Inquisitor Squad agents and pointing in a random direction. The young man nodded and walked away; Leon recognized him as a Slytherin – he thought his name was Crabs or something.

Crabs walked to the Slytherin table and spoke to the other Slytherins, one of which was Malfoy and the same group consisting of Malfoy, Crabs and Goyle and Knott and even a younger boy he didn't know the name too. The Slytherins filed out and Malfoy looked rather excited but Leon turned to Abigail to see that she had seen the scene as well.

"Leon, excuse me," she stated and stood, walking from the Great hall. He frowned, watching after her. He looked down at her plate and saw that she hadn't taken a bite out of her second helpings, and even left her school bag.


	41. Passion & Deceit

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **41:**_ Passion and Deceit_

* * *

_Abigail_

She followed after Draco in a rapid trot practically and caught up with him a moment later. "Malfoy, wait," Abigail stated, using his last name to not rouse the beings around him. Draco looked over at her and seemed shocked; she saw the puzzlement in his eyes and she figured it was because she used his last name. "Can I have a word with you?" she asked. He glanced over at his posse and nodded his head; the others walked away, still talking animatedly.

"What can I do you for, _Jones_?" he asked, mocking her practically. Abigail's heart shot a pain through her heart and she had a hard time breathing almost.

"Listen, pal, I only used your last name because you were around your closest friends but if you're going to play that dumb game, never mind," Abigail snapped, turning to walk away but he grasped her elbow – pretty hard, she remembered later – and pulled her back to face him.

"What do you want, Abigail?" he asked, a bit kinder in the voice. Abigail narrowed her eyes up at him and decided it wasn't pretend.

"Well, I…" she began. She had a huge speech but the big blow over she just had made it hard to think, especially when she was staring up into his smoky blue eyes that were to enticing. She had a hard time catching her breath and her body reacted as his eyes looked at her, questioningly. She could tell she was embarrassing herself and her body made up her mind.

Abigail flung her arms around his neck and pulled him down into her, pushing his lips against hers with a loud smack. His arms wrapped around her as his legs tangled with hers a bit as he tried to steady the two of them. His arm shot out, spinning them so they were against the wall. Abigail's back could feel the coldness from the brick wall and the warmness of Draco's body pushing against hers.

"I'm so sorry for slapping you," she whispered as his lips. "I really, honestly did not mean it. I was aiming for your chest when you kind of bent your head low and well, I didn't expect that."

"It's ok, just shut up," he mumbled, pushing them into a dark, narrow spot behind the suit of armor nearest them. She groped at him, feeling his hard and course body against hers that she hasn't felt in a long while. She pushed his robe off and let it topple to the ground as he lifted her up onto his waist and pushed her harder against the wall. Their lips had a hard time disconnecting for breaths and Abigail found herself light headed as her brain started to lack a little oxygen.

"Let's – go somewhere – more private," Abigail mumbled in between kisses and moans. Draco nodded and they stumbled back, exiting from the suit of armor and taking off, full speed for floor four. Draco completely forgot what he was about to do with the others, but at that moment, the stiffness in his pants didn't care and he didn't either.

However, they never once took the time to grab Draco's robe. Draco should've as the contract he had snatched from Blaise was in the inside pocket and a solemn figure, who had seen the steamy scene and his heart ached a little. He bent low and he picked up the robe, glaring down at it and clenching his fists against it. How he loathed Malfoy!

Something went _crinkle_ inside the robe and curiosity caused him to open the robe and take out the folded piece of paper and unfold it, staring at the words written. He blinked, rather confused at first but then his mind clicked. It was all a bet, he thought. A smirk played across his lips and deviously, he thought that if he ruined the relationship Abigail had with Malfoy, she'd run to his shoulder and he could court her for his own.

Slowly, he whistled to himself of his grand scheme and tossing the robe back to the ground, keeping the contract in his pocket and walking, with a little hop to his step, toward the Ravenclaw tower. Leon had caught himself quite the secret of his own…

_Devon_

She walked from the dungeons after potions class. It had been a weird potions class. Malfoy had not been there and neither were Abigail and another Ravenclaw she knew as Leon Williams. It was weird but she didn't think much of it. She was sure Abigail and Malfoy were shagging somewhere, probably the fourth floor in the Room of Requirements. There was no other room in Hogwarts that was more secret and hidden. It perfect for those two puppies in love to get it on.

She chuckled to herself as she started heading up the stairs and toward her next class: defense against the dark arts. She wasn't really looking forward to it and wanted to do other things, but for now she'd withstand that pink-wearing idiot for an hour or so. Devon hated how that woman was their new headmistress because professor Dumbledore was gone.

Devon would never admit it aloud but she had a fancy for Dumbledore. Not in a romantic way or anything of that sort, but he was brilliant and intelligent and one hell of a wizard. He was a real idol and something that gave her hope that maybe Potter could destroy that son of a gun, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She one-hundred percent believed Potter that that Dark Lord was back. How could he _not _come back? He was too evil to die off for good.

She came to the door that led to the defense against the dark arts and saw that it was locked. She blinked, startled a bit and pushed through the small crowd of people to read the note attached to the door. In neat, slanted cursive it stated:

_Class has been cancelled today_

_Class will resume as scheduled on following days,_

_And all shall be required to attend. _

_P.S. O.W.L.S are right on schedule and are not to be forgotten._

_Sincerely, your headmistress_

_Dolores J. Umbridge_

Devon hadn't even once predicted something like that happening but she had grown very happy and instantly whisked away, not really caring about the gossip that had arisen. She was free of that bat for the day and she had other things to worry about.

"Devon…?" She looked over and instantly, her heart caught in her throat to see Jackson beginning to walk near her with a polite smile. Just the smile set her nerves on edge and she hadn't a word to say as he began walking with her. "I thought you might help me with my history of magic homework. I saw that you had exquisitely finished yours in class yesterday and am having difficulties with mine." He smiled and on-lookers would never suspect as Jackson was known to be horrible with certain parts of homework. He was incredibly handsome but, like Malfoy, wasn't the brightest of crayons.

"Uhm, not now…" she began to say but as she looked into those deep and dark chocolate eyes she couldn't help but sigh and nod. He smiled and she began to lead him toward the dungeons, where they could go to the common room to study. She was sure people would be there.

She saw him glance about him and became nervous and on edge again. "Devon, why are you ignoring me? Have I done something wrong?" he asked in a low whisper. Devon glanced up at him; her fingers fidgeted in front of her pelvis.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Gregory," Devon stated, nodding her head toward another fellow Slytherin who smiled at her. Jackson seemed aggravated as they made their way down to the dungeons, but he didn't say another word. She beginning to find it hard to breathe near him and wished they were around people as they descended into the dungeons. But it was class time for everyone else, even though her defense against the dark arts class had been canceled for the day and therefore Jackson's was too.

In a flash, she was shoved roughly to the right by Jackson and into the dark corridors of one of the many hallways for the dungeons. Devon recognized it as the one she had been caught red handed by Malfoy just last week. It was embarrassing and it put a red hot blush on her cheeks.

He pushed her against the wall, blocking her in by his arm and causing a deeper blush to enflame her cheeks. "Tell me how I've wronged you, Devon. I wish to make amends if I did," Jackson murmured as he lightly pushed his hand against her cheek, rubbing her skin lightly with his palm. It made her heart melt and her knees weak, as well as an uncomfortable hotness in her lower region. She took a deep breath inward, hoping her voice didn't betray her.

"J-Jackson, it's not that," she stated. Her voice did betray her but she didn't care anymore. "Malfoy knows about us and that's bad. I want to make sure nobody can ever find out about us again that will lead back to my parents. They'll transfer me to Beauxbatons in a heartbeat, Jackson." Jackson frowned and pushed his hand to the back of her neck, fingering her hair. It sent chills down her spine.

"Is Malfoy going to tell anybody?"

"No. He blackmailed me," Devon admitted. "And you best be glad it was Malfoy who blackmailed me since he didn't blackmail me with endless sex with him. It's rightfully good it was him too because I can tell he didn't give a bloody hell as long as I keep helping him with Abigail problems." Jackson frowned, backing off a bit.

"Abigail problems?" Jackson asked, confused. Devon sighed.

"Yes, 'Abigail problems' is what I said. I'm not confused, Jackson. It's his new catch and I think this is one he'll end up settling down with, as long as he keeps his bloody head on and doesn't let that stupid ego of his ruin it." Jackson chuckled, shaking his head.

"You know Malfoy so well," he teased. She glared up at him.

"Shut up, you git. I know him well because our parents know each other well. It's only right since I practically grew up with him and eventually, shagged him. I've told you all this," Devon snapped. He smiled a bit wider and pushed his fingertips against her lips.

"Calm down, fire ball. I was only jesting," he stated before replacing his fingertips with his lips. She raised her hand and smacked him, glaring at him. He pushed a hand against his cheek, stunned for a moment.

"I told you to stop. I don't want to risk anything. Isn't it better to know I'm still around than to know I got sent away to Beauxbatons because of your insufferable hormones?" Devon sneered and went to walk away but he snagged her arm and dragged her back, pushing her back against the wall and forcing his lips upon hers. She pushed against him and clawed at his chest but he just grabbed her wrists and pushed them against the wall, forcing his tongue into her mouth and swirling it against her tongue. Her mouth responded but her legs had a mind of their own as one reach up to knee against his lower abdomen.

He grunted but didn't pull back as he leaned harder into her, pinning her knees down. Her body responded and her mind screamed at her stupidity. She enjoyed this side of him and could never, ever deny him when he was dominant over her. She was a dominant sort of female and it was nice to be dominated over occasionally. Jackson knew this and she knew he played it against her.

"You're a evil man," she moaned against him as he trailed hot kisses down her neck. Jackson chuckled and moved her deeper into the hallway where it was darker and there was little to no light. He pushed her roughly against the wall and their lips locked once more. And for once, they wouldn't be interrupted in the least.


	42. Relaxing Never Hurt

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **42:** _Relaxing Never Hurt_

**AuthorNotes: **I hope you liked the three updates. :) as I've said before, this story is slowly coming to an end. Well, this part of the story anywas. It is a trilogy, keep in mind, centering around fifth, sixth and seventh year of Hogwarts. I hope you all enjoy. However, after this one is completed, I will be posting another story but it will not be the second part of the trilogy. I don't want to be overwork my mind on this story and become bored of it, ya know? Just a head's up! Thanks!

* * *

_Abigail_

The next couple of weeks, Abigail hardly saw Draco since she was so busy studying for her upcoming O.W.L.S. She was keen on getting on O's on those exams; she had high ambitions for herself, one could say. She studied as far as Arithmancy to History of Magic to Charms and to Potions. Potions wasn't that hard to study for, figuring she was pretty good in that class. She already got exceeding grades in that class, despite the person who was teaching.

"You can't stay hidden up here forever, Abigail," Leon cooed as she put her head down into her textbook in the common room, about to being her studying on the bright morning of Saturday. She hardly glanced up at him as she read through the scripts, over the small black dots known as letters. Leon sighed and sat beside her, peeking over her shoulder. "I know you know those by heart, Abby. Stop studying for one day and come have breakfast like a normal person."

Abigail finally peeked up at him, a bit irritated to be honest. "Leon, I don't have time for those foolish things. I have to make sure I pass these exams." Leon sighed and shook his head, ruffling up his hair a bit with his fingers in exasperation.

"Abby, come on. You're one of the smartest kids in this school. One day to let your poor brain rest won't make you forget all that you'd remembered in the past week or so," Leon tried explaining but the determined look on Abigail's face made him doubt his pursuits and start to stand up. "Oh, by the way, Malfoy's been asking about you and wondering why you've suddenly become a ghost at school. Told me to give this note to you," Leon stated, handing it out. Abigail snatched it out of his hands without opening it and he waited for a minute as she looked up at him, questioningly.

"Anything else?" Abigail asked, irritated. Leon shook his head and walked away from her. She pocketed the note from Malfoy and resumed her reading. Everything was pinning to these exams and there was no way, in any world that she was going to fail. She'd stay up for the rest multiple nights for the exams to come so she would have all this information jammed pack in her brain, so there'd be no possibility of forgetting it the day of the exams.

She attended class, per usual, but her brain was only listening partially of the way. She had notes on the present classes and overlooked those, cross-referenced any older notes with the textbook's facts and then rewrote a set of new notes. She did this multiple times for her Arithmancy homework until she hadn't even needed her old notes to compare with the textbook facts.

After a couple of hours, however, Abigail's eyes felt like sandpaper. She blinked rapidly to try to clear them, but that only made it worse. She leaned back and stared down at the page of her textbook, having a hard time reading what was on the paper. She closed her eyes briefly and moaned in pain as her eyes burned from the sudden relaxation she was giving them. It felt good to relax and she shoved her textbook off her lap to the couch and put a hand on her forehead, holding up her head as her elbow rested on the arm rest.

She hadn't realized it, but she soon passed out and woke up to the slight crackling of the fire before her, and a light bit of chatter around her. She blinked and sat up, staring around. Her textbook was laying open beside her thigh and her notes were still piled on the table underneath her feet.

Abigail dropped her feet and gathered her notes; maybe Leon was right, she thought as she packed up her things. Her brain felt heavy and her eyes were still sore. She glanced up at the grandfather clock in the room and spotted it was nearing supper. She hurried up to her dormitories, stowed her exam material in her trunk and proceeded to take a shower and wash up before dinner. She was sure she stunk badly of a day's hard work of laboring studying. She didn't want to scare her housemates off the table.

She dressed in a light pair of pants and a white t-shirt and tossed her other clothes on her bed, slipping on her Hogwarts robe. The pocket crinkled against her thigh and she looked down, reaching into the pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper. She faintly remembered that Leon had given it to her, saying it was from Malfoy. She shrugged and pocketed it; she would see him tonight during supper and whatever he had said in the note, he could say to her face.

Abigail hurried down the common room, dodged some lingering people and headed out to the hallways. Hogwarts' clocks chimed, signaling dinner and she smiled, hurrying up a bit. She became curious as to what was on the note and tried to push the thoughts away, but she had a hard time as she came to the doors of the Great Hall. They were already open and other students were filing into the hall, busying themselves with chatter.

She moved a little to the left and pulled the note from her pocket, but before she could unfold it, two hands covered her eyes. She jumped a bit but the scent caught her before her fear did. It was husky with a hint of ocean and a crisp, clean smell. She smiled and turned around. "What you got there?" Draco asked her, smirking down at her with his usual smoldering smoky blue eyes.

"A note from you, so says Leon," Abigail stated, smiling. Draco glanced down at it and she saw a small expression shoot through his eyes like lightning.

"I didn't give him a note to give you," Draco stated. Abigail became even more curious and started to unfold the letter, wishing more than ever what Leon had given her then. Her eyes moved over the letters and before she could fully comprehend what was on there, Draco snatched the letter from her hands and without seeming to care about others, his lips pushed against hers. Her eyes saw that he folded the letter with one hand and pocketed it.

She didn't concern herself with it at the moment and engulfed her being into the kiss. "What was that for?" she asked when he pulled back. Draco smirked.

"I haven't seen you in a couple weeks since you've been butt crazy about studying for those stupid O.W.L.S," he admitted, "which, by the way, is being psychotic since you already know you'll pass the exams." Abigail sighed.

"You sound just like Leon. He had tried to drag me out of studying this morning," Abigail stated, shrugging. "I want to make sure I pass them with more than exceeds expectations." Draco laughed.

"Are you serious? You're worried about that! You're a bloody idiot, Abigail," Draco piped. She glared at him.

"Am not, Malfoy. I want to make sure I become something in the near future. And with good O.W.L.S and good N.E.W.T.S., I'll achieve that," she snapped back. Draco looked over at her, shocked almost as she stuck her tongue out and walked toward her table. She plopped down next to Leon and shoveled food onto her plate.

"What's up your behind?" Leon asked. He had a hint of excitement on his voice and seemed anxious, she noted but didn't call him out on.

"Nothing of interest." She picked at her food and ate most of it by the time the _lovely_ headmistress stood up for a speech. She tuned most of it out and the parts she did here were mostly about the new rules she had set up and about the upcoming exams for fifth years, and when and where they'd be taking place. It seemed to Abigail that the headmistress treated them all as if they were infants, unable to figure these things out for themselves. She also knew the headmistress would repeat the same lines almost every night for a speech until the exams came and went. That would get annoying even to Abigail after about the third or fourth night.

Dinner rapped up with a light snapping of the headmistress's fingers and Abigail trailed out in the crowd, walking near Leon and making small talk as the crowd walked from the Great hall. She was hoped to be whisked away from the elbow by Malfoy at any given time, but that didn't happen as she made her way up the stairs and near the Ravenclaw tower.

"Why in bloody hell are you walking so slowly?" Leon snapped as they stopped before the pointed beak. She frowned up at him and glanced behind her. He waited for an answer but soon gave up on one and walked inside. She stood outside the common room for a bit longer, tapping her foot and fidgeting with her fingers before hope filtered out of her heart. She knew she ought to be studying, but like Leon said, even relaxing was good and she wanted to relax with Draco, maybe in more ways than one.

But after about ten minutes of standing outside the common room entrance, she found herself to be too desperate that moment and began heading to the pointed beak. As it started its riddle, she was grabbed by two arms and thrust into a hard chest and whisked away. The pointed beak stopped talking as a hand went over her mouth and she was dragged backwards into a dark hallway. She didn't panic as that same scent washed over her from earlier, although this time it had a smell almost like a vacant, empty room instead of the ocean smell.

"Draco…" she started to say but the hand pushed back over her mouth. Draco's shushed in her ear and they stood silent and still for a moment as a prefect, with the Inquisitor badge, walked by with suspicious eyes. Abigail watched the Slytherin walk, pause before them and then continue on his way.

The two stood in silence for a couple more minutes before Draco moved his hand over her mouth to his hand, to drag her deeper into the hallway. She followed obediently, not bothering to ask where he was taking her. He never indulged her anyways, but it was always worth the wait.

"Do you know what it took me to get here? To whisk you away since you're not cooped up in your cave anymore?" Draco hissed at her as they neared the end of the hallway and came to a spiral staircase that was dark and full of cobwebs. Abigail giggled and didn't say a word as he led her down to a shorter hallway and another set of staircases.

"Where are you taking me, Draco?" she asked, finally after a bit of walking. He smirked back at her; she was thankful it wasn't one of his usual dark, creepy and horror-flick type hallways that he usually dragged her through. This one at least had a faint bit of light.

"To our usual reside, the room of requirements," he answered. "Where do you think?" She was shocked as he led her through a series of complicated twists and turns before he stopped suddenly and began peering out of the end of the hallway that was like a beacon of light for a split moment. He pulled something from his pocket and tossed it into the hallway.

The hallway became eerily dark and he dragged her straight through and through a silent doorway and shutting the door behind them. Abigail's eyes burned with the change of lighting and she glanced around to see they were in the room of requirements already. "How…?" she became but she didn't finish as Draco's hands were all over her and his lips claimed hers. She moaned against the kiss and allowed him to push her back, falling down on top of the couch.

"You should stop studying for a couple days before I find my mind drifting from you," Draco teased. Abigail laughed heartily and he smiled down at her, shaking his head. "You're practically the only girl at Hogwarts who would laugh at that, do you know that?" She shrugged.

"I'm sure there are others. I'm just the only one you know and shag," she joked back. She had no doubt what Draco said, but she didn't like to think she had a trait that made her peculiar in the eyes of other people.

"Maybe so, but still," he recited. She smiled and after a bit more snogging, they soon fell into a regular motion of sitting on the couch. They were a physical couple, but she thought it better than the shagging be earned later on – to which Draco complained for a good ten minutes before finally caved in to a bit of snuggling on the couch. She was sitting, however, and his head was on her lap as she fingered his hair.

"So, that note from earlier," she recalled, smirking down at him. His face dropped a bit as he looked up at her.

"Note?" He was playing dumb, she noted as she narrowed her eyes.

"Draco, I'm being serious. I saw that look on your face. What was written in that note?" she asked. "I had begun to read it but it was a bit confusing at first before you snatched it away, like a jerk." Draco chuckled.

"You know that Leon bloke loves you," Draco stated. It was almost like adverting the topic but still on the same track. Abigail narrowed her eyes, confused.

"No he doesn't." Draco looked up at her with his eyebrows raised high on his forehead. It was almost as if he was silently saying she was stupid just for saying that. "How can he love me? He hardly knows me," Abigail proclaimed. "And besides, I'm not all that great. Just ask yourself, Malfoy. Am I a girl to love, at this age? Maybe when I'm twenty-something and actually a woman and have a life and accomplishments and such. Right now though, at fifteen years old? Yeah the bloody hell right… I mean, just look at me. I have the body of a child and find certain things so funny that they're worth peeing over, such as falling or being stupid or saying stupid things or…"

"Abigail, shut up," Draco stated, interrupting her. She looked down at him, blinking a bit to refocus. He was staring up at her with a blank expression. "Why do you think so lowly of yourself?" She shrugged. How does one answer a question like that? "You do know what guys say about you as you walk by, don't you?"

"No…why?" she asked, blushing already. Maybe they were making fun of her, she thought.

"They think you're shag worthy. I've gotten into a lot of bickers because of you, woman so stop talking down about yourself," he stated, sitting up and staring over at her. She scooted behind him and began running her hands over his back, gently massaging his tense muscles.

"But why am I?" she whispered. Draco almost didn't answer from the magic she was working with her hands.

"Because, dumbass, you're hot. You're not afraid of being alone or being different. You're stubborn and hot-headed at times. You've got a pretty big arse and you don't have mosquito bites. I'd laugh if your tits were called mosquito bites. That wench Andrews had mosquito bites," Draco stated, laughing at his own joke as Abigail chuckled lightly. "And there's nothing wrong at laughing when people fall. I do."

"Yes, but you're also the Slytherin prince, or have you forgotten since you've hung out with a lowly Ravenclaw for so long?" Abigail taunted. Draco looked back at her as she began kneading the muscles of his lower back. She was so intense on that, that she scarcely realized that he had begun turning around. She withdrew her hands and looked up as his hands cupped the side of her face.

"You know Chelsea has the hots for you now," Abigail playfully said as Draco's hands trailed soft trails up her arms before pushing her Hogwarts robe off her shoulders. He bent his head to her shoulder to lightly kiss her skin. She tilted her head away from him and smiled.

"Is that – so?" he asked between kisses. "Maybe we can ask her to join in on a threesome…" Abigail chuckled.

"No way… She'd bedded Tim and there's no bloody way I'm associating sexually with that female," Abigail retorted, causing Draco to start laughing. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Are you saying that…if it weren't Andrews that you'd be down for a threesome?" Draco asked, sincerely and with his usual pervert side coming through. Abigail blushed.

"I'm not saying I'm totally off on the idea. It'd have to, _have to _be with two people who I solemnly trust," Abigail stated, nodding her head to confirm the proclamation. Draco smirked and pushed his lips gingerly against hers before pushing her back against the arm rest and pulling the hem of her pants down. He pushed butterfly kisses against her lower abdomen and her stomach churned excitedly inside, like butterflies. She bit her lower lip, getting rather nervous as he pushed both her pants and underwear down, tossing them aside.

"Tell me more about this Andrews girl of yours," Draco stated. "You say she wants me, but how do you know?" Abigail knew where this was leading; Draco wasn't stupid and was witty, but she wanted to play into it. She also knew that Draco would probably never shag her, even if she was the last girl on the planet.

"Because I want you," Abigail answered, smirking as he blew softly onto her core, causing shivers to shake her body. She giggled lightly and he smirked up at her before lowering his head to her core, and lapping against it with his tongue. She gasped and pushed her head against the arm rest, reaching downward as she grasped his shoulders.

"Tell me more," he whispered against her. In the quietness of the room and her moans, she had a hard time answering.

"She wants you because you're irresistible, Draco. She wants you because I want you day and night. I think endlessly about you and what you'd do to me if we were together," she gasped out in a rush. Draco chuckled against her; it was like a vibration and it caused her toes to curl and her teeth to clamp down on the inside of her bottom lip. His tongue flicked against her core and she reached out for his hands that soon found hers, tangling their fingers together in knots. He pushed against her arm that squeezed his hand tightly as her stomach tickled and her head became light.

Her body convulsed and her hand latched out, snagging his hair in a fury and tugging lightly. He didn't budge as he continued to lap against her core, over and over in a mad fury. She was getting closer to the edge and she felt it. She craved it and welcomed it as it washed over her. It was like a roaring wave from an ocean tumbling through her torso, waving up to her brain and causing dots to appear in her eyesight. She moaned out and her body jerked lightly as her muscles clenched and unclenched of their own accord.

Draco stayed put for a moment longer before kneeling over her, pushing his bulging mass against her pelvis through his pants. He smirked and wiped his face with his t-shirt, about to say something but Abigail pushed her fingers against his mouth and pushed him away from her, getting up as well. She gently pushed him against the couch and knelt between his legs, on the ground as she unzipped his pants and, like he did, pushed them down with his underwear.

"Now, you're turn," she whispered.


	43. The Green Truth

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **43**: _the Green Truth_

* * *

_Chelsea_

Chelsea Andrews stared at Abigail Jones with a sort of envious hatred. Her ex-best friend was sitting about a yard and a half away from her, with people in between them, but all Chelsea heard from her stupid laughter, her stupid voice and her stupid story over her own. She had been trying to tell her friends about what her mother wrote her, but Abigail's posse had started to laugh and boast about Abigail's new story that she had conjured up. Chelsea had no idea what the heck it was about, and she didn't care either but it was ruining her story.

She ran a hand through her curly blond hair that she decided to wear down and finished the end of her breakfast before standing, swinging her backpack up onto her shoulder. Chelsea glanced down at her so-called three friends, who was glancing over at the commotion that was Abigail. "See you guys later, in Transfiguration," Chelsea stated. They hardly nudged to acknowledge her, but she didn't care. They were just pawns and she'd soon forget them as well. Chelsea walked from the Great Hall.

She turned to her left and headed out of the vast doors of Hogwarts, out into the courtyard. She pivoted on her heels and plopped down onto the fountain edge, crossing her ankles. She stared up at the blue sky and faintly smiled. It was nearing the spring season and that was her favorite time of year. All the flowers would be blooming, the grass greening, the trees leafing and the water rushing; and not to mention the decent temperature, besides the freezing cold of winter.

Chelsea closed her eyes and basked in the early morning sunshine, but when she felt another presence, she opened her eyes and looked up to see the mug of a hideous man, clad in Slytherin robes with quite a victorious smirk on his face. She glared at him, but before she could snipe, he sat beside her and began whispering in her ear.

The first couple words intrigued her and her body straightened at the words being played into her ear. Her glare melted off as a brightened expression appeared on her face. Her lips widened into a triumphant smile as she turned her head to the speaker. She didn't know his name right off hand but he had very messed up teeth, almost like buck teeth and his eyes were a deep molten brown with a head of oily brown hair that looked like it hadn't seen a shower in months. His clothes were neat and tidy, however.

"OK," she mumbled and he smirked once more before standing and walking away from her, as if that hadn't just happened. She stared ahead of her and smiled widely. Her day had just gotten more interesting and she believed it would be a better day now with that little bit of information her new best friend just shared her.

'_Now all I have to do is wait for the signal, which he said was going to happen within the next couple of days and then it's score a hundred for Chelsea. Abigail zero_,' she thought to herself as she stood and walked with a new determination back into Hogwarts, deciding to head to her morning class early.

_Draco_

Draco Malfoy watched as Marcus Flint walked from the Slytherin table and out the doors, almost too suspiciously quick and after that Andrews wench from Ravenclaw. He narrowed his eyes and had half the mind to follow that insolent git when Abigail's laugh rang through the Great Hall once more. He looked over at her and smirked; she was telling that stupid tale about her younger brother again and all her friends were eating it up alive, laughing as well.

His heart stuttered in his chest and he glared down at his plate, trying to rid his mind of the laughter that was swelling into the Great Hall. Every other head of the hall was starting to turn toward Abigail, curious as to what could be so funny. Draco didn't think it was _that_ funny but apparently, he lacked a sense of humor, per Abigail.

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head lightly. It was a tale that had happened years ago, which was a key pointer that Draco thought made the story ten times less funny that when it actually happened, and it was a late summer, right before Abigail had to leave for Hogwarts. Darwin, Abigail's little brother, had gotten a hold of her wand and had been waving it around, creating chaos in their household. Abigail's parents – whom Draco can never remember the names of – were chasing after him as Abigail just watched with slight amusement. Draco remembered Abigail getting animated when telling this portion of the part, examining with her hands and feet what was going on. It was quite amusing to Draco.

"_And he had scared our house cat, who died a couple months after this event, so bad that the cat, Scruffles, had jumped up and over Darwin and attacked my parents, as if they had been the key. And that in turn had made my dad scream out like a little girl and my mom grab her wand, but the cat jumped from my dad's face as my mom shot a spell that would bring the cat off. Instead the spell hit my dad and he went flying – and I mean flying, Draco, literally flying – out the window and into the neighbor's pool,_" he remembered her exclaiming a couple nights ago. It wasn't as neatly chorused as he had remembered. It had been choppy with random tidbits of laughter thrown in the middle of sentences.

Draco hadn't laughed as she wanted, and now she was telling the story to everyone and their mothers, just to prove to him that he was a humorless weirdo, per Abigail.

"Yo, Malfoy." Draco looked up and glared as Blaise Zabini, dark of skin and dark of eye and hair, sat beside him with a shy smirk. "I just saw Flint walking up to that Andrews girl," Blaise shared. Draco's eyes flicked over to Abigail briefly. "I saw them whispering something together. You might want to share that contract with-" but Draco grabbed Blaise's collar, glaring at him.

"Did I ask your opinion, Zabini? You're the one who messed this all up. Like I'd trust you after this cluttered mess you left me," Draco snapped, shoving him away a bit. Blaise shoved up against Crabbe, who glared down at him but said nothing and went back to eating. Blaise had a look of hurt on his face as he straightened himself up. "I plan on burning it tonight," Draco shared, narrowing his eyes over at him.

"I don't think…"

"I said, shut it, Blaise," Draco snapped, cutting him off once more. Blaise pursed his lips together and his hurtful expression turned to a glare. "I'm done talking with you. Leave my sights." Blaise sighed but nodded and walked away. Draco stared down at his food; it no longer looked appealing. He shoved it away and stood abruptly, stalking from the Great Hall as Crabbe and Goyle trudged after him, weakly.

He had to figure out a way to shut Flint's mouth about the whole thing. He could, perhaps, bribe him into keeping quiet, but that wasn't a guarantee. Flint was a worthless git and if Draco knew him as well as he thought he did, he probably shared the contract scheme with the Andrews wench, which meant in turn that Abigail would find out from that blabber mouth, or someone else's mouth.

His fists clenched and unclenched as he double backed on his walking for a split moment when he reached the dungeons, but he stopped when he saw Abigail slip from the Great Hall, glancing around. He slipped against the wall, waving for Crabbe and Goyle to git, which they did obediently. He peeked around the corner and saw Abigail patting her foot against the floor with an irritated look on her face as she stared around. He knew she was looking for him, but he was too irate to talk to her right now without seeming like an arse.

She soon gave up and began walking upstairs. Draco watched as her hips swayed naturally as she walked. It was faint, but as he was watching her bum, it was easy to spot. He smirked and weaved around the corner, sneaking across the lobby and to the other side of the large staircase. It was a miracle she didn't see him, but then again the girl was blind, he noted. He went to one of the nearby hallways and walked to the back, spinning up a case of spiral stairs before peeking out from behind a portrait.

He saw her moping up the stairs, like a lost puppy. He chuckled, shaking his head. She was so hooked on him, Draco thought as he smoothly walked from the hidden stairway and toward the bottom of the stairs that she was heading up. He was on the level above her and she was moving slowly up the moving staircases.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for me, would you?" he asked. Abigail jumped and had to grip the railing, staring up at him wide eyed. He laughed and smirked at her, playfully as she glared up at him.

"Draco, you arse! Don't scare me when I'm thinking," she demanded. Draco's smirked widened.

"Thinking does you no good, Abigail. It leads you to do stupid things," he commented. She gasped and stared up at him, wide eyed and with an o-shaped mouth. He chuckled at the face as he stepped down the few steps to meet her. He was still two steps away from her when she smiled up at him and reached out, pushing her hand against his chest, shoving him lightly.

"You think you're so witty, don't you?" Draco nodded, smiling as she rolled her eyes, walking around him. "And no, I wasn't looking for you, thank you very much." He was intrigued.

"Oh? And who were you looking for, fair lady?" he teased. She glared over at him, crossing her arms.

"Leon." It made him boil but he fought not to show it. He knew that Leon git had a major crush on Abigail that was practically love and he flirted often with her. Draco didn't like it one bit but as they were not a couple, he couldn't say anything but he could tease.

"Oh yeah," he started as Abigail looked up at him suspiciously. "Is that why I haven't seen you lately? Is he your new boy toy?"

_Whap!_

Her hand punched him in the upper chest and he grunted, pushing his hand against the bruise forming, glaring up at her. She was smirking, devilishly, down at him with a dark look in her eyes. "What's it to you, Malfoy? Are you jealous?"

The word _jealous_ rang through him like chimes and in his mind it was true and even his heart felt a twang of…_something_ when she said it. "Jealous over you? Nah," he stated, beginning to walk away and up more levels. Abigail gasped, as he knew she would and followed.

"You're such a jerk, Draco!" she exclaimed. Draco looked over at her lazily.

"What you do in your past time it none of my business, Abigail," Draco stated even though he felt like he had just lied. "And if you want a little side action to dull yourself, then go ahead. When you want to play with real men, you know where to find me."

"Oh, piss off, Draco. You're not that good," she stated. He stopped walking and looked down at her. Luckily, they were on the next level and not stranded in the staircase because it had began to move.

"Not that good?" he repeated. She nodded, pursing her lips in the cute way she did. He had a hard time not smirking and proving her wrong. "Well, you're not the best either, if we're sharing truths." She gasped and stared at him, wide eyed once more. "Yeah, you heard me. You want to play these games with me, go ahead. I'm the king, the creator and the almighty of these games," he stated, pointing at his check with every word.

That's what broke the ice as she began laughing. It was music to his ears and he couldn't hide the smile that broke on his face. "You are so weird," she stated, shoving him lightly away and heading up the stairs once more when they were aligned. He followed, but only because they had the morning class together.

"Weird is good. Weird is better than 'not that good' and you best have been lying about that, Abigail," he stated, getting serious now. Abigail looked back at him, smirking and didn't say anything. He heard her murmured giggle as she kept walking away from him and he smirked.

He took giant leaps upward and wrapped his arms around her, swinging both of them into the hallway of the next level. It was the sixth level, if Draco counted right. Abigail squealed out, but he covered her mouth and kept pushing her deeper and until they were standing in the vacant areas of the hallway, a little ways from their morning class.

"Say it," he whispered in her ear. "Or you will never see daylight again."

"Will you be with me?" she asked. Draco smirked.

"Maybe."

"Then I'll take the risk. Daylight never suited me anyways," she mocked and he spun her around so she was facing him. She was smiling up at him and he smirked down at her, pushing her forcibly against the wall. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked; her eyes darted down the hallway.

"Don't worry. We're about twenty minutes early and unless Granger really doesn't have a life, no one will show for a while," Draco stated. "Now, say I'm the best and I'll release you." He bent his head to nibble against her ear. She giggle and tried to push him away but he pinned her wrists up against the wall. "Say it, Abigail. I should have you say it in front of that weakling that you walk around with, but I'm feeling merciful today."

His lips trailed kisses down her skin and to the light cleavage of her shirt. He lapped his tongue against the hot flesh underneath the shirt, grabbing a bit of it in his teeth to suck. She squirmed beneath him and he had a harder time holding her still as he nibbled and sucked on that spot.

"OK, OK!" she shouted, breathless. "You're the best and always will be. You're the best."

"Best what?" he asked as he parted from the swelling and bruised flesh.

"You're the best lover," she muttered. He smirked and looked up at her, slyly. She was glaring at him as she stared down. He had left her a good sized welt on the swell of her left breast and it shone as a small shadow beneath her white blouse. He smirked, taking a step back and releasing her wrists. "You're such a jerk," she whispered, touching the welt and frowning.

"It's going to hurt, love," he stated. "I did more than suck on your skin."

"Yeah, you bit me!" she shouted, glaring up at him. He smirked and shrugged.

"It'll show that Leon git that you're not his and never will be," he stated, blurting it out like word vomit. Abigail stared at him, victoriously as he glared over at her. "Shut up," he mumbled when she began to open her mouth. But like that'd stop her.

"You're jealous of Leon!" she bluntly pointed out. Draco rolled his eyes as she did a small victory dance where she shook her arms and hips in sync. "Draco Lucius Malfoy is jealous of another man. Oh how exciting!"

"Shut up, Abigail," he hissed. Abigail sucked her lips in and her eyes twinkled up at her. He rolled his eyes once more and shook his head, beginning to walk away but she grabbed his wrist.

"If it's any conciliation, I don't like any other female hanging around you." Draco smirked and went to look at her, but he froze as she leaned up close to his ear, smiling. He felt her breath on his ear. "You know why, Draco?" He played into it, shaking his head. "Because you are mine."

Draco chuckled as she walked away from him after that, toward the classroom and heading inside without another glance. He shook his head and stared over at the single cut out window in the end of the hall. His heart was beating madly against his chest and his head was swimming. He walked to the window and breathed in the fresh air.

He had known women and has even been around with women like Abigail, but being infatuated with and by one of the head-strong and strong-spirited women of the world was a whole other playground. He's lain with a lot of girls but they've all fallen insanely in love with him; a good example was the jealous hound, Pansy Parkinson. This one didn't seem like she was in love with him and even though he knew it was dangerous playing with this one, he didn't think he'd mind if she broke his heart.

Because the ride was fun…


	44. Flint's Plan

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **44**: _Flint's Plan_

* * *

_Devon_

Devon Richards stared over at Chelsea Andrews in her Herbology class. The blond girl was acting suspiciously quiet lately and Devon had a mind to find out why. She couldn't find out from Malfoy, who was like a puppy in love with the school year closing to an end. Tomorrow was the O.W.L.S and Devon was not stoked to participate in those. She hadn't studied like she usually did this year and she had the fear she was going to fail.

Mainly because her mind was on other unimportant issues, like the strange happenings of Malfoy and the Ravenclaw girl, Abigail Jones. Devon had only spoken to her fluently once and that was when she had escorted her to the Great hall when she had thought Parkinson was going to fight against the girl, for Malfoy's affection. Devon knew Parkinson backed out because she had been walking with Abigail, but that didn't matter. Malfoy would murder someone, especially Parkinson, if they had pummeled Abigail, and nobody did anything.

'_Well, he can shut his pie-hole now about that stuff_,' Devon thought to herself as she averted her eyes to the plant before her. She had already forgotten the name and what she was supposed to do with it, but quickly remembered when she glanced around. She fed small particles of plant food to the soil of the plant, which really was beautiful. It had a thick, green and prickly stem about an inch thick in width and only about four inches in height. It blossomed into a beautiful purple colored face blended with a real dark blue and the middle had these large, inch long thorn-like spikes protruding from it, in an octagon shape. It had three large leafs under the head of it; they were large, about the size of a large man's hand span, and very green.

The plant shifted with the foot being placed at the soil, so it soaked into the roots underneath. Devon sighed and kept popping the small white puffs of plant food into the plant bowl, peering around. Abigail Jones was at the other end of the table, farthest from her and had a look of intense concentration on the plant as she fed the plant, but in small increments. It was almost like she had a pattern. It reminded Devon of that syndrome: OCD, or over-compulsive disorder.

"Miss Richards, you are not feeding your plant sufficiently," the professor stated, startling her. Devon looked over and smiled, hoping the woman would back off. "You have to keep a rhythm until the plant lets you know it's finished eating." Professor Sprout grabbed the bag of plant food beside the plant bowl and took out a handful, sprinkling some slowly on the top of the soil. "Doing it one a time is a sure way to kill this plant," the professor stated, handing the plant food back to Devon, who nodded and tried to pay more attention.

Herbology was over soon after that, but Devon had to stay and keep feeding her plant that had grown agitated at the slow feeding. It only took her an extra twenty minutes and professor Sprout wrote her a note for her next class, Charms.

She walked from the greenhouse, almost sulking, as she headed back up toward Hogwarts. The plant was going to live, she thought faintly as she took the stairs at once and began the climb to her next class. Charms was an easy class and would hopefully go by fast.

…::::…

Devon Richards walked from the day of classes a little brighter. It was Thursday and that meant after tomorrow, there would be no more classes for two days. Of course, tomorrow as O.W.L.S but that was another obstacle before her relaxing weekend, and then summer vacation was coming up quickly.

Some commotion was happening and Devon had a hard time not following the mass of people downstairs and to the outside courtyard. She had to fight her way to the middle, but eventually she did and saw the whole debacle. Marcus Flint, the pompous son of a git, was on the right with his goons holding him back as Blaise Zabini was on the other side, with only a single person holding him back. Devon's heart stuttered when it was Jackson she saw holding back Blaise.

"You son of a-" Blaise started but he stopped as he lunged from Jackson's grasp, reaching for Flint's throat. Devon stared wide eyed at the scene; she wondered where Malfoy was. He was always present for fights. She thought he'd be the first person to witness this fight, figuring it probably had something to do with that contract he had shown her.

"You think your fists are going to solve this, Zabini! I think she has a right to know what the hell you and your _king_ planned behind her back!" Flint screamed. Devon saw the even scheme just then and her eyes widened. Her eyes searched for Abigail, but she didn't see the black-haired Ravenclaw anywhere in the crowd.

"You lying son of a bitch!" Blaise screamed, fighting against Jackson's hold. Devon raced in and pushed against Blaise's chest, glancing warily back at Flint.

"Blaise, you need to calm down," she whispered. Blaise glanced down at her, almost not seeing her. "I know about the contract. You're playing into this fool's trick. This is his trick to get Abigail to know. You can't let that happen." Blaise seemed to settle down a bit after that, but then more faces appeared that Devon hoped would stay away.

Draco Malfoy appeared with Crabbe and Goyle, fighting the middle and Abigail was to his right, two people away from him and Chelsea Andrews was on the other side, nearest Flint with a proud look on her face. Devon's eyes widened. Where the blood hell were the professors and teachers, or the headmistress? She thought.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Malfoy shouted, catching everyone's attention. Flint looked over with his victorious look on his face already whilst Blaise looked fearful, but he was looking at Abigail, not Malfoy Devon noticed.

"Oh, just going over the terms of our agreement," Flint stated. Malfoy's face stilled as Devon looked at him, trying to send him a sign to just knock Flint's lights out but the Slytherin wasn't looking at her. Neither was Abigail; Abigail was staring at the two boys and then at Malfoy, confusion written all over her face.

"Flint, shut your mouth!" Blaise yelled, finding his voice. Flint smirked.

"Oh, you think you'd win fair and square, huh? That's not how Slytherin works, Zabini. I think the girl deserves to know that her whole love has been nothing but a foolish bet," Flint stated. Devon winced and she heard Malfoy's angered growl from where she stood. "Abby-darling," Flint stated, turning his head toward Abigail, who stared at him, doe-like. "I'm so sorry for meddling in your life but I think I've just earned a nice shiny Galleon or two from your so-called Slytherin friends."

"What…?" Abigail asked. Devon knew the stages: confusion, denial, anger, hatred. They all danced fervently over Abigail's face and settled with confusion as she stared at Blaise, who looked away guiltily. Devon could've smacked him for that, but decided to stay still. Maybe Abigail would know better than to think Malfoy would bet with these two idiots.

Devon glanced over at the Andrews girl, wondering what her part in this was, but saw that she was gone. Devon quickly averted her eyes back to Abigail, who was staring intently at Malfoy, who hadn't said anything like that idiot he was. "Don't believe them, Abigail," Devon stated. "They're just idiots who want to get back at all the torture and insults Malfoy's put them through."

Abigail's eyes seemed to believe that for a moment before that Andrews snake appeared beside her. "Abby," Chelsea started. Devon narrowed her eyes, ditching Blaise and aiming for Chelsea's face, to meet the ground. "I know your heart might say Malfoy would never betray you like that, but I have the contract here…with his signature."

Devon almost tripped over her feet. His signature? It was a fake, a copy. Devon met up to Chelsea and without thinking, Devon raised her fist to slam it into the blonde's face. The girl howled out in pain as Devon shoved her down to the ground and jumped on top of her, aiming another punch for her face but someone had grasped her under the arms, wrenching her off the girl, but she had kicked out, hitting the blonde in the side. Devon heard a satisfying grunt of pain; it caused a smirk to appear on her face.

Turns out, Jackson had pulled her free of the Andrews wench and she had a hard time not keeping her façade on as she looked around, averting from him as she looked for Abigail. Abigail was missing, and so was Malfoy. Blaise and Flint were still behind her, glaring daggers at each other.

When she stopped raging, Jackson released her and she turned toward him. "Next time, don't pull me away from that wench. She deserves every hit," Devon stated, glaring up at him.

"Maybe but you are not the one to decide it," Jackson stated. "I'd get out of here though before the professors come. I'm sure you'll get a hundred lines for what you just did." Devon didn't care; it was worth it.

Professors started to appear at this time, demanding what had happened and the headmistress was walking around, interviewing and sounding victorious when some drama had arisen. Devon didn't talk to anyone, not even professor Snape when he had asked her about the blood on her knuckles.

"Miss Richards, how did you come to get blood on your knuckles?" he asked. Devon stared at up at him as Jackson eyed her warily. "Answer me, girl."

"Nothing. I have a nasty habit of picking at my skin," Devon stated. "Can I go now, dad?" She hated being questioned and unless Andrews opened her big fat mouth, she was just fine. She didn't think Andrews would open her mouth to anyone; her punch had been solid and through and by now, her lips were probably swollen monstrously and she probably had a chipped tooth.

Devon smirked inwardly as professor Snape dismissed her and she walked off with Jackson and Blaise walking behind her. "I should've knocking Flint's lights out," Blaise mumbled. "If this git hadn't of pulled me off of him, I would've."

"And achieve what, might I ask?" Jackson asked. His accent was thick and heavy, Devon noted, which was not helping to improve her judgment. They had to find Abigail and Malfoy, and explain to Abigail that Malfoy hadn't been apart of the scam.

"I wouldn't kept his mouth was blurting that out, in front of half of the bloody school that's what!" Blaise shouted. Devon sighed.

"And that would've just delayed the inevitable," Devon stated, glaring over at him. "Flint planned to do that the whole time, you should know this. He had planned it all with that Andrews wench and now they have a copy, with Malfoy's and your forged signature, stating it was between you two and Flint had nothing to do with it. Don't you get it!" Blaise frowned, averting his eyes to the right. Devon sighed; he ought to be ashamed.

"If I hadn't of let me ego get a hold of me and make that bet, maybe this wouldn't have happened…" he whispered, pathetically.

"Oh, shut it," Devon shouted, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pushing him against the nearby wall. "Nobody knows what could've happened because it did happen. The truth came out and only you and Malfoy can fix it. I suggest we find those two before something else blows up at this time, before O.W.L.S tomorrow, so maybe we can all pass our exams and move onto the next level of Hogwarts." Devon shoved him hard against the wall and walked away, with Jackson close on her heels and Blaise following swiftly after.


	45. Strange Dreams

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **45: **_Strange Dreams_

* * *

_Draco_

Draco Malfoy had searched for her everywhere, but it was like she evaporated through the walls, vanishing and leaking from his sights. He couldn't stop berating himself and the cursed issue that took place only a couple days ago. She hadn't been in classes Friday and the weekend was here, so he knew he wouldn't see her after that jumble of a mess. He blamed Flint and Zabini, and even Devon for giving him good advice and him not listening. She should've pressured him into telling Abigail about the contract he dug up.

He peered into the cackling fires of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room, watching the flames dance and twirl, oblivious to his own problems. He was lounging back in one of the black leather armchairs that surrounded the fire, adjacent to a pair of black leather couches. It was a tad chilly in the common room, but Draco hardly felt it. His mind didn't care about that at the moment. It was heavy with other imperative issues.

"Malfoy, we couldn't find her, anywhere." Draco's eyes moved slowly over to his left where Devon Richards stood, wearing a pair of black sweats and a grey top with her hair up in a ponytail. She had a pitiful look on her face, and two boys behind her: one was Jackson Gregory, Devon's secret lover Draco knew, and the other was the git Blaise Zabini, with a guilty and pathetic look on his face. "We had asked a Ravenclaw if she was in the common room, but they had said she hasn't come to the common room in days and the great hall hasn't seen her, and she isn't in the courtyard or…"

"I get it," Draco snapped, glaring at her briefly before staring into the flames. "Leave me." The three exchanged nervous looks and Devon began walking away, with Jackson at her heels.

"Malfoy, I'm real sorry," Zabini stated, taking a step toward him. Draco glared over at him, but stayed quiet. "I never knew this would happen. It wasn't supposed to be released or known about, ever. If I had known…"

"You still would've made the bet, Zabini," Draco hissed. His glare was frightful now and Zabini took a hesitant step back. "You think I don't know about your insufferable need to gamble and bet. You're always placing bets on _this_ or _that_. And you chose the worse opponent imaginable on a bet against me, of all people. Flint does anything to win, you idiot."

"I didn't know, Malfoy, I swear it," Zabini meekly whispered causing Draco to scoff and roll his eyes.

"Whatever. Just get out of here." Zabini didn't say anything or do anything as Draco glanced over at him, getting even more irritated at the guy's face. But eventually, Zabini narrowed his eyes stubbornly and pivoted to walk away. Draco went back to staring into the flames of the fire, glad to have something interesting to look at. He wouldn't be surprised if Abigail was planning some sort of humiliating revenge on him, at this very moment.

Draco's mind began clicking into place and he stood, grabbing his school robe to pull it over his shoulders, and begin heading out of the common room. He weaved through people, and even shoved some unfortunate passing people out of his way. Some of them fell and barked curses at first until he glared heatedly at them, and then they'd scurry away like the mice they were.

He entered the main halls of Hogwarts, entering the comfortable warmth of the castle and out of the chilling air of the dungeons. The halls were strangely empty and he had half the mind to figure out why, but he didn't want to at this time and began heading up the stairs.

A girl with red hair knocked into him with another Gryffindor he knew as Neville Longbottom and he glared at them, watching them for a moment. They looked suspicious, he noted as the red head turned glare on him; he smirked. It was the Weasley girl. "Where you two off in a big hurry?" he called, smirking as, like always, his goons appeared out of thin air and stood in front of the two Gryffindors. Longbottom glanced warily around as Weasley girl glared up at Draco.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy. Leave us be," she snapped. He laughed, forgetting what he had just planned to do.

"How could I do that, when you look like you two are about to cause a whole bunch of mischief? Maybe the headmistress would like to hear about it," he stated, taking a step toward them but she whipped out her wand and held it up threateningly, as Longbottom pulled his out as well. Draco glared at her and stopped advancing. "I said, leave us alone."

Draco had half the mind to pull out his wand and challenge this mutt, but he spotted a dark haired girl walking in from the front doors of Hogwarts with a pale look on her face, and a strange glint in her eyes. _Abigail_, he thought and dismissed the Weasley girl, walking away from them and toward Abigail, who spotted him and began darting around him, up the stairs. He followed, a bit slower and watched as she raced up the stairs, not once glancing back.

When he had followed her to the third level, he stopped and watched as she kept climbing to the fourth level and zoom through the hallways of that level. He narrowed his eyes and stayed still, pondering. Maybe he should let her go and let her solve things out for her own, let her come to the conclusion that he had nothing to do with the bet. How could he? He didn't have the mind for bets.

He pocketed his hands and debated for a moment, before turning back and heading back toward the dungeons. Tomorrow was the beginning of the O.W.L.S and he'd see her then, for sure. There would be no way she'd miss out on those exams. She was a Ravenclaw, and a nerd. Exams and tests were her thing, her _desires_.

He'd wait it out and see what happened; if she was truly the person he believed she was, she'd come running back to him in no time and the whole situation would be dismissed, casted out and forgotten.

_Abigail_

Her heart seemed to jump into her throat when she saw Malfoy and as she skirted own the fourth level's hallways, she had hoped he didn't follow her. Abigail didn't think he would; he wasn't that kind of person.

But she weaved through the hallways, trying to cast out any followers in the meantime until she met the large wall of the fourth level. She stared up at it and thought hard, long and hard.

Slowly, the large door appeared as if it was a shadow at first and then it locked into place and she pulled the door open, slipping inside swiftly and shutting the door. It smoothed shut and she knew she was locked inside.

Abigail stared around, frowning at all the heaps of junk around her. It reminded her of a lost things room, and she favored it lately. After that misfortunate situation, she had darted to the only place she could think of: the room of requirements. It had hid her when Malfoy looked for her and she was safe from his Slytherin friends. She didn't want to face any of them right now; she had too much to think about, to sort out.

Inside her heart, she trusted Malfoy's word but when Chelsea had stated she had evidence and had seen the contract with his, as in Malfoy's signature, her wits and smarts flew from the window and she had broke. She had no idea what to do, so she ran. She had ran from the commotion, knowing Malfoy was following a long ways back but she had lost him in the many corridors of Hogwarts. He wasn't the only one who knew the corridors and hallways. She's done her fair work of homework, studying some of the layouts.

Abigail moved through the heaps of stuff, staring at some of it and stopping to examine some of the artifacts. They were interesting to say the least and some she held in her hand longer than the others before setting it aside. This was the treasure room of Hogwarts, hidden from everyone. It was quite the room, vast and large and seemingly endless.

She came to a large, moth-eaten couch and sat down, staring down at her legs and hands. Tomorrow was the exams and she'd have to face the school once more. Abigail had skipped classes on Friday; she couldn't face the people who had seen what had happened. She didn't know or not if they would make jokes or point fingers with their insufferable whispers, but she didn't want to risk it. They already thought her a fool for falling for Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince after so many girls, who would later cry for weeks about the heartbreak he had caused them.

Abigail leaned her head back and stared up at the vast, dark ceiling. "What am I to do?" she called out, to no one in particular. Her head was too full to keep her thoughts quiet. "Do I trust Malfoy and my heart, dismissing this whole thing? In turn, that would cause Chelsea to hate me even more, and maybe half of my house. Or do I just cast them all away, become a loner and just keep to myself? Trust nobody ever again, like that."

She was so irritated that the answers didn't come and she had no choice but to continue walking around the room, trying to put her mind at ease. It was so heavy and confused. How could people deal with situations like this when their heads were so largely filled with so many questions?

"This is irritating," she mumbled, stopping at a large mirror that was partly covered up by a dirty, holey blanket. Her reflection stared back at her, almost as if understanding her and she pulled the blanket away, sitting in front of the mirror. Her reflection almost seemed stranger to her, but she stared at it anyways. Her dark hair was in a low ponytail, pulled from her face. Her eyes had bags underneath them and she had a small, reddish pimple on the crease of her nose, where it met her cheek. She fingered it and sighed, leaving it for later.

Stressful situations always made her skin break out and she was kind of embarrassed she had walked around school today, with that pimple. It wasn't too large, but it was there and people noticed here at Hogwarts. Abigail averted her eyes around her, to make sure no one was here, before staring back at her reflection.

"You think I'm crazy, too, huh?" she asked. The reflection just mirrored her words and didn't answer back. "You think I'm crazy for even considering on taking Malfoy's side in this, to say _piss off_ to Chelsea and her weirdness. I've known Chelsea for years and just barely got to know Malfoy. All logic says to trust my instincts and cast both of them out of my life, but where would that lead me? The same bloody wall of confusion, that's what." The reflection never answered her, but that was fine to Abigail. It felt like to talk to someone, even if it was her own reflection. She had no other friends to talk to, at least not about this.

"I just don't know what to do. I wish my mom was here, to help me. She was always good at solving these situations. I don't know how she does it. It's too bloody confusing," she snapped, glaring at the floor underneath her and pursing her lips. "Why is this happening to me? Why didn't I just stay away from boys all together? Why trust them at all? My grandmother always said they just want one thing, and that's been proven twice in my life so far, and I'm only fifteen for Merlin's sake."

The reflection mirrored her movements and just stared back, as if understanding what she was saying. "Of course you know what I'm going through. You're _me_!" She sighed out irritably and stood, walking away from the mirror to take her place on the moth-eaten couch once more. She huddled against the arm rest and tried closing her eyes, to try to take a nap to rest her mind. It was far off from curfew and the Hogwarts' students were probably eating supper right now, but she didn't care. She'd sneak into the kitchens later to have a bite to eat with the house elves of Hogwarts, so kind that they were.

As if hearing her prayers, she slipped into a comfortable sleep, stretching out onto the couch and snoring slightly. She dreamt only one dream and it was constant for the past couple nights.

She was walking through a hallway that was very dark and only had a candle lit, and hovering in the air, about every couple of yards. There was nothing on the walls and the ground beneath her feet was very cold, and slightly damp. She would keep walking down this hallway, not really knowing where she was going. But in her dream, she felt like she knew where she was going even though the answer was not clear.

"Hello?" she'd call out, but would receive no answer as she turned to the right with the hallway, only to see two ghostly shapes, peering over at her. They were hard to recognize but as soon as they saw her, they'd vanish and she'd rush forward, peering around and calling out. But nothing would ever answer and the ghostly figures wouldn't return.

So she'd keep walking…

Abigail would come to a narrow doorway that was almost too small for her, but she'd push her way through until she came to a vast, brightly lit room that made her eyes burn. There would be shadowed figures all around her and only two would stand out. She recognized the faces: Draco Malfoy and Chelsea Andrews. They'd stop every couple of steps and stare over at her, but would never say a word.

But tonight, it was different. She didn't move forward through the figures; her body stayed still. Abigail walked forward, toward Draco who peered over at her, expectantly. She reached out for him, but he didn't move. He just kept staring at her with saddening eyes and a deepened frown. "Draco," she whispered and the shadowed figures all stilled around her; Chelsea glared over at her from the other side of the room. "Tell me the truth. What is going on?" she asked. She knew she was dreaming, but she didn't care. If a dream was her subconscious, maybe it could give her answers.

He didn't say anything as he turned fully towards her; his eyes seemed livelier than when she entered the room. "Please, Draco," she mumbled, taking another timid step toward him. He lifted his hand and held it out to her, calmly. She stared at it, not sure what to do. Was this some sort of subconscious test?

There was a maddening whisper behind her that she couldn't understand as she took another step forward, raising her hand slowly. "Take my hand, Abby," Draco's voice stated. It surrounded her, engulfed her.

As her hand neared his, a shattering scream pierced through the dream and she woke up, coated in a light perspiration and breathing heavily. Abigail pushed her hand against her chest and stared around, as if blind. What had woken her up?

She stared around her, but didn't see anything. The darkness of the room of requirements was daunting, but it didn't frighten her. She sat up and took a deep breath, gulping back some collected saliva. Abigail kept rubbing her chest, trying to ease her hammering heart. She wondered what that ending part was; it was different than the other dreams.

But her mind wouldn't let her ponder it. She felt sleepy and tired and laid back down, deciding to wait on her newest question. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	46. Just Say You Like Me

**The Darkest of Roses**  
Chapter **46: **_Just Say You Like Me_

* * *

_Abigail_

Abigail sat at her desk, dipping her quill in the ink to jot her answers in the O.W.L.S exams that were today. They were probably going to take all day, especially with the new headmistress sitting at the top of the room with an amused look on her face, watching the students taking their exams with her large hourglass, ticking past the minutes and reminding Abigail that it was that much closer to being over.

Abigail felt she was going to do well, but with the certain turn of events she hoped that her mind was on the right track. She knew most of the answers and it would be very frustrating to get low grades because of some school drama that happened. She still hasn't spoken to anyone, really. She had mumbled excused to not talk to people who tried to say hello in the hall or to give counsel on her dramatic scene.

Her eyes moved slowly to the left, hoping that the evil headmistress didn't see, until they landed on the hunched over position of Draco Malfoy. He was in front of her, three rows over and four seats up. She knew he'd never see her looking at him and she knew she shouldn't be sneaking peeks at him, but she couldn't help it. She was still fond of him in every which way. She just wished she was in Slytherin right now so she could ignore the politics of the school and just dismiss what had happened, without an explanation. But how could she do that when so many people are telling her differently? Even Chelsea, her ex-best friend was trying to talk with her and send her owls, and other ways and that was bewildering.

Abigail knew she shouldn't trust Chelsea, of all people, but the girl keeps insisting that she has proof of this contract with Draco's signature and Draco's yet to send word to her, even though that's partly her fault with her whole obsession of avoiding him. She frowned and turned her face back to her exam to continue on with her questions.

She had gotten another couple done, when there came some loud sounds from outside the great hall; they sounded almost like a deep rumble. Abigail glanced back to see if something happened, but when she didn't see anything she went to turn back but it happened again. By then, people were looking back and the headmistress was starting to rise from her Almighty Chair.

Abigail watched as the headmistress walked down the middle of the great hall and toward the doors to peer outside of them. She waited for a moment before a small twisting and turning firework appeared at her face before exploding right before her nose. Abigail smirked as the Weasley Twins, both Fred and George, came flying in on brooms with crackles of fireworks shooting off as they went.

Abigail squealed as one popped off near her head and she slid from her seat as the exams flew up into the air like rockets, twirling around as the fireworks shot off. The headmistress was yelling in her shrill voice, but Abigail couldn't hear as she grinned, laughing as she stared at the twins. They seemed to pause at the top of the great hall as the fireworks popped and shot of throughout the great hall vacancy before they shook their heads and took off toward the headmistress, shooting off a large firework that resembled that of a dragon.

The headmistress shrilly screamed, rushing away from it as she tried to outrun a flying beat with her stumpy legs. The twins flew behind the dragon, laughing as the dragon opened its large jaws and slammed down upon the headmistress, shooting off another hundreds, or thousand fireworks that shot upward to slam against the Decrees hanging on the wall before the great hall. The nails holding them pulled from the walls, causing the Decrees to fall to the ground.

Abigail laughed and rushed out with the other classmates, around the headmistress and out to the courtyard where the twins zoomed up into the sky on their brooms and shot more off, but this time they formed a large W in the sky that Abigail cheered and hooted for, grinning. She doesn't remember when she was this happy last, but as a memory crept into her mind her grin faded.

Abigail looked over to see Draco adjacent to her, looking up at the sky with a scowl on his face. He looked over and happened to see her looking at him; she frowned. She stayed rooted, however, as he slowly made his way over toward her, weaving through the crowds and pushing people out of way when he couldn't weave.

Finally, he met up beside her until she could smell his musty, masculine scent. Abigail had a hard time not flinging herself at him; he looked dashingly handsome in his uniform with his hair neatly combed and his shirt buttoned up. She wished a couple of the top buttons were popped so that she could see his milky skin, course with muscles underneath.

"Abigail," he stated. She wanted to bolt as her knees threatened to cave in. Why should she act like a swooning girl around him when she was all confused and jumbled inside? "I've wanted to talk to you, but you've been avoiding me. Can we talk?"

Abigail found herself nodding and her hand in his as he began to lead her off, away from the crowd. She wasn't aware of anyone around her, who peered at her and pointed. She didn't care at this point; he was holding her hand and she liked it. She should say 'piss off' to anyone who objects to her siding with Draco. Why should she side with anyone else? They've all treated her like trash the last couple of months because of him, and he's the only one who's been honest with her, in his own sense.

Draco led her away from the crowd and back into Hogwarts, but away from the great hall where both of them knew the headmistress would be scorching hot to the touch with how angry she was. He led her through the hallways until they came to a vacated area and that was when he stopped walking, and released her hand. Abigail pulled her hand back and pushed it against her chest, not sure if she should start or if she should wait.

"Abigail…"

"Is it true?" she blurted nonchalantly. Draco turned to look at her.

"No, it's not." She frowned.

"Why?" His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned slightly.

"Why what?"

"Why isn't it true? Why aren't you apart of this so-called contract?" Abigail asked. It was word vomit and she couldn't contain it. Draco stared at her with that cold blankness that she's grown to love. But at this moment, she hated it. "Answer me, Malfoy. If you don't give me a reasonable reason as to why you didn't take part in this bet, then I will have no choice but to side with the others."

"That's your conclusion then," he snapped. "To side with that two-faced wench?" The way he shouted made her cringe slightly. She knew she angered him and there was no turning back now. Why was she so stupid?

"That girl did nothing but torment you this year by shagging your boyfriend behind your back and then trying to seduce me, like she could ever have a chance with me," Draco hissed. Abigail looked up at him.

'_So he had noticed…_' she thought briefly.

"And I've snuck around just to hang out with you. I suffered those bloody tutoring lessons by professor McGonagall with you. I've missed classes just to hang out with you. Does that mean nothing to you?" he snapped, glaring heatedly at her. Abigail sighed.

"Why'd you do all those things?" Abigail's lips pursed. '_All he has to do is say those words, that he likes me._' His eyes flashed darkly as he turned away from her, running an aggravated hand across his face.

"I knew about the contract, Abigail. I knew about it and chose not to tell you and then that git Flint had to run his mouth like that traitorous wench he is. I'm sorry I didn't come to you first when I had the contract in my hand and instead, I burned it hoping that you'd never hear of it. I tried to protect you…from my own kind. Is that not enough?" Draco turned back to her with an exasperated look on his face. Abigail was shocked, but to her it wasn't enough. He needed to say those words, that he liked her, so that she had a reason to forgo all her could-be friends in Ravenclaw for him.

"No, it's not enough, Draco. Is it so hard to tell someone that you like that?" Abigail asked. Draco looked at her, confused. "Is it so hard for you to think about others in that sense, to just say that 'I like you' and that's the reason why you did all those things? Why is it so hard for you to express feelings and emotions?" Abigail frowned.

"That's…all you wanted?" Draco asked, confused. She nodded. She could see him fumbling for the words and she waited patiently, giving him the benefit of the doubt. She could see the emotions dancing through his eyes, conflicting and contradicting. She frowned. '_He can't say those words_,' she thought as she casted her eyes down to the ground and made her feet begin to turn away.

Abigail turned her back on him and began to walk down the hallway. She heard him move forward and she angled back to peer back at him as her eyes threatened to tear, sending her the familiar burn as a warning. "I like you a lot, Draco but if you can't say those words, then mine mean nothing," she whispered. He stopped walking, staring at her shocked and stunned. He seemed frozen as she stared at him for a couple more moments, before turning away and walking away from him as tears collected in her eyes and spilled helplessly down her cheeks.

_Draco_

'_That look…_' he thought as he watched Abigail walk away from him. She left his line of sight and he could still not find the courage or strength to walk after her, to tell her that he liked her. It wasn't much to ask, so why couldn't he do it?

Draco frowned and stared down at the floor, clenching his fists. He knew why he couldn't say those words. His father never said those words to him and he never learned those words, to properly use them to express emotions. His mother expressed it enough but it was different from his mother; mother's are the caring and gentle ones, and are known for those emotions. Draco was…afraid to say those words. It was not because of rejection, but because of accepting. Telling someone you liked them usually turned into that big L word that Draco didn't believe in.

'_Love_,' his mind screamed at him as he turned to head farther into the hallways before anyone saw him glaring at the ground, grinding his teeth like some madman. He moved through the hallways and tried to make his way back toward the main levels of Hogwarts, to head to the dungeons.

His head was heavier than an elephant and he felt like it was going to topple off his neck at any moment. Draco couldn't believe that was all that wench wanted, and he couldn't even give her that. '_I bet she would've forgiven all your sins and taken you there on the floor, if you had just gotten some guts said you liked it_,' he thought angrily. He clenched his fists and had an ickling to punch something, but kept it inside.

Draco finally reached the dungeon hallways and moved through them to the Slytherin common room where he mumbled the password and moved inside. The common room was full of people, as usual, and they all stared at him as he moved passed them without a word and up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. He needed rest and he was not going to find it wandering around in front of people, who would more than likely ask questions.

Draco pushed his door open and slammed it shut behind him. He glanced over at Blaise, who was perched in his bed with a solemn look on his face and wouldn't look at Draco as Draco made his way to his bed. Draco sat on his bed and glared at Blaise before shutting himself in his bed, by drawing the curtains and staring up at blackness above him. He frowned and tried to shut his eyes, but his mind flared and his eyes moved restlessly behind his eyelids.

It was then that Draco knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night.


	47. Letter from Aunt Kendra

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **47**:_ Letter from Aunt Kendra_

* * *

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione watched, sullenly as Harry Potter twitched and moaned in pain as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was trying to control him, to try to bewitch the mind from the inside and destroy Harry from inside out. It was a horrid sight to see and she sought comfort from the faces around her: Ronald Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Mad-Eye Moody. There were others standing near her but those three were nearest her.

She could feel the slight ache of the battle that took place and she tried to dull it with some mind techniques as she watched as Harry fought against the Dark Lord's abilities that consumed him mentally. There was nothing either of them could do, but watch and wait to see what happened.

Luckily, professor Albus Dumbledore was near him and Hermione could hear his sweet words of encouragement to Harry who struggled and fought. She could hardly make out the words, but the few she managed to catch weren't encouraging. Dumbledore was trying to tell Harry that he and the Dark Lord were similar but it was in how they were different than set them apart. Hermione frowned.

She hated seeing her best friend in pain and hurting like he was. It was not something she'd wish on anybody, to be controlled and contorted in the way that Harry was currently by the Dark Lord.

"You're the weak one," Hermione heard Harry's voice state as he lay there on his back with his pelvis angled it upward and his legs bent beneath him. Hermione took a nervous step forward, but Ron's hand grasped her wrist and she slowed, turning to frown at him. "And I feel sorry for you."

Harry yelled out in pain and withered on the floor as the shattered glass pieces swirled around him in a vortex, just after Dumbledore's face, and Harry stared up – as well as Hermione and the surrounding people – to see the Dark Lord present himself beside Harry with a wand in his hand and an amused look on his face. Hermione strained to hear what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was saying, but he was speaking softly and only towards Harry. Hermione didn't doubt that Dumbledore heard what he was saying, but in a flash, the fireplaces of the Ministry lit up and the workers of the Ministry came filing in, including the Minister of Magic, who stepped back, startled with fear on his face.

That's when You-Know-Who whisked away mysteriously and Dumbledore moved to Harry's side. Hermione wanted to move quickly to his side, but didn't feel it was time. She knew he was probably hurting and could use a comforting hand. Sirius Black, his godfather, had just been murdered and You-Know-Who had risen and made himself known; it was a lot to take in for just a day at the Ministry, fighting dark magic.

The rest happened in a blur and she found herself tumbling through the fireplaces of the Ministry and back toward Hogwarts. Her mind was boggled and she had a hard time grasping that what just happened…just happened. She was aware of a hand on her shoulder, shrugging her from the end of the fireplace, so the others might arrive as well. She had hoped that was Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione, come on…" she faintly heard as the same hand grasped her upper arm gently and lead her away from the office of the headmaster, to walk her gently down the spiral steps and out into the hallways.

The hallways were empty this time of night, but she didn't expect anyone near this area as it wasn't a commute area. She looked up and was glad to see that Ron was the one guiding her. Hermione obediently let him lead her through the hallways and toward the infirmary, where his guidance was insinuating he was going. She wanted to weave her fingers through his, to feel his comfort but thought against it as the infirmary doors loomed before her and she was led inside.

"Oh, dear." It was Madam Pomfrey's voice who sounded so disgruntled and Hermione looked up at her, trying to seem at ease and calm.

"Madam Pomfrey, will you please tend to these children? They've had a rough night and deserve some relaxation. Harry, please take this seat here." It was Dumbledore's voice and Hermione looked over, breaking from Ron's grasp to rush to Harry. She put her hand against his shoulder and tugged, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to hug him against her. He willingly hugged her back, squeezing her hard and full of emotion.

Tears collected in the back of her eyes, burning them slightly as she stood there, hugging him. And then more arms came to join around the two of them; she faintly saw Ron's red hair beside her head.

_Abigail_

Abigail had an inkling to go see the headmaster as it was rumored that he had came back, to fulfill his spot in the seat once again whilst the evil headmistress been removed from the position. Her face had been over the Daily Prophet with the crazy things she had done at Hogwarts, like the weird pens she made people use in detention for disobeying. Abigail saw it on some of the Gryffindors that were caught in the secret defense against the dark arts meetings. They had scars on the back of their hands that were rather grotesque.

She was currently packing up her things that she knew she wouldn't be using in the last final weeks of Hogwarts, such as her Hogsmeade outfits and some of her clothing accessories. She kept out her uniforms and robes of course, as well as one single outfit to enjoy Hogsmeade once in the trip tomorrow. It was the final trip, to put a lighter moods on the students around her. It was much needed, to say the least.

Abigail had been aware of the grim moods in some of the Gryffindor faces, especially Harry Potter. He seemed to mope around all day and hardly speak to anyone, besides his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. She was curious as to what had happened; she had heard the scenes that had partaken in the Ministry but not what had happened to Harry. Only his closest friends were involved in that and they weren't sharing an ounce of information with curious people.

"Ready for summer vacation?" Abigail looked over, frowning as she saw a fellow Ravenclaw looking at her. She faintly remembered the girl's name being Heather _something_.

"Yes, I am," she lied, going back to stuffing her jeans in her trunk. Heather nodded; she was a comely girl with a squared face and wide set hazel eyes with the darkest lashes Abigail has ever seen on someone with blond hair. It was a nice change to look at, on a face such at Heather's.

To be truthful, Abigail was not looking forward to summer vacation. She hasn't received any word from her parents and wasn't sure where her and Darwin were going to be going this vacation. She was sure that Aunt Kendra would be more than willing to shelter them, if she had the room for them. But other than that, Abigail had no idea who would shelter her and her little brother.

"I'm pretty excited. I'm going to Greece with my parents, to visit some distant relatives," Heather stated, smiling. Abigail nodded, congratulating the girl but wondering why she was talking to her. Most of the Ravenclaw girls didn't speak to her, after the lies and cruelties that Chelsea's dirty mouth had spread. And after Abigail got Timothy Zachary expelled from Hogwarts as well. Apparently, he was a busy man beyond Chelsea and Abigail.

Abigail walked to her bed and sat on the edge, reaching over to grasp the letter that was on her bedside table. It was still unopened, but she recognized the quick slants of Draco's writing. She had been dreading opening it, but she had a week and a half left of school, so it would be hard to avoid a letter when he's been more than gallant in not advancing toward her the last couple of days, since their small bicker.

She flipped it over in her hand before slipping it in the inside of her robes that she was wearing. She'd read it later, in the dark when people were asleep. That way if it was emotional, there wouldn't be witnesses to her tears and if it was plain and blatant, no one would see her fuming or other such emotions. Draco had a way to bring out her anger in a way that no one else could do. Abigail was usually pretty cool and collected, but Draco's weird, multidimensional emotions were good at causing her to snap her fuse in seconds.

"Do you have any plans for summer vacation?" Heather asked, moving into her sight. Abigail looked up at her, getting slightly irritated. Did the girl lack the sense that when someone turns their back on you, and walks away, it usually ends the conversation?

"No, I don't. I'll probably just be home all summer." '_Wherever home it_,' Abigail finished. "Excuse me, I'm going to head down to supper now." Abigail moved to walk around the girl and toward the door.

"I think it's stupid you listened to Chelsea!" the girl blurted, rather loudly. Abigail stilled and looked over at her, questioningly. The girl stammered and glanced around the room, as if to see if anyone else was present. "I mean, Chelsea's always been jealous of you for reasons unknown. If you like someone, you should be with them, despite the house they are in." Abigail narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" Abigail asked.

"Uhm, my name's Heather. I've been your bed neighbor since like…third year," the girl replied.

"No, not that. I mean, are you like doing this for something? Did Malfoy send you up here? I know he likes to bribe people sometimes," Abigail asked, narrowing her eyes. Heather's eyes didn't flinch as she looked at Abigail like she was crazy.

"No, he didn't. I just…I hear you crying at night. At least, for the past couple nights that is. I know Malfoy is a dirty rat of a person but if you like him and if he likes you, then I think you should fight for him instead of worrying about what others think of you," Heather stated. She said it rather fast, but Abigail was able to understand the words.

"Thanks for the support, but I don't think Malfoy likes me as much as I thought. So I'm not wasting my time with someone who will never like me as much as I could love them," Abigail stated and went to pull the door open when Heather spoke again.

"I've never seen Malfoy look at any girl like he looks at you. If that's not evidence enough that he likes you, then you're asking for a lot," Heather stated. Abigail glared over at her.

"Leave your nose out of it," she snapped. "I understand you're just being nice, but obviously you've never been liked and rejected like I have so you're inexperienced." Heather blushed. "Work on your own love life before you go judging mine." Abigail didn't wait for a response as she walked out of the dorm, to walk down the stairs and to the common room. Her eyes stung as she headed to the exit of the common room and she hastily reached up to wipe at them.

"Hey, Abby!" Abigail looked over to see Leon waving her over from the couch, about to stand but she kept walking, heading to the door. She darted from the common room and down the hallways, toward the lower levels of Hogwarts, hoping to outrun Leon. She didn't feel like speaking to anyone right now. They always spoke of how sorry they felt for her on her and Draco's break up, as if they were together. They were never together and it made Abigail hurt even more when they implied they had been. It's irritating when people butt their noses in her business, when they don't even know the story.

Abigail cut down to the Great hall and was thankful that hardly any of the students were there. She took a seat near the head of the Ravenclaw table and waited, putting her head in her hand to perch it up. She wasn't too excited to hear whatever kind of speech Dumbledore wanted to make tonight. They had all been grim and doom filled of late, and it wasn't helping her mood.

The Dark Lord was back!

Everyone read the titles on the Daily Prophet and Abigail wasn't as frightened of that as most people were. She decided that panicking wouldn't help the situation one bit so why panic? When the time came to fight, she knew what side she'd be on. She'd be fighting against the Dark Lord most fervently.

A screech made her raise her head to see an owl make its way toward her. It was familiar owl and when it was near, Abigail noticed it was Aunt Kendra's owl, and only by the owl's missing eye. It only had one working eye and the other darted around crazily. It was a smart bird though, so it never had problems.

The owl landed before her, dropping the letter in its talons on her plate, hooting at her. Abigail reached over, grasping a piece of the bread that was on the table. The table always had bread to snack on while waiting for supper to be served. She broke off pieces and fed them to the owl as she grabbed the letter. It was in Kendra's writing, with the familiar sweeping of Abigail's 'g' that was just like Aunt Kendra.

Abigail tore the letter open and set the bread down for the owl to peck at. She began reading and at the end, she had a burst of happiness in her chest.

_Dear Abigail and Darwin,_

_I wanted to write you to let you know that I will be picking you up from the Hogwarts Express when school ends. You two will be staying with me and my family for the summer holidays, in your parents' house, whom had graciously let us stay there for the summer whilst they are away on _business_. I'm sorry your parents won't be present at picking you up from the Express, but I'm hoping I can suffice for company. _

_Young Jacob will be present, my eldest son who is turning eleven this year, and I'm hoping you and Darwin could share him tales of Hogwarts since I did not go to Hogwarts and my husband is a muggle, so he has never been there either. Jacob is more than excited to see you and I can't wait to enjoy your company this holiday. _

_Love you always. _

Kendra

_P.S. We shall have the most fun this year, as a _large_ family. _

Abigail was grinning at the end. Something was going on with her parents and Aunt Kendra was going to take care of her and Darwin this year. Although, she had a hint that there was more as ways that Kendra writ certain sentences. It was weird that she bolded the word 'business' and 'large' like they were of some importance.

Abigail hoped it was just Kendra's usual chipper way of explaining things. She was excited to see her younger cousin, Jacob, who was a doll and only a year younger than Darwin, so those two would have fun all summer, playing with each other in the sun whilst Abigail stayed cooped up inside, moping like she felt she would be all summer.

Abigail reached up and pet the owl behind its ear. It hooted affectionately before playfully biting her finger and taking off. She assumed the bird was supposed to stay to make sure she read the letter before taking off. Abigail licked the blood off her finger and folded the letter up to put in her outside pocket, to wait for Darwin to come in so she could show him the letter.

Abigail felt the stiffness of Draco's letter in her inside pocket and frowned; she knew she ought to read it, but as the other Hogwarts students filed in, she felt it wasn't the right time, especially when she saw Him walking in. It stilled her heart and her eyes stung slightly before she tore them away to watch the professors file into the Great hall as well, for supper.

She just hoped that nothing happened to create tears in her eyes, and embarrass her.


	48. Miscommunication

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **48**: _Miscommunication_

* * *

_Dear Abigail_,

_I understand the reason you are upset with me, & I can't blame you. If I had been in your predicament, trust & loyalties would be strained & I would've done far worse than you did, in the situation. That day in the hallway, I didn't follow you for one reason. I felt that I didn't deserve to follow you. I had failed you as both a friend, and as your lover. I should have shown you the contract when I had discovered it, to tell you I had no part in it. I've been told that it would've been better if it came from me. So for that & that alone, I apologize. _

_If you wish it, I will not bother you in one bit. It will be as it was '_pre-our-relationship_'. I shall be in the astronomy tower Saturday night, promptly after supper. I would rather you tell me face-to-face._

_Sincerely, _

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Abigail Jones was clutching the small letter that she had finally gained the guts to read, that evening after supper. It was only Friday night, but that only gave her about twenty-four hours to proceed with this awkwardness. She knew she still had feelings for Draco, very deep feelings but there were contradictory issues. If she took him back, most of all her House would turn against her. They were no Slytherin girls, but they had their own sort of nastiness.

However, Draco did things to the pit of her stomach that she could not get rid of. It was a deep sinking feeling when he wasn't near and a filled up, overjoyed feeling when he was touching her. She thought she has been in love before, with her years-long crush with Timothy Zachary, but compared to this that was less than a fling. She never thought it possible, or even believable that she'd fall in _love_ with Draco Malfoy, of the House Slytherin.

Her stomach whirled sharply and she put a hand against it, frowning at the nauseating feeling. She quickly folded the letter up and closed her eyes shut, inhaling deeply. She pocketed the letter in the chest pocket of her robes and glanced around her before darting down the damp hallways nearest the Great Hall. She burst through the lavatory doors and to a vacant stall, to fell to her knees and begin to heave. She hated being this nervous or anxious; her stomach didn't do well, especially after eating supper.

Abigail was glad she just retched once as she leaned back on the balls of her feet, flushing and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She closed the stall door behind her and sat there, allowing tears to flow from her eyes. She was embarrassed, hurt and confused, angry and sympathetic, and lost. Most of all, she was lost. She felt stupid that she had a hard time just choosing to bugger every one else, and just rush back to Draco's embrace now, in front of the entire student body.

But she was craven. She was too scared, too cowardly to do that route. She's brave about certain things, but this was not one of them. A very small part of her always wanted to make up with Chelsea but that was far overruled by her reasonable, more logic part of her. This was a fifty-fifty persuasion almost.

"Gosh damn it!" Abigail hissed to herself, standing and straightening out her uniform before walking out of the stall, glancing here and there. She was thankful no one had been in the bathroom just then; she looked frightful, she noted as she look at her reflection. Her lips were puffy, her eyes were red and swollen, and she had a vacant, lost look in her eyes. She quickly splashed some cold water in her face, washing her mouth out as well.

When she looked back up at her reflection, she looked slightly better. She quickly dried her face off and walked from the bathrooms, but as she did so, a stall door slowly creaked open and a young girl's face peered out from behind it with wide, all-to-knowing oceanic blue eyes.

Abigail walked to the large staircase and began heading up to the Ravenclaw tower, only having to stop once as a staircase moved. She beat the others to the tower and solved the riddle before heading straight up to her dorm to sit on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs off the edge. She stared down at her knees and sighed, unsure of where to begin in her thinking.

So instead, she kicked off her shoes and drew her bed-curtains closed to lay beneath the covers and close her eyes, trying to relax her brain. '_Maybe I'll dream the answer…_' she thought just before she drifted off to sleep.

_Devon_

Devon had no idea what to think, or where to start for that matter. She walked out of the bathroom stall when she was certain Abigail Jones wasn't retreating back. She had heard the vomiting and the sobbing; she wasn't sure how to proceed with this. Devon only knew of one reason why the girl would vomit just once and be fine enough to walk and clean herself up so well.

She glanced about her and walked out of the bathroom, toward the Great hall and to the Slytherin table, where she sat next to Blaise, who was across from Draco. The two didn't spare her a glance, but she was glad for that as she took a spoonful of yams to eat. She felt her eyes were real wide, but she couldn't stop that from happening. Devon looked over at Draco, just wondering where his smarts had gone. He had always used more protection than necessary when they had been fooling around; why had he stopped?

"Devon, what's wrong?" Blaise asked, finally noticing her expression. She hardly saw him when she looked over at him, but panicked when Draco had turned to look over at her as well. She must've lost another three shades of color in her face by the way Draco looked at her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing to slits and his mouth growing tight. Devon didn't say a word as she stood and began heading away from the table. It could've been Devon heaving over that toilet if he hadn't of found Abigail. She knew guys grew bored with protection and would claim they'd be careful for just one time.

She hurried down the steps and whirled tightly around the bend, heading toward the dungeons. But she didn't have the chance when she was roughly pushed against the wall with a half pushed fiercely against her upper chest. "Richards," Draco sneered, glaring at her. "In all my years of knowing you, I've never seen you have that sort of expression on your face. What the hell is the matter? What do you know?"

"N-Nothing, Draco. Why do you assume that?" Devon cursed at the tremble in her voice and that only made Draco's eyes narrow even more.

"Don't lie to me. Is it something to do with Abigail?" he snapped. Devon hid her mild curiosity on why he'd jump to that conclusion as she glanced around the two of them and was relieve to see it vacant, except the two of them.

"I can't say, Draco. It's…complicated," she tried to say but his grip just strengthened against her chest. She tried to shove him off of her but he pinned her hands against her stomach, kneeing her lower pelvis. How he managed that position was beyond her. "OK, OK, stop," she mumbled. "I, I don't know what it is and I don't want to jump to conclusions to worry you."

"Just say it, Richards."

"OK," she whispered, lowering her head. "I went into the bathroom to touch up and someone came bursting through the door. I hid before this person saw me and listened to the vomiting and crying just before, uh…before they got up, just fine and went to freshen up. That person was A-Abigail and I th-think she's…" Draco clamped a hand to her mouth, releasing her hands.

"Don't even say the word," he hissed, releasing her completely and whisking away. Devon watched him go, rubbing at the sore spot on her upper chest. He had managed to leave a tender area there, where his palm had been pushing against her chest. She didn't know what to do at that point as she glanced to the end of the hallway, where a few students were heading down to the dungeons, chattering and full after supper.

Devon quickly fell into step with them and headed into the common room, swiftly and avoiding Draco at all costs. It wasn't hard since he wasn't in the main resting area or near the stairs; she figured he was in his dorms, pacing and raging about what she had just implanted into his brain. She followed suit and headed up to her own dorms, to beeline it for her bed and kick off her shoes and dress in a pair of shorts and a long-sleeved shirt. She leaned against her headboard and stared down at her hands, enfolded in her lap.

"Hey, Devon, what are you doing, looking so worried?" a voice called. Devon looked up and saw Hilary Jacobsen sitting on her bed, with a light smile on her face. She sighed and forced a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Devon asked. Hilary narrowed her eyes at her and scoffed.

"Don't think you can fool me with that lame get-up, Devon Richards. I may be a bit slow at times, but I know when you're thinking dark and just then, you were. So what's up? Anything I can help with?" Hilary asked, scooting closer toward Devon, who eyed her.

"It's just something I'm going through with another friend and their love interest," Devon answered, shrugging. Hilary nodded.

"Oh, Malfoy and his Ravenclaw sweetness, right?" Hilary asked, sighing as Devon looked up at her, stunned. "We've all heard that they've been shagging for a while now, since before she started dating that Zachary kid, who was totally wrong for that girl anyways so I don't blame her. But now they're broken up over a timeless scandal, produced by _Ser Flint_ and _Ser Blaise_." Devon sighed.

"Yeah, yeah that's it," Devon stated, admitting that so the girl wouldn't dig deeper. She couldn't tell anyone else or else it would blow up to beyond its proportion. "And it would be _Ser Zabini_, not _Ser Blaise_, Hilary." Hilary giggled.

"I like _Ser Blaise_ better, Devon so leave it be," Hilary gasped. "Oh! I forgot what I came over here for. I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house this summer vacation at some point, for my birthday party. My mother is planning it since it's a week after we're through with Hogwarts." Devon smiled. This girl always invited her to her small festivities, but she rarely went.

"I'll ask my parents, but you know how that can be. I'd say yes, but more than likely they'll so no," Devon answered. Hilary frowned. Devon wasn't allowed to go anywhere during the summer usually, due to 'family business' that her parents would go through and Devon would be stuck with her younger cousins whilst their parents were away as well. It was real ridiculous to her.

"Well, I hope they say yes. We're going to throw a large bash, with uniforms. You have to where a ball gown. I wanted a ballroom themed birthday party this year. A date is optional since my mother has a lot of friends with single sons," Hilary boasted, adding a wink at the end. Devon couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Sounds super fun. If I proclaim it like that, I have better chances on going," Devon lied, hoping to keep the girl in high hopes, and her as well. She would love to go; she had a fancy for dressing up in large gowns.

"Well, I hope so." Hilary stood, and went to walk away but doubled back and patted Devon's knee. "Don't think too hard about Malfoy and his little raven. I'm sure those two will rush back to each other before summer vacay, okay?" Hilary winked again and walked away, leaving Devon to her thoughts. Devon decided to close her bed-curtains and settled down, zoning out as she heard the conversations around her. They weren't too important and it was a while before Devon fell asleep, finally and her thoughts melted into dreams instead.


	49. Melancholy After the Storm

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **49**: _Melancholy After the Storm_

* * *

_Abigail_

Supper didn't taste at all very good. It had a dry, ashy taste to it as she tried to eat. Her mind kept going back to the letter, and what would happen after supper. She had tried to make up her mind all day and all night last night, but no clear answer had come to her. It was a waste of time and all it did was give her a headache in the morning, and one brewing now. Abigail sighed and stole a sip of her drink before poking at her food. She wasn't even sure she should meet Draco in the astronomy tower. Some terrible, bad things could happen in that tower and she wasn't sure she wanted to be in that position.

She didn't think she could deny Draco if he should advance. He's always made her weak kneed and just because she was mad at him, didn't stop that fact. Abigail glanced around warily; he wasn't even present at the Slytherin table. She was sure he was in the tower now, but she couldn't get herself to stand and head out, so she shoveled more food onto her plate.

Abigail ate a little more before choosing to have a desert as well. Why the hell not? She might be faced with something evil in a handful of minutes, and she wanted her stomach to be full.

"Something the matter, Abigail?" Abigail looked over to see Leon looked at her with concern on his face. "I've never seen you eat so much, in so little time." Abigail blushed.

"I'm sorry. My mind's just too full right now. Excuse me." She stood up and discarded her half-eaten desert before walking from the Great hall, leaving Leon with wide eyes, full of questions. She didn't mind or even care at that moment. Her feet led her through the hallways and up the stairs until she was facing the bottom of the Astronomy tower steps. She stared up them with dread before ascending.

Her footsteps were like large stomps against the steps and every one made her headache pulse irritatingly. Her heart seemed to jump higher in her chest with every ascending step until it seemed to block off her airway, and she could scarcely breathe.

However when she pushed the door open, she was faced with a vast emptiness of people. She was alone. Abigail frowned and stared around. She had a thought that he might've hid in the darkness or shadows in case someone else showed up. She walked around, and around, and around before she became certain that he wasn't present. She leaned against one of the walls, near a cut-out window to wait. She didn't know why she was waiting; to her, Draco should've been here first by all accounts.

_Draco_

Draco sat on his bed, staring outside the window that was near the head of his bed. The skies were mainly just inky blackness with the eyes of the stars twinkling down at him. He knew Abigail would be in the Astronomy tower right now, waiting for him – or not – but he couldn't make himself stand and meet her, like he had asked to. After hearing what Devon had inclined, his wit and respect toward her went flying out the window. He was so ticked off and aggravated. It wasn't even her fault that she was…_IT_!

He couldn't even say the word. '_But hey!_' a small voice in his head shouted. '_What if she's not _that_ and the Richards girl was just assuming too much. There could be lots of reasons her stomach was upset. Bad food, perhaps?_' Draco sighed, and ran a hand through his hair to scrunch up his face in irritation.

He stood and headed for the door, but thought better of it and walked back to his bed. He kicked off his shoes and stripped to his underwear. He crawled beneath his blankets and reached around to pull the bed-curtains shut. Draco rested his head on his pillow and sighed, forcing his eyes shut. His body shook with anxiety and he couldn't stop breathing heavily, but he kept his eyes shut anyways.

_Abigail_

Abigail dozed off in the Astronomy tower, sitting down on the ground with her head tilted to the side and almost leaning on her shoulder. She awoke to the chill of the night creeping into her skin and she shivered, staring around. She wondered what time it was and if Draco even showed up; she wasn't in plain sight. She had moved from the first main window, to behind some instruments but if anyone had walked to the left, she'd be spotted instantly.

She slowly stood up with the help of the wall and frowned, feeling the sting of her eyes. She gathered her robes around her and headed down from the Astronomy tower, sneaking over to the Ravenclaw tower, which wasn't too far from the Astronomy tower in the first place. It was ironically convenient for her.

Abigail walked into the common room and headed up to her dorm to slip under her covers and promptly shut the bed-curtains before clenching her eyes shut and reached up to grasp the letter against her chest. Her eyes welled with tears and she had a hard time not sobbing as she laid there, shielded all in darkness. A small sob escaped before she flipped to her stomach, clutching her pillow and crying into it.

The next morning, she woke with her eyes swollen and tired. There was a large damp spot in her pillow where her head had been, and she had a hard time not crying when she saw it. It was the reminder that she had been stood up by Draco, for something _he_ wanted to do.

Abigail didn't have the heart to get up out of bed and it took all her strength to change positions and huddle into the blanket, her lips starting to quiver. '_So pathetic_,' she thought about herself. It really was pathetic how much she was crying; they were never together. All they did was shag and that shouldn't have as many emotions behind it as it did.

_(Sunday…)_

_(Monday…)_

Tuesday came and someone roughly shoved Abigail's shoulder, to which she opened her eyes to slits to stare up into the face of a familiar person. Heather was standing above her with a glass of water and a plate with buttered toast. "Abigail, wake up," Heather whispered, setting the drink and bread on her nightstand. Heather glanced around the area, frowning and looking back down at her. "You need to get up. You missed classes yesterday and you can't miss today or the next couple of days, with Friday being the last day of Hogwarts. Come on, Abigail."

"Please, go away," Abigail mumbled, going to turn back around, but that was shortlived as the glass of – freezing! – cold water slammed into her sleepy face. She gasped and sat up with her heart racing. "What the hell is your problem?" she shrieked out.

"Get out of your moping mood, Abigail and get a life. You still have classes to endure and the real you would count that as important. Much more important than waking up, crying, and then sleeping, then waking up, crying again, and falling back asleep. It's not right and you know it. You're going to drown in your own pathetic tears," Heather hissed, glaring at her. Abigail stared at her wide eyed. "Now here's some bread to boost your strength a bit."

Heather shoved the bread into Abigail's hands and stood there as Abigail nibbled on the toast, utterly bewildered. This strange girl who hardly knew her just yelled at her to get a life. What the bloody hell was up with that?

When Abigail finished, Heather handed her a uniform and snapped her fingers to the nearby showers that were hardly occupied. Abigail was slightly afraid of this girl for a moment as she hugged her uniform to her chest and rushed to the showers, glancing over her shoulder. She's never been in that situation before and that was extremely awkward.

She felt the instability of her legs and almost fell when she looked forward. She reached out, steadying herself as she started a shower, stripping as it warmed up. It wasn't long before she was soaking beneath the water, starting to feel a little better as the water warmed and soothed her body. It made the headache in her head feel slightly better as she stared down at the ground, watching the water swirl down the drain pipe.

All the memories of the past couple weeks – the contract, the emotions, the loneliness – all flooded through her again as tears collected into her eyes. Abigail ran a hand through her wet hair and covered her face with her hands, leaning against the wall so she wouldn't fall to her knees.

_Only three more days until summer vacation._

It was a small voice, very small indeed, but it had reached to the surface and she lifted her head, taking a deep breath and beginning to wash her hair and body. It felt relaxing to wash her body, almost as if she was scrubbing away at her emotion, little by little. She rinsed and then rinsed again, before stepping out and wrapping in a towel to walk to the mirror. Her face looked pale and her hair was black against her skin, dripping wet.

"Toughen up," she whispered before brushing her teeth and dressing in her uniform. She gathered her sleeping clothes and headed out to the dorms, to toss those clothes to the ground and stare over at Heather who was still waiting for her.

"Come on. You need some more food," Heather stated, hooking her arm in Abigail's to lead her out of the dorms and through the common room that was pretty vacant. The fire was crackling though.

The two walked down the stairs, not saying much as the Great hall noises go noisier as they neared the Great hall. Abigail almost had a tugging feeling to run back to the common room but the arm hooked through hers wasn't letting go, or relenting. She began to nibble on her bottom lip as they entered into the Great hall, to meander to the Ravenclaw table to sit down.

Heather sat right beside her and began putting food on her plate, saying something but Abigail wasn't listening. Her eyes had gotten a hold on somebody across the room with a dark expression on his face. His blond hair was shielding his eyes as he ate, but he didn't look a quarter as bad as her. He would actually talk with the people around him when addressed.

He must've felt her gaze because he looked over and their eyes connected. Abigail flushed and she felt her stomach clench on its own as a stab of pain shot through her chest. The loneliness of Saturday night returned to her and her body defended her. She narrowed her eyes into a heated glare before she crinkled her nose in disgust and averted her eyes, reentering Heather's tale.

"…and then my parents said we'll be going to Egypt this summer, about a month before Hogwarts starts again," Heather stated, smiling. "I'm very excited. I've always wanted to visit Egypt. How about you? Do you have any plans?"

"Not really," Abigail answered, shocking the girl who jumped slightly. She laughed lightly; the girl hadn't expected an answer. "I'll just be staying with my aunt Kendra. I haven't seen her in a while." Heather smiled and nodded as Abigail began eating lightly.

_Draco_

The disgust and hatred in those two eyes when they had looked at him was almost enough to make him rethink abandoning her Saturday night. She hadn't been in classes yesterday, which was the day they had almost all their classes together, and at the time he had been grateful but now he wasn't so sure. She was thoroughly pissed off at her, but why was that his fault? Was she never going to tell him about the puking incident?

'_What if you're supposed to approach her? Maybe she knew Devon was there and knows you already know, you dimwit. It's not as terrible for you as it is for her. She's the one with the soon-to-be problem with a large belly, unable to hide it_,' he scolded himself, sneering down at his food. He couldn't think straight when he started contradicting his own thoughts. He cared deeply for Abigail but that alien in her stomach was something he could not relate to. He didn't want it, no matter how much he cared for that girl. He'd rather hug Harry Potter than accept that _thing _in her stomach.

"Draco?" He ignored the voice and kept eating. "Draco, my love, what are you thinking so intently on that you are ignoring me?" Draco looked up at Pansy, who had been her normal self since he and Abigail stopped hanging out regularly. She irritated more than ever nowadays. He didn't want to be around girls, especially ones that wanted him, at the moment. Pansy was the most irritating out of all of them. She was relentless in cooing sweet words to him and touching him, coddling him and being her normal clingy self.

"Leave me alone, Parkinson," Draco said, eyeing her before returning to his meal. Pansy frowned and scooted closer to him. He glared over at her. "I swear, wench, do as you're told and I won't embarrass you." She flushed and scooted back to her original spot, frowning and staring down at her food, pathetically. Draco shook his head and ignored her, turning to Devon who was sitting adjacently across from him. She wasn't talking much and when Draco turned to her, she looked up, expectantly. Draco noticed just how agitated she was. It was almost as much as him.

He motioned with his head to follow him and she gulped before standing. Draco stood and headed out of the Great hall, toward the hallways. He led her to the familiar dark hallway nearest the Great hall before turning to her. "She's real pissed off at me. I didn't meet her Saturday night like I had wanted to," Draco stated, bluntly.

"What? Why not?" Devon snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think, smart one?" Draco snapped back, glaring at her. She backed down and sighed.

"Look, Draco, it's not for certain. You could be making a mistake. Hell, I could be making a mistake. It's not like I have valid proof of it. So there's no sense in fretting over something that might not be real," Devon explained. Draco rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"When a woman pukes randomly, it's one big reason more than likely. Abigail has a strong stomach and eats the same things everyday so it wasn't food poisoning. I sure as hell wouldn't poison her food, and I'm the only one who has the smarts to do so." Devon frowned.

"Not true. Chelsea would poison her, if she had the poison," Devon stated.

"No, she wouldn't. That dumb blond doesn't know up from down. And besides, she likes humiliating her victims, remember? She humiliated Abigail many times. She wanted revenge, not murder," Draco hissed, turning away from her. Sometimes Devon gave great counsel, but at other times she was just a useless wench. "I called you here to ask you what I should do."

"Leave her alone," Devon stated, without hesitation. Draco looked over at her, frowning slightly. "If you feel that she hates you, then if you really love her, you'd stay away from her until she came to you. She needs times to mull things over and until she does, you pestering her will only enrage that flame." Devon laid a hand on his arm sympathetically. "That's my advice. Take it or leave it." She turned and walked away from him, leaving him with an empty void once more. It was frustrating.

He leaned against the wall and cursed to himself. If that was her advice, he was taking it. It wasn't like he actually loved the girl. This was just a fling between them two and if she happened to be _that_, then she'd have to deal with it alone. He wasn't about to ruin his life for that wench. And besides, she wouldn't even be here next year if it were true. She'd be too noticeable and Draco hardly doubted they'd allow a girl in her condition back into the year.

He just hoped that they wouldn't, of course.


	50. Admitting Lies

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **50**:_Admitting Lies_

* * *

_Abigail_

The days were slow, laborious and made her want to rip the hair from her skull. She had hoped the last three days of Hogwarts would speed passed like road runners, and that she'd be stepping off of Hogwarts Express into her Aunt Kendra's arms, but it was the day before they were leaving and irritatingly, she was tapping her fingers on a desk in her Transfiguration class. She was already packed and ready to go, and today was just the final assessments and hand-outs of the summary of what had happened during the year. Abigail had taken hers with a kind smile, like always, but the moment professor McGonagall walked away, her face contorted in irritation at the speed time was going by: incredibly slow!

"Stop drumming your fingers, woman!" Heather's voice snapped at her. Abigail stopped the tattoo of her fingers to stare over at the girl who had an irritated look on her face. "We all know you're impatient to get home, but you can last another twenty-four hours, Abby!" She had taken to calling Abigail "Abby" and frankly, Abigail didn't mind. She and Heather had gotten real close the past week, and it was all because of her stubbornness that made her get out of bed Tuesday morning. It was a miracle, really with how low Abigail's trust level was with the other Ravenclaw students.

"Sorry," she mumbled, lowering her head as her leg began to shake out of impatience. Heather ignored that as it wasn't as loud as the finger drumming and looked over her summary. Abigail looked over at the blond-haired, beautiful eyed creature that was sitting not six feet away from her. She could almost imagine his musky scent washing back toward her as she sat there; she was so pathetic. She felt it useless to lie to herself: she was still madly in lust with Draco Malfoy. Her body molded to his and she couldn't get those images out of her mind. He had been avoidng her – and she him, to be honest – for the past couple days, but she's caught him glancing at her and she was positive he was aware of her little stare-marathons in the classes they had together.

Abigail wanted to see his face, but his back was toward her and he wasn't pivoted toward her in anyway. She had a hard time looking away but forced herself to look away when he or the person next to him – which was Pansy Parkinson's ugly-self – would shuffle in her direction. She thought she was being careful and a sneak, but when she glanced up she saw his body angled to the left and his eyes were staring back at her, almost strained. It gave her a slight throbbing in her mind just thinking about how far to the left his eyes were rotated.

Her stomach churned and ached as she kept her eyes locked; she had a hard time not ripping out of her chair, throwing the desk before her against the wall and tackling him, forgiving him for all his sins or whatever apology he would want – whether it was true or false. But she made – no, forced herself to look away and down at her fidgeting hands. She tried not to frown but she felt her lips tilting downward as her nose tickled, her eyes burned at the coming of tears.

'_Why am I acting like this? Did I love him more than I thought? I know I cared deeply for him, but I'm acting like a heartbroken school girl. He's Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. I knew from day one that he would never love me the way I could possibly love him. I had prepared for stuff like this, so why is it so hard to wean away from him?_' Abigail scolded herself and was surprised to hear professor McGonagall dismissing the class. She hurriedly packed her things, sniffling back the tickles in her nose and pushing at her eyes. Heather frowned over at her, but didn't say anything.

Abigail pulled her bag up onto her shoulder, but the _worse_ thing imaginable happened. She bumped, rather hardcore, into the one person she wouldn't want to. His smell washed over her like a daydream and she breathed it in heavily as her shoulder bag fell from her shoulder with a loud _smack_ and she stumbled back as he if had just burned her. Draco looked over at her as if she had just "_American Psycho'd_" him before Parkinson kept him moving forward, shooting a sneer in Abigail's direction for added effect.

Abigail lowered to her knees and began to gather the few things that had spilled out, such as a quill and her ink pot that had managed to spill out a bit. She frowned, getting irritated all over again when a hand appeared in her peripheral, grabbing her ink pot before she could get to it, and waving a wand over it to make the small puddle of ink on the floor disappear. She looked up to see Hermione Granger smiling at her and holding out her ink pot.

"You looked like you could use a hand," she mumbled as Heather came to view to Abigail's right, kneeling to help as well. Abigail smiled at Hermione.

"Thank you. You're so kind," Abigail whispered, gingerly taking the ink pot from her and stopping it with the cork she had found and shoving it into her shoulder bag. Once her things were back in her shoulder bag, she stood back up and sighed.

"Do you mind I walk with you to your next class? I believe we both have Herbology next," Hermione stated. Abigail smiled, nodding; she was glad for the extra – feminine – company. The three walked out of the Transfiguration class and started heading down the stairs, and toward the Hogwarts grounds where the greenhouses were located. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to you, Abigail. It's really not fair," Hermione blurted. Abigail looked over, slightly surprised.

"I know it's none of my business and I hardly know you, but I'm sure you deserve better. If it's any conciliation, you can always talk to me. Sometimes a stranger makes good company," Hermione stated. Abigail smiled.

"Thanks," Abigail mumbled as Heather smiled. "I might take you up on that one day but for now, it's not time to talk." Hermione nodded, understanding as always. Abigail envied her; she was so smart and so beautiful, and so sure of herself all the time. Well, Abigail knew that even Hermione had her insecurities but she didn't let anyone see them like Abigail currently was. It was real pathetic in the golden beacon of Hermione Granger. But, still Abigail envied and adored her.

By the time classes were at an end and Abigail was making the trudge to the Great hall from her last class – alone, mind you – when her biggest insecurities cut in. She never minded being alone but as of late, she dreaded it. She always felt the walls were closing in on her or that Draco would come try to whisk her away, like he used to. She hurried her step.

The Great hall loomed before as she stepped off the stairs and she smiled, walking through the doors and immediately made a beeline for Heather who had a spot open beside her. Heather smiled as Abigail plopped down next to her, sighing. "I hate walking alone," she whispered. Heather laughed.

"You'll survive, Abby. It shows courage when you walk alone. Just remember to keep your head up." Abigail nodded and reached out to grab one of the chicken tenders when a familiar face sat across from her. Leon smiled timidly at her with a small, pathetic wave and Abigail eyed him momentarily before going back to shoveling chicken tenders onto her plate with some ranch. She didn't care if it looked childish; she enjoyed chicken tenders.

"Hey, Abby," Leon mumbled. "How've you been?" Heather shot a dagger look at him, to which Abigail giggled slightly at.

"Like my new security?" Abigail joked, motioning to Heather who blushed and shrugged, going back to her meal. Leon seemed confused, to which Abigail just waved it away. "What's up, Leon? How can I help you?"

"I just thought I'd come sit next to you tonight, seeing as we're leaving for home tomorrow," Leon stated. Abigail felt that happiness stir in her chest and she nodded, taking a bite of a chicken tender. "And I was wondering if you wanted to come visit me for a couple days or so, during summer vacation. I don't think it would hurt. My parents wouldn't mind. They love meeting my friends." Abigail sighed. She felt the presence of another 'emotion' underneath just downright politeness in Leon's voice. She had a small hint the fellow had a smidgen of feelings for her, but she would not be able to share those feelings. Ever.

"Well, I'll ask my aunt Kendra. I'll be staying with her this summer vacation. She might have something planned for my brother and me when we settle in. I'll let you know though, ok?" Leon nodded, satisfied with the answer and went to enjoying his meal. Abigail eyed him for a moment longer before returning to her light meal. She also fancied herself a slice of key-lime pie for the night, as dessert.

When supper rang to an end, Abigail willingly hooked her arm in Heather's and walked up the stairs, toward the Ravenclaw tower, with Leon trailing behind them like a third wheel. She would never admit it aloud, but at that point he really was the third wheel, unwanted and not needed, but she valued his friendship all the same.

But at the top of the stairs, before the bend to the Ravenclaw common room, a dark-haired girl stood at with her feet shuffling and an awkward look on her face. Abigail recognized her and her name came rushing at her like a semi-truck: _Devon Richards_. She was part of Draco's posse, rarely.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll be right in," Abigail stated, unlinking her arm with Heather who shot a nervous look in Devon's direction, who was wearing her Slytherin robe. Abigail motioned for Heather to go who seemed to walk backwards as she headed into the common room. When Heather and Leon were out of sight, Abigail turned to Devon. She didn't know what to say or how to start.

"I don't know if you remember me or not, but…"

"I remember you." Abigail didn't want explanations on who she was.

"Oh, ok," Devon stated, raising her eyebrows at the bluntness of Abigail's words. "I came up here without Malfoy's knowledge so don't think he sent me up here as his envoy. I'm sure you know that Malfoy would bring his own message. He doesn't have much faith in people." Abigail nodded, narrowing her eyes slightly. A couple more Ravenclaw students walked by, eyeing the two of them but didn't say anything.

"I wanted to talk with you, about this situation that you two have produced. I know the reason why he didn't meet you in the Ravenclaw tower. He really did want to meet you, but it's my fault he didn't," Devon stated, frowning and beginning to fidget. That was not a good sign. Abigail crossed her arms, getting suspicious.

"Yeah, go on…" she urged.

"Well, I saw you puking and told him. We both came to the conclusion that you were…" The girl's voice thinned out and a blush crept up onto her cheeks. Abigail had known the rest of that sentence, but didn't fancy it at all. She was thoroughly aghast to be honest. How could someone assume so much out of vomiting from plain nervousness? Was it even useful to explain herself to this girl?

Abigail sighed. "I don't know what to tell you. You can assume anything you want," Abigail stated, thinking that could suffice for now. Let Draco sweat out that little lie until he found out she wasn't. It was the least vengeful thing she could do, for ditching out on her Saturday night. Devon eyed her as she began to turn away. "Tell Malfoy that if that's the reason he ducked out on me, then he isn't the person I thought he was," Abigail whispered, hoping the girl heard her. She didn't wait to find out as she walked to the common room, answered the riddle and walking in.

Abigail almost fell to her knees; it took all the strength in her soul to keep a straight face. Tears splashed over her eyelids and down her cheeks as she slid down the wall, sitting there perched in the dark corner near the entrance. She pushed her hands to her forehead, smoothing her hair back as she clenched her eyes shut.

As she thought about it, she couldn't believe it. It was hard to digest or to react to. He didn't show up because he thought, more like knew that she was pregnant. Of course that was bogus. Abigail would sooner join the Dark Lord than be… than be _pregnant_!

"How dare he!" she hissed as tears clouded her eyes and her throat cracked. "Who the bloody hell does he think he is? I can't believe it. I… I hate him." She mumbled those three words like they were the Holy Grail as she perched there, staying still and nobody noticed her for a long while as she played that small conversation in her head over and over, and over once again.

By the time she was able to stand up and walk to her dorm, it was nearing one o'clock in the morning. Most everyone was asleep and when she crept to her bed, she found that Heather was sitting up in her bed, eyeing her. Abigail tried to plaster a smile on her face, but the look on Heather's face told her that was useless. As she sat on her bed, Heather walked from her bed and came to sit next to Abigail to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Abigail leaned into the hug and a fresh set of tears poured from her eyes.

"It's okay," Heather whispered, smoothing hair gently. Abigail wasn't sure how long she had cried but she had cried herself into a slumber. She wasn't all the way asleep but was more lax, and no longer crying. Heather laid her down, put her covers over her and closed her bed-curtains, walking away. The last image in Abigail's mind before sleep took hold of her completely was of Draco's expression after she had winced away from him earlier.

_Draco_

Sleep would not come that night. Every time he closed his eyes, every time he could feel sleep tugging him away, every time he made his mind relaxed, it would just show images of Abigail and her hurtful stature lately. Of that pained, hurtful wince she had pulled in their Transfiguration class that had sent this shock of electric pain through his chest. He's never felt a pain quite like that before but had been whisked away by Parkinson before he could have an excuse to be around her. He was actually thankful for Parkinson being near him at that time; he would've embarrassed himself by kneeling down and helping her with her stuff. And he didn't think he would be able to stop.

'_God damn it!_' his mind screamed as he slammed his fists onto his mattress, wanting to yell out in rage but everyone around him was asleep. He ran a hand over his face, aggravated and scorned and on the verge of rage. Draco knew this summer vacation would be one he would welcome for once. It meant that he wouldn't run into her at all, and that meant it would be time for him to be accustomed to her not around. But he wasn't sure how he'd react when he saw her again, if he did.

'_What if she's not pregnant, you dolt?_' his mind yelled. Draco groaned out, pushing his palm into his temples. "Get out," he whispered, wishing for his thoughts to cease. His mother would pick him up at the express and if he didn't sleep at all, she would know something was up. It was the sickly motherly instinct. Draco turned onto his side, flipped onto his stomach, went to his other side and then resumed on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Fine, you want to think of her. _Think of her!_" he hissed at himself. His mind scourged forward, throwing memory after memory of her in front of his eyes. He was overwhelmed at all the images at first but soon became rather soothed by them. He remembered the time he first woke up to her, the first time they had shagged. He remembered the first time he noticed her and how their fling sprouted, like some weeds amongst a rose bush. She was so…different than any other girl. No other girl has made him feel so flustered after falling apart like they were. Breaking ties was easy for Draco. It was something he grew up with.

If you can't flee from it within fifteen seconds, don't bother associating with it.

It's too important if you can't flee within fifteen seconds. And those predicaments were no good, Draco knew that. His father had shown him that. Draco turned onto his side, staring at the soft glow of the sliver of the moon outside the window near his bed. It was soothing to see the moon, but then that made him think how soft and translucent Abigail's skin would be underneath that glow. She always had the weird glow to her skin when bathing in the sun or moonlight. It was unnatural and Draco had at first despised that sort of thing, but on her…

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Draco whispered, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. He wished he had a sleeping draught but it was too late to go to professor Snape for one. '_I'm acting like a foolish guy in love. I am _not_ in love with Abigail Jones. I am _not_ in love with Abigail Jones_,' he thought repeatedly to himself as he laid back down, thinking that line over and over again in his mind and eventually, he drifted off to sleep.


	51. Hurtful Daydreams

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **51:** _Hurtful Daydreams_

**_AuthorNotes:_**_ So this is the official end of TDOR. I will be posting a prologue to not keep you guys hanging. Look out for that soon! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love all of you, and am so glad most of you stuck with my random updates. Please enjoy._

* * *

The days came and went until finally, it was the night before the students left Hogwarts. It was a cool night with a light breeze hanging on the edge as the students eased down for bed, ecstatic about heading home for their summer vacation. Most had plans to stay home and visit with family; others were going to out of town, to visit faraway countries and eat foreign foods. Very few felt like home was where Hogwarts was, whilst others couldn't wait to step on that express and head on home.

Abigail Jones sat on the windowsill of the Astronomy tower, staring out across the black lake as the moon glistened its beautiful face along the rippling water. It was a magical scene and she drew her knees closer to her chest, leaning back against the windows' pillar. There were barely any stars in the sky but she knew in a couple more hours, the sky would be lit up with a million winks.

A tear slipped from her eye, betraying her want and need. She hadn't cried in a while and had been forcing her feelings underneath her newly formed concrete fortress. She hoped it wasn't breakable, or else she'd be in trouble if she saw that face on the express tomorrow morning. She felt so lost and confused; should she cast away something so good that makes her knees weak and shake like jell-o for the sake of being Switzerland?

She bowed her head down onto her knees and took a deep breath in through her nostrils. She wished nothing more than to see his face, to confess how stupid she's been. But what if she's wrong? What if all he wanted was the sex and no-strings? She has been wrong on those sorts of things. Her assumption of Timothy Zachary had been so far, it made Pluto look the size of an atom.

Suddenly, she wished he was with her now, holding her and comforting her, and making love to her like he always did. Abigail looked over and promptly shook her head. She slept the night there, in the Astronomy Tower. She was already packed for the trip home to spend her summer vacation with aunt Kendra and her family. It was strange to think that she wouldn't see her parents' face at the train station tomorrow, but she had to deal with that issue.

By morning, she woke up earlier than necessary due to the sun's happy face peering into the window of the Astronomy tower, almost as if it was circling her. She poked her head up and groaned, looking around. She gathered her small amount of things and hurried from the tower, rushing down the stairs and pausing at the door before heading out into the halls, toward the Ravenclaw tower. She solved the riddle for the last time and headed inside. It was quiet inside with only a few students lingering in the common room; everyone else was asleep. It was probably only around five o'clock in the morning. Breakfast was in three hours and after breakfast, everyone was to head down to the train to head on home.

Abigail walked up to her dorms and peered around. There were a few early morning risers starting to pack up a few lingering items around their beds, or even making their bed. Abigail didn't bother making her bed. Why should she? She made it every night for the past couple months and on her last night here, she didn't even sleep in the bed. It was a bit untidy but she left it as she gathered her trunk and supplies, lugging them down to the common room to pile them in the corner nearest the entrance. She proceeded to head to the couch to sit down, twiddling her thumbs as she waited.

Abigail almost dozed off while she sat there – and probably did since she woke up and the common room was bustling with students – and stood up, following the crowd out into the halls and toward the great hall. The great hall smelt fabulously this morning and Abigail sat in her usual seat in the middle, waiting for Heather's arrival. She was sure Heather was still up in the dorms packing her stuff. The girl was a major procrastinator.

So Abigail helped herself to a hearty breakfast, enjoying and savoring the bites she took. She had pancakes, sausage and eggs, and toast with cranberry sauce on top, some orange juice and a nice fruit bowl. She felt like a fat king as her plate piled high and her fork got a work out from feeding her.

"Wow, you must be hungry." Abigail looked up to see Leon sitting across from her with a smile on his face. She smiled, blushing before shrugging. "So, did you ask your parents or whomever about coming to visit me this summer?"

"Not yet," Abigail answered truthfully. To be honest, she was stalling. She knew Aunt Kendra would say yes but she wasn't sure if she wanted to meet Leon's family. He was a nice guy but she has been feeling the "feelings" he's had her for lately. It was awkward since she could never really love him since her heart was starting to tug in somebody else's way.

Draco hasn't tried to make contact since that day in the hallway. He's been very translucent to her and she's hardly seen him this past couple of days. It was strange but it was only making it harder. She looked up from her plate as Leon began talking animatedly about what he was to do this vacation. Her eyes drifted to the Slytherin table, to the blond haired man sitting there next to his posse. He looked so suave sitting there with his black suit; it was black on black and her favorite outfit on him. He looked so sharp and handsome. It was hard not throwing herself over the tables between them and demanding he take her there, on the table surrounded by food.

Abigail giggled at the image and Leon looked over at her, confused. "Nothing, just an inside joke," Abigail whispered. He nodded and went on with his story just as Heather slipped in beside her. "Hey, you," Abigail greeted, smiling.

"Morning, Abby," Heather greeted, grinning. "I am so excited for summer vacation. We _must_ get together this summer. If not that, at least send me a letter every once in a while." Abigail laughed.

"I'll try. I'm not good at the letter thing," she answered. Heather glared over at her but said no more as Leon cut off from his story, poking at his food. "What's with you, Leon?" Heather asked.

"Nothing. It's just weird. We're in our fifth years and only two more years are left until we graduate from this place," Leon stated. "It's going by fast, isn't it?" Heather and Abigail looked at each other and started to laugh. "What?" Leon snapped, glaring and growing a radish red blush across his cheeks.

"You are so weird, child," Heather teased. "I'm excited to graduate in two years. I can't wait to get out there on my own, making a life and getting a job. I just hope I don't become a dead beat." Abigail rolled her eyes.

"Like you of all people would become a dead beat." After breakfast, the students were filed outside where the carriages waited for them. Professor McGonagall was standing there with a few other professors behind her, saying their goodbyes as the students filed into carriages. It was strange to think that this year went by so fast. Previous years hadn't gone by this fast; she guessed that snogging and shagging Draco all the time didn't help with the time speed.

Abigail looked behind her and saw Draco not too far. Heather tugged at her, oblivious to Abigail's lagging, and shoved her up into a carriage. She sighed and looked out back to see if she could spot him at all. She couldn't see him and frowned, sitting back and staring down at her hands. Leon joined them in their carriage as it started to roll down the hill and toward the train station that awaited them.

It was a slow, rocking ride down to the station and finally they were unloading and watching their luggage get packed into the train, one by one. Abigail saw her trunk and allowed Heather to lead her up to the train, and to lead her to a cabin. It wasn't hard since Heather had a good talent for beelining for things. She could weave better than a small sports car.

"Here's one!" Heather pulled a door open and shoved Abigail and shutting the door behind her after Leon walked inside. Abigail sat down and peered out the window. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she saw Draco walking almost directly by her window. He looked perfect standing there. But then her heart dropped into her stomach as Parkinson weaved her arm through his and he smirked down at her before loading onto the train, disappearing from Abigail's view. Her heart seemed to thrum against her sternum so hard that she began to breathe real heavily.

"Abby, what's wrong?"

"I need to do something." Abigail stood, ignoring Heather's disapproving stares as Leon looked depressed sitting there, staring out the window. Abigail walked from the compartment and down the aisle way. She tried to look into the compartments as she weaved between students. She probably looked frantic as she darted through the people, sometimes not being so coordinated and slamming into people.

She smacked into someone and almost fell but two strong arms caught her upper arms. Abigail looked up to stared into the smoky blue eyes of Draco. They seemed to swarm over her and her heard skipped a beat. "Watch where you're going, Jones," he stated, steadying her and walking around her. She almost hyperventilated at that moment at the sound of her last name coming from his lips. His lips, of all lips, should only utter her first name.

She whirled around and frowned. "It's Abigail," she called. Draco stopped walking – as did the rest of the students around them – and he pivoted his head toward her. "I thought we had an agreement to not use our last names when addressing each other." Her heart felt like it was ready to explode as he turned to look back at her.

"Draco?" Parkinson stated, reaching her hands up to his shoulders and chest, glaring over at Abigail. "Don't listen to the crazy wench. Let's get a cabin." Draco didn't look back at her as he stared at Abigail, who tried to relay all that she was feeling through her gaze. It must've worked because he looked down at Parkinson and reached up to shove her back. It seemed to take him forever to make his way toward her, moving through the few students who weren't able to make a pathway. The hallway really wasn't that wide.

Abigail's whole body seemed to melt into him as his arms wrapped around her lower back and his lips pushed against hers. Their lips molded together in a fiery passion. Their tongues danced against each other as Draco ran his hands up her sides before weaving through her hair. They were in their own little world as they pulled back, staring into each other's eyes. His hands were warm against her scalp and her hands couldn't seem to grip onto him fast enough or grip enough skin. Her stomach felt ready to heave, but at this sort of moment, that was a good feeling.

"Abby, stop daydreaming… Abby!" Abigail's eyes opened and she found herself still in the compartment with Leon and Heather peering at her. Her heart was thumping against her chest madly and she looked out the window, frowning when she saw Draco just now walking by her window with Parkinson on his arm and Crabbe and Goyle behind him. He looked up and their eyes met; her lips frowned and she saw his lips mirror hers. But it was a quick glance and she leaned back, closing her eyes and pushing her hands against her face, breathing in shakily.

"It's okay, Abby," Heather stated, moving to sit next to her. "What were you daydreaming about, anyways?" Abigail looked out the window and frowned.

"Nothing important…" She frowned and was glad when the train was finally loaded and starting to take off from Hogwarts. She looked up and frowned at the Hogwarts castle starting to grow smaller and smaller the farther away they pulled away from the station. She frowned and leaned into Heather's embrace, enjoying the comfort of another person. Leon frowned at her but she paid him no mind. She felt as if her world shattered; of course, she didn't have the guts to go find Draco and be so bold as to pull something like that. '_And like he'd kiss you like that with all those witnesses_,' Abigail thought angrily.

She really could not wait until she was in Aunt Kendra's arms, and on her way home to relax for three months without being worried about seeing Draco, until next year…


	52. A Rosy Ending

**The Darkest of Roses  
**Chapter **52**: _A Rosy Ending_

**_AuthorNotes:_** This is the officail ending of the TDOR part one series. Please look out for part two, Inscrutably So, out in a few months. Thank you all for sticking with me. I love you! :)

* * *

Stepping off the train was the hardest thing Abigail had to do. She had Heather beside her and Leon was adjacently behind her to the left. She had gathered her things and found her eyes drifting around the crowds, searching for the one person she shouldn't be searching for. She didn't see his blond hair standing out or his stride, so confident and cocky anywhere near so she pulled her trunk behind her and looked around.

"Sis!" She looked over and grinned as Darwin barreled into her with his arms wrapped around her waist. "I can't wait to hang out with auntie Kendra and uncle!" Abigail smiled and ruffled the kid's hair before gathering his stuff next to hers.

"I'll see you guys next year," Abigail stated, smiling over at Heather and Leon who both smiled.

"Owl me if you need anything," Heather whispered as she wrapped her arms around Abigail's shoulders, hugging her tightly. Abigail was glad for the hug, smiling as Darwin laced his hand with hers. It was strange since most boys his age didn't like hanging onto mother's hand or their older sister's hand. Darwin was on the more confident side and really did not care. Heather backed away and smiled, heading off toward the family spots. Leon smiled at her.

"So, let me know if you're plans changed," he stated and stepped up to wrap his arms around her. Abigail thought her body was going to stiffen but surprisingly, his hug was comforting and she found herself glad of that hug as well, hugging into it. Leon pulled back and without warning, leaned in and pushed his lips against hers for all about two seconds and smiled turning and walking away. Abigail watched him leave, not really sure on how to react to that. She was definitely not ready for anything romantic but it left an odd, uneasy squirm in her chest.

She turned back to Darwin, smiled and went to walk forward but her heart jumped up into her throat and her chest ached as she saw Draco staring at her with a blank expression. He had an expression in his eyes that she couldn't name. She glanced left to right, hoping this wasn't another damned hallucination but it felt real. He walked through the crowd toward her, stopping a person's length away from her. Darwin glanced up at the two, frowning and quite confused.

"Sis?" he mumbled but she barely glanced at him as Draco stepped forward to be more directly in front of her. Was he going to kiss her? Was he going to invite her to his place for the summer? Merlin knew she'd probably blurt out yes, not thinking of consequences or her little brother.

"I just wanted to wish you a good summer vacation," he started, lifting his hand up and handing out a neatly sealed envelope that had her name scribbled on the front. Abigail glanced down at it and timidly took it, holding it to her stomach. He seemed to linger there and she had half the notion to take him into her arms then, push her lips against his and end this folly. But Abigail's luck sucked:

"Abby, darling, over here!" Abigail looked over, startled to see Aunt Kendra, beautiful as she was, waving and hoping up and down with an excited grin. Abigail smiled and looked back but Draco was gone; he didn't even have a trail. Her heart began to thump madly in pain and she reached up, rubbing her hand against her sternum.

"Sis, are you okay?" Darwin asked. Abigail looked down at him with tears collecting in her eyes and nodded her head. His hand squeezed hers and he went to say something but she turned and started to walk in the direction of her aunt with her luggage behind her. Aunt Kendra was still hopping slightly by the time the two reached her.

"Hey, Aunt Kendra, glad you're here on time!" Abigail greeted, faking happiness for her aunt's sake. Kendra smiled and leaned in, hugging her tightly. Kendra was tall, lithe and very pale in every way. She had white-blond hair pulled up into a ponytail with grey eyes, her skin was light and she hardly had any beauty marks or birthmarks. She was wearing a black pea coat that ended at her mid-thighs with a pair of black pants. She had on black gloves as well.

"I'm so happy to see you two. Ben is out in the car so we better get going so we can start with the fun!" Kendra exclaimed after hugging Darwin. She gathered a few bags to help and the three headed through the crowded lobby, out to the outside world and toward the streets of London. It was a beautiful day with a slight sharp wind blowing from their lefts.

Kendra's black sedan was waiting for them with her husband, Ben leaning against it with a magazine in his hands. He was tall, dark and handsome, literally. He had curly black hair with a shadow around his jaw line with dark eyes; he also had the most beautiful smile that Abigail had ever seen, aside from Draco's rare smile. He was wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt.

"Hey, you two!" he greeted, walking forward and embracing Darwin first and then smiling warmly as Abigail. His eyes seemed to stare into hers and his smile faltered slightly before he hugged her. "What's wrong? Tell me later," he whispered before pulling back and lacing his hand with Kendra's, who smiled and sauntered over to the sedan to open the trunk. "The house is all prepared and we're going to have a large stew dinner tonight just for you two and Jacob and Nicholas."

Jacob and Nicholas were their two children; Jacob was eleven years old and would be joining Hogwarts this upcoming year. His birthday wasn't until November so technically he was only ten, but it counted. Nicholas was only seven years old and was, in Abigail's opinion, the most driven little boy ever. He was quite the daredevil and Abigail saw him being sorted into Gryffindor when his time at Hogwarts came.

"Does Jacob still have his broom? I don't have mine but I could get one at Diagon alley and we could practice playing quidditch. I plan on joining when I can!" Darwin said as his stuff was piled into the back of the sedan and heading to the back seat as Kendra chatted with him. Ben held back, lugging her stuff into the trunk as well. He looked over at her and sighed as he heaved her trunk into the, well, trunk.

"I can see it in your eyes, Abby-doll," he whispered, making sure that Kendra didn't hear. Abigail was very close to this uncle, so much that he was like a second father to her. "What happened this year? You look broken." She almost broke down then but she sucked a deep breath inward and smiled.

"I'm fine, uncle. I just had a rough year is a-all," she stated, cursing her voice for breaking. Ben frowned and shoved the last of the luggage into the trunk before slamming it shut.

"Abby, don't lie to me. When we get home, we'll talk, ok? I'm real good at advice and listening, and doing the whole therapy thing. How do you think I met your aunt?" he stated, one-arm hugging her before heading to the driver side. Abigail almost fell down from how weak her knees were. She steadied herself and walked to the driver side back seat and slid inside, next to Darwin.

Abigail had hoped her luck would torture her to let her glimpse Draco one last time from pulling away from the express, but he came from a pureblood family and more than likely, they apparated to and fro the express. She frowned and leaned her head on the window as Kendra played some techno rap music, singing along with the songs she knew, along with Darwin, as they drove the streets of London. Usually she'd participate but she didn't feel like singing; she was not in the singing mood.

By the time they reached their house, which was a small and quaint thing, Abigail's mood decreased even more. She still had Draco's letter in her hand, which she hadn't noticed at all and like the blind people they were, they hadn't noticed it. She glanced down at it as everyone filed out, still chatting. She had the urge to open it but would to that later. She slid out and helped her uncle with the luggage, lugging into the house as Darwin sauntered inside, yelling out Jacob's name.

Ben kept glancing worriedly over at her, but she just ignored it as she shoved her luggage against the wall of the foyer. Her parents' house wasn't immensely large but it was two storied. Her favorite stairs were to the right, where she slid down the railings every year before leaving for Hogwarts and the kitchen was to the left. She knew her bedroom was upstairs, waiting for her, and Darwin's upstairs as well, but to the right of the stairs inside of left like hers. Her parents' bedroom was the huge master bedroom downstairs with the large bathroom with the large Jacuzzi tub; she figured Kendra and Ben was staying in that room for their visit. Abigail would.

"I'll go get started on supper!" Kendra stated as she whisked away, toward the kitchen and Ben smiled at her, helping her with her luggage up the stairs. She could hear Jacob's excited and shrill voice from Darwin's bedroom, along with Darwin's just as excited voice. Those two were best buddies, and if they hadn't been born a year apart, they would've been Hogwarts buddies as well but that'll start next year. Jacob had the potential to be a Hufflepuff too.

"So, Abby…" Ben stated as they lugged her stuff into her bedroom.

"Please, uncle Ben, I don't want to talk about it," Abigail mumbled, turning to her as her eyes betrayed her, starting to fill with tears. She hastily wiped at them but that seemed to make it worse. "I j-just want t-to be alone, r-right now. I'll t-talk to you later, okay?" Ben frowned and seemed reluctant but nodded all the same, hugged her and headed out of the bedroom with a soft rap of the door.

Abigail turned and crawled onto her bed, grabbing one of her pillows and hugging it to her chest, allowing herself to break. Her tears rolled endlessly out of her eyes as her sobs echoed against her pillow; she knew the others wouldn't hear her. Darwin was having too much fun with Jacob, and probably Nicholas and the two adults were downstairs. Abigail hoped Ben was downstairs and not perched outside her room, but at this time she didn't care.

She pulled the letter from against her chest and stared at it, loving the angle and sharpness of her name written in Draco's hand. She wiped her eyes and nibbled on her bottom lip, breathing raggedly as she started to open it. She reached in and pulled the letter out, unfolding it. Something golden fell out of the letter and tumbled onto the pillow slid and fell to her floor. Abigail crawled to the edge of her bed and peered down at the beautiful golden necklace lying on the floor, staring up at her as if she wounded it.

Her lips started quivering as she reached down and held it up as she sat up with the letter clutched in her hand. There was a melted golden outline of rose petals around a pink diamond filled center in an almost heart shape with a row of silver diamonds crossing over it. It had a golden chain link but as she breathed out heavily, the petals of the outline waved and weaved as the diamonds glittered like water. It took her breath away.

Abigail looked down at the letter; it wasn't very long and only a couple sentences.

_Abigail_,

_I know I said I wouldn't bother you if you didn't want me to and I know I messed up by standing you up in the Astronomy tower. I really wanted to meet you. You have no idea how much it bugged me not to see you but you have to understand, due to your current condition. I like you a lot but I am not ready for something like that, to be honest. I told myself I wouldn't write you after standing you up, but I feel there were blank sentences and missing paragraphs from our chapters spent together. _

_I saw this necklace and found it to be pretty close to how beautiful you are. By the time of next year, if you wear it on the first day, I'll know that you and I are still on speaking terms. I wish you all the best and hope you have a good summer. _

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Abigail stared at the letter, clutching the necklace with her fist. She didn't understand the "current condition" part of it. If he meant her slightly down mood, then she didn't understand that. She set the letter down, noticing that her eyes were no longer tearing up. She sighed and wiped at them to clear them even more before latching the necklace around her neck, fingering the beautiful rose piece at the end. It fluttered at the touch of her fingers and she sighed, laying back and staring up at the ceiling.

She wanted to cry but felt her eyes were wiped out. She took a ragged breath inward and blinked a few times before sitting up, pausing as her bedroom door started to open. Her eyes widened as she saw the person on the other side of that door. Her heart thumped from a far different reason and she had no idea what to say or do. The person seemed just a shocked as she was, but in a different way.

"Mom?"

~The End~

(( To View The Necklace: h t t p : / / w w w. c r y s t a l s h o p p i n g . com / red - r o s e - n e c k l a c e - i n - s w a r o v s k i - c r y s t a l _ p 7 8 0 . h t m l - just take out the spaces xD ))


End file.
